That City Girl
by BlackPetals23
Summary: It was bad enough that Shadow had Sonic and Sonic's girlfriend in his house, with him still paying everything, but suddenly Sonic gets a phone call and tells him to pick up an old friend at the airport. After so long since the gang split up, she of course has grown, but could it be that the Ultimate Life Form is falling for this pink hedgehog harder than he thought he could?
1. Amy Rose Is Coming

**Hey peoples! Wazzup! 'Nother story! Genres are technically Romance maybe Humor and Friendship.**

**This one isn't from a movie! **

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Sorry if I spelled 'Sonikku' wrong. In truth I don't have a single clue as to how to spell it.**

**Chapter One:**

**Amy Rose Is Coming**

"Dang…where is it?"

The blue blur was in a dusty tractor shed, looking for his wrench. The combine wasn't working again and he had no clue where that dumb wrench was; he needed it.

Sonic looked around the huge shop **(shed type thing that you mainly keep tractors of all sorts in)** and coughed, waving his arm around to get the dust away. He knew it wouldn't do any good but he did anyway.

His cell phone went off a second later. _'She switched my ringtone again?' _he thought before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello?" he heard.

"This is Sonic," he said.

"I know who you are, Sonic."

The voice wasn't familiar though. "Who is this?"

"Oh, come on, Sonic, don't you have a clue who I am?"

"…Nope."

He heard a sigh then, "SONIKKU!**"**

"Ames!"

He heard her laugh then he said, "Why…I mean I love that you're calling but why?"

"Well, turns out I lost my job….."

He was about to say sorry when she said, "A month ago; then I got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't pay the rent, what are the odds?"

"So...?"

He heard her exhale noisily. "Maybe I could just stay at your place or someone else's since I know you have a girlfriend!" she said the last part really fast though.

"Well—wait, how did you know about my girlfriend?"

"Sarah?" Amy asked. "Oh, right. Well, I called your house and this really mean voice answered and then someone took the phone away and it was Sarah. Who else lives you? I thought it was just her…"

"Technically before I met her it was Shadow and me."

"Shadow?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

"The one and only."

"The dark one?"

"Yes, Amy," Sonic sighed.

"Okay…."

"Why," Sonic asked. "You got anything against him? He's got loads against me!" the blue blur chuckled a little.

"No….then why do you live him?"

Sonic shrugged though he knew she couldn't see. He cleared his throat before saying, "Because, he pays for the house."

"How?"

"Our farm."

"What's a farm?"

Face palming, Sonic muttered, "You city people…."

"What about city people!?"

"Nothing!" Sonic took it back.

"Okay…well I'm actually at the airport here…boarding a plane…"

"What! Ames, you gotta tell me before coming out here! Plus, what about Shadow!? He pays for the house and if he has another mouth to feed and care for he's gonna be pissed, he was mad enough with me moving in!"

She smacked her lips. "I'm sure Shadow will remember me as the one who reminded him of his promise to Maria and then let me stay."

"Things don't just go your way all the time, Ames; you gotta think about this, I mean this is Shadow we're sorta talking about."

"Sonic, I'll be fine but could one of you guys pick me up?"

There was a slight pause throughout the two while Sonic repositioned himself against the combine.

"Fine, what time?"

* * *

Sonic set the combine keys down on the counter before heading off to the fridge to get a water bottle. Heading to the living room he saw Shadow lounging on the couch, watching something on the TV.

"Hey."

Shadow ignored him as usual. Sonic waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"What?" Shadow growled.

"Guess who I got a phone call from?" Sonic said, sitting on the one person couch near him.

"Do I really care?"

"Shadow," Sonic looked at him with his glass of water on his knee. "Did you ever think about you getting a girlfriend?"

Shadow payed attention then. "What? Where did this come from?"

"Oh nowhere…but you see there's this girl….and…you gotta pick her up at the airport," he finished looking at Shadow.

"What!?"

"I got a meeting! I do have two jobs you know!" Sonic wailed, standing up.

"Well, why can't Sarah? If she's gonna live here she should be the one picking up some girl I don't even know," Shadow said, lying back down.

"Oh, but that's the funny part my friend, you do know her."

He knew Shadow was clueless by the look on his face so he continued. "She's…well…I guess you could say she's different."

"The only girls I've ever known are Rouge and Sarah."

Sonic sighed. "Before we split up and lived different lives, there were a couple of other girls you knew."

"_Knew,_ you see, I don't know her now and I think I don't want to."

"Come on, you two would be cute together!" Sonic smiled at him.

Shadow stared at him, "Guys never say cute, Sonic."

"Well, I do!"

"See, this is what a girl does to you; makes you think like them, makes you dress all nice, makes you get things for them, and makes you buy things for them."

"They do not, I just chose to say cute," Sonic told him.

"Sure, you did," Shadow said with his attention back to the TV.

"Well then," Sonic threw the empty bottle away. "You gotta get _our_ friend down here to the house by midnight."

Shadow looked at him strange, "Midnight?"

"Yeah, her plane comes in at ten tonight, I'll be gone and Sarah will be with the girls."

"So, I'm home alone…with this girl, till six in the morning?"

"Is that enough time for you?" Sonic smirked trying to hold his laughter.

Shadow glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Faker…."

"Aww, I thought we passed that phase, bud!"

"We are not friends," Shadow growled.

"Sure, we are!"

Shadow watched as Sonic went down the hall and in his room. He sat on the couch for awhile when a thought hit him, "Sonic!? What do you mean bring her to the house!?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention this," Sonic poked his head out of the doorway. "She's gonna be staying here!"

* * *

Shadow grumbled as he stood in the airport ten minutes early before her—whoever she was—flight came in. He sighed.

_Who is it? Do I really know her? I remember girls back then when we were still together as what Sonic and them called a 'team.' _

_So who were the girls? There was Rouge but she moved away. There was…that little rabbit…what was her name? Vanilla? No, that was her mother. Tails mentioned her plenty of times, so why can't I remember what her name was?_

He sighed and rubbed his head, too many thoughts could hurt his brain. He looked up at the board and noticed the flights were landing. Two were at ten o' clock. He looked at his watch and sighed, putting his hands in his brown coat pockets.

"This better be worth it, if Faker was pulling a prank…"

He stood there when something this morning popped in his head.

_That phone call_. _It was a girl's voice and she had asked for Sonic, so who was she? __Who was—?_

He was cut off by the announcer. He listened to pass the time. Five more minutes he kept thinking. Just five. Four. Then three. Three went to two. Two went to one. One went to zero. Ten o' clock exactly he saw as he looked at his watch.

People came down the escalators and hugged the people who were picking them up, loved ones mostly. And what was he? More like a chauffeur.

Shadow watched until a pink flash caught the corner of his eye.

_Of course…that girl that followed Sonic around. What was her name?_

He heard a little cough to get his attention. His ears went the direction and he turned around to see the girl. The name clicked in his brain as he watched the emerald eyes that sparkled at him and the smile that nearly blinded him.

"Amy Rose."


	2. Pancakes?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Pancakes?**

Shadow opened the door with difficulty.

She had fallen asleep in the truck and after countless times of slamming the door to try and wake her, she slept on. Shadow sighed and put her on the couch. He was pretty proud of himself; he only hit her head on something hard _once_.

The soft didn't matter, right?

He walked over to the door and got her stuff out of the truck, locking it and then putting her stuff by the door. "Why do women need so much but all she needs is one suitcase and a purse?"

He then remembered that Sonic had once said women had everything in their purse, and that Amelia Earhart was still alive walking around in a jungle carrying her purse. He chuckled at that; Sonic got it from some comedy awhile back.

He heard a moan from behind him. "Of course, she wakes up after I set her down."

Shadow walked over to the fridge and got a Coors Light can and went to the arch doorway separating the kitchen from the living room. He watched as the pink hedgehog got up.

Amy rubbed her head and glanced around. "Where am I?"

"Apparently your new home," Shadow said, walking over to her.

She rubbed her eyes. "Why is it freezing?" she rubbed her arms and yawned, finding Shadow's glowing red eyes in all the darkness.

"Maybe because I left the windows open," he said.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a sailor's mouth," he smirked.

"Rarely," her ears pointed forward.

He looked to the window then to her. "Well, if you got a problem about the cold then close the damn window."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I leave it open at night for a reason," he sneered.

"Why?"

"Because it gets hot."

"Yeah, right, it's always cold every night where I live…well, _lived_."

"Yes, _lived_, so now you're going to get use to the cold weather in the morning, the hot in the afternoon and the even hotter at night."

Amy glared at him. "What's your problem?"

He took a sip of his drink while leaning against the couch's arm across from her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you live here now."

She sat up. "You have a problem with me?"

"Well, you'll probably just sit around and do nothing all day."

Amy glared. "Alright then, Shadow." He almost flinched at how sharp her voice was. "Then you can teach me about farming and I can repay you for letting me stay here by helping you in your farm work."

The room was filled with his laughter, "You? Farming? That's a sight I would love to see," he stepped closer.

"Fine," Amy seemed to agree.

He took a sip of his drink but he stared at her; chugging the little can, he crunched it up and threw it in the garbage can. Shadow walked over to her while she crouched back on the couch. "Alright then," his breath smelt like alcohol. "We start at five."

"Five?"

"Yes," the ebony hedgehog looked at her, backing up to head to his room. "See you in the morning."

"Wait, five in the morning!?"

Her only answer was the door slamming. She paused before asking, "Shadow?"

Amy sighed after a few seconds and huddled close to the couch for warmth and fell asleep again.

* * *

Shadow woke up and took a shower. After he got on a white shirt with his blue pants he walked out and saw Amy cuddled up on the couch. He saw little goose bumps on her arms.

_Damn…you forgot to give her a blanket…_

He walked down the hall and stopped at a closet that held blanket, towels, and a first aid kit. Getting a black blanket, he threw it on her gently and walked to the kitchen.

Making his normal coffee he got orange juice and started making pancakes as usual. The door opened and he stopped. Whether it was Sonic or a robber he was ready, for either the teasing or the beating.

"Shadow, buddy?"

He sighed. "Faker…"

Sonic walked in through the arch doorway. "I see you put her to bed."

"Just barely got her the blanket actually," Shadow said as he flipped a pancake.

Sonic put his index finger with his thumb and put his three other fingers up in a nice hand thing. "Best move ever."

Shadow glared at him. "I'm not trying…"

"I'll make you…"

"Why do you want me with someone so badly?" Shadow went on with the cooking.

"First, is one for me?" he asked pointing to the pancakes. "And second I think it'd be good for you…and her."

"Why?" Shadow eyed him.

"Because I'm hungry."

"Not the pancake thing! The girl thing!"

"Oh, right, well, you both have a little thing to share right? You being from the country and she likes the city, you both could show each other different things."

"First off, you cook your own damn pancake, I barely felt nice enough to do one for her, and second don't forget we once lived in the city before we all split up."

"First off, I can't cook worth a shit and second I do remember but it's been so long since you've done anything city like."

Shadow glared at him. "First off, you can get Sarah to cook you a damn pancake and second I don't need to relive the city life."

Sonic took a moment to think. "Alright, first off, if I do she'll yell at me and probably won't let me have sex with her for two months and second, why the hell not?"

"First off that's a good thing for me and Amy," he said pointing to the living room. "Because then we both can get some sleep without hearing you two, and second it's a waste of my time when I have things to do."

"Okay first off we're not that loud, second I want my damn pancake and third, fine, but you're gonna regret it."

Shadow looked at him impressed. "First off you are loud, second that's too bad, and third I don't think I will."

Sonic glared at him as Shadow glared back, "I want a damn pancake…"

"Then cook yourself a damn pancake…"

"Why can't you cook it for me?"

"Because one I don't like you, second I'm not your maid, third I couldn't care less if you starved, and fourth I won't."

Shadow smirked as five minutes passed and Sonic had nothing to say. "Leaves you kinda speechless?"

Sonic stood there. "I'm gonna wake Amy up," he walked to the living room.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because it'll get you in trouble…"

"How?" Shadow snorted.

"If it's one thing I learned about having a girlfriend, it's that you never wake a girl this early in the morning unexpected…" Sonic said as he looked around for something to wake Amy up.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that, I slammed the door so many times trying to wake her but even after what felt like my millionth try she hadn't even flinched."

"Ah!" Sonic reached for a stack of books. "Watch and learn Shadow."

Shadow smirked at him. "It's not gonna work…" he walked over to them, watching.

Sonic grabbed the book and instead of slamming them on the table next to Amy he dropped the ten books on the floor near her.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed, jumping awake.

Shadow watched as Sonic ran down the hall in a blue blur before she could see him. Shadow rolled his eyes, "So, what, Sonic? It worked."

He met the blazing green emerald eyes of Amy Rose. Filled with anger she screamed at him. "What the hell was that!?"

Shadow watched as she jumped over the couch and practically tackled him. If it wasn't for the wall they both would've been on the floor. She grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled. "What the hell were you thinking!? I'm trying to sleep and you wake me up at the crack of dawn! You big jackass; I should do that each morning to you!"

Shadow was actually afraid…a little, he had to admit she looked scary. "Listen, Amy," he grabbed her hands gently and tried pulling them off, he tugged harder but nothing, he sighed. "It wasn't me."

"Oh, who was it then? Fairies? Santa Claus?"

Shadow looked at her, "Sonic."

"That was gonna be my next guess!" she yelled, tugging harder.

He was actually choking now; he growled and grabbed her wrists…_hard_. Switching sides so her back up against the wall he growled, "It was! The little chicken just ran away!"

Amy would've made a smart ass comment but he was hurting her, she felt tears coming.

_Come on, Amy. Hold yourself together! You fought a bunch of robots without crying and you can't even fight him...? Then again, that was years ago, you became weaker…_

She felt it—a tear going down her cheek. Shadow's eyes widened and he let go. She kept her wrists there as if she were frozen. He saw his fingerprints slowly disappearing around her wrists but they were still red afterwards. He slowly reached up to hold her wrist.

Amy flinched. "Shhh," Shadow shushed her whimpers and caught a hold of one wrist. "I'm sorry…my anger get's the best of me sometimes."

She hiccuped. "It's fine…"

He looked at her with soft eyes and sighed, wiping the tear away then looking at her wrists again. "Let's get water on it, I guess."

She nodded and they walked to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw the two plates with the now cold pancakes. "You cook?"

"Sonic can't."

He turned on the water and took her wrists, putting them under the water. "Ow! It's hot!" Amy wailed.

"What'd you expect?" Shadow asked, looking at her. "Warm water?"

He left her there to put the cooking pan away and to get the syrup. "I hope you don't mind cold pancakes."

Amy laughed. "It's fine…"

She shook her hands in the sink and walked to the towel hanging on the oven handle. Shadow came to the sink and turned the water off for her before walking to the table. Amy followed and the two ate their cold pancakes and syrup in silence.


	3. Crazy For A Jacket

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Crazy For A Jacket**

Amy hopped in the navy blue truck that only held two people regularly but three could fit, one in the middle, but it'd be in the way of the stick that Shadow drove with in the old truck.

Amy got in and closed the door—freezing. Shadow got in and started it up. "I'm usually turning it on when I wake up but since Sonic took this one and it's the only one I work with…" Shadow looked over to the freezing girl and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. "Better?"

She nodded. "A little…"

"I'm gonna let it get warm first so just sit tight."

She nodded again and leaned her head on the fogged window. Breathing on it to make her own fog, only this fog was inside the pickup and not out. Shadow watched her a little then looked out into the still dark night. Five minutes passed and he sighed. "We better go before you fall asleep…..God knows how long it'll take you to wake up again….."

Amy glared at him from under his brown jacket, "I w-w-will not!"

He frowned at her, "Still cold?"

She kept her glare there, "W-w-what d-d-do you t-t-think?"

He sighed, seeing his breath, he sighed again. He turned on the radio a little and let the people on it talk. He shoved the stick up and sideways and headed behind the house. "W-where a-a-are y-y-you going?" he heard.

He looked at the pink hedgehog for awhile until she glared. "You're g-gonna run into s-s-something li-ike that-t!"

He smirked. "Am I?"

She leaned back again and cuddled up with his jacket, enjoying the smell of hay and nature instead of some bought air freshener—disregarding the 'Old Spice' air freshener on the floor that was in the shape of a thick square. Shadow watched her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Smelling…."

"My jacket?"

"Yep," she said.

"Why?"

"Bec-caus-s-se it's differ-rent," she leaned her head out of the jacket and looked at him. "I-It's not li-ike some perf-f-fume that girls would use or air fresheners, it's real-l….." she put her head back in. "And I li-i-ike it…."

He watched her.

_She's still that crazy girl that's for sure…I'm not sure if she's gonna be crazy for Sonic or my jacket…_

He thought to himself before paying attention to the dirt road behind the house and in between the fields that lead to the barn. Why it was so far he didn't have a clue, he bought it like it was and he got use to it.

The barn held numerous dumb heifers and regular cows with their babies this February. The cows had a rough winter with some of their newborns that came early but Shadow made sure every single one lived. Sonic would've sworn Shadow made the barn warmer than the house that cold, freezing winter.

He chuckled at that. "W-what are y-you l-laughing at-t?"

He sighed and looked over to the eyes that peeked out his brown jacket; all in all, Amy looked pretty damn good in that jacket of his. He couldn't help but think he'd get use to it every mornin'. He smiled at her, "Still cold?"

She snuggled deeper into his jacket. "No…."

"I hate lairs."

She looked at him. "Come over here," he said, patting his hand to the spot right next to his leg. "I'm not cold at all; I'm use to this weather."

She shook her head. "I barely know you, what makes you think I'm gonna snuggle up to you?"

"Well, you were doing that to my jacket and you're smelling it, so snuggling up to me right now probably wouldn't be the weirdest thing you've done so far," Shadow smirked at her frown.

She hesitated but soon came over and let his arm go over her head and rest kinda on her back and shoulder. "Better?" he asked within a few minutes.

She nodded but brought the jacket closer to her. "Why aren't you cold?"

"Eh, I can get use to it after awhile, I mean I am the Ultimate Life Form," he bragged.

She rolled her eyes as her head layed on his chest but mostly his side, it was warm but it was mostly uncomfortable. He knew so he leaned back in his seat, putting his feet farther up, just grazing the brakes with one. Finally he got her comfortable enough. "Now you better not fall asleep," he warned.

Shadow heard her sigh sleepily, "Why not?"

"Am I that cozy, aw, I'm honored," he teased her.

She got up but was pinned down by his arm over her head and shoulders. "Relax, Rose…." Shadow kept driving.

Amy calmed down and layed her head against him again, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

She looked up and saw his eyes focused on the road, but her green emeralds were soon met with red rubies. "Rose?"

"Um…" Amy looked at the steering wheel then up to him. "Where are we going?"

"To the barn."

"What barn?"

"The one through these fields."

"Why so far from the house?"

He had to admit her questions almost made him grit his teeth together but he didn't dare do it because he had to remind himself she wasn't familiar with all this stuff, she was a city person, she'd do better with crowds and robbers and high priced stuff.

Here you got what you got on sale, you only heard about robbings in other local towns about an hour away and you didn't like crowds, you barely see crowds—even in the malls it wasn't crowded. The only time it would be crowded was when something cool happened like the Blue Angels he saw with Sonic, Sarah, and Tails a couple years back.

"Because it was like this when I bought the house and farm, Rose…." Shadow sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Annoying you…."

"Ask as many questions as you like, Rose…."

"Okay…what's at the barn that's so important that we gotta do first?"

"The cows."

"We feed them?"

"And the young ones that don't have mothers…."

The calves he had kept alive had mothers who died no matter what he tried. So some calves were without mothers. Others had twins and would only care for one so Shadow had to bottle feed that one along with any others.

"You have baby cows!?"

_She'll be happy with Zig Zag, that calf is a character._

"Yes, Rose, a calf or calves."

"Oh….are they cute?"

"Most of them."

"And we get to bottle feed them?"

"Yes."

"Aw! Great! I once had to bottle feed a kitten that I found without its mother—it wasn't the easiest thing on the planet…..I figured that out the hard way…."

Shadow glanced down at her, "A kitten?"

"Yep, and I'll take on any cow! Well, calf, technically…"

* * *

"Awwww! You are soooo cute!" she hugged the neck of a small baby calf that was all black. "What's your name?"

The calf had a pen with a bigger one that had white and light brown spots around it, then the oldest and biggest was a dark brown one. He apparently didn't like Amy giving the attention to the small black one and came over to her, licking Shadow's jacket.

"Ah!"

Shadow stopped giving the heifer's hay and looked at Amy. "Rose?" he asked worriedly.

"You have the longest tongue I have ever seen!" he heard.

He groaned and then put the pitch fork in another bale of hay, getting a flake and throwing it to a white heifer. "There ya go, girl."

He walked over to Amy and saw her with the three calves who were all being petted and licking her in return. "Ah! Gross!" she laughed. "But you guys are just so cute!" she rubbed the head of the dark brown one. "Huh? Yes you are!"

Shadow huffed. "What are you doing?"

Amy stopped and pulled her hand away, startled."I was…uh…petting them?"

The cow bellowed a tiny one, not has loud since it saw Amy's hand wasn't petting him anymore. Amy looked away in fear.

_I shouldn't have even touched the cows…he probably didn't want me to…_

"Good."

"Uh?" she asked in surprise.

Shadow walked to get the other pitch fork in another stack of hay for the mother cows and their calves; he looked back at Amy before he threw it to the waiting mother cow. "That's a good thing, it doesn't make them mean. If you run from them and scare them they'll just act mean. I already have some bulls for the local rodeo, I don't want anymore, these I'm gonna sell," he said throwing it over the cows' heads.

They kind of trotted their way over to it and pushed each other out of the way, some waited for the next bale, smart enough to figure out what Shadow was doing. He threw another in and another as he worked down the corral, all the way to the end.

Amy took the time to actually look around the barn; it was the biggest barn she ever saw, was it even a real barn? She didn't know but half of it was a corral for the cows and their babies. A small part was for the heifers and the calves without mothers. Another part was blocked off from a wall and had a double door, "Shadow?"

"Yeah," he grunted while throwing the last bale over.

"What's over there?"Amy pointed to the double doors.

Shadow put the pitch fork back in the bales and looked at her.

Smiling, he said, "Come on, we'll get back to them later, you'll love this," he pointed to the small calves in the pen she was just petting and walked over to the double doors.

Amy petted the small black goodbye while Shadow opened the only door of the two that would work, looking back he said, "Come on!"

Amy walked quickly over to him and looked at him while he held the door open for her. Motioning inside as he held the heavy door open, she walked in.

It was dark; she jumped and looked back as she heard the bang of the closing door. Shadow's breath just inches away from her. He moved a little and lights came on. Amy gasped at the sight.

"Horses…" She walked from an old grey one to a light yellow one.

Shadow watched her with curious eyes. "The grey one is the oldest; we used to rope with him in the rodeo, his name is Timber. The palomino next to him is Ginger, old stubborn horse she is, never could ride her—she'd buck you off."

Shadow walked over to the two after Amy went to another pair, a red one and a black one. "Those are Buck-eye and Twister, black one is Buck-Eye. We use him for bronc riding. Sonic bought him at an auction, Twister was a foal then and came with him; supposedly he's his younger brother. We use Twister for barrel racing."

Amy looked at him as she held Twister's head, hugging him. "You use all these horses in rodeos?"

"As many as we can, get's us extra money to keep this farm going," Shadow said walking to a black mare. "It's a hard life, raising so many things but it's good and quiet, the way I like it," He rubbed her forehead. "This here is Twilight; she's the only one expecting a foal."

Amy walked to another pen. "What was in here?"

Shadow turned to her still rubbing Twilight's forehead. "That is Big Red's corral. We use him in roping, and sometimes put him in the fair when we walk on the road throwing candy to the kids, every….what in July sometime maybe?" Shadow asked himself.

"Are you gonna do it again?" Amy asked.

He heard the hopefulness in her voice and smiled a little. "I don't know, depends if we're busy again."

Amy held a soft gaze to the floor. "I think it'd be fun."

"It is, just trying not to squish little kids is the problem; they gotta have has much candy as possible, so if they see it in the middle of the road they race for it."

Amy laughed while Shadow chuckled. Amy sighed afterwards and looked around, "So these are all the horses?"

"Hardly," Shadow replied. "There wasn't enough room for them when Twilight got pregnant so Sonic built a corral near the house with a small barn. He's working on getting it built so it's bigger and we can move everything but he doesn't want to risk it when the fire season starts."

"Fire season?" Amy looked at him, walking over to him while he patted Twilight on the neck.

"Yeah, some wild fires—barns caught on fire, even houses, the worst was the fields. We need that to keep the farm up," Shadow informed.

Amy watched his hand move gently across Twilight's neck. "So, what would you call yourself, a farmer or a rancher?"

"That's a tough one, maybe both, I'm not really sure on that," Shadow said, walking over to the pile of hay in the middle of the walkway. "You need a farm to ranch, technically."

Grabbing the pitch fork in the bale, he flung the hay over the horses' head. "Two flakes per horse."

Amy looked at him while Twilight bobbed her head on the back of Amy's. "You mean you want me to start by feeding them, this early in the morning?"

Shadow looked at her. "No, I meant at twelve in the afternoon so you could sleep in—Yes, this early in the morning."

She glared at him. "You don't have to be so rude about it," she mumbled.

As he flung some hay over to Twilight, some got in Amy's hair. "Oh! Look what you did!" she said, trying to get it out.

Shadow smirked. "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't standing there."

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the back of the barn. "And here's what you'll love the most, I bet."

She quit and walked over to him. "What?"

"This is Zig Zag, the youngest calf here and without a mother. She had twins and wouldn't take care of him," Shadow said, turning on the light in the corner to let Amy see.

Amy walked over to the pen and saw the calf. Its legs all folded up and its eyes still showing signs that it didn't like Shadow turning on the light this early in the morning. It stood up anyways as Shadow walked off into another room.

Amy heard water running but her eyes were on the calf. It had a red spot over its left eye. A few more over its body then the rest was white. It had to be the cutest calf she had seen yet.

"Hey, Zig Zag," she cooed as she patted her/him on the head softly.

It mooed softly with its wide eyes. "Why's its name Zig Zag?" Amy asked.

The water turned off and Shadow came back with a large bottle of milk, shaking the powder into the water he said, "Because that's what he does, he runs in zig zag lines. Most calves run in circles or just run, he has this weird thing about running from point to point in a zig zag form."

Shadow put the bottle in a metal thing that held it. "There ya go, bud."

Zig Zag completely forgot about Amy and trotted his way to the milk. Hungry for it, he gulped it down as soon as he got there.

"I'm only giving you that," Shadow told him.

Not caring and probably not even understanding what Shadow said, Zig Zag continued drinking the milk up as fast as he could.

Amy laughed. "What about the other calves?"

Shadow went back to the room motioning for her to come along with him. He grabbed another bottle like the one that Zig Zag had. "Each one is different, you may not notice it but they are. Each calf is a different age, far from each other so we give them different amounts. The small black I call Beauty, she gets this," he grabbed the smallest bottle. "The smallest one I could find, but soon I'll have to switch it for a bigger one as she grows."

Shadow filled up the water to about two fourth's of the way. "I feed her the most often, almost three times a day because I don't want her stomach to bloat up," he said, grabbing another bottle. "This is for the brown and white one, Sarah calls her Sugar n' Cream for some odd reason, ask her why if you want but she get three fourth's," he filled it up to the line then set it next to Beauty's bottle and grabbed the last and biggest.

"This is for Brownie, she gets it mostly full, not all the way though, same reason I don't want swelling in their stomachs," he filled it up and put it by the other two.

Turning to Amy he said, "I usually feed them only in the mornings and nights—I come to feed Beauty and Zig Zag before my lunch break," he walked over to a bag. "We're almost out so I'll have to go to the store to buy some but this is the powdered formula you put in their milk, well technically water," he put a half cup in Beauty's. "You kinda guess how much to use, if it's a full cup for Brownie then it has less than a full cup for the other three, got it?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I might need to take notes but…."

Shadow pointed to a board in the back. "I used to use that for all the horses and chickens, I just had to do the math once and write it all down, I just don't use it anymore. The chalk won't work so I'll buy some along with the formula today, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay," she replied, walking over to the board.

She ran her hand over the dust and saw his hand writing, "Cursive?"

Shadow shook the bottle up while looking at her. "Yeah, I can't really stand not writing in cursive; Sonic gets tired of it because he says he can't read when Sarah said it was the most perfect cursive she's ever seen."

He put the bottle aside and did the next one, filling the cup with the formula about half way. "What do you think about it?"

Amy laughed a little while staring at it. "You trying to brag that you're good at writing too just because you're the Ultimate Life Form?"

She looked over to him as he smirked at her, shaking the bottle. "Possibly…."

She laughed. "It's pretty good; I'll give you that to boast about."

He chuckled while getting the formula for the last bottle. "Damn…I was hoping for like fantastic or something."

"At least I didn't say it could've been better," Amy smiled at him.

"Atta girl!" he said, laughing with her soon afterwards.

* * *

"That only you took five minutes, Beauty," Shadow said looking at his watch, "New record."

He patted her head and walked through the double doors while Amy watched the other two. She sighed as she watched the two calves. "You gotta little slobber, Brownie," she said as the white bubbles of the milk and saliva mixed and stuck on the calf's chin.

Amy laughed and heard Shadow walking back. "What?"

"Nothing…."

"Really?" Shadow asked as he walked to the back and then through the double doors then walked back.

Amy looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something…"

"What?" Amy asked getting up from leaning on the wooden calf pen.

"My…..tool box…" Shadow took the time to say. "I put it in here and I was debating whether to fix the other pick-up in the garage or fix the swather…either way I'm gonna need that tool box…I never really need to use it," he put in so she wouldn't ask questions.

But she did anyways. "What am I gonna do all day?"

"Well, Sarah works at the school with the preschooler's and they have this little," he looked at her trying to find the right word. "Not really a party but it's for Valentine's day, it's just a little thing that kids come to with their parents and they play games and Sarah's class has this Bingo thing and if you win you get any dessert you pick, so parents in the class buy cupcakes and cakes and others make them."

"That's cool," Amy stated. "And you want me to cook something?"

"Well, her class is pretty big so she thought most of the parents would agree to do it but since everything about the gas prices and such they just won't help out, some do though in kindness, so Sarah was gonna bake some tonight since the party thing is in…two days maybe? What's today? The eleventh…" He said slowly looking at Amy.

"I think so," she nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, so two days and most people would get them in like a week before, who knows where the teacher's keep them but Sarah's running out of time, so she's thinking about a harder thing than just Bingo or the musical thing."

"Like musical chairs?"

"No, it was some rug they borrowed from the first grade teacher and it had the alphabet on it; the kid would walk around the outside on the rug so the letters in the middle didn't count, and when the music stopped so they did and Sarah would pull out a piece of paper and whoever was on the letter would win their choice of dessert," Shadow said looking at her.

"That actually sounds fun…" Amy mumbled, staring off into space.

He chuckled. "Older kids have been known to do it," he opened an old wooden box then closed it, leaning on it he sighed. "Damn…well I guess I'm going to town…"

"Can I come?" Amy asked as Sugar n' Cream bumped her bottle up and almost out of the metal thing that carried it, seeing as there was no more milk for her.

She looked at Amy who pulled it out and said, "Ew," at the line of slobber that came with it.

"Sure," Shadow shrugged, "As long as you don't take an hour to get ready."

She smiled at him and skipped to the double boors with the milk as far from her as she could get it. Looking back, she smirked at him. "Fine, I'll just take fifty-nine minutes."

He glared playfully at her as she disappeared. "If you do I'm feeding you to Butcher."

Her head poked out, "Butcher? You don't mean that local butcher in town do you? Because I think you would go to jail for that…"

He laughed a little. "No, I meant the dog."

Shadow's heart skipped a beat as she smiled even bigger than when they were in airport. "You guys have dogs!?"

* * *

Amy sighed as she held the box of chalk and picked up Shadow's arm, looking at his watch.

They had been here for forty minutes…just staring at calf formula. All because they ran out of the one Shadow always bought. So now she sat on the grain bags or whatever they were and watched as Shadow walked down the aisle, up the one next to then come around and walk down this one again.

Finally after five or six times doing that he stopped and looked at two bags; Amy rolled her eyes as he talked to himself.

_God, is this how it feels like for guys shopping for clothes with girls?_ _Because if it is, I'm never making a man go with me again if they don't make me come here…_

The store, Cal store **(Yeah! I love that store, next to Sportsman's of course… and remember this is Earth!)**, was filled with more bags of formulas. Seriously, how many different types did calves need?

Amy sighed again as Shadow bit the bottom of his lip. "Maybe if I get this one…it would last me longer…since it's bigger…" he kept mumbling nonsense to her because she already did the math.

He needed to get the one on the left, it was smaller, yeah, but it had more healthy things for calves and it was cheaper! Amy sighed and went over to the bag, picking it up with ease and setting it down next to her feet, "This one for crying out loud!"

Shadow looked at her. "How do you know?"

She growled and he sighed, reluctantly. "Fine…"

Picking it up and throwing it in the cart he brought along with them, he picked up three more bags. "This will do, I guess…"

Sighing, he pushed the cart down the aisles with Amy at his side, throwing the chalk in the air and catching it. She threw it up then stopped, looking to her side she didn't see Shadow anymore.

_Seriously? This store is like the mall for guys! You even lose them in here!_

She retraced her steps and walked past an aisle, stopping; she walked back and found him. He was looking at something with his left hand on the cart handle. Bended down a bit, he looked as if he were reading something.

Amy looked up to the green sign and saw a big number '6' in black letters. Under it, it said 'Dog food' under that it said, 'Cat food,' under that it said, 'Bird food and feeders,' under that it said, 'Snake food.' She stopped at that and didn't bother reading the 'Hamster Food,' then the, 'Pet cages.'

"You don't happen to have a snake living with you as a pet do you?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked at her and saw her looking up at the sign, he chuckled. "Do you want one?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather kill it before it ate me…"

Smiling a little, he looked down to read the dog food again. He heard Amy walk up to him, "Really? Dog food? When was the last time you came here Shadow?" she asked, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

He didn't look at her; instead he just ignored her, trying to read. She pursed her lips, "Shadow?"

He still ignored her as she growled in annoyance, "Shadow? I asked you a question and it is impolite to ignore people while they-"

He growled and looked at her. "And it is impolite to talk while someone is trying to read!"

Looking back to the dog food he heard her sigh. "Well…how long is this gonna take?"

He dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

_Really? Just when I told you this was impolite? Really?_

"If you can't sit here and shush," he looked at her, "then go to the clothes department in here."

"They have clothes here?" Amy's ears perked up.

Shadow sighed and looked down almost doing a face palm. "Yes, Rose, now go," he shooed her away with her box of chalk.

* * *

Shadow got the line with his four bags of formulas and nearly six bags maybe of dog food, he lost count.

He sighed and the cashier, a red female squirrel, looked at him, "Everythin' okay, hun?"

Shadow knew her, Bonnie; she was married to Ted Fern and had three kids. She was here more often, he usually only saw her. "Fine…everything is just fine…" he replied, sighing again.

Paying her, he looked over the small shelves that held food like jerky and drinks like soda, looking back to Bonnie, he asked, "You seen a pink female hedgehog around?"

Bonnie smiled at him as he put his wallet in his back pocket, "She a friend of yours?"

By the way she said friend he knew she meant girlfriend. "She's staying with us because she lost her job and apartment back in New York," Shadow looking around. "Since Sonic is probably asleep and Sarah's at work, I'm showing her how to do farm work since she said she could. She's good at it so far I guess…" He tippy-toed and looked over, still not spotting her.

How hard was it to miss a pink hedgehog, the only you knew, in a store that had mainly brown and green and white in it? He cursed under his breath. "Great, barely the first day and I lost her…"

Bonnie laughed and looked over his shoulder. "You mean her? The one heading over to us?"

Shadow turned and there she was. His eyes narrowed, with Sam…the only "farmer" in the area. He grew up in the city and came here with his dad, pretending to be a farmer, accent and the dumb jokes came along with him. Shadow glared as Amy laughed at something that Sam said.

He was a black bat with blue eyes, cold as ice. Shadow watched as Amy came up to Shadow and Sam stopped. "Shadow…" looking him up and down. "I see your still in good shape, how's your boyfriend?"

"His name is Sonic and he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a roommate…" Shadow growled at him.

Sam chuckled. "Watch that temper, Shadow, wouldn't want to have another fight, especially with such a fine young lady watching," Sam winked at Amy.

Amy didn't do anything but stare at him. "So why not move Shadow? So I can get through and talk some more with this fine lady?"

"She isn't going anywhere with you…she's with me," Shadow growled.

Sam laughed and looked at Amy. "For real?" he asked after she said nothing.

Amy glared at him and walked over to Shadow. "Yes, I am and Sonic is my friend, and I don't like the way you talk bad about people in front of me!"

Sam walked forward after a little. "We can just skip the whole drama and go to the fun part," he winked again.

Shadow growled and stood in front of her. "Fuck off!"

"Now boys, knock it off! Both of you!" Bonnie said. "I don't wanna have a fight in my store!"

Sam scoffed at her, "Since when is it your store?"

"Since I'm the only here to take care of it!" hissed, shooing Sam away.

"Fine, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll meet you again, Amy," Sam winked to Amy who was looking over Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow growled. "Stay away from me and my farm, especially her!"

"It's not like you own her, Shadow," Sam said as he walked to the back where the fish and game department was.

Shadow watched him go and when he was gone, he shoved the cart forward in anger. "See ya, Bonnie," he mumbled.

"See ya, you two. Be careful though, hun, I don't want to have to hear you breakin' another leg!"

Amy stared after her as Shadow walked out of the doors. He threw the formula bags and dog food in the back of the truck roughly. Amy slowly followed.

Shadow got in and slammed the door, starting the car he drove back home, which was nearly an hour away. Amy stared out of the window. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Shadow growled.

Amy knew better then to lose her temper as well. "For kinda saving me, I guess…just driving him away. He was the one that "accidentally" ran into me and started following me around, talking to me…"

"But you two were laughing," Shadow looked at her.

She stared back at him. "I can fake things, you know…"

He smirked before looking back to the road. Amy smiled and gazed out the window.


	4. Shadow's A Fan Of Celine Dion

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

**Shadow's A Fan Of Celine Dion**

Everything was silent in the truck while Shadow drove them home.

He had turned on the radio and a marathon, Amy guessed, of Celine Dion was playing. Amy wasn't gonna complain, she loved her songs. Like the song playing now for instance. '_It's All Coming Back To Me Now_' was playing and Amy found herself whispering the words.

Shadow looked over to her, "You a fan of Celine Dion?"

Amy looked at him. "Huh? Oh…yeah. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, I enjoy her songs…"

Amy laughed, "You?"

"Yes," Shadow pretended to look hurt. "Does that surprise you?"

"A lot," Amy smirked. "I mean someone like you…"

"Someone like me?"

"Tough acting and mean," Amy responded with a slight smile on her face.

He smirked at her. "But?"

"But you're actually a sweet guy under that entire mean and tough act," the rose hedgehog replied.

"And how would you know? You haven't known me for even 24 hours…" he said as _'The Power of Love_' came on.

Amy looked at him. "I've known you 12 hours and forty-six minutes," she said.

"Forty-seven," he pointed at the radio clock.

"Fine, forty-seven," she smiled at him.

He looked at her before looking back at the road. Amy looked out the window. "'Cause I'm your lady…and you are my man…"

Shadow looked at her, "Whenever you reach for me."

Amy looked over to him as he sang. "I'll do all that I can," she sang.

"Lost is how I'm feeling. Lying in your arms," he sang, mocking her.

Amy glared at him, but the bad part was that…he was actually good. She looked out the window as he just smiled at her. It was silent…kind of:

"'Cause I'm your lady!" Shadow screamed/sang.

Amy laughed as he yelled out. "And you are my man!"

"Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can!" he kept yelling.

He laughed and looked at her as she laughed and looked out at him. Shaking her head she just smiled at him as he sang. "For the power of love…"

Amy looked at him. "The feeling that I can't go on!" he screamed.

She laughed and shook her head, "'Cause I'm your lady! And you are my man!" she joined.

"Whenever you reach for me, I'm gonna do all that I can!" Shadow tried not to laugh.

They laughed as Celine Dion sang on radio. They waited for the next song as Shadow cleared his throat, "Can't keep that up for long…"

Amy laughed as they sat there and heard, '_Because You Loved Me_' came on. Amy hummed a little to it.

"What you ain't gonna sing?" she heard.

She looked to Shadow. "After your performance I don't think it could get any better."

He looked at her with a blank stare, thinking. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "You're actually quite good, great even, but you singing the words aren't so…"

"Natural?"

"Yes," she smiled. "It's usually a girl, Shadow, and you aren't a girl."

"But you are, so why aren't you singing?"

"You want me to?"

"Just to see if you're as great as me…" he smirked at her.

She laughed. "You weren't gonna take that good even if that great wasn't there were you?"

"Oh no, I would've taken it," Shadow said nodding at her. "Don't you worry Rose, I would've."

She smiled and nodded looking out of the window. "But since that great was there, I had to take it," she heard and she giggled.

"You're the one who saw me through, through it all," she sang as he smiled, still looking at the road.

She rolled her eyes. "You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me."

Shadow had to admit, he did like her singing, it was…soothing, got his mind off of things like fixing the truck in the garage and the fight with Sam, not just then but years ago. It made him feel…good, like it was right, sitting here with her. He threw away his past about Maria, but that didn't mean he would forget about her. Amy made him feel happy like Maria did.

He might as well get use to it, because something told him she was staying for awhile until she got back on her feet. He frowned at that thought. Her leaving…it would come wouldn't it? Would he be glad of getting her out of the house? Or would he follow her to the airport just in time to stop her from leaving?

He mentally shook his head, he wouldn't think about that. He wasn't in love with her! He had only met her twelve hours and fifty minutes ago! He wasn't in love with her, no! He just enjoyed her company…it wasn't teasing like Sonic's and the only time he spent with Sarah was…hardly, only at dinner when they all ate. He never really spoke to her but he knew her.

Shadow sighed as Amy continued, yes her voice was soothing for him. He decided as he drove on, that he could definitely get use to this…to her.

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith because you believed!" she yelled as she laughed with him.

"I'm everything I am, because you loved me," she sang softly.

She sighed and put her head on the window. "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

Amy looked to him with a serious face. "What did that cashier mean about a broken leg again?"

Shadow sighed knowing this would come; he was surprised it hadn't come earlier. "I…"

Amy looked at him. "Did Sam break your leg?"

"No," Shadow said staring at the road still. "Scourge did…Sam was there but…it was Scourge I really had a fight with…Scourge was burning the barns one year so he would get the most money since people had more than him. And when he killed most of the cows the people had, I couldn't help but think it wasn't just some crazy fire thing going around town. So I slept in the barn those nights. One night I heard it. Faint footsteps walking around the barn and the pouring of liquid…"

Amy looked at him. "He was setting your barn on fire…"

"Yes, he was, I got up and scared him, tackling him but he wasn't alone. Sam was there. Sonic had agreed with me sleeping in the barn because he also thought it wasn't just some freak accident or something. He had Tails make this communicator thing; I wore it around my neck since it looked like a dog tag. It had a button you'd push and it would go off in the house. I pressed and ten minutes later Sonic and Sarah came."

Shadow chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen Sarah so angry, with a pitch fork or rake I couldn't really tell…" he quit chuckling. "I couldn't get up though…Scourge had broken one of my legs with a metal hammer. I remember yelling in pain," Shadow shook his head at the memory. "I remember Sonic chasing off the two while Sarah kept me awake and soon I was in the hospital….he had broken my…fibula I think….the doctor said since it was dark and he probably couldn't see what he was doing that I….that I was lucky it hadn't landed on my femur…." Shadow swallowed and kept his eyes on the road. "I remember shaking on the ground in pain…wishing to die, it hurt so much, hearing Sonic's shouts and cussing at Scourge and Sam, threatening them….that if they ever came back on any land that wasn't theirs uninvited, Sonic would…kill them…"

Amy took a breath. "Sonic saved your life?"

"Tails too….I wouldn't stop thanking them until Sonic yelled at me….about how he missed the pissed off and always angry Shadow," Shadow chuckled.

Amy smiled weakly as he continued. "So was I in the hospital for two weeks…when I got out Sarah had to look after me for awhile since I couldn't do much. I had a cast that Sonic kept doodling on and making stupid faces," Amy laughed and he chuckled, "and those damn crutches I wanted burn but Sonic kept them for the fun of it…he said that at his next family reunion he would walk in on them…say he couldn't walk anymore," Shadow smirked in humor.

He noticed Amy hadn't said much so he looked over to her "You alright?"

"Me? I'm fine—you…you had a rough time…" Amy looked at him.

He shrugged "It's the past, now I'm fine."

"What happened to Sam and Scourge?"

"Sam got two weeks in jail and then Scourge still is I think…I can't really remember, no one knows where he is, whether in jail or someplace else. Sam didn't do much, he only came that night since he hated me and Sonic after a yelling in some grocery store."

He heard Amy sigh "What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it."

"Exactly," Amy said looking at him "I wasn't even told! I would've come!" Amy yelled.

Shadow looked at her "You care about me that much?"

Amy sighed "I care about anyone who is hurt, Shadow."

Though she didn't mean it in a mean way Shadow was hurt. There he was enjoying her time then she says that. His anger came back "Well, don't be sorry, you couldn't have done anything anyway that would've made me feel any better."

Amy noticed his tone and backed off.

_What did I say? I basically said I cared about everyone who was hurt! That's a nice thing! _

Amy put her head on the window.

_So why is he mad? Even his face tells me that he doesn't even want me here anymore! What did I say? _

Amy was hurt, she couldn't help but think.

_When I first saw him…I don't know why but my heart felt like it skipped a beat…..and I'm actually happy to be hanging out with him….when he isn't angry…when he's angry he's scary…makes me want to cower back and whimper…oh chill out Amy, he's probably just mad since he didn't have a good breakfast! Yeah that's it! _

Another voice in her head wentoff.

_Really? Amy…what to do with you, what to do…_

Amy was in her thoughts as Shadow was in his own, all the way home.

"Almost got it!"

After the long ride home Amy was in the kitchen, trying to reach the box of brownie mix. "Almost there Amy!" she told herself.

She finally got with the tip of fingers, sorta. It fell along with the other boxes "Oops…" she looked down at the boxes on the floor "At least they weren't open…"

Amy grabbed two boxes to start with and the rest of her ingredients. As she put them on the counter and stared at them, the thought came back, about Shadow. When they had gotten home he had gotten out of the truck as fast as he could. Cursing when he forgot about his seat belt and practically ripped it off, he had slammed the door of the truck and left Amy in there. She had watched as he walked, or stomped, towards the garage/shed that was built into the house.

Amy sighed, that was the past…nearly thirty minutes ago, it didn't matter anymore, right?

She read the directions while thinking. The kitchen had a door that led to the garage. So she could easily go in and yell at Shadow, but what good would it do? Pain came to her stomach, she hated this feeling; it was kinda like guilt only not. She sighed again, she couldn't ever find a good word for it but Silver always said she was weird when it happened.

Silver…she hadn't seen him since she lived with him maybe…five years ago. How old was she now? Amy thought about it, already she was twenty-three. Sonic was the same age as Shadow, so Shadow had to be…twenty-five or twenty-six, she couldn't remember. She hadn't talked to them in a long time. Shadow mentioned Tails, so he lived around here; he had to be near twenty or nineteen maybe. Meaning Cream was around that age. Amy sighed; she hadn't even talked to her best friend. The only one she really ever did talk to was Rouge.

_Rouge._

Amy sighed.

_Poor girl. Raped in her own home and had twins, at least the guy was caught and executed._

Amy nodded to herself.

_Served him right, that bastard._

Rouge's twin boys were the cutest in the photos she had seen over email. The rest of the group, or what was left of it, didn't know. Rouge never really talked to them, even Shadow. Her boys, Derrick and Dex, were black bats with her eyes. Their father had gold; Rouge was the one who turned him in. She wasn't a weak girl he had thought she was; almost cutting off his ear with a steak knife trying to get away from him.

Rouge had the journalist job. Amy read her parts in the newspaper from time to time when she saw them. She mainly did magazines, the _how to's_ from time to time. Rouge said to Amy once that it took awhile to write about things that her boss would actually find interesting.

Amy heard the phone ring. She looked through the house and saw it on its stand on a coffee table. Running over to get it she picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Is Amy there?"

"Rouge! I was just thinking about you!" Amy smiled and walked back in the kitchen.

"Well, that's nice, but I have a question, on cooking chicken…how do you do that?"

Amy laughed. "Rouge…okay there's a recipe in the cupboard."

"I'm looking…and I don't see it."

"Look left," she paused. "Then up," she paused again. "Recipe box."

"You are a life saver, they want chicken and I don't want to order pizza again, I'm gonna get sick and tired of it. So I thought I might as well learn how to cook chicken. Thank you, Amy, so…"

"So, I'm cooking brownies for Sarah and her school's party thing on Valentine's day," Amy cracked the eggs while the phone was in her shoulder. "And I'm here, technically in the house alone, I have no clue where Sonic is, Sarah must be at work since it's Tuesday, I think."

"Where's Shadow?"

"Did you want to talk to him?" Amy stopped and wiped her hands on her apron.

"No, I'm just wondering where he is….is he nice to you? Because if he isn't I will come up there and kick his butt."

Amy laughed. "He's…fine. He's working on the truck in the garage, I guess. I'm not really sure. We headed to town and when we came back he was all angry for some reason. Maybe because of seeing this guy named Sam who-"

"That bastard is back!?"

"Wait, you knew?" Amy stopped.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"No," Amy looked at the counter, glaring at it. "How'd you know?"

"Knuckles."

"Ah," Amy smiled. "How's the knucklehead?"

She heard Rouge move them move back. "Currently playing space aliens with them…God, Amy, how did I have twins that both are alien fans?"

Amy laughed, "I can just see Knuckles now! I told you that you shouldn't have let them watched _E.T._ every day when they were little…well, little-er."

Rouge laughed. "He's wearing a foil thing on his head; I think he's the alien this time…they painted it red…"

Amy busted out laughing. Hearing the door open and the heavy footsteps of Shadow coming in she said. "At least he treats them good and they love him."

Shadow walked past her looking at her and washing his hands in the sink right next to her. She moved a little when his arm brushed against her arm a little. "Yeah," Rouge sighed. "I don't have a clue what to do with them some days, just let them wander around town, I guess, wearing little alien suits…"

Amy laughed as Shadow looked at her. "Scare people, I can see Knuckles doing that," she mixed the brownie mix as Shadow's arm went across to reach the towel that had been thrown on the toaster.

Rouge laughed. "Did you ever hear from Silver?"

"Silver?" Amy asked. "Hardly, when I stayed with him, he was actually quite open instead of shy, and then when I left because I had a job, he kinda just disappeared. The funny thing though," Amy looked at Shadow, slapping his hand as he tried to eat the brownie mixed that was mixed perfectly now. "Well, not that funny, is that Silver actually said that he liked me when I asked why he and Blaze weren't together," she saw Shadow stop all of a sudden but she didn't pay any attention to it as she put the brownie mix in the pan, spreading it around.

Shadow was staring at her and heard whoever was on the other side of the phone say, "Really! Oh my God! Did you two date? I told Knuckles, Silver liked you, I told you Knuckles!"

Amy laughed. "Rouge…" she heard Knuckles say something.

"He asked if you two dated," Rouge said.

"No, we didn't date, I told him I only saw him as a brother," there was pause from her as Shadow listened to Rouge say something. "I know! A total Sonic and me flashback right there!" Amy laughed.

Amy looked to Shadow then to the brownies then to him. "What?"

"I didn't say anything yet, Amy," Rouge said.

"Sorry, Rouge, not you—Shadow."

"Shadow! Put it on speaker! I gotta here my old partner speak!" Rouge sounded excited.

Amy heard Knuckles say something as she put it on speaker. "Oh, hush!" she heard as Rouge said.

Shadow watched as Amy put the phone down on the counter and Rouge say, "Well?"

"You're on speaker, he's just staring at the phone, no wait, he's staring at me, no, the phone now!" Amy told her.

Rouge laughed. "Shadow!" after a moment of silence Rouge sighed in annoyance, "Say something damn it!"

Shadow chuckled. "Same ole Rouge, I hear?"

"Sorta…" Rouge said.

Amy knew Shadow didn't know she was raped and had kids and that she was uncomfortable talking about it. So Rouge never did say anything about it and Amy and Knuckles, the only ones who knew, didn't push her to.

Shadow smiled and shook his head. "So Knuckles is with ya now?"

"Been dating for almost four years now…"

"That's good…I guess, I haven't seen him in awhile, maybe five years ago," Shadow thought to himself.

Amy heard footsteps and looked over Shadow's shoulder seeing a blue hedgehog rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Sonic!" she yelled.

He jumped almost two feet in the air. "Jesus, Ames, don't do that!"

"Sonic's there?" Rouge asked.

"He was sleeping," Amy shrugged despite the lack of vision Rouge had through the phone.

"Why are you two talking to the counter?" Sonic said, walking past them to get a box of cereal but stopping at the pan of brownie mix. "Maybe this instead."

"Don't!" Amy slapped his hand. "Brownies are not for you!"

"How about brownie mix?" Sonic said.

"Not that either! Stick with your Captain Crunch," Amy laughed as he grabbed a box.

"Nah, this is Sarah's thing, I just like pissing her off; it hurts the top of my mouth though…" Sonic said, stepping in between the two and looking at the phone. "Hello, Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" he leaned into it.

"Purple!"

"Hey!" he looked at Shadow. "She's gets it, unlike you…"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That's because I have to live with it…"

Rouge laughed. "So, Sonic, how are you?"

"Great! How about you? I heard Knuckles lives with ya; he seemed kinda weird though talking about you when I asked how you were."

"When was this?" Rouge asked, a little nervous.

"Maybe…nearly five years ago," Sonic said, setting the bowl down and putting the cereal in.

"You remember that?" Rouge asked.

"I have a feeling you're trying to change the subject…you hiding something?" Sonic asked.

Rouge was silent for a moment. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Well then…." Sonic grabbed the milk.

Amy looked at the phone. "Sorry, Rouge…you know…"

"Yeah," Rouge sighed.

Sonic stopped and looked at Amy. "Are you hiding something? You two?"

"No!" Amy said quickly.

Shadow looked at Sonic who looked back and nodded. "Alright…we'll just go."

Sonic forgot his cereal and walked out in his pajamas with Shadow. "That was weird…"

"Amy," Rouge said. "I think they know something's up or was…I think they're planning something though."

"Together? Come on Rouge, you and I both know they don't get along with each other," Amy said.

"They're boys, Amy, you better watch your back, I gotta go and cook this…somehow…"

"Alright, Rouge," Amy laughed. "See ya."

"In another five years!" Rouge laughed.

"Haha," Amy told her before hanging up as Rouge did the same.

Putting the phone on the counter she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Wha-"

A hand went over her mouth and another pair of arms over her eyes. Someone was carrying her out! No, two people! Amy didn't do anything but let them.

_Shadow and Sonic…what are they up to?_

She felt them kinda try to drag her. "I told you we shoulda got some rope and a bag!" she heard Sonic whisper.

She had to smile and giggle. "I don't know, a bag would've be stuffy, guys."

"Alright, I quit," Shadow said, dropping her on the carpet floor.

She looked above her as Shadow stood up and Sonic knelt down. "What's your secret? What are you hiding?"

"Sonic…" Shadow tried to say.

"Shush, Shadow!" Sonic told him and looked back at Amy. "What's your weakness? Money? Men?"

Amy looked at him then cracked up smiling and laughing. "I'm not going to tell you!"

Sonic glared at her before he got on top of her. Shadow kinda growled but stopped when he heard Amy laughing. "Stop! Stop!"

Sonic was…tickling her. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Faker…"

"Tell us!" Sonic laughed, tickling her stomach.

"No! I won't! Try as hard as you want! I'm not—hahaha! Stop! It tickles!" she tossed and turned on the floor as he just moved with her.

"That's the point, Ames!"

"No! Stop! Stop!" she laughed.

Shadow watched before rolling his eyes.

Amy laughed harder as she felt another pair of hands tickling her on her shoulders. Putting her head on the hand, trying to make it stop, another one made its way to her other shoulder. "Ah! Stop!" she laughed.

"Tell us!" Sonic laughed, getting off of her.

She made a run for it but Shadow, who had knelt down near her head, grabbed her waist and pulled her back, "Her feet, Sonic!"

"No!" Amy gulped in air."Not my feet!"

"Right!" Sonic moved to her feet and started tickling them.

Curling her toes and shrugging her shoulders, she tried to stop them. "I'm not going to tell you! I promised Rouge I wouldn't! Haha! Stop! Stop it! Ah!"

Sonic laughed while Shadow joined him. "Tell us, Rose, and we'll stop!"

"Never!" Amy kicked her feet, hitting Sonic's arm. "Ow!" he yelled.

Her hands grabbed one of Shadow's and she did the first thing she could think of, she bit it. "Ow!"

Both boys backed up long enough for Amy to get up and make a dash for it. Sonic tripped her; her hands stopped her from hurting her face. "Sonic!"

She got up on her knees as Sonic held onto her feet. "Don't worry, Shadow! I won't let go!" Sonic called after to his friend/rival who was looking at his hand.

He watched as Shadow got up and headed over to them, letting go when Shadow was near, Sonic watched. Shadow bent down and picked Amy off the ground, hanging onto her waist, as if it were kinda like a swing dance, he held her to the side. "Rose…" he kinda growled. "That was very mean of you…"

Amy looked at Shadow and smiled innocently. "Shadow…"

Shadow looked to Sonic who watched. "If she won't tell us…then we should eat that brownie mix…"

"How? She'll stop us," Shadow looked at him.

Amy struggled against him. "We could tie her up, knock her out, or throw her in the pool..."

The two stopped as Sonic said that. "…" They looked at each other and smirked.

"…The pool…"

Sarah set the keys on the counter and saw two pans of brownies. "What…"

She heard something in the living room and walked in. She laughed as she leaned on the door frame. "Sonic? Shadow?"

A bowl of brownie mix sat in the middle of the two. Practically four other bowls sat near Sonic who was sitting closer to the kitchen. They looked at her. "Hey, Sarah!" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded as he set a card down. "Your turn."

Sonic looked at his cards. "I have an ace and a Jack; two's are wild plus one-eyed Jack's."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, but I have two aces, same as you, to the Queen, you only have it to the Jack, I win…again."

Sonic sighed and threw his cards at Shadow. "Fine, be that way," he got his spoon and ate some brownie mix.

Sarah looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry," Sonic stopped eating and pointed the half eaten brownie mix on the spoon towards her. "Did you want some?"

"Ugh….where's Amy?" Sarah asked. "I have yet to meet her."

Shadow and Sonic looked at each with their eyes widened. "Shit…" Shadow whispered.

They both got up and raced out, heading to the door, they were met with the wet, soaked head from toe, Amy Rose. Glaring at them, she slapped Sonic but Shadow grabbed her wrist. "We forgot about you!" Sonic laughed. "We cool?"

"Oh my God…" Sarah pushed between them two.

She looked from each boy then to Amy. "They did this to you? Guys, you know it's still cold, the snow hasn't even melted!" Sarah slapped them each on the shoulder.

"Come on," she took Amy in, ripping Shadow's hand off of her wrist.

"Sorry, we don't have another room for you, Amy," Sarah said as the boys watched TV with the girls.

Amy had a brown blanket over her. "It's fine, Sarah," she said, taking the hot chocolate. "Thank you…"

Amy stared at it as Sarah sat next to Sonic. Sonic had Sarah on his left and Shadow on his right. Amy was on the rocking chair they had, looking down at her drink. Everything was silent. "You cooked the brownies?" Sarah asked.

Amy nodded. "They at least remembered to get them out of the oven after they put me in the pool…"

"Ames, we're sorry," Sonic said looking at her. "Really, never will we do it again."

Amy sighed and looked to Shadow who was still looking at the TV. Glaring at him, she remembered something. Walking over to him quickly, she slapped him across the face. "What the hell!?" he yelled staring at her.

Sonic scooted closer to Sarah. "You never answered my question in the store!" Amy had her hands on her hips.

"So? You kept interrupting while I was trying to read the dog food!" Shadow glared at her.

She slapped him again. "Damn it!" He touched his face. "What was that one for!?" he glared at her.

"That was just for fun," she smirked.

It was silent until Sonic burst out laughing.


	5. Just For Four Days

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

**Just For Four Days**

Shadow drank the coffee he hated with his back leaning on the counter. Sonic came in and got a glass, filling it with orange juice; he looked at Shadow, "Morning."

Shadow nodded, silent today.

Sonic looked at him before drinking his drink at the same time Shadow did. Sonic set it glass down. "So…you and Amy."

"Not gonna happen," Shadow told him, looking in his cup.

"How do you know?"

Shadow looked up at Sonic. "I just do."

"Why not, Shadow?" Sonic whined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!"

Sonic folded his arms. "Shadow, you ain't making this any easier on me," he put his hands out, pointing to Shadow. "She is good for you!"

"How do you know?"

"She," he drew a heart, "completes you."

Shadow stared at him. "You've been watching way too many movies."

"Maybe so but it's more than you two are watching together," Sonic said.

"Why would I spend my time with an annoying girl watching some little kid show?"

"They aren't little kid shows," Sonic said.

"They're Disney, Sonic, that's little kid enough," Shadow said as he put his cup away.

Sonic stepped to him. "Some stuff is inappropriate for little kids, and speaking of little kids, guess who is dropping by?"

Shadow stopped and looked at him. "Please don't say who I think you're gonna say…"

"They should be here," he looked at his watch, "in five minutes, perfect time for me to talk to you about a certain hedgehog."

"No, Sonic! Me and her will never, ever be together, we're too different," he told him, walking out but Sonic got in his way.

"Sarah and I are different."

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic nodded at Shadow. "How?"

"She hates chilidogs and I love them," Sonic said.

Shadow sighed and walked around him. "You have to have more than just one difference, Sonic."

"Fine, she's a girl, I'm a guy," he said.

Shadow looked back at him. "I meant like a personality thing."

"She likes horses more than cows."

"What about you?"

"I don't like any of them, I choose feet."

"Choose something else."

"She dislikes…getting mad, I like getting her mad," Sonic smiled.

Shadow stared at him before face palming. "Oh, boy….."

Amy came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. "He's bugging you again?" she tried saying.

Shadow just nodded. "Yes! Very….you know what, just take him, take him to a place, far away from here—just miles and miles, over the ocean—outta here please!"

Amy laughed and went back in the bathroom. Coming out again, she said, "So, what now?"

"Well, since you can't fix a combine, a swather, and a truck, I guess you'll have to…." Shadow went off thinking.

"Maybe clean the house? Clean the garage? Make this frickin' snow melt already!" Sonic said, looking out the window.

Amy laughed and sat on the couch, stretching her arms. Sonic sighed as he watched a car pull up. Out of the maroon car came his brother-in-law. Sonic snorted. "Sonia's younger than me and she already has kids."

Amy sat up straight. "Kids?"

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Amy…you ever want kids?"

Shadow glared at him seeing that he was up to something; Amy on the other hand looked at him as if he were weird. "Aren't you with Sarah?"

Sonic chuckled. "Not with me! Like….like," he pretended to look around the room and stop at Shadow, smiling. "Like with Shadow here!"

Amy looked at Shadow then back to Sonic. "No…"

Sonic folded his arms and put his bottom lip out, as if he were pouting. "Did you even think about it?"

"I don't need to," Amy told him.

Shadow pretended not to listen…because her words were hurtful, in a way.

"Well, Shadow, what about you?" Sonic looked at the hedgehog, smirking this time.

Shadow frowned at first then smirked as they heard a knock on the door. "Really?" Sonic sighed and opened the door.

Flame, a bright orange hedgehog with red/orange/yellow eyes, stepped in. His quills were like Manic's only a little smaller and "outta there". He held a small sleeping form. "Took him forever to fall asleep last night," Flame said as he came in.

Looking at Amy as Sonic waited for Sonia with their daughter to come up the steps. "Who are you?" Flame asked.

"Amy Rose," she smiled.

"Ah, Amy, we heard of you, well I have, you know Sonia right?"

Amy nodded. "Didn't know she got married and had kids though," she crossed her legs. "Who's this little guy?"

The sleeping little boy was magenta, with orange hair that was styled in a Mohawk. "This little guy is Jeffery."

Flame looked at his son then to Amy. "Wanna hold him?"

"Of course!" Amy grabbed the sleeping boy in her arms. "How old is he?"

"Ah, one and a….half I think," Flame said unsurely.

"Sonia! Anytime now!"

"Shut up, Sonic!"

"Whatever…."

Shadow watched as Sonic stood by the door and watched as his sister came in slowly. "What's taking her so long, Sonic?" Shadow inquired, leaning against the couch.

"Petunia…"

Flame chuckled. "The snow?"

"Yep. Sonia!?"

"What!?"

"Just drag her!"

"No!"

Sonic sighed and went outside, in his pajamas. Coming back with a hot pink hedgehog over his shoulder, with her cheek near his, she giggled. "Uncle Sonic!"

Sonic set her down on the floor. "There ya go, little squirt."

Her orange eyes like her father's looked around the room. "Did you guys move?"

Sonic laughed at the five year old. "No, we repainted it."

Flame smiled softly and pulled her ponytail. "Ow!"

"Whoa, pony!" he said smiling.

She glared at him. "Don't do that!"

"I did."

"Don't!"

She turned around and he pulled it again. "Dad!"

"Did!"

"Don't!"

"Just did!"

She moved up on the couch near Amy. "Who are you?" she asked to the stranger holding her brother.

Amy smiled at her. "Amy, and you are?"

She smiled back. "Pe…Petunia," only it came out at the end like 'ea'.

"How old are you?"

She held out five fingers. "Five?" Amy asked.

"Yep, and I know how to count to twenty and I know…" she looked her uncle. "What was it again?"

"Well, with my help," Sonic started to brag as Flame and Sonia, who came in and shut the door, rolled they eyes along with Shadow. "She knows how to count pretty well, and she knows part of her alphabet."

Amy smiled at her. "Great, which part of it?"

Petunia just smiled. "I don't know," she shrugged cutely.

Sonia laughed. "Looks like your teaching skills suck, Sonic."

Sonic glared at his sister. "Better leave it to Sarah," Shadow smirked.

Sonic looked to him with a glare. Then moving to his sister he said, "You know I love you, mostly your kids, but why are you here?"

"Because your house is comfy," Sonia said.

Sonic smiled flatly. "No, I think it's because your house is…old, a dump."

"It is not, it just…" Flame trailed off.

"Needs to be repainted on the inside and outside, needs to trim the hedges, needs to have the lawn mowed-"

Flame shook his head Sonic. "It's February."

"But it does need mowed…" Sonic muttered.

Sonia sighed. "We're here because we need a favor-"

"No," Sonic told her.

"You don't even know what it is."

Amy handed Jeff to Sonia. "But you'd love it!"

"How would I love it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's February," Flame said.

"I know, you said it like not twenty seconds ago."

Flame gave him a blank look. "And one of Sonia's friends invited us to this party, on Valentine's Day."

"So?" Sonic looked at him.

Amy looked at him. "It's a party Sonic, I doubt kids are even allowed."

"She's smart," Sonia said pointing to Amy. "Unlike you."

"No, she just thinks," Sonic said.

"Exactly!" Sonia told him.

"So?" Sonic looked away, almost really pouting.

"So…could you watch them?" Sonia asked.

"But it's the twelfth isn't it?" Sonic looked at her.

Sonia didn't say anything. Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "What you're gonna leave me with kids for three days!?"

Sonic got up and looked at both parents. "It's…yeah….more like four days since we don't get back until the fourteenth," Flame told.

Sonic sighed. "What if I'm busy on Valentine's Day?"

"We know you aren't, Sarah has school," Sonia told him.

He sighed then looked to Shadow, then to Amy and smirked. "Well, I am busy on Valentine's Day, besides kids at school get out Valentine's Day this year since it's a Friday," Sonia tilted her head a little. "So…" Sonic got behind Shadow and pushed him to Amy.

Shadow barely stopped himself from squishing Amy. "These two can watch them!"

Shadow glared at Sonic and was about to say something but Sonia beat him. "What do you have that's so important, more important than family?"

"Work, yeah I gotta work, really late," Sonic told her.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he stood by Amy who sat on the couch still. "That's funny, Faker, I thought you told me a week ago that you got Valentine's Day off."

Sonic looked at him. "That's right, Shadow, um….I had something planned Valentine's Day."

"Yes, the school thing," Amy smiled at him. "Right?"

Sonic stared at her then smirked getting an idea. "Yes…the school thing…"

"So you can watch them?" a confused Flame asked.

"Oh, yes," Sonic smiled, looking at Amy.

Shadow stared at Sonic, unsure as Amy just looked at him confused. Petunia looked at him also with a confused look. "I can," Sonic smiled wider.

* * *

It'd been a few hours since Flame and Sonia left and Amy was watching them while Sonic went to town for something and Shadow was still working on the truck, though Amy wasn't sure if he had found his tool box or not.

Jeff, short for Jeffery, was walking around the house. Amy had found a big mirror and set it near the cabinets so he could look at himself. He whispered to himself, just nonsense, things that didn't make any sense. Amy watched as he ran back and forth to the mirror and then to Petunia. She had a small orange ball and would throw it over. Amy laughed when he couldn't find it and had looked at his sister and said. "Ball?" he was like a puppy—only he could talk a little.

He had formed words, like ball, Daddy and Mommy and dog and kitty and horsie and house. Those he could say just fine with little difficulties, others like family, Sonic, chicken and truck would all come out funny, much to Sonic's dismay when he tried to say his uncle's name.

Amy watched as he stopped and looked at her. Smiling, he waved. Amy laughed and waved back, he had to be the cutest little one and a half year old she had ever seen, with his little Mohawk and his green eyes that he got from a trait from Sonic. Amy titled her head as he walked around and she looked to Petunia who was looking down at the ball. "Petunia?"

She looked up. "Yes, Amy?"

"Do you know Manic?"

"Uncle Manic, you mean?" she asked.

Amy nodded. "Does he live around here?"

Petunia shook her head. Being a five year old, Amy didn't expect her to know what Manic was doing now and where he was. The thought of him just came to her mind for some reason. Did the kids even know Manic, well what he looked like? Worse, did he even know them? Amy watched as Jeffery, who answered to that more often since Sonia would call him that, tried climbing the chairs. "Easy, Jeffery," Amy said and he looked at her, smiling after a few seconds.

Laughing a bit, he still wouldn't give up. Amy sighed and got up, grabbing him. He whined and tears were in his eyes, Amy sighed.

_Little kids always want their way, then again they have no clue what they're doing, or that they could get hurt._

Putting him down on the floor she turned on the TV, looking through the DVD's hearing Shadow this morning, something about Disney movies; she looked and found _The Lion King_. She grabbed it and went to Jeffery. "Wanna watch this?"

He looked at it before grabbing the case. Pointing at the lion, he looked up at her. "Kitty," she smiled and grabbed the case. Again, he almost started crying until he saw what she was doing. He watched her put the DVD in as he held the case and his sister came and sat down next to him.

Amy sat near the couch with her back against it. Petunia came and sat on her right as Jeffery looked at her. Walking over there with the movie case he sat down and looked at her. "What?" she asked quietly.

He cuddled up next to her. "He does that to Mom," Petunia told her as she cuddled up too. "I do it to Dad."

Fifteen minutes in the movie and Jeffery was asleep, hugging the case. Petunia was getting there and Amy was watching it.

_I haven't seen this in forever…his father dies…it's so sad…_

At the part where Nala and Simba meet again after so many years Amy heard the door open and again the heavy footsteps of Shadow as he walked through the kitchen. He looked over the couch. "Rose?"

She titled her head up. "What?"

"Have you seen Sonic?"

"Not since he left for town," Amy told him.

Shadow stood there for a moment before looking to the TV and smirking. "Did you cry, watching when his father dies or something like that?"

"No, why?" Amy looked at him weird.

"Sonic did, I heard him while I was in my room, Sarah joked about it the next morning," Shadow said.

Amy laughed and looked back to the TV. "Where are the kids?"

"Right here," Amy looked down to both sides as Shadow leaned over the couch and saw them, all cuddled up next to her. "Hm…"

"What?" she looked at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing…"

Walking off he went to a cabinet, getting something. "What?" Amy asked.

"Usually Sonic has to turn on the music to get them to sleep, not movies, it never worked," he said reaching to the back of the cabinet getting a black box type thing.

"Oh…what's that?" Amy looked at it.

"Battery," Shadow walked back to the garage, shutting the door.

Amy looked back to the TV and sighed, both kids were asleep now and did she really have to watch this? She put her head against Jeffery's tiny one gently. Closing her eyes she realized how tired she was.

Tuning out the movie she felt herself going into deep sleep.

* * *

Waking up, Amy groaned. Looking around she saw Petunia still sleeping, but Jeffery had disappeared. Amy gasped and looked around. "Jeffery!" she yelled in a whispered.

Getting up gently because of Petunia she looked around, hearing a giggle from the kitchen she ran in there and saw him. Eating something. She bent down to see what it was, it was in a cat bowl, it had a fish bone painted on the side of it. "Now they have a cat?"

"Kitty!" she heard and saw Jeffery pointing to something under a stand that held Sarah's flowers and plants of all sorts.

Grabbing his hand away from the cat food and getting a towel to wipe his hands and face, Amy put him down and said. "No, Jeffery."

He looked at her then back to the stand. "Kitty!" he pointed.

The door opened and Shadow came through. Amy watched as he stepped on the cat bowl and slipped. Jeffery was having fun at least, laughing he watched as Amy ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," he growled, getting up.

Shadow was looking at Amy when he finally stood up. "Did you move that?" he asked her, pointing to the cat bowl.

"I-"

"Don't move it!" he growled at her, walking past her and past Jeffery.

Amy huffed and followed him. "I was about to say, I didn't, but you being so pissed about just falling on the floor and then cutting me off, I couldn't!"

He looked back to her. "Then who did?"

"Jeffery! I woke up and he was gone! I came in there hearing him and he's eating the cat food," Amy told the ebony hedgehog. "I had just gotten him clean when you walked in and didn't pay attention to where you were walking."

Shadow glared at her. "I shouldn't have to look for some damn cat bowl in my way, it wasn't there when I moved in here, it hasn't been there and I didn't even know we had a cat!"

Amy looked at him then to the kitchen, walking back to the stand. Shadow followed her thinking she was mad. "What are you doing?"

Getting down on her knees near it she saw the round, small eyes of a cat. "Here, kitty," she called.

She reached her hand in the small spot where it had somehow fit in. "Ow!" she screamed as a long cut on her hand appeared.

"Move," Shadow said getting on his knees and looking in under the stand, "Come here, you dumb cat," he said, reaching for it.

Hissing at Shadow, the cat clawed at him but noticed his hand was still coming, he was wearing gloves. That was cheating to the cat. The hand wrapped around the cat's stomach and he was pulled out of the stand, hissing all the way from the pain.

"How the hell did he get in there?" Shadow grabbed him out.

"Kitty!" Jeffery walked over to them.

"Stay, Jeffery," Amy said but he was already there, petting the black cat who was growling.

Jeffery didn't care though; he grabbed it out of Shadow's hands and sat both of them down, holding the cat down with his legs while he petted him. Amy laughed as Shadow just looked at him. "Looks like Jeffery has it under control," Amy said.

Shadow smirked then looked to her. "Your hand?"

"It's fine, it'll stop," she said hiding it.

He grabbed it with some difficulty because she tried pulling away; looking at it he saw it was on her palm and it was long, she must've moved and got cut longer than usual. "Why is it so long?" he asked.

"I don't know," she tried pulling it once more but his grip was like stone.

"Hold on," he got up and walked to the same closet he got the blanket from, grabbing the first aid-kit he walked back.

"Shadow it doesn't hurt, I don't need-"

"Rose, it won't stop bleeding, I'm not going to just let your hand bleed to death."

"I don't think that's possible, my hand doesn't really have a heart now does it?" Amy said.

He ignored her and put antibiotics on. "Oww!" she yelled. "Why does it sting!? It never stings!"

He looked up to her then down at her hand again while getting a band-aid out, and putting it on. She frowned at it. "Do I have to wear it?"

He looked at her. "Yes."

"Why? I'm sure it's fine now," Amy said about to pull it off.

Shadow grabbed her hand. "Just leave it," he pulled her up along with himself, letting go of her hand he looked to Jeffery who was still clinging on to the poor cat.

"Kitty!" he said looking up to the two adults.

Amy smiled and picked him up, making him let go of the cat. Shadow looked to the cat that ran under the stand again. He sighed. "It probably won't come out anymore."

Amy did a hum and walked in the living room with Jeffery on her hip. Shadow watched her then sighed, looking away. Amy set Jeffery down. "No more cat food, Jeffery," she said but her just stared at her.

She smiled and ran her hands up his Mohawk since she couldn't ruffle it out, she wasn't even sure she could make it like how it was.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Petunia and Jeffery ran over to Sonic and hugged onto his legs. Amy smiled and watched as he walked with them on his legs. "How were they Amy?"

"Besides Jeffery eating cat food, they were just fine."

Sonic looked at her. "We have a cat?"

"It's Sarah's, I bet," Amy said looking at him.

"And how was Shadow with that? Or does he not know yet?" Sonic walked to the kitchen with Amy following.

"He's actually the one that grabbed it out from under the stand, where it still is now. He also tripped on the cat bowl," Amy said while Sonic laughed.

Sonic looked at her then down to Jeffery. "Could ya get him off please?"

Amy bent down and pulled him off, took her long enough that Sonic saw the huge band-aid. "It clawed you?"

"Pretty badly, I guess, Shadow wouldn't stop trying to get a band-aid on it," Amy muttered.

Sonic looked at her, a thought occurring. "I wonder what he'll do to the cat then."

Amy looked at him, standing up with Jeffery on her hip again. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Don't know what?" she asked.

He stared at her. "You really don't know?"

She looked at him. "What?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing…"

* * *

Amy laid on the couch as Sarah sat on the one person couch doing a crossword.

Sarah had told Amy she always gave the kids and Sonic the bed, Shadow was in the room then and had asked if she had cleaned the covers. Never had Amy seen a shoe be thrown that fast in her life.

Sighing, Amy folded her arms Sarah looked up from her puzzle and looked at Amy, "Something wrong?"

"I'm just…thinking."

"Well, don't think too hard, okay?" Sarah smiled warmly and went back to her puzzle.

It had to be near ten at night, maybe eleven. She had to wake up early tomorrow so she might as well try to get some sleep. She had to feed the calves and horses while Shadow moved the tractors around in the garage to fit the new one Sonic had to work on.

Then she had to bake more things then she had to get ready and then they'd all go down there at the school and meet up with Sarah. She sighed again before falling asleep.

* * *

Shadow watched as Amy waved her hands then put the forward in a stop signal.

He stopped the swather and then saw her moving her hands again, he moved slowly, not even sure where the hell he was, but he had to trust to her now, if he did wreck, he'd probably just have to fix it again. She held them in the stop and saw her wide eyes, knowing he almost hit something. She gave him thumbs up and he turned the swather off.

Getting out, he walked to her, looking at her. "Think you can drive one?"

"Which one?"

"The other swather, I'll do the combine."

She looked doubtful about it but nodded her head anyways. He walked to the swather and let her in first. As she sat down he reached across the put the keys in.

"The stick is like the steering wheel okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"You move it forward," he reached across from her, pushing the stick forward, "and you go forward, we won't go anywhere right now, but it's the same with turning it left and right and going backwards. Think you can handle it?"

She nodded and he got out, closing the door and getting the combine. Since she just had to go forward, he didn't need to do the hand movements.

She drove forward and almost screamed from being scared that she was gonna wreck into something. After getting it out in the snow, she turned it a little and it went right next to the swather he had just moved. The combine was behind her, turning it right instead of left like she did, so he could have more space. Turning it off and getting out, she walked to him, handing him the keys.

"You can go inside now, I just needed you for that," he mumbled, walking past her.

She sighed and went inside. She heard laughter and walked in the kitchen to see Sonic and the kids, trying to make cookies. Amy looked at the mess. "I thought you couldn't cook?"

Sonic, covered in flour, grinned.

"Well, then, why don't you cook these for us? They're harder than they look…" Sonic stared at the messed up cookie mix.

Amy almost wanted to face palm. "Sonic….where's the box?"

"In the garbage, why?"

"Ugh, Sonic, it had directions on them!"

"Wait, we need directions to make cookies?" Sonic asked. "Then I'm outta here!" he walked past her.

She rolled her eyes while smiling and watched as Jeffery followed him but Petunia stayed. "I wanna be a baker or an artist!"

"Well, then," Amy smiled at her. "Let's get started."

~~~.~~~

After finding another cookie mix, barely, Amy and Petunia cooked a batch and let them cool.

"Now we gotta get ready, it starts at what time again?" Amy asked Petunia.

Petunia shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's right, you're only five," she walked to the living room to where Sonic and Jeffery were playing, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at the pink hedgehog.

"What time does it start again?"

He looked at his watch. "Like…three, goes until four and then the dinner thing they have is afterwards, it ends at like…seven, maybe eight, I don't know, the parents always talk so much during those things," he went back to playing with Jeffery.

Amy looked to Petunia. "Wanna pick out my dress?"

Petunia smiled to brightly Amy couldn't help but smile back. "Yes!"

~~~.~~~

Amy knew Sarah would wear her blue dress, it was a normal blue and not too fancy yet not too plain. Amy had seen it with Petunia of course and liked it—it had a ribbon on it that was navy blue.

"I didn't know these things were so professional," Amy said as she let Petunia put blush on her cheeks.

"Mommy says it's one step from being a private school," Petunia said as she put the red blush on Amy to pop out her cheeks.

"You won't wash this off before you go, will you?"

Amy smiled then looked at her. "Depends, are you doing a good job?"

"Yes," Petunia said nodding her head.

Amy smiled again and looked at the time, two-forty. "You almost done, you've been doing it for awhile now and I need my other make-up on."

"You don't need make-up," Petunia made Amy blush.

"Thank you, honey," Amy kissed her forehead when Petunia put the blush down.

Looking at the mirror in the bathroom she was shocked, for a five year old she didn't do that bad. Amy put the rest of her make-up on and curled her chest length quills/ hair.

Petunia got her hair in a French braid and had on an orange dress with a flower in the middle of it. Petunia raced to Sonic who sat on the couch as Shadow watched him fail trying to get Jeffery's Mohawk to stay up.

"Uncle Sonic, look!"

The two men looked at her. "Wow, did Amy do that?"

She showed them her French braid. "Mommy can't even do this, and Amy looks pretty," she said.

"Now, Petunia, don't go and brag about me," Amy chuckled.

Both men looked to the pink hedgehog that had on a red dress similar to Sarah's. It went to her knees and had a black ribbon around it. She wore black flats. "I had to add the ribbon because I don't have white flats or red and I don't wanna go to school wearing high heels," she smiled.

Sonic nodded his head then moved his finger in a twirling motion. "Twirl around."

Amy laughed and did a small circle around.

"Nice," Sonic said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me the school was a little bit more professional than others," Amy looked at him.

"I don't go to school," Sonic shrugged.

"Right, you dropped out," Shadow told him.

He looked over to him with a lazy stare. Getting up he handed Jeffery to her. "You think you could…fix his Mohawk?"

"What'd you do?" Amy asked him, their arms brushing against each other.

"Eh, I just, uh, well…." He stared at Jeffery who looked tired of this, but he looked cute with the sideways Mohawk, well what use to be a Mohawk.

Amy sighed and sat down near Shadow. "Maybe gel?"

"Tried that," Sonic said sitting near her.

She sat in the middle of both hedgehogs, one watching her, the other looking at her—more like checking her out. Shadow couldn't stop thinking how pretty she looked. Jeffery giggled and Shadow looked at the young boy. He had to smile a little; none of them could get his Mohawk up and trying only made it more of a show.

Amy titled her head to the left, near Sonic's shoulder. "Maybe…mayo? I don't know."

"That's the last thing I'm gonna put in his hair," Sonic made a disgusted look. "Mayo stinks."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Glue?"

"What are you thinkin' woman!" Sonic grabbed Jeffery out her hands, "Don't worry, Jeffery, she won't put anything in your hair! Not Mayo, or honey or glue!"

"Well, then put his hair down, just comb it," Amy said, getting up.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she got her class ready. Little hearts made of plastic were hung from the ceiling. The desks were pushed back so she could just put them back randomly for the kids on the Monday when they came back from break.

They deserved it—they were good kids…most of the time. Sometimes Gregory would forget to feed the fish and then they died and then boys volunteered to take an hour just to flush down _one_ fish.

When the girls did it, you would hear screams in the bathroom and when Sarah went in one time, she laughed at them, no matter how mean it was to laugh at your students, but they afraid to touch a dead fish on the toilet seat. Though it was gross, it was hilarious at the same time looking at the little girls' faces.

Sarah smiled to herself remembering the memory. A human with red hair and brown eyes, Emma, came in the room. "Sarah, do you have that CD player I asked for?"

"Yes," she said grabbing it from behind her desk. "For the seventh grade dance?"

"Yes, thank you," the tired woman in her thirties said before grabbing it and leaving.

She had a lot to do with that dance. Sarah sighed and looked around her room. Everything was clean—lights were everywhere around the room—the hearts hanging from the ceiling, the huge paper hearts taped to the walls. The small disco light above her had the colors red and pink, so it matched with the holiday. Her room would be the dance for the eighth graders. They had whined not wanting to be stuck with the younger kids of seventh grade again. Though Sarah didn't mind, she didn't get why the kids had to be so picky.

In her blue dress she backed up and bumped into something, or someone. Turing around, she smiled. "Linn! You scared me!" she said to the principal of the school.

He was a human, in his late forties probably, but still with his black hair, only little hairs were grey and white. He wore his shirt and tie with his dress pants as usual. Dress shoes to match as well and a jacket today.

"Sorry, Sarah," He looked down to the hedgehog about only two inches shorter than he was, so she was five feet tall. He was a short principal, but he was the nicest one that had been here at the school.

**(Yes the Mobius creatures are as tall as the humans…I just can't really imagine them being smaller, like only four foot nothin'. Sorry if you hate that, you could just imagine it yourself, but please don't say anything about it!)**

"What brings you here?" Sarah asked him, walking around him and turning on the light for the fish tank.

"Making sure things are in tack. Nothing too….."

"Flashy?"

"Yes," he looked around and nodded his head. "I like it, very appropriate."

"How about the disco?" she pointed above his head.

He looked up. "Ah, I like it! Reminds me of the good old days, you know, before you get married and have three kids who expect everything from you."

"Yeah, well, life doesn't come with a manual," Sarah chuckled.

He sighed and nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, well, I wish it did…"

He went out of the room and Sarah was left alone again, to think through her thoughts. She had been dating Sonic for four years now, knowing Flame for six years though, and setting Sonia and Flame up, leaving them both in a locked room. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

She looked to the door and saw Sonic holding Petunia's hand and holding Jeffery on his hip. Amy and Shadow right behind him with Amy making faces at Jeffery.

"Memories," she said walking over to them.

"I hope they're the good ones," he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek then looking at Petunia. "Hey, girl!"

"Hi!" the little girl smiled at her.

She looked up to Jeffery. "Oh my God, what happened to him?"

"Sonic messed up his hair," Amy accused.

Sonic moved out of the way to look at Amy. "Yet you wanted to put it back the way it was with mayo! And honey and glue!"

She laughed. "Well, you said gel didn't work."

Petunia rocked back and forth on her heels watching them bicker…..again. Sarah laughed and looked at Shadow, all in his tux the same as Sonic. "You came?"

He looked at her with a small smirk. "No, this is a figment of your imagination."

"I knew it!" she said, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

"Actually, I need you to move the fish tank," she looked at Shadow as the two in the background argued still.

"Where to?"

"The game places, the eighth graders are coming in here and I don't trust them with the fish," Sarah said as she walked with him to the fish tank.

She watched him pick it up with ease and follow her to the room down the hall. "We have to use the gym for the dinner since it's gonna rain tonight, so the games had to be in the smaller gym and extra games would be in the teachers' rooms.

Guiding him to a table he set it down. "Plug in?"

"Right here," she plugged the plug in for the tank. "There, now to get back to the two arguing."

Shadow nodded and walked out before her this time, more like in a hurry it seemed like to her. They got in and saw Sonic in the hall with Jeffery and Petunia.

"Where's Amy?" Sarah asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Walked off since I wouldn't talk to her anymore, Petunia tried to follow her but since she's under my care-"

"And yet Amy watched them when you went to town?" Shadow seemed to glare.

Sonic looked at Shadow with a blank stare, "Fine, whatever."

"I'll go find her," Sarah said.

"I'll go," Shadow seemed to push her back to get in the lead.

Sarah looked after him, then to Sonic.

"See?" Sonic motioned to him. "I told you he did."

Sarah leaned on her foot. "But does Amy?"

Sonic shrugged as his attention went to Jeffery again.

~~~.~~~

Amy was looking at the art the little kids did. After going to the bathroom she stopped by the glass case of hearts, cut by teachers but colored by kindergartners.

Amy smiled at the thought for some reason. She felt heavy breathing beside her and looked to Shadow. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

He looked to the art. "Sonic would be jealous."

Amy laughed. "You need to stop teasing him so much."

"He teases me just as much," Shadow said, still looking at the art.

Amy shook her with a laugh. "I don't understand how you two lived together for so long before one of you left."

"He helps pay for food, so I kept him around," Shadow smirked.

Amy walked along, staring at the long glass case of different art from each grade. "Little kids have so much imagination."

Shadow looked to her. "Yeah," he looked to a misshaped paper snowman and chuckled. "Yes, they do."

"But they're a joy in life, aren't they?" Amy smiled, looking at the art of a third grader.

"I wouldn't know, I never had one," Shadow continued on down the art case.

Amy looked to him. "Would you have one?"

"Depends…"

"On what? Whether they're smart or dumb?" Amy laughed, looking at the art again. "That'd be mean…to judge your own child."

"But it would be true…what you think of them, but no," he looked at her again. "Not depending on the child."

Amy looked down. "Depending on the wife?"

"The mother, yes."

Amy looked to him. "You wouldn't get married?"

"I never said that," Shadow met her eyes.

Amy looked at him for a moment, his red eyes staring into her green. She blinked and looked away as did he. Moving to the fifth graders art, she said. "So, you would?"

"Depends…"

She laughed. "On how they act, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, and what they think of having kids," Shadow replied.

"So, you would have kids? Even if you weren't married?"

Shadow looked at her and laughed once. "If by accident it happened and the mother didn't want it, of course, I'd keep it. It'd be my child."

She looked at him, smirking. "See?"

"What?"

"You really are a big softie, aren't you?" Amy said.

He looked at her. "Only to some people…"

"Who? Definitely not Sonic," Amy laughed while smiling sweetly.

Shadow smiled a little, staring at the art of the third grader. "…"

"Just girls?" Amy asked him.

He hummed a little. "Do you see me acting that way with Rouge? Or Sarah?"

She shook her head. "Alright…kids?"

"You're calling yourself a kid then, Amy," He smirked at her.

"Well…nice people?"

"Close."

"Nicer?"

He chuckled. "No."

"Nicest?"

"Caring people, Amy," He stared into her eyes, deeper and deeper. "And last I checked, you care about everything."

Amy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and looked back to the art.

* * *

"So, we'll have the Bingo over there and the musical walk over here," Sarah said as two men placed a table over to the Bingo section.

Another pair came in and went where she pointed. "Now I need a stereo…."

"You could ask Mrs. Hutchins, she might have on," one of the men said to her.

Nodding, Sarah went to the third grade room and walked in. "Mrs. Hutchins?"

The ginger tabby cat with soft brown eyes poked her head out of the stack of papers on her desk. "Sarah!"

The heavily pregnant cat got up and walked over to Sarah, hugging her. "Been so long since I've seen you around school! What do you need?" she asked politely.

"First, I need a stereo," Sarah as the female cat waddled to her closet. "And second, shouldn't you be home? Resting?"

"Nonsense! I get to finally come to school because my nephew is here without parents so while he plays with his friends and my husband watches him, I get to do the thing my substitute has been neglecting!" the happy cat said as she pulled the stereo out.

Sarah ran over to her and picked it up. "But really Mrs. Hutchins-"

"Call me Sandra, I've told you this countless times!" she said, shooing the hedgehog.

Waddling back to her desk and sitting down with difficulty. "Now, you just run along and have fun, and oh!" she called after Sarah who about to leave. "Tell Sonic and Shadow I said hi."

Sarah smiled at the soon-to-be-mother. "Will do."

* * *

Amy lifted Petunia up on her knee as the three sat down, watching Jeffery try to reach the fountain.

"Guys don't be mean," Amy tsked.

Sonic laughed. "But this is too funny…"

Amy glared at him. "Shadow?" she looked to the dark black hedgehog.

His eyes met her's and to him, he felt immediately like he was her slave. But did he mind? No, not at all. Walking over to the poor kid, he picked him up and stood there, or crouched, for nearly five minutes as the thirsty boy got his drink finally.

Amy sighed and glanced at Sonic. "Why are so mean to him? First the Mohawk and now this?"

Sonic quit laughing. "I'm not a bad uncle!" he said as Shadow snorted. "I'm just…" he looked up to think of a word. "Just…just…"

"Exactly what I thought," Amy told him.

"Hey, watch it, woman!" Sonic looked at her, glaring. "At least I didn't lose track of where he was to let him eat cat food!"

"If he kept eating it, it must've been good to him!" Amy yelled back.

Shadow looked back and forth between the two, they were fighting yet again. At least they weren't a married couple, though…

Shadow tilted his head.

…they came close to a married couple.

As the placed started to fill with people, they had to walk past the two fighting since they were at the front doors waiting for Sarah to tell them what to do.

"Guys…" Shadow watched them. "Guys?"

This was already turning out to be a long night.

* * *

As the kids played and won things, the parents talked and talked and talked almost all night.

Sarah walked through the crowd after she got someone to look after the kids she was looking after. She looked for the blue hedgehog but stopped at a pink one. "Amy!"

Amy smiled. "Sarah, there you are! Sonic is looking everywhere for you! Something about us going to a restaurant as soon as some person named Aj comes."

"That's the sitter Flame and Sonia usually have, but since it's a school day she couldn't babysit for them until now. Sonic wanted us to go to a nicer place to eat since he's taking me somewhere tomorrow."

Amy smiled as Sarah blushed. "You think?" Amy asked her. "I mean, you've been dating for awhile and…"

"Amy! Stop making me blush!"

"Sarah!"

She turned and saw the blue hedgehog she was looking for. "Aj took them so we can go!" he looked to Amy. "Where's Shadow?"

Amy shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Ugh, I left him here with you!" Sonic said, looking around.

Shadow cleared his throat. "We ready?"

"There you are! Let's go!" Sonic said racing off to the truck. "I'm starving!"


	6. Wanna Be My Valentine?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sam, Sarah, and Mike belong to me, BlackPetals23. Petunia, Jeffery and Flame belong to Phantomask.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

**Wanna Be My Valentine?**

Amy sat on the booth next to Shadow as Sarah and Sonic sat across from them.

Sarah drank her water as she watched the television and Shadow and Sonic talked. Amy looked around the restaurant, known as Texas Roadhouse **(Hell yeah, baby! I love that restaurant!**),and saw people at the bar, drinking and talking while they watched a basketball game go on.

Amy watched the TV for awhile and then looked around again. Something caught her eye though, a grey hedgehog with brown eyes. He looked about her age, twenty-two.

His brown eyes met hers and she looked away, blushing.

"You alright, Ames?"

She looked to Sonic, while biting her lip. Nodding, she said, "Fine…"

Sarah looked to her. "Amy?" Turning around she met the grey hedgehog's stare, he had humor in his eyes after what just happened, looking back to Amy she said, "Go talk to him!"

"Go talk to whom?" Sonic looked to her.

Shadow was more like glaring. "Yes, who?"

"Go!" she shooed Amy who just walked to the bar, where _he_ was at.

Sarah watched biting her lip. "I think he's gonna make his move!"

Sonic looked to her. "Who?"

"That grey hedgehog in the last seat!" Sarah whispered.

Shadow and Sonic looked to the grey hedgehog looking at Amy, who had taken a seat at the bar, by an old man on her right talking to his wife about the same age and a woman about her age on her left who looked pissed, as if she had just broken up with her boyfriend.

Sonic glanced to Shadow to see him watching intently.

~~~.~~~

Amy watched as he made his way over. "Hello."

"Hi," she said before biting her bottom lip.

He smiled. "Ain't your boyfriend jealous?"

"I don't have one," she said.

He nodded his head a little. "So the black hedgehog ain't?"

Amy looked at the hedgehog in front of her. "Shadow? No, no he's not."

"What's he to you then?" he asked.

Amy stared at him. "I don't even know you."

"Name's Mike."

"Amy Rose."

"See? Now you know me," he smiled as she laughed. "I like your laugh…"

She stopped and looked at him before smiling. "It's very…cute," he told her.

She glanced away then back to him. "I see Shadow as a friend."

"How long you been here then?" Mike asked.

"Not long," Amy said. "I flew in from New York about two or three days ago."

"Why would someone like you move to the country?"

"I lost my job, and I couldn't pay for my apartment so I stay with them," she said.

He nodded. "Interesting."

"What about you? Where were you originally at?"

He laughed a little. "Here, this town, never been outside it, must be where you live. I'd remember a pretty face like yours."

"I remember driving for quite some time just to get here," Amy laughed at the end with him.

"I bet," he said.

They stopped and stared at each other before Mike looked down at the table. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Amy….but I have a meeting."

"With what?"

He smiled at her. "I don't even know you."

"Good point."

He stopped her from going back to her normal seat. "But I'd like to."

She smiled as he spoke, "How about dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"Valentine's Day?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I guess in other words…." He looked down at the floor before looking at her, "Wanna be my Valentine?"

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"Sarah, the kids are asleep!"

The four walked up the steps while Sarah looked to Amy. "He wants you to be his Valentine! That's so romantic, and he barely met you!"

"Exactly," Shadow mumbled while walking past the two.

Sarah stopped smiling and turned around to him as he got the key out. "What do you mean?"

"He's probably some guy who just wants to get into another girl's pants," Shadow opened the door.

"Oh and you wouldn't? I've seen you flirt with many girls, Shadow," Sarah walking behind him.

"Yes, but I don't sleep with them," he walked to his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Someone's grumpy," Sarah muttered, walking to the one person couch she slept on for now.

Amy watched him for a minute and Sonic walked to her side. "You really don't know? You can't at least see it."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about, Sonic? I have no clue."

He sighed and walked past her. "There's only one reason why he's angry right now."

Amy watched Sonic go in the bedroom and shut the door. Walking to the couch and getting her pajamas out of her bag next to it, she walked to the bathroom to change and then go to bed.

* * *

Amy looked down at her cup of coffee. Shadow slid the plate across the counter to her. She looked at the scrambled eggs and hash browns. Looking to Shadow, who went on cooking for the rest of the people in the house, she said, "Shadow."

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you think I should go on this date with Mike?"

Turning to her, Shadow said, "You do whatever you want Rose."

Watching as he went to the fridge and got the orange juice, she said, "But do you think it's the right choice?" Turning so her eyes could follow him. "I mean, last night you said he probably would just sleep with the girl then find another, do you think that's what he is?"

Shadow looked to her softly, sighing, he walked over to her. "Rose…you do what you want, but if you do go with him, just…" he shook his head trying to find the right words.

"What, Shadow?" Amy looked to him.

"Rose," he said serious again, grabbing her shoulders. "If he does anything you don't like, call me, and I'll pick you up."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, Shadow."

"Good," He turned to keep cooking as he knew her eyes never left from watching him.

* * *

Sonic fixed his tux. "Ames?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Could you come in here?"

Walking in the bedroom of Sonic and Sarah's, she looked around. Dark blue bed sheets and the bed was a little high, she wondered how Petunia could get up on it but looked around some more. A walk in closet and a dark dresser while the room was painted blue, she laughed. "Nice colors, I mean _color_."

"Haha," he said, looking to her. "I just need some help."

She looked him up and down. "What's with the so professional look?"

Sonic took a breath. "I'm proposing to Sarah tonight!"

Amy looked at him before jumping up and down and giving a girly scream. "Yes! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Ames!" Sonic laughed. "I'm happy you're happy but remember—she's outside."

Amy laughed and walked closer to him. Looking up at him, she smiled. Grabbing the bow, she tied it on for him and pulled his collar out. Looking at him, she smiled once more. "Good luck."

He smiled softly. "Thanks," Kissing her forehead, he pulled away. "We hope you stay…you know, for awhile and I know it's not just Sarah and the kids with me thinking this."

She looked at him. "Why would Shadow think of keeping me around, I obviously annoy him."

Rolling his eyes, Sonic said, "Of course, no one cannot annoy him, Ames, you gotta remember that."

She laughed a little. "He's a big softie though…."

Fixing his bow again, Amy took her time to make it look just right. Sonic looked at her with a funny look. "Are you talking about the same Shadow that I am?"

She looked up at him. "Oh come on, you never saw his nice side before?"

Sonic thought for real. "Honestly?"

She nodded, stopping to listen. "No," Sonic shook his head. "We haven't, even the kids."

"Well, he did say he was only nicer to the people who cared about things and that I was one of them."

Snorting, Sonic looked away as Amy glanced at him again. "What?"

"Come on, Ames," Sonic narrowed on eyebrow.

Again, she was clueless and he saw that. Sighing, he looked to her as she shook her head to herself and fixed his bow. "So…you got a date with Mike tonight."

"Yep," Amy said.

"You…excited?"

She glimpsed up at him. "Should I not be? He seems nice, and he's cute."

"But he _seems_ nice, what if he isn't? I take what Shadow told to Sarah one hundred percent serious, Ames, you gotta think this through before letting a stranger walk up to you in some restaurant and then not five minutes later ask you out."

Amy looked to him. "I know Mike isn't going to do that, but if I'm wrong Shadow told me to just call him if anything happened that I didn't want to."

"When did he say that?"

"This morning," Amy fixed his bow then backed up, looking at it. "You're good."

Sonic looked at himself in the mirror then to Amy. "Thanks, Ames."

She smiled then sighed, looking away. Sonic looked to the mirror and then to her again. "Something wrong?"

She smiled weakly, shaking her head. "Memories…the old times, you know where I loved you, Shadow wasn't on our side, neither was Rouge, Knuckles didn't like her or you much, Tails built planes-"

"He still does that," Sonic cut her off. "But yes…I have to admit….I'm glad we came back….I mean I'm glad Eggman built a portal to this world again," he looked to the mirror once more.

"Yes but…we couldn't go back, no matter how hard Tails tried, he couldn't do it, the emeralds are lost forever, our world might be gone now and," Amy was cut off by his finger over her lips.

"This is our world now, Ames….Mobians came with us when we evacuated them, remember? Eggman was gonna blow up our entire world….this, Earth, is much better, we can live with others and have so much more than we would've in our old world."

"Exactly, Sonic, we're just being selfish then—when we get things we want and not do anything for the people, what about the humans? They could've killed us, but they let us live! Do you not remember that? The second we came back the military was after us. Everyone was….even Chris couldn't do anything about it. I'm still surprised he doesn't talk to you anymore, you were his best friend."

Sonic's eyes softened. "I…Amy….you're right."

Amy swallowed. "Then the people didn't kill us because we saved them from Eggman, how do we repay them after that? They come after us and we help them, they let us live here with the same rights they have….I can't help but feel this just isn't right….to live like this, without doing something for them."

Sonic watched her leave after a moment when not one of them talked. Sighing, he sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands and running them through his quills—thinking.

* * *

"Then we can put this one in!"

Amy walked in to see Shadow staring up at Petunia who sat on the couch and put clips in his quills. Laughing and shaking her head, she looked to Jeffery who was drawing on the wall, "Oh no, Jeffery!"

"Relax, Rose, they're erasable," Shadow said as he watched Petunia put a pink clip in his hair then a yellow one.

"You look pretty!" she squealed.

Shadow glared a little at the young girl. "I am not known as _pretty_."

With his back against the couch so she could decorate his quills, Petunia folded her arms and pouted. "Pretty!"

Shadow turned around and glared at her completely. "No!"

Amy laughed and sat by her as Shadow looked at her, "How about handsome, Petunia?"

Petunia looked to her then to Shadow. "Handsome."

He turned around, folding his arms. "I can live with that…."

Amy laughed and watched as Sarah came in. "Burrrr, it's freezing out there, seems to be getting colder and colder by the second."

Hanging up her coat and scarf, Sarah went to the bathroom. "Now to just get ready."

Amy smiled. "Want some help with anything?"

Sarah returned the grin. "You mean helping me get ready or doing the laundry?"

Amy laughed. "I'll do the laundry."

* * *

Amy and Jeffery watched from the window their car pull out and Sarah waving from the car window.

"Wave!" Amy held Jeffery's hand and did it in a waving motion.

He giggled and waved a little. As they disappeared down the road, Amy picked him up and walked back to Petunia and Shadow, who was trying anything to get away from Petunia who had made him keep the clips in his quills in.

Turning to Amy he said, "Help me!"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "I don't think so…you look handsome with those in."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Please!"

Amy watched the television as it played Teletubies. "I haven't watched these in years….when I had to babysit of course."

Shadow glared as Petunia held the bottle of nail polish. "Please?" she said, batting her eyes. "Please?"

"No, I'm a guy and guys do not paint their nails!"

"How about their toes?" Petunia asked, moving to his shoeless and sockless feet.

"No!"

"Oh, come on, you wear shoes all day! You'll never be able to see them!" Petunia pouted.

Amy laughed and looked to Petunia. "You can do mine."

Petunia smiled and glared as Shadow tried to take out the blue clip. "It's pulling…." He growled, glaring at her.

Amy rolled her eyes and yanked it out. "OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Looking to the hedgehog that looked about ready to cry, Amy smirked. "You said you were what again?" Pretending to think, she said, "Was it the Ultimate Life Form? Hmmm, that I can't believe."

He glared at her. "You yank another out and I'm gonna…."

Amy looked to him. "You and I both know you got nothing against me and so you wouldn't, you're just being a big baby about it."

Growling, Shadow inquired, "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Amy leaned in towards him. "I think you're right about that date."

Throwing the clip in his lap, she ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Walking in the restaurant that she had no clue how to pronounce, she hung onto Mike's arm. "This looks fancy and expensive."

"Just for looks," he smiled at her.

Walking and getting their seats only took a couple minutes; good thing Mike had asked a girl that had patience. As they drank their water, waiting for their food she could've sworn he looked behind her and had looked…what did that look actually seem like? Concerned….worried….worried it was, well closer then concerned.

Mentally, Amy was shaking her head as the food came. As they ate, they only talked about certain topics.

"So you helped defeat Eggman?"

She nodded. "We were quite a team together, I remember like it was yesterday, I sometimes even have dreams of it happening again."

Mike stared at her in awe. "Wow…are they good dreams or nightmares? Going through something like that…..would have to be a nightmare for me."

"Eh," Amy shrugged playfully. "Living with only two broken bones was good enough for me, I was hoping for like a battle scar or something but that of course never happened, Eggman's ideas aren't that great."

"Yet he almost destroyed Earth along with our old world," Mike drank his water.

"Yes, but we had each other while fighting," Amy looked up to him as she cut into her steak.

He put his elbows on the table, leaning across in thought. "Who were you with?"

Amy looked at him while chewing, swallowing she told him. "I was with Rouge, Sonic and Shadow. Tails was with Knuckles and Cream while Silver and Blaze watched from a distance, to warn us of any other incoming robots."

Mike nodded. "Crazy, I don't remember you fighting and I remember my brother always turning to the channel to watch, everyone was those days…." He ate some of his steak while Amy looked at him.

"You have a brother?"

"Had."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked down.

"It's fine…he just got into some bad stuff…he had a kid to take care of though and he still had my sister and me to watch over after our parents died."

Amy watched him eat for a minute. "That's sad…."

"Yeah, but I'm over it, doing his work, carrying it on," he took a large gulp of his water.

"You said he was doing bad stuff though."

Mike looked to Amy. "I had to carry it on….."

She stared at him, half way out of her seat. "If I didn't my sister would be dead."

Amy stopped, frozen. "What?"

"She….joined him after awhile, when he didn't do something right….he was murdered, my sister would be too if I hadn't stepped in."

"Really? What were you guys doing?"

He was silent and Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't even have asked."

"It's fine," Mike said. "Let's just change the subject."

She nodded, but the two never really talked. They ate their food, payed and left. While outside, Amy waited as he pulled up the car. Since it was snowing now, she stood indoors. After several minutes she sighed and walked outside. "He should be here by now."

Walking to the side of the building she heard, "Please, Sam!"

"You remember what Scourge did for you!?"

"Yes, please!"

"Shut up or your sister is dead. After I finish you, I'll move to the pink hedgehog you were talking to you."

Gasping, Amy looked around the corner in the alleyway. "Sam," she whispered.

His bat ears picked it up though, looking up, away from the bloody grey hedgehog beneath him, he grinned. "I see you decided to join us, _Amy_."

She shook her head and ran, past the restaurant and the store after that, just running. She had to do something! Mike was hurt and she had nothing to do! Wait. She stopped, '_Shadow….'_

Getting her phone out of her purse, she looked at the house number Sarah put in for her. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

She looked around her, only the streetlight near her showed any light.

"Come on, Shadow…please. Pick up."

~~~.~~~

Shadow sighed as the kids were clonked out on his bed.

After a million games of hide and seek, and _Chutes and Ladders_—they were out. The kids were hyped on gummies most of the night, the only thing he could find.

He hadn't really thought about it until after they ate them. The worst part, well one of the worst parts, was that they fell asleep on _his_ bed. He didn't mean to let them in…in fact they opened the door to it on their own while his back was turned, finding them something to eat, again having to go with the gummies. Though Jeffery almost choked a couple times, and Petunia was bouncing off the walls, Shadow had made a final conclusion:

He would never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever become a babysitter, ever.

As he sat down he heard the phone. Looking to it he saw the Caller ID, _'Amy Rose_.'

Leaping for the phone, he missed the stand by an inch, hitting his nose. "Son of a—!"

Grabbing it, he called out, "Rose!"

~~~.~~~

"Shadow!"

She looked around again after she yelled.

"Rose, what's wrong, what'd he do? Where are you?"

His worried voice only made everything worse, she started to cry. "Oh, Shadow, it's horrible! Sam! He beat up Mike in an alley and he might be after me! Shadow!"

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll be there in a second, where are you?"

"Near some restaurant that I can't pronounce."

She heard him sigh and could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Best directions ever."

"Please, Shadow!"

"Alright!"

~~~.~~~

Shadow stopped running as he saw a red light of words. Pulling over, he stopped the truck and jumped out. He murmured to himself, "Of course, the _Riviere Plier_."

"Rose?"

Amy was by a police officer who was questioning the manager. She ran and hugged Shadow who returned it lightly. "Shadow!"

"It's alright, Rose, where's Mike?"

"He…he's fine," she nuzzled her head in his chest. "He's at the hospital, I called the ambulance after calling you, I almost forgot to call them though. Sam's disappeared though…a couple came out and saw Mike, scaring Sam away."

He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Don't worry, Rose, we'll find Sam…we'll find him for all he's done."

Amy looked up to him. "Can we just go home now?"

He nodded and walked her to the navy blue pick-up. He drove out of town, fifty-eight minutes away from his house. Part of him was praying the kids were still clonked out, and another part was praying Mike would at least live. Shadow didn't feel good around the guy but then again, he never was actually _by _the guy.

He heard shivering and glanced over at Amy. In a dress in the snow, of course she would be when she had to wait and his truck had barely made it to the restaurant.

It was fifty-eight minutes later when he saw the porch light on still. Sighing, he unlocked the house door while she leaned against him, tired.

Opening it and then getting her inside and locking it, he scooped her up again before she could say something.

Walking to the sleeping kids, he layed her down near them. The freezing and tired female, looked at Jeffery near her and then to Shadow. "In your bed?"

Shadow shrugged. "Not my intention…."

Amy smiled weakly before closing her eyes. "Thank you, Shadow….."

Walking out with an 'Hmph', he looked around the house and sighed. He got her home, safe and warm, so now what?

Looking at the couch and walking over to it, he fell over the arm and let his body spread out across the couch.

Who knew watching only two kids would make you tired?

_Shadow._

He knew.


	7. Jail And Then Shopping?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sam, Sarah, and Mike belong to me, BlackPetals23. Petunia, Jeffery and Flame belong to Phantomask.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Jail And Then Shopping?**

Dropping her toast, Amy stared at the newspaper.

Shadow looked back to her, letting their breakfast cook. "Something wrong?"

Amy couldn't say anything, she just stared at the paper. Shadow sighed and walked over, placing his left arm around her until it landed on the table, and putting his right arm around the newspaper, almost in a hugging motion. Staring at the newspaper, his eyes looked to the top.

"A young man murdered in an alley soon after a Mobian creature was sent to the hospital after being severely injured in the same alley. Police say it was around midnight when the killer attacked the young man who was Jacob Gerent, a journalist for the daily newspaper. Jacob was becoming a father after he married his wife, who has asked us not to say her name, and was coming back from a meeting with his boss. Suspects aren't very high, and police believe this murder wasn't on purpose since Gerent didn't know that many people outside of the office and that leaves the police unsure who the killer is."

Shadow read word for word then stopped. "…."

"Shadow?"

He looked to Amy stared at him. "Do you think?"

Shadow sighed and walked back to the food, seeing it was ready, he brought out plates and put the food on each. "Better wake the kids up."

Amy nodded and walked to his bedroom, seeing Jeffery curled up beside Petunia. "Come on, wakey, wakey."

Petunia looked at her with tired eyes. "Breakfast is ready."

Amy picked up Jeffery who was still trying to wake up, and let Petunia go first out the door. Shutting the door, since she knew Shadow would want that, Amy walked to the kitchen with Jeffery on hip.

Grabbing Petunia and swinging her up in the chair since it was a little high, Shadow sat down next to the girl as Amy got some food for Jeffery, blowing on it to see if it was too hot, she kept doing that while he held his mouth open. When he realized he wasn't getting the food, he closed his mouth and made a tiny glare as he stared at her.

Laughing, Amy gave it to him and he chewed. "Yummy?" she asked.

He opened his mouth for some more as he reached for the fork she used for the eggs. Amy laughed. "I take that as a yes."

"Are Mommy and Daddy coming to pick us up soon?" Petunia asked as she ate the scrambled eggs.

"They'll come tonight," Shadow told her, watching as she missed her mouth, he passed her a napkin.

"Thank you," she said.

Nodding, he went back to his own food, and then looked to Amy. "We're almost out of groceries…"

"And you want me to go shopping for some?" she asked him with a blank stare. "I don't think so."

"Hey, I'm letting you live here," Shadow glared at her.

She looked to him. "It's either you go shopping and let me stay with the kids or you babysit them again."

"Why can't you take them with you?"

"Because, they're two kids in a store…" When he didn't say anything she sighed. "What if they get lost while I grab the milk or something?"

He stared at her. "They aren't staying here."

"Yes, they have to."

"Why don't," they looked to Petunia, "—why don't you both just come, one—one could watch us and the other could shop," the young girl ate a mouthful of hash browns.

Shadow looked at her as Amy said, "That's a brilliant idea, Petunia," Looking at Shadow, she said, "You're coming with us."

Shadow didn't dare say anything as he looked to the glaring woman in front of him. Sighing, he looked back to his food, he told Sonic all a woman does to you was make you lose your freedom, and he couldn't help but curse at Sonic and this damn shopping trip. "Damn it."

Smirking, Amy went back to feeding Jeffery.

* * *

Amy looked to the different types of cereal while she had her hands on the cart and Jeffery sat in the seat in the front while holding his bottle of juice. Muttering nonsense, Jeffery slammed his bottle in the cart handle.

"Hey! Stop that, Jeffery!"

When he didn't, Amy grabbed his hand and made him to her. "Stop it," she said slowly to him. "Knock it off."

A worker, a human around twenty-five, stared at Amy and smiled. "They're a handful aren't they?"

She glanced at the man and smiled. "Even more so when you're babysitting."

"Oh," he smiled and nodded his head as he put the cereal bags in the spot they went.

Amy looked to him before deciding something, walking closer to him, she asked, "You haven't seen a black hedgehog about my age, with a pink hedgehog with him, hot pink, I believe and she's five years old."

He looked to her with an amused smile, pointing down the aisle he said. "Turn then go to aisle five, last I saw, he was chasing her."

Amy looked to him. "Oh no…."

"What?"

"He's not really the babysitter, neither am I, but they're uncle was and well the black hedgehog….."

"Shadow the Hedgehog?"

She nodded as he continued. "Yeah, I didn't think it was his kid, he seems like he doesn't want one, glaring at the poor kid."

Laughing, Amy grabbed walked down the aisle. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" she heard as she turned left and headed down to aisle five.

* * *

"Stop that! Petunia!"

Shadow had been chasing her around the store when they had gotten here. She wanted to play and he told her later, but would the girl listen to him.

No. Fat chance.

Sighing as he watched the worker he ran into glare at him. "Get your kid under control!"

Shadow glared right back as they picked up the watermelons. "Now look how many I have to clean!"

Staring at the floor where dozens of watermelons lay, just because he ran into them when he didn't see them. He heard a little laugh and raced off. "Petunia!"

Bumping into plenty of people, he said sorry in more of a growl. "Petunia."

There she was. His eyes widened and he froze. A man wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt and black jeans was talking to her. The only problem with that was that the man was holding a candy bar out for her.

Narrowing his eyes, Shadow ran over to her, in a flash he grabbed her. "Fuck off!"

The man glared at him before running away. Setting Petunia down, Shadow held her firmly. "What did that man want?"

Petunia laughed and ran away again but was pulled back by Shadow. "Petunia, stop it!" he growled as she swallowed. "What did that man want?" he growled.

"I don't know, he was just talking to me," she said, scared.

Shadow growled in front of her and looked where the man ran away. Petunia whimpered. "Shadow….."

He stopped and stared at her. "Never do that again! You never run away from your parents or guardian, no playing games in a store, Petunia! Never!" he yelled.

Good thing no one was around, but the bad part was that Petunia had tears down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Shadow-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! What if you had been kidnapped, uh!? What am I supposed to say to your parents!? Never _ever_ do you do that! This isn't a play area!"

"I-"

"Do you want to be kidnapped!? Then probably found dead!?"

She shook her head fast as tears went down her cheek even faster. "No, Shadow, I didn't-"

"Then you will never run away again, got it!?"

She nodded her head and he picked her up, heading over to the other aisles, in search of Amy.

* * *

"Why can't I get out?"

Amy held the cart and stared at the little girl. After hearing the story from Shadow, Amy put Petunia in the cart and wouldn't let her out. "Because, if you can't behave then you get stuck in the cart."

Shadow grabbed milk and orange juice, placing it beside Petunia who held onto it and looked to Amy. "But _when_ can I get out?" she whined some more.

Shadow pulled the cart along as Amy in the front of it looked to Petunia. "When we get in the truck."

"Why?" she whined.

Shadow stopped the cart all of a sudden and looked to Petunia. "Because for the last half hour you've been running around and you talked to a stranger and wouldn't obey me, so you're gonna stay in there, whether you like it or not!"

Pulling the cart faster this time, he walked to the meat and protein department. Stopping the cart, he told Amy, "Stay here."

Nodding, Amy stood and watched as Jeffery played with her long quills, still gurgling nonsense to himself. Petunia folded her arms and looked around, stopping at someone, she looked to Amy. "Amy?"

"Yes," she laughed as Jeffery tugged on her quills.

"There's someone coming over to us, and he looks scary…"

Turning she saw who it was and glared. "Scourge…"

He smirked and walked up, leaning on the cart. "I saw Shadow walk away and took my chance," he smelled of alcohol and smoke. "So you mind telling me why you're here?"

Amy glared at him. "Go away."

"A little feisty, just like Sam said."

"Aren't you in jail?" she asked.

"Does it look like I am?" he pulled away and spread his arms, motioning to look at him.

"Nah," he leaned against the cart again. "I got out about two months ago, good to be back, you know what I mean," he touched her arm softly.

She jerked it away. "Leave," she hissed.

Jeffery looked to the man as Petunia looked around again, frantically this time though. "These must be Sonia's and Flame's am I correct?" he looked to her again.

"I said go away," she hissed again.

Scourge chuckled at her. "I love feisty…."

He hissed and backed up, rubbing his eye, as Petunia spit in them. Glaring at her, Scourge leaned forward. "You little-"

He stopped when he looked up and on the other side of the cart, glaring at him with red eyes, was Shadow. "Get away from them…" Shadow growled.

"Ah, Shadow, my favorite enemy—besides Sonic of course," he smirked. "I see you're still walking."

Shadow growled at him. "You know, Shadow, this is the exact same spot where we fought, remember?" Scourge said looking around. "But you brought kids and a beautiful lady," he looked at Amy.

Shadow leaned over the cart. "Fuck off, Scourge!"

"Oooo, a little bad for kids to be hearing this don't you think?"

Shadow glared at him before pushing the cart over to him, as hard as he could. Slamming it into his stomach, Scourge yelled. "Shit!"

Shadow moved the car out his way and watched as Scourge tackled him. "You jackass!"

Shadow punched him and Scourge backed up, then rammed into his side, growling. Shadow watched as he was pushed into the bread cart. The cart and the two men fell down and Scourge punched Shadow. "Let's face it!" he was pushed off of Shadow. "You were never that good at fighting."

Shadow yelled and rammed into him as Scourge met him head on. Amy watched and looked to the kids, "Stay here," walking off, knowing it was bad thing to leave the kids but she couldn't just watch Shadow get beaten up.

"Where are you going!?" Petunia yelled after her.

"Just stay in the cart and don't talk to anyone, guard your brother!" Amy yelled as she ran down an aisle.

Looking around, she a pan. "Totally _Tangled_ flashback," she whispered to herself as she grabbed it and ran back.

Scourge rammed Shadow into the worker who was trying to stop them. "Call the police!"

Scourge got up and turned around, running for it.

Shadow grabbed his ankle and tripped him. Amy ran up to Scourge and yanked him away from Shadow. Scourge slid on the slick floor, standing up he glared at Amy, laughing when she stood in front of him with a pan. "Acting all tough now are we?"

Amy glared at him. "I fought against Eggman, remember this," she smacked the pan against his face, knocking him back and into a woman's cart. "We won."

Scourge growled and got up. "Fine. You wanna play too, you can," he charged her and she was rammed into another worker. "What, Princess, can't fight?" he said.

As he took a step forward towards her, Shadow smacked into his side, both falling on the floor, "Stay away from her!"

"She wanted to act tough! She got her fight!"

"Never touch her!" Shadow got up and met Scourge head on again.

"Yes, mother!" Scourge laughed and he pushed Shadow back into the alcohol aisle.

Petunia held Jeffery around the neck as he tried to get out, seeing Amy hurt. "Am Am!" he yelled.

"No, Jeffery!"

Scourge stared at the kids and smirked, walking over to them but was pushed back by a pink flash, "What the-"

Hitting a freezer on sale, he grunted and looked to the pink hedgehog. "You want some more now!?"

Running towards her, she ducked and he flew by her. Watching him get up and look at her, she spread her arms out to protect the kids. "Go away!"

Scourge punched a worker and pushed another one in the other bread cart. "You asked for it first!"

Running to her, he stopped as a bottle was flung at his back, breaking and the glass shattering, some going into his back and most of it on the floor with the liquid of whatever it was. Turning to see Shadow, he laughed. "You don't look like you could fight another second."

Turning back to Amy, he heard, "Try me."

Ramming into Shadow and then hitting the beer cases was the only good part out of all this. Shadow kicked him back with enough force that he hit the shelves that held bottles—glass bottles.

Scourge stared as they fell down one by one. "Oh, shit."

* * *

Amy sat in the chair at the police department. "Miss Rose?"

Walking up to the desk and seeing a hedgehog about forty, she said, "Sir?"

Sighing, he motioned to the seat. "We thank you for keeping Scourge at the store….."

"But?"

He chuckled and looked at her serious now. "But, you and Shadow fought him…causing most of their alcohol supply to be wasted, and the workers were even in the hospital, some still are right now."

Amy looked down. "I'm willing to pay-"

"But you still protected everyone, he was armed."

Amy looked up. "You mean a gun?"

He nodded. "I don't know why he didn't use it but he might have if we hadn't of gotten there earlier than we should have."

Amy nodded. "So is Shadow gonna be…."

"He's free to go, one, because he helped you and two, because Scourge has many records of bad things, though this isn't Shadow's first, Shadow doesn't have as many as Scourge does, so Scourge shall be in for a week but Shadow must be watched at his house."

"So like, house arrest?"

The hedgehog looked down then to her. "Yes."

Sighing Amy got up. "So, we need you or anyone else home over eighteen to watch him, go where he goes on the farm, kinda just follow him."

"But he won't do anything bad officer!" Amy said.

"I know he won't, but it's the punishment," he told her. "Now leave please."

Amy nodded to him and walked out the room, back to the Sonic and Sarah, "I can't believe it!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she held Jeffery, "Oh come on, just because you couldn't help doesn't mean anything."

Sonic glimpsed at her and sighed, "I guess…."

"It might've been a lot worse if it was just Amy or just Shadow there," Sarah reminded him. "They're lucky they went together."

Sonic nodded while Petunia sat in his lap. He looked to her then to Amy. "What's with her? She's been like this since we go here."

Amy sighed. "I'll tell you later, let's just get Shadow and go home."

* * *

"It was fun Sonia, really," Sonic told her.

She looked at her brother. "You didn't even watch them most of the time did you?"

He grinned at her. "What? Of course I did!"

She folded her arms. "Sonic."

"Fine," he sighed. "Mostly Amy and Shadow did…"

Sonia slowly shook her head. "Why can't you just…watch them without someone else doing it for you?"

"Well," he laughed once. "I'm gettin' married!"

She blinked. "You did what?"

"He proposed!" Sarah tackled her in a hug and gave Sonic a chance to walk out and into the kitchen where Shadow was while Amy read the rest of the paper.

"How's it going?" he looked to the two.

Shadow stared at him. "Why don't we switch places?"

"Eh," Sonic put his bottom lip out. "I don't want to."

Amy laughed. "Relax, Shadow, it's not the end of the world."

Shadow looked at her. "Why not change places with me then?"

"Eh, I'd rather not," she said still reading.

Sighing, Shadow leaned back and looked at Sonic who tapped his fingers on the table. "Something bothering you?"

He looked to Shadow. "I need to ask you a favor."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

Amy looked to them shaking her head afterwards. "I still don't know how you two lived with each other and still are…"

"We stay away from each other, that's how," Sonic clicked his tongue while winking at her.

Hearing a noise, Shadow sighed and looked to Sonic. "Could you tell your girlfriend to get that cat out of here?"

Sonic looked at him. "Fiancée."

"I don't care," he replied.

"Sarah!" Sonic yelled.

Sarah walked in. "What? They just left and wished good luck with things," she stopped when she saw their faces. "What?"

"When were you going tell us that you had a cat?" Sonic pointed to each of the three in a circling motion.

Sarah stopped. "Well…..Shadow, he's, he's nice."

"Since when!" Sonic laughed.

Amy looked to her. "Wait, do you mean….we have a cat…named Shadow?"

Sonic stopped laughing and glared at Sarah, "You named a cat after Shadow?"

"No! I mean I didn't do it on purpose, I named him Shadow before I even met Shadow."

"So you named your cat before you even met it?" Sonic asked.

"Not that Shadow! Shadow!"

"Which Shadow!?"

"That Shadow! I named the cat Shadow before I even met Shadow!" she pointed to Shadow who was smirking while Amy just shook her head at the couple.

Shadow stopped smirking. "Well, could you get him out?"

"Why? He loves that corner," she said.

Sonic turned to her. "Yeah how long has that cat been here?"

"…"

"You mean for as long as you moved in?" Shadow said.

"…" she looked down. "…"

"Well, he'll love outside much better!" Sonic started to walk to the cat bowl.

"What! No! It's a big world what if he gets lost!?" Sarah said.

"Then we don't need to feed him," Sonic answered.

"Then we know he ran away," Shadow replied.

"There are trees he'll love to climb and a bunch of mice to catch!" Amy tried persuading her.

"But what if he gets stuck in the tree!? What if he can't hunt for himself!?"

Sonic sighed. "Could we just get him out?"

Sarah looked from each of them and Amy nodded. "He'll be fine, he might even find the barn so he'll be warm."

Sarah sighed and walked over to the cat bowl. "Shadow?"

Sonic blinked. "I keep thinking she's talking to you," he looked to Shadow who was watching Sarah.

"He's probably under the stand still," Amy told her.

Leaning down, she looked. She shook her head. "He's not there."

Amy went over and looked as well, getting up she looked around. "Then where is he?"

"Well we heard him…..unless it was a ghost."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Faker, I told you there are no such things as ghosts."

"So you just think that pan walked from the oven drawer to the microwave?" Sonic looked to him as Sarah raised her hand. "That was me."

Shadow motioned from her to Sonic. "See?"

"Well, what about that time when the rocking chair was moving back and forth?"

"Probably because it was windy and I kept the window open since it was hot," Shadow told him.

"Well,how about that time when Temper got out of the corral and the door was wide open?" Sonic put his hands on his hips.

"Probably because he's a smart horse and pays attention to you when you open the gate," Sarah said.

"Temper?"

"Horse."

Amy looked to Shadow. "You never did show me the rest of the horses, Shadow, and that dog."

Before Shadow could say anything Sonic smirked and looked at him. "Well, then, Shadow, looks like tomorrow you and her can do that while Sarah and I start wedding planning."

Amy looked to him. "Already?"

"We want it in May, the only spot open now is the fifth," Sarah told her.

"Why so early?"

"Well, we would've done it in September but the only spots open for that time is three years from now….and I'm not the most patient one here," Sonic laughed nervously.

"So, last night, you guys just talked about the wedding?" Amy looked to Sarah again.

"Well," Sarah looked up with her eyes. "After he did propose, that's all we could talk about."

Sarah looked down at her lap before gasping. "Amy! I forgot to ask!"

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked.

Amy stared at her. "Of course!" she smiled.

The girls started chattering away and Shadow and Sonic looked to each other with a blank expression. "For the love of God," Shadow got up and left. "I was there first."

Sonic followed him, smirking. "And now you're the first to leave.

* * *

Shadow yawned as he pulled his jacket closer to him and listened to the dragging footsteps behind. "Shadow!"

She was whining….again. Shadow sighed. "Something wrong, Rose?"

Amy yawned as well as she dragged her feet down the road and past a row of trees. "I thought you said the horses were near the house."

"In the winter, Rose, they're in the field," Shadow told her as he walked nearly six feet in front of her.

"Why aren't the other horses in the barn out there?"

"Because," he said.

"Because why?"

He sighed and turned around to face her. "When I'm lazy and I make an excuse saying I'm too busy to do it, I'll show you."

He started walking again as she folded her arms, standing there. "What's your problem this morning? I woke up earlier than you."

"Someone was keeping me awake all night," he mumbled.

"I was sleeping so you can't blame me!" she put her hands on her hips.

He turned to her. "Fine…a certain couple was up…..doing something…."

Amy stopped and looked at him with a blank stare, then a disgusting one. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Running past him, she started shaking her head as he smirked, watching the girl. "I didn't want to know that! I don't ever wanna hear that again! Never! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Shadow followed her, keeping his smirk on.

* * *

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

They were still walking, near a gate along a wooden fence they had alongside the road; the first field of their farm. "Where are they?"

"The horses?"

"Yes."

Shadow opened the gate with a key, looking at her and seeing her questionable look he said, "It's kinda far from the house so I don't want anyone to steal them."

Amy nodded and walked in the knee length snow. "Seems like it's getting deeper," she told him as he followed.

"Yeah, just keep walking; they're over this hill, where it gets deeper since it drops off."

Amy kinda ran her way over the hill. "Wow! There are like…a million!"

Shadow chuckled as he looked at her in her brown coat of her own; it went down to her knees and showed her blue jeans, only a part of it because of her darker brown boots that went to her knees as well.

Her quills went down to her chest and her eyes were shining with a brilliant smile. "Come on, Shadow!"

She raced down the hill as he followed her, jogging a little, he stopped and stared at the twelve horses, plus one that should be in the barn; Big Red, the one in charge of the herd since Buck-Eye got so many scratches from fighting.

Amy stopped to not scare them and walked to a dapple grey, "Hey, cutie!" Rubbing its muzzle, Amy smiled as the horse moved its lips in search of any food in Amy's hand.

"What's your name?" she asked as she patted the neck of it.

Shadow watched her and was soon bumped a little in the head by a black horse. "Hey, bud," he chuckled and held his hand under the horse's jowl, "Why are you eating weird?" he held his mouth open with difficulty.

The dappled grey nickered to the black one and the black one ripped his head out of Shadow's grasp, letting out a huge neigh. "Damn horse…."

Amy looked to him. "What?"

"Won't let me see his jaw…."

"Is it hurt?" Amy walked to him and patted the horse on the neck as well. "Who are you, huh? You okay, sweetie?" she baby talked to the horse.

Shadow looked at her before he was bumped into her. "Oof!"

They stared at each other before Shadow bumped into her again. He hit her a little harder but she stopped him with her hands on his chest, though he was wearing his brown jacket and a white shirt underneath with blue jeans. "Looks like someone wants attention," she said, looking to the dappled grey horse behind Shadow.

He turned to the mare. "She just wants food, it's harder for them to find it in snow," he rubbed her muzzle. "This is Daisy, and this stubborn ass of a horse is Eagle, we couldn't name him bald because his white face," Shadow motioned to the black horse who was opening his mouth then closing it, showing his teeth as if something was hurting him. "Gotta get him to the vet now, more money to spend, great."

Amy looked to both horses then to the others. "I think they know we're here now," she pointed to the horses all coming over to them.

"They're all hungry," Shadow muttered as he stopped walking because a white horse trotted up to him, bopping their head at Shadow as if nodding, they stopped and looked at him. "What?" Shadow asked it.

The horse neighed and leaned forward to Shadow, biting his jacket. "Stop it!" Shadow pushed it away for it to do it again. "Damn it, Dawn, knock it off!"

"How can you tell the difference, there has to be two of each color here!?" Amy said as horses surrounded her.

"Trust me, I yell at them long or short enough to know how each horse acts—Dawn!" he bopped the horse, that had tried to bite him, on the nose and it jumped. "Knock it off," he glared at it.

Amy laughed as the horses nuzzled her again and again. When one started to go for her quills and starting biting it, that's when she screamed. "Hey! Back off!" She pushed its chest, "Move!" But the horse was heavy.

The weight of the horse was suddenly lighter as it was pushed to the side. "Move it!" she heard.

Shadow was pushing them aside. "You okay? Not trampled or anything?"

"Do I look as if I was on the ground?" she said, motioning to herself.

He breathed out a smile. "Good, don't wanna pay for a hospital bill as well as a vet's."

Amy smirked and put her hands on her hips. "And I thought you cared about me for a second there."

"A millisecond," he said as his mind almost made him say something else.

She laughed and pushed him a little. He looked at her. "Really? You wanna fight me now?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I never said anything like that!"

"Too late!" he pushed her and she fell in the snow. "AH!" she laughed and got up. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Shadow walked behind a horse as she followed him; getting snow in the face she heard his chuckle. "I'm guessing I'm gonna pay for that too?"

Amy threw the snow off and looked at him, trying not to smile. "Oh….you are so…dead!"

He ran around her and out into the field as she followed, kicking up snow as she went. Stopping she made a snowball, throwing it she hit his back. "Hey!" he yelled and turned around. "Not fair!"

"Since when did we agree on fair?" she put her hands on her hips and smiled as she saw him smirking and racing towards her. "Ah!" she ran as he caught up to her.

Shadow chuckled and caught her buy the waist. "Well, you put up a weak fight!"

She was set on her feet again and let go of, she turned around and saw the humor in his eyes. She titled her head a little to the side, never had she seen him this…open, or happy. Sonic had never seen his nice side….so why was he being nice to her? She shook the thought out of her mentally and smiled at him.

"Well, ya gonna introduce me to the horses or what?" she laughed.

* * *

Amy put the spoon of peanut butter in her mouth as her feet barely touched Shadow's leg as he flipped through the channels. "There's nothing on…"

"Well, I'm not gonna watch you fix a tractor, it's too boring for me," she spooned out more peanut butter and put it in her mouth as he looked at her.

"You don't have to watch me," he muttered as his head leaned on his hand.

"Yes, yes I do actually," she said, licking the spoon. "Whether you like it or not."

He groaned as he put his hand over his eyes. "Why me!? I was helping people!"

She laughed and hit his leg with her foot. "Relax."

He stopped and looked to her. "Yes, smacking your foot on my leg like that was really relaxing me…."

She looked to him. "I didn't mean it like that!" she got up on her knees and was near his face. "Honest!"

He chuckled. "Sit back down, Rose, I know…."

She sighed and layed back down, jumping when she heard thunder. "A storm? There's still snow out, shouldn't it be like hailing or something?"

He looked to her and heard drops on the roof. "Way to ruin just the rain…."

She laughed. "Hail! I'm gonna see how big it is!"

Running outside with him following and stopping at the door, Amy squealed. "Get back in here, Rose!"

She didn't listen, instead she watched on the cement steps as huge hail came down. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Shadow?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna catch your death out there! It's freezing and you don't even have a coat on…or shoes!"

She still watched and he sighed. "Rose, don't make me drag you."

She looked to him and pretended to pout. "Yes, father…." She put her head down and started walking back towards him.

He glared at her. "Just get inside."

She smiled and walked in as he looked out at the huge, grey, and still forming into a bigger one, storm cloud headed their way.

"If the power goes out, we at least have a chimney and wood in here to keep us warm," he mumbled as the thunder got louder and he closed the door, walking inside.


	8. Shadow Makes A Big Mistake

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to Phantomask! Thank you, Phantomask!**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45. Thank you, aliciathewolf45!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Shadow Makes A Big Mistake**

"Ugh…"

"Ughhh…"

"Ughhhhhhhhh…"

_Just ignore her. Just ignore her. Don't punch her in the face, you can't do that. Don't do it. Just ignore her._

As Shadow calmed himself, Amy was sprawled out on the couch. Shadow rocked back and forth gently on the rocking chair, to help sooth him and keep him from hitting her or something, although it would be so effortless for him to catapult himself off the chair and knock her out.

"Shadow?"

_For the love of God, now what?!_

"What?" the ebony hedgehog almost snapped.

Amy payed no attention to his tone while she stared up at the TV. "What is there to do on a rainy day here?"

_Be silent._

"Fix a tractor or truck."

"I am not doing that," Amy stated.

Shadow sighed and turned to the TV. Its black screen would've showed talking people if the power wasn't out. The crackle of the fire burning in the entrance room grabbed his attention. He heaved himself up and walked past the couch and in the main room.

The door, the coat hanger, the desk, the comfy couch, the fireplace, and the other comfy couch were all there, welcoming Shadow. Shadow plopped himself down on the couch and instantly smacked his head on the comfy pillow that Sonia made.

"Seriously though," he heard along with footsteps.

_Please God…just…give her something to do besides bother me._

"Shadow?" Amy watched him as he just breathed and payed no attention to her. "Shadow," she walked over to his head and put her hands on it, "Shadow?"

…_She's holding my head…who does that!?_

Amy smiled as she was met with Shadow's glare. She released her hands from his quills and sat on the arm of the couch as he sat straight.

"What would you do in the house on a rainy day?" the pink hedgehog inquired.

Shadow rubbed his face with his gloveless hands. "Usually I play-"

He stopped and his hands slowly fell to his lap while he turned his head towards her just as slowly. Amy watched him.

"What?" She tilted her head a bit.

…_Thank you, God._

~~~.~~~

"But I don't know how to play."

Shadow tapped the deck of cards split in half on the coffee table between the two comfy couches. "It's easy….for me."

She looked pressured to say the least but Shadow handed the cards out anyway. "Poker is what I do on a rainy day and I have to stay indoors."

Amy blew out a long breath. "So, what do I do?"

Shadow smirked.

_Time I won another person besides Sonic and Sarah._

~~~.~~~

The front door opened just as they got to their second game and both games Shadow had won while Amy got the hang of it.

**(I play "poker" I don't actually bet, but I play with family. And it's different games like 'Seven card no peaky' '5-card draw' and '7-card stud' but they're fun to play anyways.)**

"Hey, hey," Sonic did a little dance as he walked to the end of the coffee table and looked at Amy's hand and then at Shadow's, "What'cha playin'?"

"Nothing, go away," Shadow remarked quickly.

Sonic pouted. "Oh, come on, Mr. Happy," he turned to Amy and whispered something in her ear as Sarah came in with a few bags.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked as she put her scarf on the hanger along with her coat.

Shadow grumbled. "No helping, Sonic."

The blue blur glanced over at Shadow. "Helping."

"Don't."

"Already did."

Sarah walked to Shadow's side and sat on the couch behind him. "Who's winning? Or should I already know?"

Shadow turned around. "We only did two games until you showed up."

"Sounds like I'm uninvited," the female raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph," the ebony hedgehog turned back around to stare at his cards.

Amy nodded to whatever Sonic had told her and looked at Shadow. "Okay, what do you have?"

Her frivolous grin made Shadow uneasy. Sonic was quick but not quick enough for Shadow, but there's always something that could have changed. Shadow put his cards down. "Three-"

"A straight!" she screamed, practically throwing her cards on the wooden coffee table.

Shadow blinked a few times as he kept his eyes on her cards.

_…Faker…_

Red eyes glared up at green ones and they weren't Amy's. Sonic beamed at him with the same stupid smile of his. "What's wrong, Shadow? First game you lost?"

"I said no help."

Sonic put his hands up in a surrendering way. "Sorry to ruin your reputation."

"It wasn't," the hedgehog across from him growled.

Amy put her hands between the two, on the coffee table. "Relax, Shadow, it's just a game."

Sonic shrugged. "You wouldn't know, Ames, but we made a bet."

Raising her eyebrow she asked, "What kind of bet?"

"One that involves anything a guy could need."

"Sex?" Sarah held her head from the wedding magazine she was skimming through.

Sonic heaved a sigh and his shoulders drooped. "Next to that."

"Money?" his fiancée asked.

"You need money? Why?" Amy asked the blue blur when he nodded.

He pointed at himself. "Well, I am getting married," he stared over at Shadow. "And I believe after all those games and we said every game we played, the money doubled, well," he chuckled and held his hand out. "I believe I have over one thousand buck o' roos."

Sarah almost choked on air while Amy gaped and put her hand over her mouth. Sonic was doing his best to hold the laughter in. Shadow closed his eyes and thought to himself.

_You __**can** __punch him…_

* * *

"I'll be expecting the rest next week," Sonic said with a toothpick in his mouth as he counted the wad of cash in his hands.

Amy was still shocked and after winning that game with the huge help from Sonic, Shadow had actually swung at him before storming off to his room. Amy watched as Sarah came out of the hallway. "He's still quiet," she said to the pink hedgehog.

"Did your man deliver or did he deliver?" Sonic smirked at her.

Sarah smiled softly as she put her arms around his neck. She looked over to the pink hedgehog on the rocking chair. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

Amy nodded and got up. "He's probably just shocked."

"And pissed," Sarah said.

"And in need of some TLC," Sonic batted his eyes.

Sarah swatted at his shoulder. "We all know you're talking about you."

"I'll be back," Amy said as she disappeared into the dark hallway with Sonic hiding his smirk.

~~~.~~~

Shadow stared out the window, keeping the curtains tied back. The lightning flashed and in the dark room he could barely see his dresser and TV, but his hearing worked just fine as a knock filled the quiet room.

"Shadow?"

His ears went in the direction of the door and he quickly turned his head with them. "What?"

Pink quills were noticeable and soon Amy's face was as she peered in. "Shadow? You alright?"

Shadow looked back out to the night. "I lost my money and like Sonic said, it's one of the things a man needs."

Amy grinned kindly as she closed the door, putting her hands behind her back. She looked around his room, only remembering his dark colored bed and the dark wooded dresser. Sighing, she bent down and picked up the closest shirt near her, putting it in the hamper and moving onto the next. "Do you just come in here to sleep and change?"

When the room was still silent, Amy looked up while holding his flannel shirt. "Shadow?" she kept staring at him, watching him just face the window. "Answer me for God's sake."

"What?" he snapped, turning around. "Do you normally just walk in on other people, in their rooms?"

"No, but we're concerned-"

"Bullshit."

Amy froze and watched as he turned around again, his back facing her. "Get out."

"Shadow-"

"Get. Out."

Biting her bottom lip, she took a step forward. "Amy," he warned but she kept moving toward him until she was in front of him, blocking his view from outside.

His jaw was clenching then unclenching as he glared up at her while he sat on the edge of his bed. "Leave…please."

Amy did a sideways frown. "What's wrong with you, Shadow? You don't seem…cheery."

Shadow scoffed. "Since when am I cheery?"

Amy blinked as she gazed down at him. "You laughed."

"When?"

Watching him look away, Amy built up some courage to speak. "You laughed, the first time I was in the truck with you, before I fell asleep. You laughed."

Shadow rolled his eyes to stare up at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Whenever I'm around you, you laugh. I see you laughing, I hear you laughing and I laugh along with you," she swallowed.

"Look, if you think I'm always a cheery, laughing-my-ass-off type of guy, you're wrong," Shadow told her.

"Then why do it when I'm around?" She didn't miss a beat.

Shadow gave his regular emotionless face. "Just leave."

"No."

He gritted his teeth. "Leave!" he stood up quickly.

Amy was the one that looked up at him now. "Not until you tell me why."

Shadow was searching her face, looking for an emotion, but all he saw was a question and her eyes that were about to make her break out into tears for some damn reason. "Amy…" her eyes were locked with his. "Just…leave," his own voice almost choked.

The next blink he took, she was gone. His door was closed, his room was cleaner and he was alone once more.

* * *

Amy moaned and nuzzled into her pillow before lifting her head. "Hm?" she asked herself as she stretched.

"Morning."

"Ah!" she yelped and sat up, looking at Shadow as he leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. "Were you…" she glanced away.

"Watching you sleep?" he guessed. "No."

She had a small hunch that was the size of an elephant that said he was lying. "Okay…good morning," she got up in her pink pajamas.

"Pink on pink," Sonic noticed her as he walked down the hallway. "How…normal," he moved past her and Shadow to get Sarah's cereal for himself.

"Good morning to you," he said to the ebony hedgehog who sipped his hated coffee.

"Hmph."

Amy moved past him and almost shivered for five minutes. Shadow turned around and watched as one hedgehog ate the cereal right out of the box and the other gripped the counter. "Something wrong?" Shadow asked the one gripping the counter.

"Nope," she said.

_Why is he acting like nothing happened?_

Sonic licked his lips. "Marshmallow?" he handed one of the Lucky Charms marshmallows out to Shadow.

"Get a life," the ebony hedgehog sighed as he walked to the fridge that was in front of the speedster.

Sonic beamed, his teeth showing a few of the marshmallows. "Done that!"

Grabbing the orange juice, Shadow decided to switch his coffee with the better refreshment. "Hey."

He quickly turned around in hope that Amy was talking to him, but to his disappointment, she was talking to them both. "It stopped," she told them softly.

"What?" Sonic munched on the Lucky Charms.

Shadow held his head to the ceiling, his eyes just watching it as if it would get up and walk somewhere. "The rain," he almost whispered.

Amy nodded. "It's gone," she raced to the window with the two guys as they peered outside.

Sonic held the cereal box while sarcastically raising his eyebrows. "Wow…"

"Finally," Amy grinned as Shadow stayed silent.

"What?"

They all turned around to see Sarah watching them. "What's so important-" she stopped as her eyes landed on the Lucky Charms box.

Sonic watched her as she kept staring at the cereal box. He quickly shoved them in Shadow's hand, "Shadow!" Sonic yelled a few moments later. "You know not to eat others' stuff!"

Shadow frowned. "Right…."

Amy took the box and walked to the cabinet, placing it back in its rightful spot. Sarah folded her arms and looked at her fiancé. "So that's who's been eating _my_cereal."

"Yep," Sonic patted the ebony hedgehog's shoulder. "Shadow should pay attention more that your stuff is your stuff, his stuff is his stuff, etc, etc."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Yeah….I would really believe that Shadow would eat my cereal every morning when we hardly even talk to each other."

"…" for once Sonic was out of words, for once, Shadow was peaceful and glad he didn't have to listen to the blue blur.

For once. It usually lasts a second, if not, in this case it did.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Sonic said quickly.

Sarah kept her arms folded. "_Did_I say that?"

"No, but-"

"Then you have no idea," she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Sonic gaped. "How do they do that!?"

"Do what?" Amy leaned against the counter.

"Win!" Sonic pointed after Sarah though she disappeared from view a long time ago.

Amy shrugged. "It's in our nature," she walked to the doorway and looked at Sonic. "Like it is for guys to lose."

"Ah!" Sonic choked. "I resent that! I shall prove that men can win any fight against women!"

"Come on, Shadow, I need a ride to the barn," Amy hollered.

Sonic growled while Shadow ignored him and walked to the front door. "How, is the question…." Sonic was already in a train of thought.

* * *

Amy had already gotten use to the bumpy road between the snowy fields. She leaned her head against the window and breathed out.

_Why is he acting like nothing happened? Because it did! …But what it was is the question I'm asking myself over and over again…_

The bare trees along the road not even a half mile away from them didn't move. It wasn't windy, rainy or snowy. Amy liked that, but what to do today was probably Shadow's choice. And it all ended up with fixing a machine.

…_Something happened. I felt something. Maybe I'm just ignoring the fact he was only a couple inches away from me and glaring down at me like he wanted to blow up the entire world…great…_

She sighed and watched the slush fly onto the field past the barbwire fence.

…_.I get him mad, just good thing he isn't mad right n-_

The truck lurched sideways and Amy couldn't help but scream, "AHHHH!"

That was another thing in most girls' nature. Her wide eyes never moved from the dash board as the truck stopped completely and Shadow opened the door.

Amy blinked and looked after him; he cursed a million times and slammed the door, opening the hood of the truck. Amy breathed in and out to calm herself; she looked at the tree line and saw a flash of red.

_A fox._

The fox took her attention when it was out in the field, pouncing for food and then going back to the field. It ran into the cover of the trees when it heard the truck hood slam. Amy averted her gaze from the fox and looked at the ebony hedgehog that was still cursing and even kicking the snow now.

He got in the truck and slammed the door, turning the keys again and starting it up. The engine gave out a few seconds later and Shadow turned the key again. The truck finally started after countless times of turning the key back and forth. Amy looked back to the tree line but the animal was gone.

She looked back to the hedgehog who cursed again. "S-Shadow?" she stuttered.

Shadow stopped and looked at her, still in her pink pajamas that went separate. He quickly took off his brown coat that smelled of a barn and wrapped it around her.

Amy was about to protest but Shadow just ignored her, driving forward.

_He thought I was cold…_

Amy all of a sudden bit her lip to keep from smiling, but the blush was still visible. Shadow was watching the slick and muddy dirt road though and Amy silently thanked God for it.

Wrapped herself in the coat as she shivered again by the very thought of wearing his jacket.

_I'm insane…I've never thought of him and shivered, why shiver? Why not laugh or smile or just shake your head? A damn shiver…._

Amy closed her eyes as the barn came into view, her quills needed to be brush and she realized she was in her pajamas still…and her hair was ratty…and she was in a truck with Shadow….with his coat around her.

Again, the blush made its way back to her cheeks and this time she let the small smile stay on her lips as Shadow pulled up to the barn. As soon as the truck stopped, Amy's door was opened the ebony hedgehog. Amy blinked.

_I keep forgetting…speed of light…or was it sound?_

She took off the jacket and handed it to him but he stared at it. "Aren't you cold?" he asked after staring.

Amy shook her head. "I'm fine."

She let him take it before she walked to the doors and into the barn. The smell of cows and hay hit her immediately and she wrapped her arms around her from the cold that followed in with her. Feeling something around her shoulders again, she looked on her right shoulder and the coat was there. Wrapped around her like before. She turned around and was met with the door, turning left about ninety degrees she found Shadow already feeding the heifers.

Amy looked at the calves that started mooing when they saw the hedgehogs walk in. Amy smiled and rubbed Brownie's head before walking to the back and opening the heavy door. Rushing past the horses that nickered at her for food—she quickly gave them it, dropping the hay a few times while she got use to the pitch fork.

After feeding them she looked at the pregnant horse and sighed. "I'm guessing you're due any week now," Amy patted the horse on the shoulder and made her journey to the back room.

She passed Zig-Zag who jolted awake and jumped up. Amy skipped over the piece of wood that blocked the lower part of the door and started on the bottles.

She grabbed all four and gave the one to Zig-Zag, placing it in the holder. She quickly turned around and tried jumping back but she met the wood of the calf pen. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You okay? A little jumpy this morning."

Amy tried to smile and walk around him. "Well," She tried the left side but he blocked the way. "I'm just," She tried the right but he moved just as quickly. "I'm," She tried the left but failed again. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

Shadow looked like he was smirking as he grabbed the bottles. "Get in the truck," he calmly said as he turned back around and headed to the calves on the other side of the barn.

"I think I'll watch Zig-Zag," Amy called after him just as the door closed.

Amy didn't turn around when Zig-Zag hit the bottle up and out of its holder. Hearing it hit the dirt inside Zig-Zag's pen made Amy turn around.

"Great," the pink hedgehog muttered and looked around.

_Thank God, Shadow isn't here to see this…._

Amy kicked her leg up and over the side of the calf pen. She was practically riding the wood as she tried pulling her other leg after her. "Come on," she heaved and pulled her boot over the side and bent down for the bottle.

She stood straight and turned around. Shadow was walking back to her.

_I didn't hear the door! No fair!_

Shadow halted as he watched her stand in the pen. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered the second time this morning and she really wanted to hit herself in the face right about now.

"Why are you in the pen?"

"Um…the bottle?" she held it up. "It fell…"

Shadow walked over and grabbed the bottle. "I'll clean this out…" he walked to the back door. "You can figure out how you get out."

"I got in," she climbed back over with Zig-Zag butting her thighs over and over again. "I'm sure I can get out," she reassured herself.

She almost tripped on her face and into the dirt while getting out but she made it. Shadow came back out and leaned against the doorway. "So? How'd it go?"

Amy was almost positive he was smirking so she turned around but he wasn't there. "Uh-"

She narrowed her eyebrows and spun around slowly to see Shadow's red eyes looking at her. "Were you checking me out?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" he twisted around and walked to the double doors, heading to the cows again.

Amy started smiling and she looked at the pile of hay, getting a small idea.

Shadow walked and was about to open the doors for her when he felt it. Hay hit his back and went into his quills. He smirked and spun around and looked at the innocent hedgehog.

Amy was sure if an emotion was on his face; it would've been playful. "What?" she innocently played the act.

Shadow walked towards her. "Are you trying to get hurt?"

"Is that a threat?"

He smirked and walked closer to her, each step he took forward, she took one back. "Depends."

"On what?" the pink hedgehog walked backwards.

Shadow took one last step and she tripped—right into the pile of straw. "How you look at it," Shadow leaned down at her.

Amy grabbed a handful of hay and threw it in his face. "Ah!" she screamed as he growled.

She moved from his grasp and ran around the pile of straw. She stopped and peered around the corner to get her face coated in the straw. "Hey!" she laughed and grabbed the straw.

Shadow was out of her sight once again. "That's not fair to use powers, Shadow!" he heard as he hid in Twilight's pen behind the giant horse.

He smirked as she walked past and was met again with hay in the hair. "Shadow!" she screeched.

Shadow was up and over the wooden pen in seconds from his regular work out. He raced behind the water trough and crouched to the ground, hearing her boots click faster and faster.

_Click…click…click_

_Click click click_

_Clickclickclick_

Shadow smirked as he heard her running but his smirked dropped when his eyes met with a box and an idea hit his head like lightning hit the ground. He raced over the box and opened it, switching the switches over to the 'off' the barn was consumed in darkness.

"Shadow!" her whimper came out in the silent room.

He chuckled as loud as he could. "What's wrong, Rose? Didn't think of the harm before you played the act?"

"What are you talking about?"

He tsked her. "Playing innocent again, Rose?"

"M-Maybe," she stuttered once more.

Shadow wasn't quite sure if she was nervous, cold, or frightened. But she had his jacket so she couldn't be cold; she wasn't blushing like she had in the truck so she wasn't nervous. His ears went back; maybe he took her fright of the dark a little too far. Though in truth he hadn't known she was scared of the dark.

"Shadow?"

Her voice was quiet but it was near. Shadow looked around and took a step forward.

"Gotcha!" arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

Shadow smirked as she hung onto him, his arms went under her legs. "What are you doing?" she quickly asked.

He didn't give her an answer though as he walked to the door with her on his back. Though he was sure that was straw that she was putting on him while he gave her a piggyback, he wasn't going to worry about that now.

Walking outside and towards the truck, her teeth chattered in his ears so he picked up the pace. Opening the door, he felt her slide off. He swiftly grabbed her around the waist from behind and flung her inside the truck.

"Hey!" she screamed.

Amy glared at him with her legs dangling over the side. He grabbed them and pushed her further inside; making her hit the other window.

"Stay," he closed the door and ran back inside in a blink of an eye.

Amy sighed and moved to her side of the truck again. Shadow was out five minutes later and in the truck only two seconds afterwards. "Let's hope this works," he turned the key.

Thankfully, the truck started and he pulled out of the barn and on the dirt road again. The truck was silent with the occasional cursing from Amy when the straw stuck to her quills. She brushed her fingers through the long quills and Shadow glanced over then into the mirror. The straw she put in it was everywhere. She had made sure to get him good and that innocent act was cheap but it worked.

Halfway home and keeping his eyes on the road and not on the figure beside him, he felt he was being squished. He had watched her move towards him but he had payed no attention to it, until she was right in his face, putting her hands in his quills.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the straw out," she simply told him.

He sighed. "I can do it myself."

"But you like it," Amy giggled as she scratched behind his left ear.

It took ever muscle in his body not to moan or close his eyes as he drove. "You should not touch the driver."

Amy payed no attention to him as usual but after a moment he realized she was pulling the straw out, but she was still scratching his ear. He had to bit his lip when she moved her hand and scratched lower behind his ear. She smirked. "Does Mr. Doomy and Gloomy likey?"

He growled. "I will _not_be pet talked to!"

"Fine," she muttered and stopped scratching as she picked the straw out.

"Sit. Down. Now," he ordered.

"Almost. Done. Hang. On," she copied him.

He tried pushing her back quickly without the truck tipping over. Amy pouted. "Can't you let someone be nice to you?"

"Not while I'm driving," he growled to himself, trying to get the truck under control again.

Amy shrugged. "Okay," she sat back in her seat. "I'll do it back at home."

He was half tempted to hit his head on the steering wheel but that would end up with the truck sliding off the slushy road and possibly hurting or even killing either one of them, depending which side the truck would slide to.

He mentally shook the thought out of his head and kept his brain focused on getting them home, where he'd beat her to the door and race to the bathroom before she could help him. He didn't need help, he didn't need it all.

But part of his brain was thinking that it wouldn't hurt to _have _help once in a while.

* * *

_I don't see why he's acting like nothing happened in his room last night. Why would he laugh when I'm around and glare while Sonic's around? He'd be quiet when Sarah was around but he wasn't laughing. He'd even smile for Christ's sake!_

_So what's his problem? Was he afraid of something last night? Was it the question I asked? Why he laughed when I was around? Maybe Rouge was right, maybe my smile and laugh are contagious, even for someone like Shadow._

_He seems happier today. But I think he brought it on himself. His cockiness just made him lose his money and he goes in his room and pouts? That's unlike Shadow…maybe it was to keep from killing Sonic or severely injuring him at least. Then again it's unusual for him to laugh or smile._

_Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard. I should ask Rouge the next time she calls. If I call her it might be when she's sleeping or taking care of the twins. I wouldn't want either of those, or hopefully Knuckles would answer her cell phone, though I don't see why. Maybe he could decipher what Shadow was doing last night, or the way he acted. I mean, they're both guys and they knew each other and they still do, they just don't talk together as much._

_Shadow's always busy with the farm and Knuckles is always busy helping Rouge. I wonder if Knuckles ever got a job…hmm, oh well, I'll ask Rouge that later too. Thinking about them makes me homesick…sure this is my home now but I'm not even talking about New York. I'm talking about when I lived with Rouge and Knuckles to help them with the twins…they live Florida now…and the twins' birthday is coming. I promised I'd be there…fantastic. Maybe I can see what flights are going in there, though it's quite a ways…I'm not going to drive, that's for sure._

_Oh my God! I totally forgot to ask Sarah wedding questions! Who else are the bridesmaids? I heard this red fox and this human are, but other than that I have no clue….wait a cottontail second….._

…_what if Rouge could come with Knuckles? No, Rouge wouldn't leave her kids, she's attached to them. I doubt she'd want to bring them and take all the attention and sympathy. That's one thing Rouge hates about being raped and having kids. I'd probably go crazy with all the "We're so sorry." "You poor thing." Nonsense, it's all so tiring after awhile….but if it's a small wedding…._

_Tails is probably going to come! I wonder if he heard from Cream….last I knew she was with Blaze in Missouri or something. Blaze moved in with Silver after I moved out though, the two got to together and maybe they're getting married. Silver and I kept in touch, he accepted my love for him as a brother, I mean, Blaze was like his second choice but the cat didn't need to know that. She was happy with him._

_Even if the two are getting married or not, I haven't seen them in a long time, only over email did they send me pictures when they went to France and Italy. I think they're in Spain now…that reminds I need a computer, they probably sent me some more pictures._

_Hopefully Silver isn't pushed in the river again like in one of the places they went to…what was it? Venus or something….hmm, I'd have to look at the pictures and talk to my old friend, Google. I wonder about Cream though….wouldn't she be in college still? Let's see, I'm twenty-three, she'd be twenty….yep, still in college. At least, I hope she went to college, if not I hope she's at least successful unlike me._

_I went to college but I kinda just quit after awhile. There was nothing that interested me. Maybe a stay at home wife or something. I'm at least good at cleaning and cooking and taking care of kids. Maybe I can find a guy here…which also reminds me of Mike. I had better visit him soon at the hospital, maybe he can tell me about Shadow._

_Also, that police officer in the office that day after the fight in the store with Scourge. He said it wasn't Shadow's first time doing something…bad. What did he do? Besides probably fighting with any person that crossed his line, I don't see him doing anything bad…_

…_maybe it's because he looks so innocent right now._

"Grrrrr…"

"Huh?" Amy was drawn out of her thoughts and stared at the hedgehog on the floor in front of her.

She sat on the couch with her legs on either side of his shoulders. She was still getting the straw out but as slowly as possible, one, she was lost in her thoughts, and two; she had nothing else planned today. And as soon as she would be done he'd probably go in the garage and fix the truck again.

Maybe they could go to town and watch the new movie that looked good. Avengers. Amy had to admit it looked fantastic. She bit her lip. "Shadow?"

"Grrr…grrrr…"

It sounded more like 'guuuuurrrrr' or a purr. Amy raised an eyebrow and leaned over to see his face. His eyelids were closed and his ears were back. He was leaning over to the right and inching closer to the carpet every minute. She smirked and scratched behind his ears with both hands. His ears twitched in every direction they could, as if it…tickled him.

Amy giggled and massaged her fingers behind his ears. A soft moan was heard as she massaged his head. She tried not to laugh, she really did. Thinking about other things to stop that from happening, she thought of Sarah and Sonic. Sonic went back to sleep after eating the rest of the Lucky Charms. Sarah would probably go to town and buy an endless supply of Captain Crunch, which Sonic finished the day Rouge called, and Lucky Charms.

Sarah was working again, it being a Monday and all. Sarah would always complain about Monday's and how much she hated them. Amy felt Shadow shiver and sniff as he woke up. "Someone catching a cold?" she asked.

Shadow growled instead of purred as she scratched his back. "No," he gritted his teeth as his back arched.

She giggled and stopped, going back to picking out the straw. "What are we gonna do today?"

"_I'm _going to fix the truck."

"Aww, maybe we can do something together!" she grinned as she leaned over again to look at his face.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Like _what!?_" his voice went high and his back arched again as she scratched it again. "Stop that!" he barked at her while he turned around to glare at her.

"Admit it, you liked it," she put her hands in her lap.

"No," Shadow said a little too quickly.

"Is that a blush?"

"No!" he yelled.

"Are you sure?" she teased as she leaned in closer to him.

His ears went back again as his hands were on the couch, barely touching her legs. "_Yes_," he hissed.

She went to scratch his ear but his hand flew up and smacked her arm on the couch. "Stop it."

Amy beamed like a little kid on Christmas. "Only if we can do something together."

He grumbled something while looking away. "Together?"

"…"

"_Together_?"

"Yep!" Amy grinned and hugged his neck. "Together!"

Shadow froze, his arms were off the couch and his eyes were wide as she nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. "L-Like what?" he wanted to punch himself for stuttering.

"Hmmm," Amy thought with her finger on her chin. "Maybe a movie in town?"

"A movie?" he asked as if that was the worse idea ever.

"We can!? Sweet! I'll go get ready!" she jumped off the couch, letting go of him and running into the bathroom.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared after her. "…Okay…"

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed as he reluctantly drove into town, passing a sign.

Shadow muttered something to himself as Amy continued talking. "I've always wanted to see this movie! Haven't you!?" she almost leaped over to his seat.

Shadow passed a black car and a yellow truck with an eagle sticker on the back. "What are we talking about?"

Amy pouted. "The Avengers!"

"Which is about?"

Amy almost growled. "I was talking about them for twenty minutes! How could you not have heard!"

"It's called, tuning out," Shadow glanced over at her.

She crossed her arms and looked out the window, growling and upset. Shadow's ears went back again and he frowned. He looked around for something to cheer her up. He turned on the radio but the guy wouldn't stop talking and go to a song. Shadow didn't turn it off though, he might need it later.

He saw a Denny's and a Perkin's as they drove by. "Did you get breakfast?" he asked.

She stayed silent. Shadow narrowed his eyebrows and looked around as they went over the bridge after passing banks and other restaurants. The river was wide and always made Shadow think someone would fall in it if they _walked _across the bridge.

He stopped at the red light and watched as a red truck pulled up behind them, getting closer and closer.

"That son of a bitch better stop," Shadow growled under his breath.

"What?"

His ears went up and in her direction. She was looking at him. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"No, I was talking about that guy who wouldn't stop behind us."

Amy looked back and turned around in her seat, looking out of the window again. Shadow wasn't sure if she believe him or not, but that was the least of his problems, his mind was still on the truck and he hoped it didn't break down right here; he doubt the guy in the red truck was friendly.

"It's a quiet town," Amy spoke up as she stared at the other cars.

Shadow was relieved. She had started talking again. They watched as a black car sped up and was about to cross. A blue one came out of nowhere and the two cars skidded in front of Shadow and Amy and all the other people.

"Yeah, it's peaceful isn't it?" he asked after the cars were gone and still skidding down the street.

The red light turned green and Shadow hit the gas, making the truck almost sputter but it went forwards. "Did you ever think about getting a new truck?"

"Nope," he said. "I wouldn't see why, I'd just fix it if it were broken."

"Hm, sounds like what that one famous person said."

"What did they say?" he glanced over at her.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

He nodded. "True."

Shadow kept driving, through the tunnels, past the green lights, over the train tracks, or just driving straight with cars around him. Amy wasn't one to drive. Driving sorta freaked her out for some reason. Just staring at the lines in between the road, having a car rush past her and knowing if she turned the wheel too much she'd run into something. She left the driving for other people and the walking for her.

Shadow pulled into a set of stores like Big 5, a Pizzeria, and the Cinema Theater. He parked in the back and stared at the doors. "There is, like, no one here," Amy whispered over to him.

Shadow turned his head to look at her. "Then why are you whispering?" he whispered back to her.

He unbuckled and got out all while staring at her. Amy followed after him, skipping beside him as he put his hands in his blue jean's pockets. He wore a black shirt with his brown jacket; no matter how many times Amy said they didn't match.

Amy had on dark blue jeans with a dark red shirt that had ruffles and four buttons on the top. It was plaid with a lighter red, almost pink. She had on a black, white and grey plaid coat with big black buttons. Her brown boots almost matched with Shadow's as she looked in the reflection of the door.

Shadow opened it for her and she walked in, her cheeks were pink from the cold. She stomped her boots on the carpet as she walked on the tile, looking at the huge circular room as the main entrance for the theater.

Shadow stared at her, up and down. "What's with the stripes?"

Amy gave him a look before walking off.

Shadow was already at one of the booths. Out of six only one was open and the human had short red hair, dyed with purple streaks in the front and a ring on almost each finger. She tapped the computer after Shadow told her what movie. The girl looked at Amy who was spinning around. "Your girlfriend seems happy."

Shadow spun around and watched Amy with a raised eyebrow. "She's not my girlfriend," he said as he turned back to the girl.

She smiled and handed him the tickets. "Well, you look cute together anyway, enjoy your movie."

Shadow was almost speechless as he walked through the set of doors that led into the theater's food spot. Amy raced after him and noticed his blush. She giggled as he gave the tickets to the man by the podium. "Did someone get a great compliment?" she grinned at him.

The man ripped the ticket's end and gave the other part back to Shadow. "Theater six."

"Thank you," Amy politely told the teenager.

"Something like that," Shadow mumbled as he walked forward.

Amy steered him in the direction of the food. "Let's get popcorn!"

"No," Shadow turned out of her grasp and walked to the theaters labeled 1-6.

"Shadow!" she stomped her foot as she whined.

Shadow kept walking though. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you get back here right now!" she yelled.

The people at the counter looked at her. "Uh, Miss-"

"Shush!" she raised her finger to them as she glared at Shadow who had stopped.

Groaning, Shadow turned back around and dragged his feet over to her. "Fiiiiinnnneee!" the end came out in a growl.

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Shadow leaned back in his seat as the movie started and as Amy munched on the popcorn. Holding the giant popcorn bowl, Amy hugged it for dear life as the movie began. "It's starting!" she whispered to him.

Shadow would've made a smartass comment but Amy was having fun already. He didn't want to make her upset; she _still _acted like a child though she had years and years to grow mature. He did admit, she had _grown _but it was mainly her body he was talking about.

He wasn't checking her out at all; he was simply….looking at her this morning. When she was sleeping and when she was in the barn. The way she looked so innocent as she slept was compelling to him. The way she could _play _innocent kinda made him angry though. She _always _seemed to be innocent. Just once maybe she could break a rule. Even when she pouted it made him feel bad.

He hated that feeling. Letting her get everything her way. He also hated to admit it but she was spoiled by doing all that. Getting her way, it made him scoff right there in the movie theater though Amy didn't pay attention to him. He'd have to teach her a thing or two about some respect for others.

Though he soon realized she already had respect for others. Sonic for instance. She wasn't leaping all over him when she saw him, she accepted the fact that he was with Sarah, though Shadow didn't know for sure if the pink hedgehog still liked the blue one. For her sake, he hoped not.

Sure, she deserved better than Sonic but at the same time Shadow knew Sonic was good to women. He held the door open for them, had manners around them and helped them out if they needed it. Take Sarah for an example, she needed someone like Sonic and she got it.

Shadow didn't know if he should call that spoiled. But having Maria being taken from his life was enough for him to think before he acted. Having something change in your life while you were rolling down a hill wasn't the best way, because sooner or later you'd find yourself on top of a mountain. Now being king of the hill is great for little kids, but what he meant was that the mountain was full of problems and worries that were probably mixed up with hidden lies. He'd been there, he'd done that.

There was only one reason why he respected Sonic, of course that respect would only be there if he were respected too. But the main reason was that Sonic was a kind and noble type of guy, always helping anyone and yet he had a care-free life. Shadow wanted to know how the hell he did it. But he guessed he would never know.

Sonic of course had some flaws of his own. He got cocky too much; he'd usually speak before he thought when he was talking to Shadow. He wasn't as fast as Shadow-Oh wait, Shadow couldn't prove that one…but it'd be nice if he could…of course only if he were right.

Shadow let his thoughts go as he watched the movie. Amy still munched on her popcorn and sipped her pop every now and then. Shadow leaned further back in the comfortable chair and let his eyes droop as the sound of explosions made his ears go back.

One thing he despised about theaters…they always had to make the damn sound so loud for him. Maybe he just had sensitive hearing…

* * *

"It was so amazing! What part did you like!?" Amy jumped off the wet sidewalk as the rain came towards the town.

Shadow just followed her silently with his hands in his coat pocket and the collar flipped up. "Why don't we get lunch or something?" he suggested to her before crossing the road.

The theater parking lot had a few more cars but not much, plus it was a Monday.

"Okay!" Amy skipped back to the navy blue truck and stood by the door.

Shadow took out his keys and walked up to her. "This is my side," he told her.

She leaned against the truck as he unlocked the door, "I don't wanna go around and have to wait for you to open the door."

Shadow grumbled and opened the door. In a flash, Amy was on her side after climbing in on his side. "I have speed too!" she beamed.

The tired black hedgehog just got in and slammed the door shut, starting the truck. He put it in reverse and backed up.

"Where should we eat?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" Amy looked at the restaurants as they drove by, back on the main road. "Where do you wanna go?"

Shadow was almost in shock, not because for once she asked him what he wanted to do, but for once he didn't have Sonic telling him where to go or even Sarah. "Uhh…" he looked around at a red light. "Uhhhhhh…"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Did you want me to pick?"

"Yes," he quickly said.

Amy put her finger to her chin. "Hmmmmhmmmhmm," she started humming. "How about Perkins?"

Shadow nodded once and turned on the green. "To Perkins we go."

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Shadow watched with partially open eyes as Amy shoved the hashbrowns in her mouth. Sure Perkins breakfast was the best but was she really that hungry after eating half of that gigantic bowl of popcorn? She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Shadow quickly stared down at the eggs on his plate. "Nothing," he broke the yolk on one and ate.

Amy shrugged and went back to inhaling her food. Shadow coughed and she looked up. "What?" she asked a bit louder this time.

Shadow looked over at an old couple who looked at them. He smiled slightly and glared back at Amy. "How are you starving!?" he whispered.

"I don't know!" she whispered back.

The two got in a whispering fight. "Well, quit shoving food in your mouth and just swallowing!"

"I am chewing!"

"Chew slower with smaller bites!"

"These are small bites!"

"If that's a small bite for you then I should be worried," he put his fork on the table.

She leaned across the table a bit more, ignoring the couple that Shadow kept glancing at. "Don't tell me how to eat!"

"What!? Now you have no table manners!?" he hissed as she hit his leg.

"I'm starving!"

"Impossible! You ate all the popcorn!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Is there something wrong?"

They both turned their heads over to the old couple that were humans. Shadow smiled nervously at the lady. "Not at all…"

The woman tilted her head. "You sure? We wouldn't want you two to argue."

Amy already knew where this was going. She once stepped on a male mongoose's foot in public and two started fighting. People thought they were a married couple.

She wasn't going to enjoy this conversation nor would she join it. The man knew what his wife was doing but he continued to eat. The woman smiled as Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Stress and fighting would be bad for her," the woman told them.

Amy wanted to slam her head on the table. Knowing that if Sonic would be here he would die laughing.

_Please don't tell me she thinks I'm…_

"What?" Shadow asked again.

The woman shook her head. "I shouldn't be in your business but the best way for you two to handle this to talk to each other."

Amy had to put her hands clasped over her mouth to hide her smile as she held her laugh in. Her stomach quivered as the laugh came into a choking sound for a second.

Shadow glanced over at her. "You okay?"

The lady looked at her. "Honey, are you okay?"

Amy actually hit her head on the table, her shoulders shaking as she laughed, making it come out in more choking noises.

"Rose!?" Shadow stood up. "Are you okay?"

Her shoulders shook faster as her laughter rang through the room. The lady raised her eyebrows. "You're laughing at him?" she said as Shadow sat down again.

"No!" Amy lifted her head and pointed at the lady. "I'm laughin' at you!"

"What? Rose, that's not nice," Shadow warned her over the table.

Amy took a deep breath. "She thinks…" she took time to laugh a little. "She thinks we're married!"

The lady gasped. "You devils! God should punish you for what you've done!" she stood up. "Come on, Frank, let's go!"

"She thinks I'm pregnant too!" Amy laughed louder.

The woman stopped and looked at her. "You're not?"

Shadow gaped and blinked, getting his focus again. "No, we're just friends out for lunch."

The lady gasped and put her hand to her mouth then to her heart. "Oh my goodness, please forgive me!"

Amy had her head on the table and was dying of laughter as Shadow shook hands with the lady. "Okay…" Shadow almost whispered.

Frank hadn't even moved. He was still in his spot and he was still eating as he was even laughing at his wife.

* * *

"Oh my God! That was hilarious!" Amy choked out in laughter. "Wait until Sarah and Sonic hear about this!"

Shadow shook his head a little in humor. "I can't believe you knew what she was talking about…"

"But, hey, they said anytime we wanted we could go over for tea," she held an imaginary cup of tea and pretended to sip it.

Shadow smirked in hilarity. "I don't think that'll happen for awhile…"

"Why? Is it because she called us devils?" Amy snorted.

He shook his head and turned to her as she leaned on the window and door of her side.

"I don't drink tea."


	9. Flame HATES cats

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia are Phantomask's OC. Thank you Phantomask!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Stop here!"

"No."

"Please?" Amy batted her eyes, craning her neck over her shoulder as her hands went up on the window, "Pretty please?"

Shadow grumbled something but shook his head, "No. I'm the driver and I get to choose where we go."

"Then why have we gone two places that I suggested?"

~~~~.~~~~

"We are only here to look!" Shadow warned.

He was looking at the white tiled floor but when he looked up, he was alone, except the workers, human and Mobian. One girl, a human with short black hair and crystal blue eyes grinned at him, "Welcome to Pet Smart sir! Anything you're looking for?"

Shadow was leaning on his right foot, near the girl, "A pink hedgehog," he said without any emotion.

She blinked and tugged at her apron, "I don't think we have those."

"But I saw one come in."

The lady fidgeted, "I don't know sir…."

Shadow leaned in towards her face, "Well I suggest you go and look for me."

She nodded and quickly walked towards the sound of dogs. Shadow stood straight and headed off to the fish, most people went there since it was on the left and the fish were the closest animals there when you came in.

He stopped when he saw Amy bent over to see the bottom tanks full of purple fish with the yellow fins. He walked up to her, "Fish? When there are cats and dogs and even a tarantula, you choose the most boring animal on Earth."

"No, the most boring on Earth would be the sloth," Amy smiled up at him.

"That's just the slowest."

She shrugged and got up, looking at a blue fish that poked its head out of the tiny toy ship, "Look! It's Dory!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Not you too…."

"I swear," Amy walked to the clown fish. "Once every person sees these fish, they think of Finding Nemo."

"Yeah, well good thing they can't make a second one," Shadow looked around the tanks, stopping at a fish that just stared at him, opening its mouth and moving it fins and then closing its mouth and doing it over again.

"Why not?"

Shadow slowly looked over at Amy who was busy tapping the glass at the million tiny fish, "I don't think Nemo is stupid enough to be lost _twice._"

"Good point," Amy got up, "Ooh! The cats!" she quickly walked over to the tan-ish yellow boxes.

Shadow looked up as the door to the cats opened and a bright orange hedgehog jumped out. Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and ran to the nearest aisle, "Hey!"

"Shhh!" he covered her mouth.

"I HATE cats!" Flame shook his arms, "Ugghh."

The two slowly watched as Flame walked to their aisle, stopping at fish food and looking at it. Shadow started to back up with his arms around Amy; one over her mouth still and one wrapped around her waist.

Flame was only eight feet away from them; it got further as Shadow made a backwards jog for the other aisles. They almost got away too.

Sonic came up behind Flame and instinctively looked down the aisle, "Amy? Shadow?"

Flame turned his head left and grinned. Shadow had let go of Amy when Sonia came into the picture. Amy smiled and walked up to the family of four, "Hey guys," she nervously spoke, "Shadow and I were just-"

"Leaving," Shadow grabbed her arm.

Sonia put her hands on her hips, "Shadow."

Shadow growled and dropped Amy's arm. Petunia smiled at the pink hedgehog as her little brother sat in the stroller, "We saw the kitties!"

"One clawed Flame," Sonia didn't miss a beat, "He almost cried-"

"I did not!" Flame objected.

"-like a baby."

Amy laughed a little and looked down at Petunia, "Wow…you're hair and clothes are just…..wow…"

"Hello Kitty!" the young hedgehog jumped up and down.

She wore little bead necklaces of all sorts of bright colors, a giant hello kitty necklace that sparkled of all the gems, a pink skirt, orange and yellow striped leggings with a hello kitty shirt that was white and had the kitty in pink fake jewels. Petunia's hair was the real…..artistic quality in it all. Her hair was up high in braided pigtails with tiny clips around her forehead. Some were pink, orange, yellow, blue and purple while others were mainly green and white or a gold-ish yellow- Amy didn't quite know for sure but it wasn't anywhere near yellow or orange.

Flame nervously smiled with a chuckle, "Yeah….she dressed herself though."

Shadow walked up beside Amy, "That has to be the best thing out of this."

Amy whacked his side of his stomach while looking at the little girl. She looked at Jeffery, "Hey! You got his Mohawk up!"

Sonia pointed at her, "Me?" she let out a laugh, "No, Flame does that."

Flame got surprised looks. He put up his hands, "I know, I know. Very odd of me, but I can tell you I didn't do her hair," he pointed at his daughter.

"Of course not daddy!" she hugged his leg, "I'm much better than you at hair!"

Sonia covered her mouth, though you could hear the snort. Flame didn't bother glaring at his wife he just smiled and patted Petunia's head, "Okay."

"Anyways," Sonia pulled up in front, moving the stroller back and forth, "What brings you two here? Are Sonic and Sarah here?"

"No," Amy shook her head, "We came to watch a movie, which we already did. Sonic went back to sleep after Sarah left for work."

"It's Monday," Sonia said, "The kids don't have school."

"They still make teachers go," Flame told her, "It sucks."

Sonia tilted her head, "Since when are you a teacher? You couldn't even become a teacher. The most you could become is the school's janitor."

"They aren't that bad!" Flame whined, "People should give them more respect!"

"I do, but I can also see you," she poked his shoulder, "As one of them. Walking around with a giant mop as little kids rush past you for lunch."

"I wouldn't even be there," Flame told her, "I'd be crushed from the running kids."

Sonia shrugged, "Tough luck," she moved the stroller around Amy, "It's good seeing you but I can sense someone here doesn't like us being here."

Amy glared at Shadow then looked at Sonia, turning around to do so, "No! You know what, stay."

"No, we wouldn't want to make Shadow angrier as he already is."

"He isn't," Amy looked at him, "Are you?"

He could tell by her glare she was basically giving him two options like with the frog and the doors story. You pick the wrong door and you're doomed. You pick the right door, not so doomed. And then there's that frog. He'd let you ask him a question but his answer would always be the opposite or something. It wasn't until '_The Tenth Kingdom' _that Shadow ever understood what to do.

You just pick up the frog and throw it in a door. If you heard something bad, don't go in that door, pick the other one. Shadow was in a situation like that right now with Amy's stare. Except he didn't have one important thing; the frog.

He bit his lip. It wasn't like it was rocket science though. He'd just have to lie to live. But if he told the truth and they went away, he'd probably get a) a slap from Sonia, b) a slap from Amy or c) a slap from both. He'd had enough of slaps though so he decided just this once, to be nice to the parents of the little girl that purposely tortured him into doing girly things.

He scratched his forehead, "Of course not."

Sonia smiled evilly, "Good. Let's go back to the cats, Amy hasn't met Wilbur."

"Wilbur?" Amy asked.

"The cat that Petunia wants, the cat that I want, the cat that Jeffery loves and the cat that," she looked at Flame, "scratched Baby Flame over here."

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow and Flame sat on the bench. The cats were kept in tan boxes **(I hope you've all been to Pet Smart….) **that had tiny little holes in the small 'pens' but none in the bigger one that kept a litter of kittens. The door that was always there in the store led to the back where you could pet the cats. Till this day, Shadow had thought it was only for the workers, but now he knew that you had to be eighteen and older to go in alone, so once you walked past that first door, you were at another door on the left, or as this one was. You'd skip a tiny, itty bitty room that had a red cushioned bench and sanitizer. Sonia fit the stroller in with ease and walked down the narrow aisle.

Up above Amy she saw a feather toy sticking out, grabbing it and giving it to Petunia to play with the cats; she saw the top shelves were full of cat things so people could play with the cats or kittens.

"This is Wilbur."

Sonia was all the way in the back as Petunia played with the litter of kittens near the door that was propped open by Flame's foot so he could keep an eye on his daughter. Amy walked to the back and gasped, "I've never seen eyes like that on a cat."

The cat was grey and had blue sparkling eyes but yet they looked ghostly. Sonia grabbed the hanging paper, "Wilbur, almost a year and a Russian Blue."

"He's gorgeous," Amy put her finger on the cat's pelt.

"Ah!" Petunia giggled as the kitten from the litter bit her finger.

Flame instantly went forward and pulled her away, "We are not getting a cat!"

He had sat back down on the bench but kept Petunia in his arms. She whined, "It was just playing!"

"First that cat," he pointed at Wilbur, "claws my thumb then this cat," he pointed at the Tortoiseshell cat, "bites her!"

"It was just playing," Sonia told him.

"It bit her! Do you not realize that our daughter might have some disease going through her now?"

His wife rolled her eyes, "Just wait, we'll get a cat."

"Let's get a dog," Flame mumbled.

"We'll give you one," Shadow blurted.

Sonia tilted her head, "Shia had puppies?"

"Well let's see, that's kinda the consequence when you put your male dog with a female dog alone for two weeks and then find out she's not sick but pregnant," Shadow simply said.

Flame let Petunia go and she raced back to the kittens, putting her finger out as they licked it and bit it again. He just glared at the light grey cat with green eyes and the Tortoiseshell with similar eyes as they surrounded her, or tried to as the cage was the only thing blocking them.

Sonia sighed and looked at Wilbur, "Looks like we won't be buying you after all."

"You for real's?" Flame asked, "We're getting a dog?"

Shadow nodded, "Just come over when I'm not home."

Flame gave him an annoyed glare, "Why don't you like us?"

"I never said I didn't like you guys," Shadow told him, "I just hate the fact that every time you come over, she," he pointed to the giggling little girl, "Tries to do something with my quills, whether brush it back and ruin the gel-"

"You use gel?" the older girls asked simultaneously.

Shadow ignored them, "-or put clips in it! Then she tries to put nail polish on my nails!"

"Maybe you just need a makeover," Flame told him, patting his cheek.

Shadow gave him the, 'You-touch-me-ever-again-and-I-will-kill-you' look. Flame scooted closer to the wall and Sonia clapped her hands, "Great! When can we come over?"

Shadow groaned, "I don't think Shia will let you take one of them now."

Amy shrugged, "Maybe if we open their boundaries a little each day to get them away from Shia and into different rooms, she'll be use to having them away from her sooner or later."

"Yes but sooner or later, she will come looking for them. And when she notices one is missing, she might just tear up the whole house, including the people living in it!" Shadow yelled at the end.

Amy's shoulders dropped, "Why buy a vicious dog then?"

"Technically she was a stray."

"Has Amy seen her yet?" Sonia asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope."

Amy sighed, "Can we move somewhere with more room, please?"

"What? Claustrophobic?"

Amy gave Flame a blank stare, "Are you?"

Flame just got up and put the feather toy that Petunia dropped on the ground, on top of the shelf. He didn't have a problem with; he was freakishly tall as Sonic had once put it ever so nicely.

~~~~.~~~~

"We should just buy him," Sonia cooed at the brown Labrador puppy as she bent down.

Flame stood behind her, holding the stroller and watching Petunia like a hawk as she- for once in her life- was nearly ten feet away from her father.

Amy was by her though, and Shadow so it helped him stay calm. Amy and Petunia were bent down on their knees, petting the litter of puppies that were small Dachshunds. The black one licked Amy's finger, going over the bandage as the light brown one yapped at Petunia as he waited for attention.

Shadow stood there, watching the worker nearby come in with a Rottweiler. Shadow didn't like those kinds of dogs, for one it attacked a little boy near their "town". It was a tiny town, so it was hardly called a town. Only carrying a gas station with Subway in it, or a cheap version of Subway at least. And for the second reason of hating the creature…well, there was no second reason when the first explained it all.

It was barking and the worker, a young hedgehog that was red with quills everywhere on the top of his head, was barely keeping it under control. He walked towards Shadow, rushing past him with the dog that calming sniffed Amy and Petunia as they patted its head. Shadow had his fists clenched just in case he needed to swing at something.

The hedgehog put it in the cage next to the puppies that took Petunia's attention again. Amy walked on her feet though she was still bent down like she was sitting on thin air, over to the canine.

"Big one Brody?" an older worker asked, about Shadow's age.

"Yeah," the volunteer laughed, "Wouldn't stop trying to get to the kids that walked by. Always needing attention, huh Lilac?" he patted the dog's head before walking to the table, "Now it's Roody."

"Sheesh, not him," the worker said.

The boy smiled, or at least showed his teeth, "I think I can handle him."

"You could barely handle Lilac."

The boy shrugged and went to the sleeping dog in the back, alone and without cage buddies. The two cages by it were empty and open. Shadow guessed the dogs that had been there were either sold or out on a walk with other volunteers, but that thought was out of his mind when he saw this…_Roody. _

The first thing that popped up in his head was Ice Age 3 and Roody the albino t-rex. Shadow had been forced by Sonic to watch the movie with him, Shadow swore, one of these days, Sonic would watch a little kid movie every day of his _life. _

The dog was black with brown spots here and there; they were tiny, tiny, tiny though; making his coat look like black with yellow tiny boogers on him or something. Petunia whimpered and pointed at the barking dog, "Amy…."

Amy looked at the giant dog and her smile faded.

"What the hell is that?"

They looked to who said; Flame of course. The bright orange hedgehog pushed the stroller backwards along with him and his wife. Shadow watched as the mutt growled and jumped up.

"Ah!" Petunia screamed.

The teenage hedgehog nervously laughed as he held onto the leash, "Oh Roody! He's not so well with kids!"

"You tell us this after you let him out!?" Amy yelled getting up and in front of Petunia as the dog only four feet away from her barked.

The worker helped the boy as Shadow looked at the dog. It was a crossbreed that much he could tell. It wasn't big enough to be a wolfhound though, and those things were scarcely mean of what he heard. It looked like the mile away neighbors dog; a Mastiff but it more or less had the face of a Great Dane. Shadow just worked with that as the breed as he slowly made his way in front of the two girls closest to him; Amy and Petunia.

The dog's spit flew on the ground, virtually two feet away from Shadow's boot, "Roody!" the hedgehog yelled and tugged back.

Sonia's eyes had never been so wide in her life, except that time when she almost hit a deer. She remembered the night well. Flame was sleeping in the passenger seat as Jeffery slept in his car seat. Petunia was cuddled up in her princess blanket and snoozed as well. Sonia saw the antlers through the sagebrush but it was too late. The fender hit it near the back leg but the deer seemed to be fine as it still ran across the road that night. Sonia had braked the car so hard that Flame jolted awake, driving for the rest of that night. Sonia hadn't driven in the night since.

The worker helped the teenage boy put the dog back in the cage. Flame swallowed, nodding his head more and more rapidly, "Time to go!"

* * *

"She thought you were what!?" Sonic almost screamed as the untouched sandwich lay in front of him.

"Yep, pregnant." Amy smiled as she sat down next to him on the table, "So how's sleeping in?"

"Sucks now that I know you went to a movie," he muttered while gazing at his sandwich.

"We didn't want to disturb you;" Amy told him, "Besides you probably would've made that lady angrier."

Sonic snorted, "Like I could make anyone angry, look at me, I'm an angel," he smiled widely.

Amy opened her mouth and squinted her eyes a little. Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Shadow leaned against the door frame, "What is she doing?"

"Ah….ah…."

"A what? Sonic asked.

"Ah….ah….."

"What woman!?" Sonic yelled, shaking her shoulders.

"ACHOO!"

Shadow gaped at first but it turned into a gape/smile as Sonic was sneezed on. Amy wiped her nose with her sleeve, "Sorry Sonic, maybe I'm the one catching the cold…."

Sonic listened to Shadow who tried to hold in his laughter, making the same sounds Amy did in the restaurant. Amy got ready to sneeze again but Sonic rushed out of the chair and pushed Shadow over, "MOVE IT!"

Shadow kept laughing though, looking after the blue hedgehog that disappeared down the hall. He turned back to Amy and calmed down, "Don't sneeze on me."

She grabbed a napkin from the table and blew in it, "Eh…Do you guys have a computer?" she asked.

Shadow was kinda busy watching her pick her nose with the napkin, "…Yeah…"

"Where?"

"Down the hall, very end by the old bathroom," he told her.

She got up, "Okay," she put the napkin in his hands as she walked past him.

He stared down at it, "Thanks….I always wanted a used napkin full of boogers."

Amy waved him off though as she went to the end of the hall. She turned and stopped to look in the old non-working bathroom. A door creaked open as she pushed it. It didn't look like a room; it looked like stairs that went down into a room though.

_I didn't know he had a basement…_

Her bare feet touched the soft peach colored carpet as she went down the stairs. Amy got down and was instantly attacked by something large that had claws and….was fluffy.

"AHHH!"

"AMY!"

"ROSE!" she heard concurrently with the thunder of footsteps.

In the doorway upstairs she saw Sonic and Shadow standing there, "I forgot to mention that Rose," Shadow said as he headed downstairs with Sonic following him.

"Mention what!?" Amy said as she fought with whatever was on her.

It was dark where she was and she could smell the air in the basement. It smelt like any other basement with cold and light air. Hearing footsteps around and seeing Sonic's long pajama bottoms made her stop fighting. He lifted the thing off of her, "Shadow, find the light," she heard him say.

"I'm trying," you could hear the pounding on the wall as Shadow became more and more angry, "It's like it disappeared!"

Sonic lifted Amy up and held onto her as the thing leaped up on her again, barking.

"A dog?" Amy asked as Shadow found the light switch.

The basement was white and not cement at least. White and peach were okay colors for the pink hedgehog. The Shetland sheepdog in front of her was black with a few spots of brown on its face. It had white fur on its belly and dark brown eyes as it stared up at her, baring its teeth and growling.

"Sit!" Sonic yelled at it.

The dog sat on the carpet and looked at Sonic. Sonic smiled at Amy, "We forgot to mention that we kept the dogs down here. It's nice and cool for them in the summer but in the winter….eh, they have poofy coats."

Amy knelt down and put out her hand, "What's its name?"

"Butcher, though we call him Butch thanks to Petunia," Sonic cracked a grin at the name of his niece.

Shadow folded his arms, "He should get use to you."

"Should."

Amy looked at the blue blur as he said that, "Should?"

Sonic nodded, "You got it."

Amy looked back to the dog and walked on her knees until she was able to touch him. She put her hand on his soft head and he panted, putting his head down with each time she touched it. She grinned and moved closer to him, "He's a sweet heart."

"I know," Shadow sighed, "Not good for anything but to pet."

"That's the point for a pet Shadow," Amy twisted her body to see the ebony hedgehog, "It's not like you're gonna teach him to drive a tractor or do your bills."

Sonic laughed but was interrupted by a low growling, "That's Shia."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The female dog," Shadow said as the three hedgehogs looked over to a file cabinet and the huge dog bed; a Shetland sheepdog was lying on it and growling at the group.

"She usually doesn't get use to people unless she sees them often or knows they aren't a threat," Sonic said.

"Who could threat her? She's in a basement with a dog like her," Amy said in confusion.

"It's not her she's worried about," Shadow looked from Amy to the dog, "It's her puppies, remember?"

The female dog wasn't like Butch. She was light tan on the front a bit, mixed with brown. She had a white muzzle that made a stripe going up her head. The rest of her body was brown, no white stomach. She had the same dark eyes but they seemed to threaten you as if to say, '_Take one more step and you are dog chow.'_

"Come here," Sonic patted his leg and Shia jumped up, forgetting to growl.

She sniffed his hand but there was nothing in it so she looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes look, which was very easy for her obviously. She licked her lips and stood there, soon she sat down as she kept her gaze up at Sonic.

Amy stood up and Shia bolted back a bit. Then she stopped and walked forward, making a low growling sound at Amy.

"Usually you would think she'd like females more but she doesn't," Sonic said.

Amy froze there, trying not to scare her, "What about Sarah?"

"She doesn't like Sarah either. That's why Sarah comes down and feeds them every morning and night. Just to try and make Shia use to her."

Amy stepped back and looked around, "Where's the computer?"

"It's over here," Shadow turned and walked back to the stairs, going forward though and into another dark room with an arch doorway like the kitchen, "We hardly use it, well Sarah does, that's why there are so many sheets of papers with grades."

Amy nodded and followed Shadow as Sonic walked up the stairs, leaving Shia to watch the two from a distance. Amy sat in the seat and moved the mouse, waking the computer up.

"I think you got it under control," Shadow patted the back of the cushioned seat, "I'll leave you to it."

Listening to his footsteps up the stairs and then the creaking of the door, Amy guessed he closed it a bit so the dogs wouldn't get out. After going to the internet she went to her email.

Having a few new emails, she deleted some that were from stores in New York. Two were labeled from Silver. Amy grinned and clicked on the older one. Letting the pictures show themselves, she looked through them.

Silver was in a light purple shirt with sunglasses and tan shorts as he stood in front of a building, smiling at the camera. The next few pictures were of other high and exquisite looking buildings with Silver walking or smiling in a few. Amy smiled at a few more as Blaze smiled at the camera, shying away from it as she stood in front of a water fountain.

Her hair was down and to her shoulders. She had a white head band in her hair with hoop earrings and white sunglasses. She wore jean shorts that went to her thighs and she had on a white shirt with ruffles around the chest.

Amy clicked back to her home page and clicked the next set of pictures, ignoring the low growl from Shia as she dog moved closer and closer to Amy, wondering what she was doing. Amy smiled as Silver stood in a building with his suit on, shaking hands with bosses from his business.

_He's at least successful._

More pictures of the huge dining room of the restaurant were taken by Blaze she guessed. One picture of the purple cat was when she was staring at her phone in her lap while the men ate. She had on a tan dress that almost looked like what zookeepers would wear. It had a black belt and she wore circular earrings that had glitter on them. When Amy looked close enough she saw in one picture that they had the Eiffel Tower on them.

Her hair was in a messy bun this time and she still had the ring that Silver gave her the first year of dating. It was on her right hand, no ring on her left hand, Amy frowned.

_They've been going out for a while….I'll ask Silver about it._

Amy jumped a little when she felt the wet nose on her elbow. Shia was looking up at her with those brown eyes. Amy patted her forehead and dog whined, "Hey girl," Amy rubbed under her collar that was green.

Amy logged out and shut off the computer. Getting out of the chair she left Shia alone, going upstairs.

* * *

"So…." Sonic leaned against the metal counter as Shadow's head disappeared behind the truck hood.

"So what?"

"I don't know. You two are good for each other," Sonic raised an eyebrow, "I mean, you did say the theater girl said you two looked cute together."

"Stop," red eyes glared at him from under the hood.

Sonic smirked and walked over to him, taking a place right beside him as he held the wrench, "Come on. You can't admit she doesn't look pretty to you."

Shadow looked at him before grabbing the wrench and putting a screwdriver in Sonic's hand, "She's not into me."

"So you aren't denying she's cute?"

"I never said I did think she was cute," Shadow told him.

"Exactly," the blue blur pointed out, "You never said she wasn't either."

Shadow growled, "I already told you," he switched the tools again, "She's not into me."

"Shadow, I've known you for most of my life."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him. Sonic put his hands out, "I've known you for a long time."

The black blur went back to working on the truck, "So you can tell me anything."

"Oh for the love of God, Sonic," he heard, "We aren't gonna eat chocolate and paint each others' toenails."

Sonic thought for a moment, "Could we eat chocolate?"

Shadow growled and hit something in the truck, "No…"

"Watch football?"

"…..I guess…."

"And eat chocolate?"

"Sonic!"

The blue blur sighed as he leaned his right elbow on the mirror, staring at the hood, "Could you at least admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like her."

"Who?"

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, it was a good thing he did too, the mirror broke and he barely caught it, "Come on buddy, we've been friends forever, don't think I'm still the clueless, dumb, speak-before-you-think type of guy," Sonic grabbed the super glue on the table.

"I don't like her."

"Then why do all those nice things?" Sonic put the glue on and then the mirror on the truck.

"What nice things?"

"_Those _nice things that you've been doing since she got here," he held the mirror for a second (literally) to have it fall again.

"Name one."

He grabbed the duct tape and put the mirror in its spot while ripping duct tape, "Da thaket!" he said and ripped the tape.

"The what?"

"The jacket!"

"How'd you know about that?" Sonic heard another bang.

He put the tape around the mirror, "Let's see…I woke up, I walked out into the living room; she was wearing it."

"Of course."

"She said she liked its smell," Sonic said as if it were a weird thing.

"….…."

Sonic grabbed more tape, ripping it off like before, "So? Will you admit it?"

"Name another, giving a girl a jacket doesn't mean you like her, it just means you don't want her to freeze to death."

"Sure, but I don't think a robber would stop after stealing precious jewels just to give a lady his mask to keep her face warm while the police are on his tail."

"It was instinct then. Name another."

"Okay," Sonic ripped more tape, "You're open to her."

"How so?"

"Feelings. Laughing, smiling, come on Shadow, a blind guy could notice when you smile a million miles away and die of a heart attack," Sonic put the tape around the mirror.

"So?"

"Mostly guys don't really show their feelings around the girls they like, if they do it shows they have no clue what they're doing and it makes them look like morons…." he played with a bolt on the table.

"Did you just call me a moron?"

"Don't change the subject."

"….what about it? I'm just being kind."

"Which is totally unlike you," Sonic said.

"Give me another then!"

Sonic groaned, "This is unfair! Just admit it!" he slammed the tiny bolt on the metal table.

"No."

"I think saying no, just proves that you like her."

"No it doesn't," he heard with another bang.

"Well, let's start with the compliments."

"Since when have I ever complimented Rose?"

Sonic shrugged, "Let me think…..Valentine's Day Party at the school."

"I didn't compliment her."

"You said you liked her because she cares about people and that is a true compliment," Sonic sat on the stool.

Shadow was silent, "Complimenting her once doesn't mean anything…."

Sonic ticked the bottom of the stool, "How about the jealousy?"

"Excuse me?"

"First," Sonic raised a finger, "You're not excused; I'm talking to you, and second, I saw your look when she met Mike and when she went on a date with him."

"That's absurd."

"Is it?" he didn't miss a beat, "Or is the truth Shadow? Because you went after her when Sarah said she would at that party. You glared at Mike every chance you got. You give her your jacket in the mornings, you laugh and smile," Sonic stood up with his arms open, "I'm not even sure if the real Shadow's even here anymore!"

Shadow closed the hood, his eyes were thoughtful but most of it held nothing, "She's not into me even if I were into her," he walked to the toolbox, putting the tools in it and closing it.

"Yes she is!" Sonic walked to him, "Why else would she still be hanging onto the fact that no one told her about you getting hurt? Hm?"

"She cares about everyone, she said that to me when I told her the story," he walked past the blue blur.

Sonic followed him, "I think she's using it as a cover-up. So people won't suspect that she likes you. It's in a girls' nature to have a prince charming lift her off her feet and gallop into the sunset on a white steed."

Shadow stopped to look at him, "Sonic," he closed his eyes and breathed out, "I don't like her…."

Sonic frowned, looking away, "I know she likes you though," he looked back up at the black hedgehog with a soft gaze.

"How did you know she was concerned about the accident still?"

Sonic shrugged, "Lucky guess, maybe because she talked to me before I came out here."

The black blur sighed heavily and turned the knob of the door, going in the kitchen, "You coming in or out?" he asked his friend/rival.

Sonic scratched his ear, "Eh, I think I'll wander around for a bit."

Shadow nodded and closed the door, walking into the kitchen and passing the TV that was still on. Amy wasn't anywhere to be found in the room, but seeing the light at the end of the hall he walked to it. Opening the door a bit he saw on the floor with pictures around her; Amy.

He walked down the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"Scrapbooking," she simply put it as she put the picture she was holding down on the floor with the others as the printer's hum kept going.

"Hm."

Amy didn't move as Shia lay down across from her, sniffing each picture Amy put down, "What were you doing?"

Shadow sat on the last step, his shoe almost touching one of the pictures of a building, "Fixing up the pick-up truck…" was all he said as he let her put the rest of pictures down on the carpet.

He watched her shut off the printer and grabbed a scrapbook that layed on the floor. She had done two pages on it and Butch had come out to see what the scissor snapping noise was all about. Shia rested closer to Amy while Butch padded towards the steps and lay down on the two bottom ones.

Shadow looked closely at the picture by his foot. It looked like a fancy building.

_Pathetic. You're thinking just like Sonic now. Guess that's what you get for letting him live with you._

The people in the photo were looking at it but one was smiling at the camera. And he oddly looked familiar, "Rose."

Amy lifted her head up and saw Shadow staring down, "Yes?"

"Who's this?" he pointed to the picture.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I can't see it, Shadow."

"He's white-"

"Silver."

Shadow recalled a white hedgehog that helped save the world. So many years for him, it was like just sitting around with a machine made your memory go to shit on you. He kinda preferred Sonic's thinking. He nodded anyways, "Right….Silver…."

"Blaze," Amy held a picture of the smiling cat at the restaurant, "You remember her?"

Shadow clenched his jaw, "A little….no," he shook his head.

Amy smiled and put the photo in its spot on the scrapbook paper, "What about the others? Did you ever hear anything about them?"

Shadow shrugged, "A little. Manic has a girlfriend down in California, Tails says Cream likes her college so far, she asked about you from time to time," he added, "I didn't know anything about Silver or Blaze but Rouge mentioned her once or twice."

The female nodded, "Does Manic know?"

"Know what?" Shadow looked up from the picture.

"Know that he's an uncle?"

Shadow nodded again, "He gets pictures of them over email and gets them presents for Christmas and birthdays."

"Good," Amy grinned as she put another picture in, "Could you hand me that one?"

Shadow picked it up with gloveless hands, "Did you see the puppies yet?"

"No, I was busy printing these off."

Shadow stood up, making Butch get up and walk around him, "Well then, come on."

~~~~~.~~~~~

The little balls of fur yapped as they leaped up to lick Amy's face. Shadow was sitting in a chair in the room. Going down the basement stairs like you normally would, if you turned left and through the arch doorway, you'd find the computer and a couch with a TV. If you went straight you would see the old the washer and dryer plus a wooden desk with the file cabinet. The dog bed was beside it and under a shelf of old antiques.

If you went down the stairs and turned left, past the green door with a rustic door knob, you'd be in the room where they were. The carpet was somehow softer under Amy's feet and it was a darker blue color but the walls were still white. A one person couch that Shadow sat by was red and used a lot, some buttons on the cushions were either torn off or getting there. Shadow's chair wasn't really wasn't a chair. It was one of those bean bag chairs and it was black.

It surprisingly didn't have any holes in it and it didn't look used. Other file cabinets were behind the chairs and door. They lined up along one wall, though the room wasn't huge at all, it was quite small actually. Another dog bed was in one corner of the room, beside two double doors that slid together and were painted white. Amy guessed this was a spare room and that was the closet but it probably held only old cobwebs and hangers.

The one that looked like its mother was Teddy Bear, he stayed near Amy who sat in the middle of the room but he wasn't barking at her or licking her. The one that almost looked its mother but had all brown, or almost black, and white fur was Beau.

Ace was the biggest and he was almost cream colored, with the pattern of his mother. The only female puppy was tri-colored. She had the black fur and white stomach like her father. Grey spots made her pattern looked dappled and she had the brown spots on her head like her father too. The only thing she really got from her mother was her white stripe on her head.

"They're so cute!" Amy giggled as Ace, also the biggest, practically jumped on her.

Shadow put his head in his hand and leaned on it, hiding the small smile as he watched her being tackled by little puppies barely one fourth her size. Amy leaned on one side of her body on the carpet and kept her right hand over Beau while Ace was her left, licking her chin.

"Hey cutie," she watched as Teddy Bear made his way over, tail between his legs, "What's his problem?"

She couldn't tell if Shadow shrugged or not, "He spends his life glued to his mother's side," she heard.

Amy grabbed him as he tried speeding past her, "Gotcha!"

She was lying on her left side now, almost reminding Shadow of a model though he quickly got the image out his mind. The female puppy was at her fuzzy purple socks with penguins on them, chewing on the part that wasn't quite on Amy's toe all the way.

"Hey!" Amy sat back up and grabbed the puppy as Beau ran around her, "What do you think you're doing?"

She licked Amy's face and lied down on the pink hedgehog's lap as soon as Amy let her go to pay attention to Beau. The dark brown puppy bounded up once and wagged its short tail. Amy giggled again and cuddled the small canine.

"Shadow?" she asked as her mouth as hidden in a pile of fur.

"Hm?"

She glanced up with her eyes to see him almost asleep, "What time is it?"

Amy closed her eyes as well, though she wasn't really comfortable, she hadn't noticed how tired she was. Then again she had woken up, fed the calves and horses, had a hay fight…ish, went to town after picking straw out of Shadow's quills, watched a movie, went to Perkins and dealt with a couple, went to the pet store and ran into Flame and Sonia and their family, drove home, changed into something cozy, told Sonic when he woke up again, got on the computer, talked to Sonic, ate some cheese sticks, scrapbooked and now she was letting dogs shower her in slobber. Just thinking about it made the rose hedgehog want to pass out and sleep for all eternity.

"Nearly four," he replied.

She moaned and put her head down, "I'm so tired…." She muttered into the carpet that smelled like a basement.

"Sarah said she would be home and cook soon," Shadow told her.

Amy nodded into the carpet, "What's for dinner?"

He didn't say anything so she guessed he had shrugged, either way it showed he didn't know. Amy looked around the room once more before they left ten minutes later.

The puppies had settled down beside each other on the giant dog bed in the corner. The female puppy without a name lay in between her brothers. Amy smiled softly at them before turning off the light and walking out, closing the door until a streak of light showed in the dark room.

Amy unwillingly followed the ebony hedgehog up the stairs, after grabbing her scrapbook of course. After rushing past Shadow, she ran to the front door as it opened, "Sarah?" she peeked her head around the corner.

Sonic looked up at her, startled partially, as he kicked his brown knee length boots together, shaking the snow off, "Nope," he gave his usual grin.

Amy sighed, "I doubt you know how to cook…."

"Nope again!" he walked past her in socks.

She followed him into the kitchen and stood outside the doorway, her feet on the tile though. Sonic got a pot out, "But I do listen to what Sarah tells me," he glanced back at her and beamed at her again.

Amy suddenly turned when she felt someone behind her. Shadow didn't pay attention to her as he looked forward towards the blue hedgehog who filled the pot with water and put it on the stove, "Are you sure you're doing it right?"

Amy wasn't sure if it was teasingly or not, but either way Sonic stopped what he was doing and turned around to give Shadow the Hedgehog a blank stare. For once in his life, as Shadow could recall, Sonic didn't have any emotion recognizable on his face.

"Very funny," spit came out on the 'f' as he simply said it without any feeling.

Shadow shrugged anyways, squeezing through Amy and the wall while doing so, "How was your walk?"

Sonic stared at the flame on the stove, "Same ole' same ole'."

"Where'd you walk in this weather?"

He looked at the pink hedgehog, "Just down the dirt road then back."

"The dirt road that leads to the barn?"

He smiled a little, hinting the astonished sound in her voice, "I ran a bit Ames, sheesh. I'm not that slow, it's been a few years since I actually was fighting against robots but I'm still energetic."

The female skidded on the tile floor with her fuzzy socks until she sat on a counter across from him and near the sink, "You take walks now though? Not around the world anymore?"

"Yep and nope."

Amy sighed and kicked her feet a bit to pass the time as Shadow sat down with his hands on the table of the middle of the kitchen. Sonic leaned against a counter with his eyes on the tile floor of the room.

They listened to her hum a bit until the door opened, "Hello?"

"Sarah!" two hedgehogs either leapt off the counter or were tripped by a pink hedgehog on their race to the other female in the main room.

Sarah got her coat off when she was tackled into hugs. Amy hugged her first so Sonic was on his knees and his arms around her stomach, "Hi," he said in a childish voice with bright eyes.

Shadow walked out normally and leaned against the doorway, "He seems lonesome."

Sarah giggled, "Alright, alright, OFF!" she yelled and the two immediately let her go.

Sarah undid her ponytail and let her hair fall to her shoulders, going wavy. She walked towards the kitchen after getting her shoes off. Shadow watched her, then watched Sonic who still on his knees follow her then watched Amy skip to her.

Shadow silently followed after, just turning around and leaning again, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

There was a knock on his door after dinner. Shadow was in his long pajama plaid bottoms with a black tank top. He walked to his door and opened it to see a grinning Amy.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She squeezed in past him, "Nope," she held a basket but a blanket was over it, "Thank goodness you have a TV," she said, putting her basket down on the made bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow watched from his closed door.

Amy turned on the TV and the DVD player, "Oh," she put a DVD on and looked at Shadow, "Nothing," she smiled innocently.

Shadow rose on eyebrow, "Should I be afraid?"

Amy giggled, "Of course not!" she turned jumped on the bed, "I just can't watch a movie in the living room."

"Why not?"

"Well because they're watching this….movie and when I feel like this third wheel," she trailed off.

"What movie was it?"

"You don't wanna know," Amy didn't miss a beat, "So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me!"

Shadow's shoulders drooped, "What makes you think that?"

"Well we did watch a movie today-"

"You kind of made me," Shadow cut her off.

She crossed her legs in her pajamas, putting her arms in her lap and stretching them, making her head tilt, "No I didn't," she whispered.

Shadow growled and muttered something, "Why can't you just watch a movie downstairs? That TV works."

"No."

"Amy, you're being a child, you are not a child."

He gave her a blank stare as he watched her turn around like a dog getting ready to sleep. She put his black blanket over her head and like a little pouting kid said, "No," again.

Shadow glared, "Out."

"But you don't even know what movie," she popped her head out of the blanket as she layed on her stomach now.

"Fine," Shadow sighed, "What movie is it?"

"Actually I brought a lot of them," Shadow groaned while she said that, "But I brought Narnia 2 which I haven't seen and which I'm watching now," to put more emphasis on it she grabbed the remote to turn the volume up, "Then the Incredibles since I haven't seen that in forever!" she almost did that snort sound so she was so happy, "Then just in case we had time I brought Despicable Me."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but she said something for him, "Turn off the light if you agree!" she cheered.

He growled and turned it off, opening the door and heading out, "Be right back," he told her before closing the door.

~~~~.~~~~

Nearly two minutes later he came back in with the swivel chair from downstairs, "This is for you-"

He stopped and looked at her, "What? That's my bed."

She was in his giant black blanket from before, it was almost the size of the bed and the bed was huge, good enough for two or three people if the third was small. She was on _his _bed in _his _blanket and cuddling _his _pillow.

What was this? Shadow was blinking but his eyes stopped at the popcorn, "You had time to make popcorn?"

"No, I just said to Sarah and Sonic that I was in here with you and Sonic let me have it, saying he'd make more for them," her eyes were on the screen but her eyebrows narrowed.

"He did, did he?" Shadow looked at the TV as well.

"Yeah," her eyebrows narrowed some more, "Actually he practically threw the bowl at me…."

Shadow growled, '_Sonic….having a little plan aren't you?'_

"Well come on," Amy patted the empty spot he never slept in, "I don't bite."

Shadow reluctantly went to sit by her on the left side of the bed. His TV wasn't huge but it was big enough that Amy enjoyed it that night….kinda. Halfway through the movie, Amy let out a sigh, "Shadow?"

"What?" he almost snapped.

She payed no attention to his tone like always, "Nothing's happening in the movie."

"What can I do about that?"

"Skip forward," she whined.

"You have the remote," he pointed out.

She didn't do anything with it thought. Instead, she jumped up in the bed and hopped on her knees. Shadow watched her as she grinned, "Something tells me you either want to annoy me or make me do something."

"Man you're good!" she panted, still jumping.

Shadow listened to the creaks of the bed and got a sudden feeling in his gut. His cheeks went red though Amy wasn't looking at him, thank God.

_What if Sonic hears that sound and thinks….oh Lord._

"Would you stop that!?" he hissed.

Amy stopped immediately, "Why?"

"Because…it's annoying me."

"Alright, well," Amy looked at the roof with her eyes only and then back at Shadow, grinning her head off.

It was really bugging him. He almost wanted to do something to stop her from grinning. Like smack her, or push her off _his_ bed or kiss her or-

He shook the thought from his brain and swallowed, '_I've been hanging around these guys too much…' _he thought.

"Can we play a card game?" she speedily asked.

"It's in the dark, we can't see."

"Yes we can."

She was speaking the truth. He could see her from the bright television perfectly clear. Shadow groaned, "Go get one then."

"No."

Shadow slowly stared at her, turning his head to the side in order to do so, "And why the hell not?"

"Because then you'll lock me out."

"No I won't."

"I know you Shadow the Hedgehog," she poked his cheek again; "You go get a game."

"But then you'll lock me out."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Fine!" Amy threw the blanket off of her and Shadow smirked.

She spun around and glared at him, "Up!"

"What?"

"We'll both go get the games!"

He moaned and smacked his head in the bed. He didn't even want to be here, no, he wanted her _out _of _his _room so he could sleep. It was past nine already anyways, close to ten. He always went to bed early just in case so he wasn't up all night from the…noises across the hall.

Amy climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Shadow's arm. He didn't rip it away he let her try to pull him. After ten minutes and past the boring part of the movie, she had finally made it to the hall. She panted as she spoke, "See? Now let's go."

Shadow didn't move, he kept his arms out on the floor, his head face first in the carpet with the rest of his body. Amy folded her arms and lightly nudged his stomach, "Shadow!" she whined.

Shadow didn't do anything, it hardly looked like he wasn't breathing but he was. Amy picked up his arms again and dragged him into the living room. It was dark and Sarah was curled up into Sonic's arms. His legs were around her body and they looked interested into this movie.

But they watched as Amy drug Shadow by the arms, hearing, "Owwwww," until she stopped and left him there in the middle of the floor.

Shadow lifted his head and yawned, "What Rose? Get too tired and weak?"

Amy glared at him as she opened a cupboard under the TV that had boxes of games and cards, "Let's see….there's Candy Land, ooh we should play for the fun of it!" she grinned, "There is Battleship, eh, no thanks. There is Clue, no, Monopoly, no….hmmm-"

"Finding a game to play?" Sarah guessed.

"She got bored," Shadow moaned.

"So she wants to play a _board _game, get it?" Sonic snorted.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her fiancé and looked back to the TV. Sonic watched them though for awhile until he said, "We should all play a game."

"No," Shadow glared at him.

"Why not?" Sonic whined.

"Because last time when we played Twister-"

"Twister!" Sonic grinned, "Let's play that!" he practically made Sarah fly to the floor as Amy got the game out.

Shadow was silent until Sonic was on the floor himself and grinning like a lunatic, '_Oh no…nonononono….he's got something planned…and something tells me it isn't going to be pretty.'_

True. Sonic was on the verge of getting those two together. He could just feel it. So when Shadow mentioned that one time with Twister and the two got into some really embarrassing positions, it just made him think….

After Sonic helped Amy with the mat, having to drag Shadow over to the side it was huge. Two lines of each colors, so for example; two lines of red circles. Sonic went to the blue of course, "Rules! I'm making a rule!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she sat by the green, "Don't you always?"

He ignored his bride-to-be and said, "You must start with your left hand!"

Amy looked at him confused, "Wasn't there a ruled about that already for what you start with?"

Sonic's back was to her, "I don't know."

Amy shrugged and placed her left hand on a green circle and Shadow placed his on the red. Sarah was on at one end on the yellow with Shadow and Sonic was on the side while Amy was at the other end; not how Sonic wanted Shadow and Amy to start out but oh well. He could work with that.

So the mat had eight rows going horizontal with the TV, matching with the TV in front of it. So Sarah and Shadow could see the TV the easiest. Sonic was on their left, reaching past the first red row of circles that went up and down and going to the blue.

It went (going up and down from Shadow and Sarah's point of view and left to right) red, blue, yellow, green (Which Shadow was on) then red, blue, yellow (Which Sarah was on) and then green. It repeated so the colors were on twice. Amy was on the red across from Sarah and Shadow, the red line that was right of Shadow's green row. (**I can't explain this right can I? Oh well. Use your imagination please. And no mean comments!)**

Sonic had the spinner, "Everyone ready?"

He was sure he heard Shadow mutter something because Sarah whispered something back. Not that it upset Sonic that his fiancé was laughing with his old rival but he started to feel something in his stomach, like something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

He shrugged off the feeling and spun, "Right hand, green."

Shadow just reached up, Sarah just put her hands like she was about to downward-dog position. Amy was now in Shadow's lane but across from him. Sonic had the most trouble, he had to reach past another line, yellow this time, so now he was stretched out, "We need a fifth person to do this…."

"I'll do it!" Shadow volunteered.

"No!" Sonic quickly said and spun it with his foot as best he could, "Right foot blue."

Sonic had his left hand still on the blue, his right foot beside it on the right and his right hand up on the green making him lean to the his left. Amy had to look like a baseball player doing the slide to make a homerun or something. Sarah had that look too and Shadow looked like he was about leap only without his left foot.

"Alright, left hand red," Sonic said. (**I'm doing this random but I do have a piece of paper in front of me acting as if it were a computer telling me how their poses are.)**

"Shit!" Sarah cursed, reaching past Shadow's hand that was now on a red, making his arms crossed.

She barely got it but she was pushing the limits. She felt her body slipping as she looked like she wanted to hug the mat with her right foot under her. Amy kept her position as Sonic didn't say anything about it or even notice. She didn't care if it was the rules, if she didn't have to move, she wouldn't.

"Left foot blue."

Sarah looked like she was falling if she weren't on a carpet. Shadow still had his arms crossed but since he couldn't get to the blue column right next to him on his right, he had to stretch his left foot out past the yellow on his left. Sonic had his left hand bent to reach backwards on the red while his left foot was on the blue along with his right, his right hand was still up on the green and now it made things worse for his right foot.

"How do we spin?" Sarah asked, shaking.

"I don't know," Amy was the only relaxed one as they looked at each in the dark.

The TV's light was still enough to see the circles and colors and everyone else though. Sarah gave in and just fell, collapsing and breathing before she patted Shadow's cheek and stood up, walking to the spinner, "Alright."

She grabbed it and sat crossed legged with the board in her lap, "Okay…..left foot green."

Amy moved her foot to her right so her left foot was above her right hand. Shadow just put his foot down one circle on the green column.

"Nooo!" Sonic whined.

Amy laughed with Sarah, "Having some troubles Sonic?"

Sonic ignored his fiancé once again and put his left foot like he was trying to do the splits, "Fuck!" he whispered to Shadow who chuckled.

Sarah hummed as the spinner stopped again, "Right foot, red."

Sonic whimpered while the three friends laughed quietly to themselves as he almost really was doing the splits. Amy was doing the crab like she was in a crab-walk race frozen in time. Shadow kept his position just because Sonic was inching closer to him by every move.

"Right hand, yellow," Sarah told them.

Amy just moved her right hand from the green circle to the yellow one right next to it on the right.

"That's mine!" Shadow and Sonic both yelled at the same time to get the one yellow circle both closest to them.

Shadow slammed his hand on the mat and left Sonic to pick another, going one under. Shadow looked like he was doing the downward-dog now only with seriously crossed arms. He was looking down at the mat while Amy was still in her crab position just moving down the side of the mat.

"Right foot green," Sarah looked up as Amy moved her foot back, kitty-corner to the green circle.

So now she had her (going from left to right) left hand on the red still, then her right foot on the green and then her right hand on the yellow. Her left foot was above her right on the green as she balanced.

Shadow's arms were _still _crossed. He hated this. He did. They were just crossed more but now his right foot had to join in too. If he got a left foot red it might just look like he was doing a break-dance in slow motion. Sonic had all eyes on him.

How could he do this? His left foot was on the green! The only green he could reach! This was no fun anymore…but he had a plan to carry out. He moved his right foot to the other green circle, right of his left foot. Both Shadow and Sonic's right feet were touching each other Sonic's arms were quivering.

"Left foot….."

Sonic was sweating bullets, "Just say the damn color, woman!"

"Blue!"

"Thank you God!" Sonic yelled as he moved his foot back and bent the knee so he had to lean on his left hand some more, but he didn't care at this moment. Shadow moved his left foot to the blue circle he had it on before.

Amy had an entirely new position. Instead of putting her left foot on the closest blue, she turned her body around now with her left hand on the red, her right foot on the green, her right hand on the yellow and then her left hand on the blue. It was like she was getting down to do a push-up…only, not quite….if you had a side-ways push-up.

Sarah burped, "Excuse me, okay," she spun the horrible spinner, "Right hand green."

Amy put her right hand out to the green, making it almost go like a push-up still.

"Oh dear God no…." Sonic's…butt was almost in Shadow's face.

His face was as red as a tomato as Shadow growled, "Faker, tell your girlfriend not to cheat."

"SARAH, DON'T CHEAT!" Sonic yelled.

Amy laughed, "Shadow, just move over to the other blue so you can get away from him and uncross your arms."

Shadow took that offer, untwining his arms by going left instead of right. Getting away from Sonic was the best part but he got a good laugh from Sonic's red face.

"Wait!" Sarah got up and rolled the half closest to Shadow and Amy up.

"She's cheating!"

"I TOLD YOU NO CHEATING!" Sonic was terrified at what would happen.

First he had thought that since Shadow and Sarah where close, he would have to watch them go under or over each other, now he still had that gut feeling but since Sarah was away, he was trying to figure out what would be worse; being tangled with Amy or Shadow. He didn't want to relive the memory of being over Shadow but he didn't want Sarah to think anything of him being over Amy's body for crying out loud.

"Relax," Sarah said as she went back to her seat, "This will make things go quicker."

Now there were only two red columns. So it went from a bird's eye-view, left to right: red, blue, yellow, green, and then red.

"Now, left hand green."

Amy moved her left hand up above her right foot. Shadow moved his left hand under him. Sonic stopped, "There's not enough green!"

"Then you're out."

Shadow swallowed as Sarah said that. If Sonic had this _plan _all figured out and took control of the spinner, literally. He might just be doomed for all eternity.

Sonic groaned and got off the mat, leaving Amy against Shadow. He took the spinner from Sarah just like Shadow had feared and spun it, "Left foot yellow."

Shadow moved his foot back and forth is what it felt like as he moved down one circle again. Amy put her left foot on the yellow circle above her right hand.

Honestly. They were getting nowhere. Sonic looked at their positions and smirked. Oh yeah, he had one heck of a plan.

~~~~.~~~~

Sarah gaped at the two hedgehogs on the board as Shadow silently vowed to kill a certain blue hedgehog later.

_I'm killing him. I'll make it a slow and painful death._

Another part of his brain spoke, '_You can't do that. What about Sarah? She might just kill you, you moron! You remember that shoe she threw at you just a few days ago? You saw her with a pitchfork, imagine her with a gun! Or knife!'_

_Okay. That idea was gone. Maybe severely injure him. I mean, he is trying to make me do something I don't want to._

The other voice spoke, '_But Amy made you play this….'_

_You get what I mean._

'_Maybe so, but Amy's speaking to you.'_

_What?_

"Earth to Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog blinked as he looked down at the pink hedgehog under him, "Rose?"

"You okay? You seem….out of it."

"Do I?" Shadow slowly turned his head so he glared at Sonic.

The grinning jerk just spun it again, "Yellow….right foot."

Shadow growled and moved his foot so he was all the way over Amy now, acting as if he would do a push up. Amy was in crab style now as Shadow's fingertips grazed the mats. He wasn't sweating at least like Sonic had been. He might have been a little red though.

Sarah got up, "I think that's all for tonight, Sonic."

"Awwww!" Sonic looked up at his fiancé.

Shadow quickly did a roll off of Amy who layed in her spot, "Thank God."

Amy laughed/panted with Shadow for a moment until they felt a tugging, "You could just ask them to get off, Sonic."

"Move it!" Sonic tugged the met and it flew out from under them.

Amy was rolled into Shadow's arms and she stared at him, laughing, "Sonic!"

Shadow couldn't help it. Her laugh was contagious, or he had a serious problem. Sarah grasped Sonic's shoulder, jumping up and down as they stared at the two.

I see it," Sonic pushed her onto the couch gently.

She squealed and Amy looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Sonic looked back to his fiancé and practically flung himself at her, "It's okay!" he covered her mouth and waved at Amy, "Go back to your moment."

"Moment?" Amy asked.

"He meant the movie!" Shadow reminded her, thinking of the first thing that came to his mind.

She gasped and jumped up, "I gotta rewind!"

Shadow got up and crossed his legs, smirking at Sonic, "Whatever your plan is….."

Sonic glared at him, crushing Sarah underneath him, "It….."

"Will," they said at the same time.

"Not work," Shadow said as Sonic said, "Work."

Sonic glared, "You know it will! I'm stubborn."

"It won't. I'm an ass."

Sonic frowned, "….."

Shadow quickly got up, "Goodnight folks."

Sarah got out from under Sonic, pushing him off the couch, "Goodnight Shadow."

Sonic just did a push up and sat on the floor. He smirked, "Don't forget Amy, Shadow."

Shadow froze but ignored it, walking towards his room.

~~~~.~~~~

"Incredibles!" Amy cheered.

Shadow was turned on his left side, something he rarely did, and had the black blanket over his head. He had tried to ignore the sounds of fighting from Narnia 2 but now the Incredibles was on. Couldn't this girl just fall asleep already? He groaned and wrapped the blanket tighter.

"You're gonna suffocate yourself, Shadow," the female in the room warned.

Shadow just swiftly threw he blanket off and glared at the girl. She was staring at the TV though as the beginning started, "Shadow?"

"What?" he leaned his head back against the book shelf over his bed.

"If you had a power, what would you want it to be?"

"But I do have powers…"

"Right, but I mean," Amy sighed, "If you were a human, what power would you want?"

He cracked one eye open, "What would you want?"

She put her hand on her chin as she sat on his side of the bed, crossed legged, "Maybe an ability to turn invisible or a power to fly or-"

"Fly?" Shadow asked.

She looked over at him, "Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

He slowly shook his head, "Not at all. It's just…haven't you flown before?"

"In a plane, yeah. But I mean like…soaring through the sky and just…be free."

Shadow tilted his head in her direction, "Aren't you free now?"

Amy shrugged, "I meant without any problems."

His breath came out in a snort, "Good luck with that. The human and Mobian world, even an alien world, has problems they cannot escape."

"So you've been abducted?" her smile crept back up.

He smirked, "No….I just know that I can never get my hopes high like you do."

"But…."

He growled in humor, "You always seem to get what you want."

"Well can't you? I mean, you are the Ultimate Life Form last time I checked."

"I couldn't even tell that, that lady thought we were married," he chuckled, "So what makes you think I'm still the all-mighty Ultimate Life Form."

Amy laughed, rocking back and forth while holding her feet, "Right."

They sat in silence but he TV still blared its background music and fighting scene with the robot. Shadow watched Amy and something made him sit up beside her, crossing his legs to make their knees graze each other.

Amy just stared at their knees in thought, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

She looked up and smiled sensitively. For once he was actually watching the movie, "What power would you have?"

Shadow looked at her, their faces inches apart, "I don't know. I like the Chaos powers."

Amy shrugged, "Alright. I guess that'll work, but as a human?"

"Right," he breathed through his teeth, "I forgot about that, um….I guess I would want to fly as well."

Amy giggled, "Why?"

Shadow shrugged this time, "Someone has to make sure you don't crash," he smirked.

She laughed and immediately leaned on his shoulder. She promptly backed away, "Sorry…." She looked down at her clasped hand.

"It's fine…" he more or less whispered.

Amy glanced back up at him and smiled softly, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Letting me watch….in…here," she said slowly as he moved the piece of her quills back so he could see her better.

"No problem," he smiled as he looked back at the TV.

Amy blushed again, only a bit this time though. Not like in the truck. She looked from her folded legs to the TV as well. Watching in here _had _to be better than watching downstairs. She just knew it. Something tugged at her gut though, like she wasn't in the right spot or something. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here. She breathed in deeply and let it out in a content sigh.

Who cared? She was happy right now and that's what mattered. Not just to her though but to one recognizable ebony hedgehog.

* * *

"Shadow…..."

"Wake up….."

"Come on sleepy head," Amy giggled.

Shadow yawned and Amy watched, seeing his teeth. She tilted her head, "How was your sleep?"

He looked around his bedroom. Everything was intact-except there was pink hedgehog in his bed! His eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is my bed."

Amy looked at the covers for a split second then looked at him, "Uhhh, I feel asleep?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In my bed! This is my bed!" he poked his finger index on the bed to prove his point.

Amy folded her arms, "Shadow, you've gone crazy. Don't you remember last night?" she jumped out of the bed and hummed as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Shadow blinked. What happened? He didn't sleep with her that was for sure. His eyes widened. Had she drawn on his face? Done something to him? Laughed if he spoke something out in his sleep? Or snored?

He growled and slammed his head into the pillow. He kept it there but once he breathed in, he wished he hadn't. _Her smell._ That perfect smell for her. It smelled like strawberries with a hint of raspberries or some other berry he didn't know of yet but, oh he would find it.

He stopped. Wait? Was he cuddling his pillow? He threw the pillow on the floor. Of course not! He was just….just….blocking out the magpies! Yeah that would be it!

"Hey buddy!" Sonic opened the door and yelled.

"Ah!" Shadow fell off the side of the bed, "Sonic, what are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Well I knocked last night," Sonic folded his arms, "But….."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "We weren't doing anything. Honestly I think I fell asleep."

"You think?" Sonic asked, "You either know or you don't. You can't be half asleep and don't remember."

Shadow hugged the pillow, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but stopped, it crept into a smile like the Grinch's. He pointed at the ebony hedgehog, "Youuuuu like her!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!" Shadow glared.

"Do TOOOOOO!" Sonic sang.

Sonic laughed before Shadow could do anything. Sonic waved him off, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"Sonic…." Shadow rubbed his forehead, "I…I….."

Sonic grinned, motioning him to go on.

"I….I think," Shadow looked up, "I…don't know."

Sonic cheered, "YES!" doing a fist bump into the air.

The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow. He hadn't admitted he liked Amy so why was Sonic celebrating? The blue blur laughed and did an odd dance before pointing at Shadow, "This is a fifty-fifty chance you could!"

"It's leaning to don't," Shadow leaned on the bed, on his knees.

Sonic snapped his fingers a couple times and hummed a tune. He was obviously a happy camper today. Shadow rolled his eyes, "Someone had a blissful night didn't they?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic pointed at him again, "Yes I did!" he ran out of the room before Shadow could do a gagging sound.

* * *

"It's Tuesday."

"What? You hate Tuesdays as well?" Amy hugged onto her brown coat, folding her arms as she looked around the empty class room.

Sarah sighed as she picked up papers that were stacked together, "No…actually yes."

"Why?" Amy laughed as she stared at the board with marker on it.

"Well, teaching little kids wasn't my big dream," Sarah rolled her eyes a tad, "I just wanted to teach older students, like high school or something."

"Well, at least you got to be a teacher."

"Yeah, it might be one hell of a job but it's one of the better jobs to have," she opened the door as Amy walked towards her.

"Why's that?"

"They can't fire you when the economy goes bad, they need the teachers."

"True. So?"

"So what?" the two walked down the hall after locking the classroom door.

"Ready to spend some time with just girls?" Amy laughed once again.

Sarah nodded, "Don't forget to remind me that I need to stop at Fred Meyer."

Amy stopped outside the doors that led to the outside world.

Sarah had walked through the doors already but looked back at Amy, "What?"

"I just wanted to remind you….go to Fred Meyer before we leave."

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed as Amy walked through, laughing a little too.


	10. Admitting, But Not To Her

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia are Phantomask's OC. Thank you Phantomask!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Amy, this is Ginger and Aj."

Amy smiled at the red fox with teal eyes and the human that had to be about nineteen or twenty. She had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and dark chocolate eyes. Her skin was a little tan in some places, like her legs that Amy would kill for.

"I'm Ginger!" the excited fox moved her hand out to shake it with Amy's.

Amy shook her's than Aj's. The girl smiled, "Aj."

Amy backed up and grinned, "Well I'm Amy," she motioned to herself.

Sarah bumped into an older woman, about twenty-eight who was awfully curvy and had bleached blond hair. Her brown eyes almost matched Aj's as she held a glass of…water, Amy hoped.

"I'm Sasha," the woman had a thick voice and a big chest with vast hips and thighs.

Amy had her arms out in front of her just in case the woman fell from the leopard print high heels. Her tight matching dress revealed a little too much for Amy.

"Uh Amy," Sarah laughed nervously, "Sasha isn't really a bridesmaid, she's helping with getting the bridesmaids dresses though."

Amy smiled politely at the woman, "Hello."

Sasha just gave a truly phony gin and walked towards a woman holding a peach dress, "That looks absolutely darling on you!"

Ginger followed Aj in the fancy store towards the red old-fashioned chairs, sitting down and drinking whatever the workers offered them. Amy wasn't so sure she was gonna drink it though. Sarah sighed through her teeth, "Sasha is…well….Sasha. She works as the guidance counselor. Or did until she got fired from…well, you take a guess," she pointed at the woman.

Amy watched as Sasha practically inhaled the drink, "Is that…like, vodka or something?"

"Something like that, I never tried it," Sarah walked through the small aisles of plenty of dresses.

"So she was caught drinking in school?"

"Yeah, now she just lives at home. She's been married seven times starting when she was eighteen, had no kids," Sarah looked through the row of blue dresses, "and now has no job. I still don't know how she pays for the house."

Amy shrugged, "Deals. Selling drugs. Perhaps close to that."

Sarah leaned over the rack towards Amy who was on the other side, "But seriously. Don't speak back to her, don't do anything but do what she says. Got it? Or she will go all Taylor Swift singing on you."

Amy tilted her head, "Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah, you know someone speaks badly about her; she sings a song about them. Well, that's what a guy said at a concert a few years ago on TV."

"You remember that?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

Her friend shrugged, "I remember some things from the past, other stuff I forget right away."

Amy clicked the roof of her mouth, "What color were you shooting for?"

"Ummm….well, Sonic says blue. No mystery there."

Amy gave a motion that she knew, "Yeah but…don't you think it'll be too blue?"

"Well what color would you like?"

"Red."

"We'd look like the Fourth of July," Sarah said, "The tables are white and blue and so are the invitations. If we put red in there-"

"You love your country," Amy whispered back at her, starting to laugh as it was a joke.

Sarah smiled and sighed, "Fine…where are the red dresses?"

Amy clapped, "Yay!"

~~~~.~~~~

"I like it," Sasha nodded as she drank her fifth glass of the alcohol of some sort.

Ginger twirled in the short red dress, "What about you guys?"

Amy nodded in approval with Sarah as Aj hummed, "I'm thinking maybe a sash to go with it."

"Yeah!" Sasha's eyes lit up like it was Christmas for a kid; "I know just the thing!" she got up, or tried to.

She almost ran into the column that was straight into the ceiling to hold the roof up, or give decoration to the wooded and fancy store. Amy snorted out in a laugh, "Okay, what about you Aj? Where's your dress?"

Aj got up and walked to the dressing room number five, "I put it on but since I kinda hate dresses…."

"Oh try it on!" Ginger wailed before going in her dressing room to change back, "But Amy, you're next!"

Amy put her hands on her lap, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Sarah squealed, "Go!" shooing Amy off the sofa they shared and into the aisles of red dresses, "Find something that matches!"

~~~~.~~~~

"I LOVE that!" Sasha had to be close to passing out sooner or later.

Amy smiled nervously at the woman after she twirled around, "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Ginger was still excited, or she had too many drinks as well.

Aj nodded, still sober but had a drink or two. Sarah was the only one plus Amy that hadn't a drink from the worker. She smiled, "It suits you. So of course I like it!"

_Clonk!_

They all looked at Sasha as she fell on the floor, snoring with her mouth open like she was kissing the carpet.

"You think we should move her?" Ginger asked quietly.

"I would," Aj replied.

The girls were busy while Amy changed. When she came out in her regular jeans and red ruffled shirt she saw Sasha sleeping on the couch, "Girls?"

Fearfully, Amy looked around, "Girls?"

"Sh!" Sarah hissed from an aisle, "He's coming!"

Amy looked in the direction she heard the voice. Sarah was hiding behind an aisle of green dresses while Ginger and Aj took the orange aisle right next to her.

"Who?" Amy whispered back.

Sarah just poked her out of the dresses and pointed outside the store, "Go stall him!"

Amy turned and smiled, '_Shadow.'_

Then she looked back at Sarah, "Why is he here?"

She shrugged, "He might have Sonic here and I don't want them to come in! Go stall!"

Amy sighed and walked out of the store. Shadow turned quickly, "There you are."

"You were looking for me?" she walked towards him as he stood by the giant indoor fountain.

"Sonic was getting a tad worried about Sarah. Car crashes have been happening a lot with deer crossing the road."

"So he's worried we wrecked?"

Shadow leaned against the fountain's cement, "Can't we? I mean, you girls are still out and it's near seven thirty."

"So?" Amy's eyebrows narrowed, "It's not even dark yet."

"But by the time you get home, Sonic would have died of starvation."

Amy laughed and stood in front of him, his feet where barely touching her's as he still leaned on his elbows, "You can't cook for him?"

"I always seem to cook the wrong thing."

"Just cook chilidogs."

"I'm not a fan," Shadow frowned.

"Of course, you're like the Anti-Sonic."

"No, that's Scourge."

Amy flinched at the name, "Sorry," Shadow ears went back.

"It's fine…" Amy sighed, "Well, is Sonic here?"

"Yeah, I lost him near Big 5 though."

Amy giggled with her hand over her mouth as Shadow glanced up at her, "It's like losing you at Cal store."

Shadow shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Well," she sighed, "Sarah doesn't want you guys here."

"Ouch," Shadow looked at the people coming down the escalators.

"Well what she meant was that she didn't want either of you to ruin the girl's night."

"Or see the dresses."

"That too."

"Well have you got your dress?" Shadow asked, looking back up at her.

"Yeah."

"Then come with us. Sonic wants to go shopping."

Amy actually almost busted a gut from laughing too hard.

"Shhh," Shadow tried not to laugh as people stared. Her laugh was still contagious apparently.

Amy breathed in a few times then let out a big sigh, "Okay, I'm good. Where to though?"

Shadow smirked at her, "You'll love it, it's better than Cal store."

The pink hedgehog's smile faded, "Wait what?"

~~~~.~~~~

"Go with him!" Sarah squealed.

"Why?"

"He's cute," Ginger smiled at her, "Are you two together?"

"Not yet," Sarah said but covered her mouth.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think I like Shadow like that?"

"Please hun," Sasha had woken up and threw up in the nearby garbage can, "I can see love and I see love between you two."

Amy took a breath in, "Okay…."

Sarah pushed her out of the store and towards the waiting men, Sonic and Shadow, who were leaning on the fountain like Shadow had before.

"Wait!" Amy wailed, "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Pick me up here later!" Sarah yelled, "We used Sasha's car remember!?"

Amy did remember. The woman couldn't drive worth a crap, "Alright," she sighed and walked towards the men as the girls watched.

"Ames!" Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'd like you to meet Shadow, here go bud!" he basically flung her in Shadow's arms.

The girls giggled. Amy did not. She blushed like crazy as did Shadow.

"Ummm, sorry-"

"No I am!" Amy backed away, "My bad."

Shadow chuckled nervously and looked at Sonic, glaring actually. But to his disappointment Sonic was already down the **(No clue what it's called, the tile floor? The tile sidewalk? You know a mall right? Yeah that's what they're in, for now) **giant hall of the mall with people walking past him.

Shadow put his arm out for Amy, "Shall we?" he motioned his head to Sonic.

Amy giggled and grabbed his arm, "Yes, we shall."

~~~~~.~~~~~

"I thought we were going somewhere else? This is actually better than Cal store!" Amy whispered to Shadow.

Shadow didn't respond or even glance back at her. He just kept following the blue blur that walked through aisles of tools. Screwdrivers to chainsaws, and then came the worse for Amy; the dishwashers and the fridges and the other kitchen appliances. She always thought shopping for these types of things would be the most boring type of shopping in the world.

"Blah!" Sonic jumped out from behind a fridge, scaring Amy as she clung onto Shadow's arm.

He laughed and waved it off, "Don't freak Ames."

Amy sighed, "Sonic why are we here?"

"Because it's part of the mall and I needed to come anyways," Sonic pushed the cart he had grabbed, full of tools.

"But why?" Amy halted with the two men as the blue blur opened a giant silver fridge.

"Well, I'm uh…."

"Sonic?"

Amy never thought she would hear Shadow nervous. Sonic grinned, showing his teeth at them, "I'm buying a house!"

Amy and Shadow gaped, Amy gaped more of course, "Are you nuts!?" the pink hedgehog yelled, "If you buy a house this close to the wedding-"

"It's in three months," Sonic said.

"-then you'll run out of money to pay for the house or the wedding!"

Shadow stared at him as if to say, '_You think she's the girl for me?'_

The blue blur just gave him a look that said '_Yes' _as he cut off Amy, "Ames, do you think I'm poor or something?"

Amy stopped, "Well you did move in with Shadow…."

"I save up money when I met Sarah-"

"Already thinking, 'I am going to marry her,'" the ebony hedgehog said , mocking Sonic's determination in his voice.

"-so then I'd have money for both things. Shadow was just a leaning post. And since he didn't complain, I didn't think anything of it. And of course I'm going to pay him back but just think about it," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "If people see Sarah and me married and _still _living with Shadow, it doesn't send such a good vibe. Besides," he grinned his famous grin, "I am a hero still, I mean, I get some money from the….people that give me money, I'm not sure what they're called yet but I'll figure it out-"

"The government," Shadow replied lazily.

"-and so really, I've been cashing in and have over enough to pay for both. Besides, it'll be a small wedding."

Amy blinked as he took his arm off her shoulders, "So you're not poor?"

"Nope."

"You just leaned on Shadow."

"Yep."

"And the public knows where you are?"

"The government does, the local people know, and our friends."

Amy sighed and leaned against the nearest fridge, "You alright, Rose?"

"Yeah…but about the wedding…."

"What?" Sonic stopped.

"I was thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a small wedding-"

"That's what I said," Sonic said, "Sarah hasn't been one for big weddings."

"-with _our _friends."

The two male hedgehogs froze. Shadow put his hand above Amy's head to lean while Sonic looked like he was about to collapse, "You mean like…."

"Knuckles and Rouge with De-Cream and maybe Silver and Blaze could make it," she smiled nervously.

"Who?"

"Umm…Knuckles, Rouge, Cream-"

"Before Cream," Shadow eyed her.

Amy shrunk back as he leaned forward, "Uhhh, I was just stuttering by accident. I can't talk today."

Shadow scowled, "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Sonic grinned, "Great communication guys!"

Shadow glared at him and he shut up. The ebony hedgehog turned his head back to the rose hedgehog. His hand was still above her head, "Amy."

Amy swallowed, "Rouge just has some other friends she has, and since we talk about them a lot, I was just thinking about them."

"That's great Ames! Great idea, honestly, I don't see why I haven't thought of it-"

"You're still lying."

Sonic froze and looked at Shadow, "You sure? She sounded convincing to me."

"Not enough for me," Shadow growled at the female.

Amy shivered and walked along the fridge, farther away from Shadow. He followed her like that pigeon on Toy Story 3 following Mr. Potato Head.

"Shadow…" she whispered, "I'm not lying…."

"I think you are. And walking away from me doesn't make me any more convinced."

"Shadow-"

"Shut it Faker!"

"I…" Amy looked back and forth between the two frightfully.

"Amy," Shadow growled.

"Shadow," Sonic stared.

"Rouge was raped!"

Sonic literally fell, catching the cart as Shadow leaned on the fridge. Their eyes were both very wide in shock, "W-what?" Sonic managed.

Amy felt the first tear roll down her cheek, "Five years ago. That's why she was nervous on the phone when you mentioned it."

Shadow grasped the handle of the fridge as Sonic tried breathing slowly, "Knuckles stayed with her and they raised the kids. They're….four or five, maybe four and a half now."

"They're?" Shadow hissed.

"Twins. Uh, Dex and Derrick, they're both into aliens and space, things like that."

"Why didn't Knuckles tell us?" Sonic breathed out as he looked at Shadow.

"Why didn't Rouge?"

"It was hard!" Amy told them, "She couldn't talk about it without breaking down. The guy who did it was killed I think. She met Knuckles later on, a few months after that he couldn't help but stay with her. I visited them once and awhile and the kids got attached to me, so of course I thought about them…and I also should be going to their birthday party," she whispered the last part.

Shadow walked to her and backed her up to the fridge. Trapping her, he wiped the tear with his gloveless thumb, "Rose…" his soft gaze made her shiver again, "That's fine…well most of it, not really. Just don't lie again. It's easier to tell the truth that you would think."

Amy hiccupped and looked up at him, "Rouge just didn't want the sympathy. Knuckles and I were the only ones that didn't do that to her after awhile. A week of knowing actually, so she let us stay. Before I headed to New York, I lived with them," another tear fell but Shadow's thumb was still there to catch it, "And when the twins came it was like I didn't belong anymore. So I left after two years of knowing them. But we Skype every now and then. They still have those ridiculous alien outfits that I made for them," she let out a watery laugh and more tears came, "God…I'm pathetic, I wasn't even the one that was ra-"

Shadow wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Shhh."

There was a cough and they turned to see Sonic, rocking back and forth on his darker brown boots, "Maybe we can Skype with them and talk to them about the wedding. See if they want a birthday party in a musty old barn."

Amy got out of Shadow's hold and hugged Sonic who gratefully took it. Sonic motioned for Shadow to come over but the ebony hedgehog declined right away. When Amy backed up she wiped her tears away, "But hey….maybe they'd all like that plus a reunion."

Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, "I think they'd like that, Ames. All of them."

* * *

So after the big breakdown, they left the mall. Sonic had a tough time whether to buy the good looking fridge right away or waiting for Sarah's word on it. Amy gave him good advice and they left out empty-handed, though Sonic told the workers they'd be back later tonight.

Amy kicked her feet in the air as Shadow had lifted her on top of the canoe of the store. The two men had their backs turned and were looking at other things; hunting and camping gear.

"So you guys like to hunt?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded as he lifted a tag for a tent, "Yeah, but our tent was accidently left out the other night before you came and this massive rainstorm totally ruined it."

"_Sonic," _Shadow glared over at his friend/rival, "kept it outside and forgot about it. The wind ripped it to shreds and part of it was found in the apple tree in the front yard."

"You mean that tall tree that hangs over like this," Amy put her hands out like she wanted a hug a little kid, so it went down lower.

Sonic shook his head this time, "No, that's the shade tree. The apple tree is that little itty bitty stick poking out of the ground."

Amy laughed loudly as people stared at her again, "Wait! It got wrapped around it then?"

"It _had _branches until the tent practically ripped them off," Shadow growled.

Amy giggled some more, "Okay," Sonic motioned for them to follow, "Let's go before people think we brought a maniac."

"Hey!" Amy called after him.

Shadow followed him, "Just walk away."

"Guys."

They both turned and looked at the pink hedgehog on a stack of three canoes, "Do you honestly think I'm gonna jump off of this?"

They looked at each other before looking at the female again. Amy pouted, "Guys…."

Sonic shrugged, "Just jump down."

"It's not like it's four feet down."

Amy pondered about what Shadow said. Looking down at the cement floor. It was pretty damn close to four feet, maybe three and a half. How the hell did Shadow even get her up in the first place? Probably lifting those hay bales and building that muscle in his arms-

Amy shook the head out her thought mentally and whimpered, "No."

Sonic looked at her blankly, "Well, hope you catch a ride then."

"Guys!" she whined.

Shadow grumbled and dragged his feet back to her. Sonic leaned on the new cart he got when he walked in, smirking now, he put his hand to his chin.

Shadow went and grabbed Amy's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "How is this gonna work?" she asked.

"Put your legs-"

She did just that, she put her legs around his waist and Sonic's smirk was going wider into a smile. Shadow lifted her down and she untwisted her legs, setting them down on the floor and letting go of his neck. He walked back to Sonic with her at his side, glaring at him while she walked ahead, ignoring the two.

Sonic just smirked back as if saying, '_Told you it'd work.'_

Shadow just muttered something under his breath.

~~~~.~~~~

"This store is _worse_ than Cal store," Amy whined, now in the back.

"Oh come on Ames. Sportsman's Wear House never killed anyone," Sonic said from the front.

"It's about to," she muttered.

He heard it though and chuckled, "Seriously? What's so bad about this place?"

"It's not what every girl would want to shop in," Amy suggested.

Shadow shrugged next to her, "Some girls like to hunt."

"Yeah, and camp, but you've never done any of those things have you?" Sonic glanced back at her.

"Well no but-"

"Then you can't give me that bull crap about this place being the worst store in the world. No, you know what?" Sonic looked back at her again, "Sarah just enjoys this place from the animals."

Amy looked at the dead and shot trophies hanging on the walls or on the giant shelves, "But they're dead…"

"They're fake," Shadow walked past her, "They're just some substance that you can carve into easily. They sound hollow."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, they do."

"So they aren't real?" Amy asked nervously.

Shadow chuckled as the two looked at her, "No Rose. If they did that the meat would stink the whole place and probably cause a disease and have to shut down the store. Think about it," he tapped his temple.

"Right…just when you're busy looking at it," she looked at the charging yak-like creature, "It never seems to come to mind…."

"It doesn't?" Sonic whispered to Shadow who shook his head as if in 'Not now.'

They stopped for awhile at the guns. Shadow looked at the shotguns while Sonic and Amy traveled down to the different types of the artillery. The knives fascinated Amy the most. They're designs on the cases for some and the handles. Some had an antler, Amy didn't quite believe it was real though, and others were just the regular handle. But they'd be engraved with beautiful designs that caught her eye.

Sonic moved down the row of stacked bullet cases, past the archery, well he technically stopped there. Amy caught up with him, "Let me guess," she stood by him as he crammed himself and the cart into the very tiny aisle with some tall black metal fence-like wall, "You're into archery and Shadow's into firepower."

He looked at the boxes hanging from the wall; they had the sharp tips of the arrow that you had to get on the arrow. He grabbed one box, looked at it, put it back up and grabbed another, "Yeah…the guns have too much kick for me."

"Kick?"

Sonic looked at her, "Right you lived in the city," he hung up the box, ignoring her glare, "Well a kick is like…when you shoot the gun, it kinda comes back you and hits you in the shoulder a little," he tried explaining though since he didn't spend time with guns, he wasn't so sure _how _to explain it.

"Just don't do what Sonic did one time," Shadow came up from behind her.

"What did he do?"

"He shot at the deer, missed, shot again without replacing the gun and whamo!" Shadow yelled, "Hit him right in the shoulder and had a bruise for a week."

Amy made a hurt expression, "Ouch."

Sonic grabbed another box, "I just don't see how Shadow likes it."

"I don't see how you like bows and arrows, I never thought of you to be the patient one," Shadow teased.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Shadow leaned on the wall behind Sonic, "Well I'd saw with a bow and arrow you need patience to hold it and steady it more than a gun."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You just make it look oh so easy. Holding it and firing, you shot an elk's eye out for God's sake."

Shadow chuckled as Amy gasped, "You barely got that other one."

"It was bigger though," Sonic said.

"You seriously shot its eye out?" Amy asked, turning to Shadow.

He nodded, "I just aimed, it's not like when the gun kicked I knew where it went; until the elk…you know, died."

Amy looked down and shook her head in disbelief. **(I wouldn't believe that either but it's happened….)**

"Hey," Sonic said, grabbing one black box with a deer on it and throwing it in the cart, "What time were we supposed to get Sarah?"

"Well it's nearly eight-thirty, this is the last stop right?" Shadow asked.

"Crap!" Amy smacked her head with her hand, "We needed to go to Fred Meyer for groceries."

"Right, because _someone _had to make a pit stop to fight," Sonic muttered.

The ebony hedgehog glared but Amy pushed him a little, he didn't know why until he heard Sonic's girly scream. Amy pushed the cart forward, running into Sonic. She didn't stop as both guys got out of the aisle and she ran with the cart down the long aisle towards the check-out.

"Wow…" Sonic said.

Shadow folded his arms, "And you're trying to get us together…."

The blue blur looked at him with a soft gaze, "I'm just surprised that you do nothing about it."

* * *

The lime green hedgehog just watched as the blue one smiled that crooked smile she loved so greatly, "Sorry we're late, Sarah. We had a pit stop to Burger King's."

Amy grinned as she held her hamburger up to her chest. Sarah sat in the truck that was Sonic's technically, but it was new and better than Shadow's old truck. Shadow sat behind Sonic and by Amy who sat behind Sarah, you do think the rest.

"We still need to go to Fred Meyer and it's almost nine."

Sonic shrugged, "Let's just have someone do it tomorrow morning."

"But I-"

"Just give us the list and we'll rock, paper, scissors for it," Sonic told his fiancé calmly.

She sighed and leaned against the window, "Fine…."

The rain pelted down on the windshield and Sonic cursed. It was bad enough he had a phobia of water and didn't go out in rain but technically he wasn't wet, he just didn't like driving in the night with rain. He'd freak himself out with driving in the night. Thinking a deer or Bigfoot would come out on the road.

Now he had three other people in the truck and his girlfriend in the passenger seat. If anything happened to any of them, like they'd get in a crash or something, he would a) probably be dead first and b) never forgive himself.

"Sonic?"

He flinched, "Yeah, Shadow?"

"Pull in here."

He looked to his left, the only place he could pull in. It was just a dollar store, "What do you want Shadow? A candy bar?"

"No, just get out."

Sonic knew what he doing, "Fine, Sarah, switch Shadow seats."

"What?"

"Just do it."

~~~~.~~~~

A couple minutes later and they were in different spots, well Amy wasn't. Shadow was the wheel while Sonic made Sarah go in the back with Amy as he sat in the passenger seat. Sonic had to admit he was glad he rarely had to drive in the night anymore.

Sarah leaned back and looked over at Amy who was busy eating, "Did you get anything for me?"

Amy froze with the hamburger near her mouth. She put it down and reached in the bag, "Toy?" she gave the kids' meal toy to her friend who just looked at it.

"Gee….Simon the Chipmunk."

"He sings too," Amy smiled.

Sarah sighed through her teeth and pressed the button on the bottom of the toy. The Simon toy started singing and it was suddenly grabbed out of Sarah's hands.

Sonic looked around it, "Where's the button!? Where's the button!?"

"That was mine," Sarah whined, whacking Shadow as if he were the parent.

"Turn it off!" Sonic yelled, covering his ears.

"No!" Sarah still acted like a little kid.

Amy whacked her shoulder, "Turn it off!" she did in a high pitch voice.

"Nooooo!" Sarah whacked back.

"Hey, knock it off!" Shadow yelled, "I'm driving!"

"She started it!" Sarah wailed.

"Well I'm finishing it!"

The two girls pouted with their lips pursed and folded arms. Sonic sighed, "Oh brother…."

* * *

Amy hummed into the pillow, cuddling it but when she woke up she realized she was back on the couch. Not the comfort and warmth of Shadow's bed. She would if she could, maybe she should've made another excuse. Like the vent wasn't working or the heat- wait those were the same things. Maybe she could set the couch on fire, no, she wasn't _that _desperate….was she?

Amy layed over on her back and looked at the white ceiling, "Good morning."

She narrowed her eyebrows and slowly sat up, going forward in the couch. There he was again; Shadow. Sipping the coffee he hated and leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure you weren't watching me sleep?"

Shadow slowly shook his head, "Not at all. I would never."

"He would never."

Amy felt a hand whack her head and then the blue blur walk past Shadow and into the kitchen. Amy got up, leaving the thin blanket on the floor and couch, "Well, what's on the agenda today?" she put her hands to her hips.

"Aww," they heard, "No good cereal."

Sonic came out with a box anyways, leaning on the other side of the doorway and munching on the Cinnamon Toast things that Amy wasn't fond of.

"Well we gotta go shopping at Fred Meyer, we might as well spend time around town again," Sonic said.

"What would we do?" Shadow asked, "We aren't watching a movie; that costs too much."

Sonic's ears went back in a pouting motion, "Dang it…well…."

"How about we just wonder around," Amy suggested, "Go to the mall again, you said you needed some supplies and you _did _promise those workers you'd be back."

"Come on Ames, it's not like they'd remember me."

Amy blinked and narrowed her eyebrows, "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm pretty sure they'd remember you."

"Oh…." Sonic looked at the carpet, "Right…"

"Well what about the issue with Rouge?" Shadow spoke out in the silence.

The silence continued again. Amy breathed out heavily, "I'll call her if I can….she'd be a few hours ahead of us. I'll need to see if she can get on with them."

"Well what about Silver and Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"What about Cream?"

"Tails knows where she's at, that's not gonna be problem," Shadow told her.

"Well Silver and Blaze are in Spain. Maybe they're on a flight home, I don't know."

"Why the hell are they in Spain?" Sonic asked.

"Business that Silver does. They went to Italy, France and Spain these past few months."

"Lucky…." The blue blur still ate the cereal.

Amy shrugged, "Blaze likes traveling, Silver hates planes though."

The black blur chuckled, "I can relate to that."

"How?"

"We had to fly on a plane once for a friend of Sarah's getting married. Shadow was dragged along as was I. The plane had to circle around the airport for awhile as it was busy. I've never seen Shadow cling onto a seat for dear life when we took off and landed though."

"That-Planes are not good for me!" Shadow threw his arms out.

"Yeah, motorcycles and trucks are."

"You still have that motorcycle?" Amy asked.

Shadow stopped and looked at her, "I, uh…"

"Yeah," Sonic smirked, "It's in the back of the garage, covered up with an old used tent that you would use from like Africa or something."

"Why don't you use it?" Amy asked the male hedgehog looking down.

"I….I'm never around to use it. Always busy-"

"Yeah, going to town and shopping with a bunch of friends," Sonic smirked wider.

Shadow glared at him, "Two friends isn't such a big crowd-"

"He called me a friend!" Sonic cheered, throwing his fist in the air, "Yeah!"

Amy laughed but rolled her eyes, "Cut it out Sonic."

The blue blur stopped straight away and looked at the group of two, "Well? Are you guys gonna get ready or what?"

"We could say the same to you," Amy giggled.

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?" Sonic looked at his red shirt with his jeans that had rips in the knees.

Amy put her hand to cheek; thinking, "How about you look for something that matches you and isn't so…" she tilted her head, "for the farm. Look for something that you would wear to town."

There were cricket sounds before Shadow spoke, "He's wearing it."

"Not last night. He had those nice dark jeans and that navy shirt with the collar."

"Yeah but they're in the hamper-"

"Then go find some clothes that match the ones you wore last night."

Shadow chuckled as the speedster dragged his feet back to his room, "You too."

He looked at the female who said that, "What are you talking about?"

"Dark jeans match," she pointed to his jeans, "Black shirt does not."

"Black is my color," he tugged the shirt.

"It blends in and it makes you look like you aren't wearing any shirt."

Shadow groaned and walked back to his bedroom like Sonic had, "Fine….but you had better wear something that's good too or else I'm never doing anything for you again."

"And we all know that's a lie!" Sonic hollered.

Shadow growled, "Shut it Faker!"

Amy giggled and tugged her quills before heading to her suitcase, "Maybe some new clothes while we're at it," she whispered to herself before pulling out a peach shirt that had orange flower designs on it and dark jeans.

Getting out of the bathroom with the clothes on and her hair in a ponytail that curled, she had added a touch of lipstick that made her lips shine. She put on her brown boots over her jeans so they reached to her knees like usual. She grabbed her brown purse that hung down from her shoulder to her hip, the right one in this case.

Sonic came out with a navy flannel shirt, a white tank top under it and the buttons snapped up. He had on his dark jeans and a silver watch, "How's this?" he tried holding the sarcasm.

"Better, now put on your shoes," she pointed at the brown boots like Shadow's but darker.

"Yes mother," he whined and walked past her, grabbing his shoes.

"Very nice!" Amy clapped her hands at Shadow as he stepped out with a shirt similar to Sonic's only dark red and non-snap buttons.

He had the dark jeans and gold watch like Sonic's, "But are you two just twins with the same style of clothes but different colors?"

Shadow growled at her as he grabbed his boots, "We are not twins."

"Completely different," Sonic objected, "Not even close."

"I get it, Sonic."

"Unfamiliar! Just buddies! Different people, different style! Not twins!"

"I think she gets it, Sonic," Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog who gave up.

"Fine," Sonic walked to the door, "Who's driving?"

The two male hedgehogs looked at each like in the store, right before they both stared down the female in the room.

* * *

"I hate driving."

"Make it a hobby," Sonic said, not looking up from his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Shadow looked in the mirror as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Sarah."

"She's in class," Amy said.

Sonic shrugged, "She had to ask me something."

"Are you sure it isn't that Debby girl?" Shadow scowled, looking back to his friend/rival.

"I'm sure, Sarah changed my number to make sure of it."

"Sarah did? Or you did?" Amy asked.

"Sarah. I can barely find my contact list," Sonic said, getting a giggled from Amy, "It's not funny! When you're five minutes off of answering her, she thinks about things…."

"Like what?"

Shadow looked over at the pink hedgehog, "Sarah had thought Sonic was cheating on her two years ago."

"What'd Sonic do?"

"Well to get in trouble he wasn't answering her at all. To fix it, Sonic had to buy her two dozen, short stemmed red roses, plus some chocolate, and tickets to some Foreigner concert."

"Foreigner!? Oh my God, I'm in love their songs!" Amy cheered.

"Yeah?" Sonic lifted his head, "So does Sarah. So if Shadow ever pisses you off, he can do all those things for you."

Shadow was silent while Amy spoke, "He'd have to buy four dozen roses, all different colors."

"What about chocolate?"

She pursed her lips in a thought, "Both milk and dark. Some with caramel."

"Ooo, she has taste," Sonic said.

"Who?" Shadow asked, getting a whack from Amy, "Hey," he pointed her, "No wrecking so no hitting."

"What about hitting on?"

He glared at the blue blur. Whatever Sonic's plan was, Shadow was sure he had no clue what he was doing. Just saying things as they went along.

Amy clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, "Depends on whom."

The hedgehog in the back shrugged as he continued looking down at his phone, "Whoever you want, Ames."

"Hmmm…." Amy looked out the window, "How about….the first single guy we meet, I'll talk to him."

"That's a dare!" Sonic put his hand in the air for like a second.

"What about you?" Amy glanced over at Shadow.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your dare?"

"Oh!" Sonic raised his hand, "I got one!"

"NO!" Shadow yelled, dropping Sonic's hand, "I'll just ask the first girl I see, out."

Sonic smirked, "So be it. Go ahead."

"What?" the two up front asked simultaneously.

"You're the first girl he saw, Ames," Sonic shrugged like it was just a big mistake, "Go ahead Shadow, ask her out."

Shadow swallowed and stared at Amy who stared back, "Um….would-d…." he almost wanted to slap himself for stuttering in front of not just Amy but Sonic who was already hiding his smirk but not containing his laugh, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" he asked, using his speedy powers for words.

Amy put her hand to her ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Shadow frowned. She was enjoying this too. Sure she probably didn't like him but why was she enjoying herself? Because he stuttered? Because he looked like a total moron?

"Shadow, if you don't ask her now, I'm making you do it in public."

From the warning that was said by Sonic, Shadow sighed heavily, groaning was more like it, "Amy."

"Yes Shadow," Amy grinned at him, not showing her teeth though.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Where to?" she grinned out at the window.

Sonic leaned over on the middle of the front seats **(I never knew that was called…) **looking at his friend/rival expectedly.

Shadow swallowed more nervously, causing a sound of a 'gulp' to fill the silent truck. Amy raised her eyebrows expectedly as well, looking over at him.

"Umm…."

Amy leaned over with a small smile and a soft gaze, "Want me to choose?"

Shadow smirked back at her, "Yes."

Sonic was completely lost. But it didn't matter, they were close to each other and they had a date. Sonic was a fast sucker but he knew Shadow would probably injure him severely before he was ever thanked.

* * *

Shadow was stuck to push the cart through their first stop; Fred Meyer. **(By the way, I own none of these stores. If I did, Iwould be rich and probably not writing on here.) **He sighed as they walked through the hair and beauty aisles. Amy had a pile of coupons. Enough said for her.

Sonic wasn't really paying attention to where he was going; much less did he even care. If he ran into an old lady he'd just sign her cane or glasses, whichever. He whistled a tune of the song that he had been stuck in his head for months now, thanks to his fiancé, and putting it on his cell phone when someone called wasn't much help either.

Amy grabbed a few bottles of shampoo (three) and nearly the rest of the conditioner on sale, or six bottles so she put the nine containers in the empty cart, making it…not so empty.

Shadow was busy looking at the chap-stick and other products near it. Sonic walked back and leaned on the cart, the other end of it obviously. Amy was now on to the next set of shampoo and conditioner, "Ames," Sonic turned his head back to look at the girl, "Don't run into that wall."

Amy stopped and looked at the column sticking out of the ground much like the one at the mall that Sasha ran into. This one was cement though and had map directories that you could take, a price scanner and a red phone. Sonic was about to reach for it as Shadow pushed the cart close to the female, but Amy whacked his hand away, "No."

Sonic took a map directory above it to make him look innocent, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the list, blowing her bangs and causing them to jump up and then settle back down against her forehead. Shadow gaped but Sonic snapped his fingers, "No drooling man, you'll get your date," he laughed.

Shadow scowled, "Shut up…"

Amy wasn't listening to them, thank goodness, as she took a map herself, "Okay…onwards noble steed!" she pointed ahead.

The two guys looked at her, "What?" she shrugged, "Fine….noble _steeds_."

Sonic put his arm around her shoulders like it was his usual thing now, "Where to ma'am?" he asked in the best country voice he could.

Amy just blinked at how stupid the voice sounded, "Ummm…..to the dairy….part."

"Onwards to the dairy my friend!" Sonic spoke in the voice again and dragged the cart along while Shadow held onto the handle.

"Sonic!" Shadow barely missed a woman with her five kids; the oldest looked like he was a senior in high school.

Sonic was dragging him faster and faster along with the cart, "Come on Shadow! Keep up!"

"FAKER!"

People stared as they watched the two and the cart zoom by, not a minute later a pink hedgehog was running after them yelling, "Guys! Stop! Wait up! We're in no hurry today!"

"They've lost their minds…." An old woman mumbled to her grown daughter with her little boy.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

"VROOOOOM!" Sonic did the sound effects, "VRRROOOOOMMMM!"

Shadow kept tripping over his feet as he was pulled along like a pack mule, "FAKER!"

"No Shadow, it's vroom! Now say it with me!" Sonic holler back, "VROOOOM!"

Shadow growled and about launched forwards into the cart as Sonic came to a stop in front of the glass doors holding the milk. Sonic grinned like a maniac, "Wasn't that fun!?"

"Guys!" Amy panted as she came beside Shadow, "Guys! Hold up!"

"What now, Ames?"

She breathed with her hands on her knees, "I'm out of shape…."

"No kidding, you should run with me," Sonic said in a thoughtful state.

"And why are you running in a store? It's not like we have any other place to go," she gasped.

Sonic dropped his shoulders, "Ames, we gotta buy stuff from here, maybe go wander around, head back, get you ready for your date," he pointed at the pink hedgehog, "take you and Shadow back to town and Sarah and me will go to Sears again."

Amy stood straight, "Why does my date have to be tonight?"

"Well you have your dare and the first single guy you met was Shadow," Sonic folded his arms, "So you can fulfill your dare at the date."

Amy squinted one eye at him, "What?" she asked, clearly confused.

Sonic sighed, "Ames, it's-oh nevermind! Just get the milk!"

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

"Thank you for shopping!"

"Okay," Amy said to herself as she pushed the cart this time, "Now where are they?" she looked around.

The lines had been a little too long for both male hedgehogs that accompanied her that Tuesday, or today. So she told them to go at the video department but only a worker and a teenage girl were there. She walked past the daycare, where parents dropped off their kids while they shopped.

"Then it goes, VROOOOM!"

Her ears moved in that direction and she slowly turned her head to the left. Raising an eyebrow as if seeing something crazy, which she kinda did. Sonic was in there playing with the toy set of cars on the tracks with two little boys and a little girl. They giggled as he raced around the tracks, doing sound effects as he went. The tiny door that Amy had to bend down to even get in was there along with a glass wall on the right, well her right. Though she didn't bend down, she looked to the door's left where the parents signed papers to let their children in. She walked to the desk and smiled at the lady, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Amy let out a nervous laugh and pointed at Sonic, "He's with me…."

"Oh, right, he asked if he could come in and entertain them since the movie was only entertaining the one kid who left."

"Was there another hedgehog with him?"

"No," the lady shook her head, "Why?"

Amy bit her lip and looked around, "Great….It's like I'm their babysitter."

The lady laughed as Sonic noticed her, "Ames!"

Amy smiled at him, "Sonic, it's time to go. Do you know where Shadow went?" she asked him as he walked to her, the kids whining a little as he had to leave.

"Nope," Sonic shook his head and bent down, going through the door and coming out, "Thanks miss," he told the lady.

She waved him off, "Thank you. You keep them laughing when my other worker was supposed to come in today. She bailed at the last second."

"Where could he be?" Amy was busy fretting about Shadow.

"I'm sure he didn't leave you two," the lady reassured them.

Sonic nodded and smirked behind Amy but it was gone in a second, "Yeah, besides he wouldn't want to miss that date with you, now would he?" he winked at her.

Amy rolled her eyes, "That was just a dare from you, remember?"

"But remember? He asked."

"It was a dare-"

Hands went over her eyes, "Guess," Sonic said.

"Gee, I wonder," Amy said.

"Oh you'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, "The only person it could be is Shadow."

"Wrong."

"Sarah?"

"Wrong again. He's with Shadow though."

She heard the familiar heavy steps of Shadow as he took the cart handle, pushing it away from her.

"Ummmm…." Amy bit her lip, "….is it someone we both know?"

"No, it's a stranger," a new voice came.

It was older of course, the person had grown but it didn't stop Amy from gasping and ripping the hands away to turn around, "Tails!"

She hugged the older kitsune as he laughed and embraced her happily, "Good to see you haven't lost your power for death hugs."

She laughed while pulling away, "What are you doing in Fred Meyer?"

His hair had grown out some more on the top of his head, like his bangs were longer and his eyes seemed brighter, "I was walking in when I saw Shadow looking around. I gave him a good scare though I'm sure he won't ever admit it," the black hedgehog smirked, nodding his head up and down in humor, "Turns out he was looking for Sonic, which I'm guessing was in here," Tails motioned to the daycare.

Sonic proudly nodded, "Yup!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Come on. Tails wanted to catch up to Amy once I said she was here."

"Wait," Amy looked at the hedgehog, "He didn't know I was here?"

"We haven't visited him in awhile actually," Sonic scratched the back of his head, "But I was sure I texted him saying you coming."

Tails shook his head, "You might've sent it to your partner at work, his name is like Ted right? And you weren't always so good with the buttons on a phone-"

"They're too tiny!" Sonic protested.

The group chuckled and left, saying goodbye and thank you to the lady who smiled politely and went back to watching the toddlers.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

"Well where to?" Sonic opened the truck door, getting in.

"Tails wanted to go to Sears actually," Amy buckled up and got the truck going, "So, to the mall we go."

"Yay," Sonic used his sarcasm again.

* * *

"Tails," Sonic whined.

"Well I like this one," Amy hugged the giant silver fridge with a freezer on the bottom and the fridge part on the top, "It's huge."

"Until you put food in it," Shadow reminded her.

Sonic shrugged, "Tails is going off in his own land, are you kidding me?"

Tails _was _going off in his own land; talking to himself as no one listened to him. He had a bouquet of reasons that Sonic should purchase the white fridge, not one of them naturally ever made sense to the blue blur.

"Well you were the one asking for advice and since I'm a girl, I speak girl, I know Sarah's language, you should buy this one," Amy told her friend.

Sonic sighed, "How can I make up my mind without Sarah here!?"

Shadow stepped forward, "I told a long time ago Sonic, and right before Amy came, having a girlfriend-"

"Fiancé," Sonic moaned.

"-makes your mind go blank. You continuously need them there to do things," Shadow said, "Such as the clothes you change into," he motioned to Amy as from this morning, "The decisions you make are basically her answer, and your brain is forever lost."

Amy glared at him, "Anything else?"

"Right," Shadow pointed at her and looked at Sonic, "They make you go places they want to go and they make you buy everything for them too."

_SLAP!_

Shadow stood still as Amy slapped him. It was softly at least, but he could tell she was easing back as to not literally make him go to the emergency room.

He glared at her, "What was that for!?"

"We do hardly any of those things!" she disputed.

"Oh really? This morning you helped us get clothes. When we went to Perkins, that was your choice, and going Pet Smart, you made me go!"

"I haven't made you buy anything though!"

"Yet!"

Sonic smirked, "Sounds like you two are a married couple. I mean, Shadow did say those things happened when you had a…_partner._"

"By partner you mean friend right?" Shadow growled.

"No, I meant more as….a…" he smirked at them again, "_Mate."_

Shadow let out a sigh and walked Sonic's direction, "I'm killing him."

"Wait! Shadow!" Amy tugged on his coat, "You can't kill him! Be nice!"

"How can I!?" Shadow yelled at her, "He's obviously trying to get us two together! Can't you see that!?"

Tails was out of his world now as he stared at Shadow. Sonic joined in; for once he wasn't making a smartass comment. Amy just stared at Shadow, "What? I think you drank or ate something Shadow, Sonic's only been Sonic."

"That's exactly it, Amy!" Shadow objected, "He gets people together on purpose! Sure it's not his regular job but that's what he is doing," he said slowly at the end.

Amy backed up, away from the ebony hedgehog, "I think you're wrong Shadow-"

"Then why hasn't he said anything!?" Shadow pointed at Sonic, "Why hasn't he complained!? Why hasn't he denied!?"

"Maybe because you're yelling," Amy calmly stated, "And I don't like it. I will not be yelled at, so you can just go. We'll meet up with you later."

Sonic gaped at her as Tails looked like he was about faint. Shadow growled but not after glaring at her, looking for any emotions, but nothing came. It was like her brain was foggy, or she had to no clue what to do, which was probably true.

Shadow stormed off though, listening to her.

Sonic swallowed as Amy stared at the tile floor, "So…no date tonight?"

"Not now, Sonic," she pushed him aside and it was then that he knew she had known all along what he was trying to do.

But she hadn't denied it either. It puzzled not just Sonic but Shadow. The ebony hedgehog walked towards the tools, gathering his head. He shouldn't have yelled at her, nor should he have even spoken. He should've just let Amy say something witty and funny letting her laugh fill the empty store.

He growled again. That feeling came back no matter how many times he ignored or pushed it away. Sonic was right, he wasn't himself lately. He wasn't anywhere near himself ever since she came. So what the hell had changed him? Her? Nah, he couldn't understand why. She didn't find him interesting; then again he found her…..enjoyable. What the hell was he saying? He shouldn't have these feelings.

Whatever it was called it made his head have a headache and his stomach knot. He was sick of the feeling, but the feeling didn't directly make him sick. Whenever the rush came back like a wave hitting the ocean again, it made him relaxed. So what was it all about?

The night he had yelled at her in his room, to go away. She had asked why he suddenly had a change of attitudes. A change of heart.

He truthfully didn't know why himself. Maybe it _did _have something to do with her. But that was ridiculous. Sure he had dated a girl for only two weeks then they'd move on and he'd hook up with someone else. But he never had this feeling around them, any of them.

Shadow stopped at the screwdrivers and looked around. A worker was helping a family of three; a father, a mother and a daughter. She climbed onto the lawnmower and giggled, pretending to drive it. Shadow felt his heart beat rapidly as something came to mind.

Maybe…it was Amy. Maybe this voice in his head telling him to admit it wasn't lying, that there was something to admit. He just hadn't thought of it. Sonic had asked if he liked her.

_No._

It was something entirely different. It wasn't a crazy puppy love or fan-girl love like Amy once had. It was something new to Shadow. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something he had tried so hard to avoid yet it found him in his hiding spot.

Right when he thought he was free of it, the past came rushing back. From the moment when Maria died, to the moment of where he was standing in part of the mall. He wasn't sure how this feeling did it, but it could make anyone, even him, crumble to its orders.

Something inside of his stomach knotted, whether it was the feeling or something in his body wasn't working right, something told him what to admit. He had to, but he didn't know how to outside of his mind. He could easily say it now to himself, maybe not out loud in fear of someone hearing, but he could manage.

The feeling made his heart go faster, like in a movie that showed something bad would happen to the person in it. Only to Shadow it _did _make him sick. He wanted to cower down on the floor and just lay there. What the hell was wrong with him you might question?

Well it's not quite like the Grinch, his heart didn't grow thank goodness since it was still the same size, but he did have a new feeling.

He closed his eyes and thought of two things right then and there.

One, he had to stop letting Sonic persuade him into watching those little kid movies. He opened his eyes, smirking.

And two;

_I love Amy Rose._


	11. Uncle Shadow

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'!**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'! Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Aj belongs to 'Aj the human'! Thank you 'Aj the human'!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Shadow put the phone to his ear as he sat on a bench in the mall, by the same fountain he met with Amy yesterday.

"Come on….pick up…." Shadow mumbled.

"_Shadow? Where are you?"_

"Tails! Did you leave yet?"

"_Well…no. I'm in the parking lot. Sonic and Amy said they'd stay a little longer before looking for you. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Rose?"

"_She's…quiet. If anything I think Sonic is the one in trouble."_

"But I still have to fix what I broke."

Tails paused, _"What did you have in mind?"_

Shadow smirked as he looked at the people walking by, "I'm gonna need your help. You've dressed…fancy a couple times, haven't you?"

"_Sure, but I don't know about sweeping a girl off her feet."_

"I don't need to sweep her off her feet. I just need to make things better than they are now."

"_Tell me what you need."_

Shadow smirked, "First…I'm gonna need a suit…."

* * *

Fuzzy socks dragged against the carpet as the black sweatpants almost hid the feet. Amy Rose walked into the living room while Sonic watched TV, "Any word from Shadow?"

Sonic looked up at her, "No," he softly said and looked back to the TV.

Amy frowned and sat in the rocking chair, "Why would he drive home with Tails?"

Sonic shrugged, "No clue."

She sighed and leaned back, putting one foot up and rocking the chair with the other, "Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Was it true? What Shadow said, was it true?"

Sonic glanced at her; her eyes were either watery looking from the light or she was literally about to cry. The blue blur sighed, "Yes Amy…."

"Why?"

He swallowed but wouldn't meet her gaze, "I….I was gonna propose to Sarah….I knew she wouldn't say no, she'd told me before she wanted to get married to me someday. And I guess," He looked down at his lap, "I guess seeing Shadow here alone….wasn't what I should leave seeing."

Amy watched as he lifted his head up but still wouldn't meet her eyes, "He let me stay here and even after all the arguments, we still got along somehow. And I couldn't….I couldn't just leave knowing he'd be all alone. I know it's crazy," he raised his eyebrows for a second then dropped them at the thought, "Shadow wouldn't date a girl for a month or over…..they'd just come, then go."

Amy's ears went back hearing this. He'd dated other girls…how many? She quickly, mentally shook the thought from her mind and let him continue, "But then you called….and I got to thinking….maybe someone like you," he lifted his head to her eyes and she stared at the soft gaze he gave her, "could change someone like him. And you did."

Sonic sighed and clasped his hands together. Amy heard the knock from the door and sighed.

She slowly got up and headed to the door. Opening it, her lips formed into a smile but she covered her mouth with her hands. She looked down at the cement steps outside. The sun had disappeared and Sarah had come home, taking a shower right then actually. But all Amy could think of was the black hedgehog in front of her, carrying roses of all colors and even a heart box filled with chocolate.

He softly smiled. "I payed for four dozen different sets of roses….I almost tackled Tails from eating the chocolate," she let out a watery laugh. "I had to borrow his suit and I had to make him drive me here…..I'm just sorry I couldn't find any concerts happening anytime soon."

Amy shook her head in absurdity. "I can't believe you did this."

"I thought it would be a good proposal for tonight's date, but in the end, you owe me."

"How so?" her smile grew wider by the minute.

"You owe me thirty eight dollars and ninety-two cents," he ended the sentence with a laugh along with Amy.

"I-I'm not dressed," she motioned to herself.

"You don't have to be. I've been on plenty of dates and the women would always dress a little too much for me. How about we stay here?"

"Are you finally answering where to go?" she smiled softly.

He nodded, "Yes. I believe I am."

She took the roses, or at least some of them, "Come on," she laughed.

* * *

"Rouge!"

The albino at laughed with a gentle smile as she stared through her laptop on her bed. The maroon sheets were over her, stopping at the stomach as she leaned back. "Hey guys."

Sonic waved rapidly as if the world would end if he didn't. Amy smiled softly while Shadow stayed silent, though Rouge couldn't help seeing the slight smirk on his face. The lime green hedgehog with brown eyes and naturally wavy hair cut to the shoulder made Rouge think of the writer down the hall at her work.

_She must be Sarah._

Rouge just ginned as wide as she could at the moment, which almost made it a fake smile. Shadow's frown was returning as Amy stayed as silent as him. Sonic was still waving until Sarah grabbed his arm and put it down.

The background in the laptop for Rouge was the back of a couch here and there as the four sat there. Down on the carpet was Amy and Shadow, Shadow was on Rouge's right and Amy was on her left. Sonic was above Shadow and Sarah braided Amy's quills. The archway to the kitchen showed and Rouge could see a countertop. Not much to see but the grinning faces of her friends, which was quite good enough for her.

"How've you been?" Amy asked.

"Good and you? How's the country, no big buildings or anything is there?" Rouge teased.

Amy let out a laugh, "The biggest buildings in town have to be the hotels."

The white bat batted her eyes as she yawned. "What time is it?" Sonic asked, "Since I just barely learned that you're not in our time."

Rouge resisted the urge to laugh, "Near nine."

Sonic whispered something to Shadow but an ungloved hand smacked his cheek, "Ow…." Sonic rubbed his cheek, "No need to be hard, Shadow."

The black hedgehog just ignored him like usual and always. Leaning back against the bed, Rouge sighed, "How's life been for you others?"

Sonic leapt up to the opportunity, "I'm getting married!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she continued braiding, "Yes, so that means he gets to do nothing now that we've established everything else but the flowers, dresses-"

The blue blur covered her mouth, "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"I'm sure," Rouge muttered.

Amy clasped her hands as they went around her knees that were hugged up to her chest, "Where are the boys?"

Rouge hadn't remembered that Amy explained to her what happened. From Amy's outburst to calmly explaining again to them what happened. Though Rouge doubted this Sarah girl even knew what they were talking about. She hadn't really met her until now but Rouge didn't call a new person a friend right away.

Rouge let her bat ears carry the sound from the bathroom to the wall then back to her ear. She softly grinned, "In the bathroom, washing up I hope. It sounds like they found the lost toy boat and are probably trying to drown Knuckles."

Sonic shivered, "Did it just drop ten degrees?"

They ignored him though as Sarah chirped up, grabbing a ponytail off of the couch's edge, "We wanted to ask you something, Rouge."

Rouge nodded, "Go on."

They'd been talking for ten minutes in reality. In Rouge's mind is like Sarah had acted like she knew Rouge all her life. Usually Rouge would scowl at that but Sarah seemed like the happy-smiley-cheery people yet she had sarcasm, which made Rouge like her even more.

"Could you….." Amy trailed off as the ponytail broke.

Rouge just watched as Sarah grabbed another and tried again. It broke like the last one yet the lime green hedgehog just kept reaching at the couch and pulling another into view, "Rouge?"

She blinked and stared at Amy through the computer, "Yeah?"

"She asked you a question," Shadow spoke for once.

"Which was?"

Amy groaned, "Could you come to the wedding?"

Rouge froze. Could she? Yes, physically she could. Would she? She blinked a few times as Amy bit her lip in hope. Rouge hadn't thought that would be one of their questions. The usual questions like about the twins and what happened made Rouge prepared with a box of tissues, but this? Going to a wedding almost a two flights away? She didn't quite know about that. The twins would love it as would Knuckles, but would she? She hadn't been outside the city here in years. Mainly cramped with either the twins and Knuckles or her office. She couldn't just take a week off all of a sudden. The wedding was in May though….but still.

"Rouge?" Amy had the fear n her voice, "You don't have to but….I thought maybe we could have a birthday party here and a reunion and stuff-"

"I can't."

Amy looked down at her lap, "A-Alright…"

_You're crazy. You're about to do something __nobody __would do. Just say no, leave it be. Don't go._

"I can't just take a week off even if planned," Rouge blurted.

"I understand," Amy said and weakly smiled at her.

Shadow wasn't even in the conversation anymore. It looked like he was off in his world and for once; Rouge thought she saw an emotion in his eyes. Sonic was looking at Shadow's quills, he would've been looking at the carpet if the black hedgehog wasn't in the way. Sarah had stopped trying to put Amy's quills in a braid as she looked near the floor as well.

Rouge sighed, "….We have something planned then…..at least we did until I quit."

Every single hedgehog- even Shadow- looked at Rouge in shock, "What do you mean?" Amy asked in a shaky voice, "When did you quit?"

"Just now actually."

"Wait," Sonic put his hands up, "What's the big deal about leaving off for a week?"

"Sonic, it's a big deal. No one at my work _gets _time off but when they go home after work. Barely even holidays. I can't leave, literally. And I wanna go, I really do."

"Then stay!" Sonic hollered, "Don't quit your job just because you wanna see us!"

The albino bat shook her head slowly, "Going back to my friends is more important to me than my job. I'm sure there's an opening-"

"Yeah," Sarah shrugged, "You'll probably get a better job where you can get days off."

"-where you live."

* * *

Amy layed on her back. She recalled her day that night in the dark.

She had gotten up, went to town, met Tails, yelled at Shadow though he kinda deserved it and besides, it wasn't like it stopped them from being friends. He had apologized and Sonic had told the truth. Though he hadn't exactly said he'd stop either. That part worried her. She wasn't ready to be with someone….was she? She narrowed her eyebrows. She was older now. She would probably be alone soon _with_ Shadow when Sonic and Sarah found a house and moved in. Though she was excited for something like that. She wasn't sure how she felt about being alone. Summer would roll in and Shadow would probably go back to ignoring her…though he had never really ignored her before.

She mentally shook her head; keeping the thin blanket on her as she wrapped it tighter around her frame. Shadow had apologized in the cutest way though. Amy let out a small grin.

He'd listened and used his resources on how to apologize to her. She had enjoyed putting those roses in vases around the house with Sarah's help. Eating the chocolate while she was at it, having Sonic steal a few of course while Sarah pouted. She didn't want to gain any weight, though Amy found that almost impossible. Sarah was afraid the dress wouldn't fit and Amy would probably be concerned as well if she were a lime green hedgehog that taught kids at school and one at home, a.k.a. Sonic.

She had explained all of what happened throughout the years…well most of it. She'd Skyped with Rouge with the three hedgehogs for about fifteen minutes. She'd postponed her date and her friend was moving.

Her friend was moving.

The date should've stuck out but when your friend was moving for her friends….that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Rouge was moving. The twins were coming. Rouge was coming. Knuckles was still letting the news swim around his brain. Amy took a breath and closed her eyes, having her ears cower down.

~~~~.~~~~

_Clash!_

Amy jolted awake, "What the?"

_Cling!_

The pink hedgehog let the blanket slip off of her form as she slowly got up. Whether it was a robber or not, she hadn't a weapon at all.

She grabbed the TV remote. Now she had a weapon.

_Clang!_

The sound was definitely metal. Amy slowly went into the kitchen.

….

It was silent again.

Like nothing had happened.

Amy turned around to leave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She heard other things clatter in rooms. Doors were yanked open as the lights turned on. Sarah stepped through the two males, one holding a bat and the other holding a mitt, you guess which had which.

"Shadow?"

The cat licked its muzzle as it sat on the top counter. Pots were on the floor with the can opener. Sonic slowly came in, the mitt still in his hand, "You think he knew where you hid the Friskies I mistook for tuna a night ago?"

Sarah gave him a blank glare, how that was possible, no one but her knew. The black cat jumped off the counter and around Sarah's legs, meowing for food.

"Where have you been?" Sarah cooed as she picked the feline up and walked to its bowl still in the corner.

Sonic's ears went back, "She never baby talks to me…."

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes, "Shoot me."

"Bang," Sonic pointed his hand like a gun to the hedgehog.

The cat meowed again and everyone's attention was to it. Sarah let the cat eat some of the Friskies hidden in a cabinet. She looked at the group, "What?" she shrugged, "He likes it indoors."

"Could he try liking it outside?" Sonic asked.

"But-"

She stopped as Shadow just folded his arms. Her ears went back this time, "Fi-No."

"Fine," Shadow said the word she was supposed to, "When you guys get a house, you and Sonic can fight over where it stays."

He turned around, "So I'd just hope for no divorce. Good night," he roughly snapped at them.

* * *

That same morning when everyone actually woke up because the sun was shining through their curtains, Sarah had told them she put Shadow- the cat- downstairs.

Shadow was frozen with the toast touching his lips. Sonic was just looking at his fiancé as if she….well, weren't all there. Amy had the same expression.

"Are you nuts? The dogs? The cat? Together?" Sonic asked.

Sarah shrugged, "Shadow's fine with dogs-"

"But the dogs aren't accordingly excellent with cats," Shadow warned, biting his toast.

_CLANK!_

Sarah pursed her lips, "….should we ignore that?"

The four looked at each other and a knock was heard at the door. Sonic and Amy looked at each other while Sarah glared at Shadow. Two hedgehogs ran to the door while the other two ran downstairs.

Amy tripped Sonic like before and yanked open the door, "Tails? How nice of you stop by!"

The kitsune's smile faded when he saw his best friend on the floor, rolling actually as he held his foot, "What happened?"

Amy put her arms on each of the door she he couldn't get in or see, "Nothing!"

"Where's Shadow?"

"Downstairs."

Tails raised an eyebrow. Amy was answering these quickly as if something bad had happened, but with four hedgehogs like these ones, what's around the room that was still intact made Tails pray it would stay that way for awhile.

"Amy?"

"Yes Tails?"

"OW! That son of a-"

"AAAAAHH!"

Amy closed the door and Tails jumped.

He looked around for a moment. The flowers in the pots were…well, dead. The grass was still covered in snow and so were the hoods of the cars; it must've snowed last night there. He lived only six miles away from them yet the storm on the news apparently blew past his place.

The door was yanked open and Shadow grinned like a maniac. Tails wasn't even sure if it was Shadow. Did Shadow grin like that? Did Shadow grin the last time Tails checked?

"Just a sec."

And the door was slammed in his face again. He let out a frustrated sigh and the door opened up. He raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

Sarah nodded at him.

"HE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

She looked back to who said it and then to Tails who was trying to peer in, "Hold that thought, okay?" she slammed the door.

He growled and a few seconds later, Sonic opened the door, "Tails! So nice of you to drop by…."

"OW!"

Tails watched as Sonic just stood there. Tails was sure he wanted to check on his fiancé who yelled out, "You gonna shut that anytime?"

Sonic just slammed the door shut. Some snow fell of the roof and Tails dodged it, stepping down on the cement sidewalk. His ears pricked up to the sounds of yelling.

"TAKE HIM!"

"WHACK HIM!"

"WHERE'D HE GO!?"

"AHHHH! HE'S ON MY HEAD!"

"WHACK HIM, SHADOW!"

"YOU WHACK HIM!"

The girly screams from all four came out as Tails just stood there. What the hell was going on in there? He stepped up to the door and it was yanked open. His first thought came to him as he saw Amy carrying a racket.

'_They're playing indoor tennis.'_

He let it sink through his brain a little as Amy threw the racket back, hitting something black and Tails' face with it. His second thought was out loud as something black and small _flew _past him, whizzing past his ear. He could feel the wings on it as it squeaked.

"BAT!"

He froze there and watched as Sarah sat on the doorstep while Amy leaned against the door. Shadow had his hand on the door as he leaned by Amy. Sonic leaned on the doorway, "So," he panted, "Tails. What'cha need?"

* * *

"There was a bat…in your basement?"

Shadow scratched his head as he sat by Amy, then Sarah sat by her than Sonic. Tails sat near him as he asked the questions and they answered.

"What the heck did that look like!?" Sarah almost screamed, "It touched my head!"

"It landed on Shadow's face…." Amy giggled.

Shadow glared at her, "That's not funny. What's funny is that you tripped over the remote, flew over the couch and hit your thigh on the rocking chair arm."

"That wasn't funny," Amy's face was straight at once, "I've got a big purple bruise now."

"I'm not kissing it better," Sarah muttered.

Shadow kept a stare at Sonic as if he read the blue blur's mind of what he would say if it were just the two them. Sonic kept his face straight, or as straight as he could manage.

"Guys?" Amy asked as she stared back and forth from the two who had a staring competition.

"I was just going to keep my trap shut," Sonic said under a grin.

"Good," Shadow growled.

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Anyways…." He coughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go house shopping or something."

"Let's go shopping," Sarah nodded.

"For houses," Tails corrected her but she pouted as she didn't get away with it.

Sonic looked at the three then to the kitsune, "We're in."

* * *

The familiar blue blur hugged the counter, "It's so blue…." He said in a dreaming voice.

Sarah looked at the fireplace that was in the living room, "It seems a bit spacious, don't you think?"

"Depends," Amy came around a corner with Shadow following her like a puppy.

"On what?" Sarah was busy looking at the rock of the fireplace.

"Well, how many kids you have of course," Amy giggled.

Sarah stood straight with a shrug, "True," she calmly walked to the kitchen where her groom-to-be still hugged the counter near the sink.

"But I think it's a bit big for me," she continued.

"You and your small places," Sonic blurted.

Tails popped out of the cabinet under the sink, "Doesn't that sound a little PG-13? Or R rated Sonic?"

Sonic tried shrugging but he was busy hugging the counter still, "It's so blue…."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I never liked a big place, that's all."

"But you put furniture in it," Amy pointed out.

Shadow scratched his back and Amy turned to him, "You think you went into poison ivy or something?"

"I'll go with or something," Shadow said.

"Why?"

"Poison ivy can't grow here," Tails said as he closed the cabinet door under the sink, staying inside.

"He's still small enough to fit in there?" Amy whispered in astonishment.

~~~~~.~~~~~

"Left….lower, lower," Shadow arched his back as Amy scratched it.

Sonic drove the truck while Sarah sat in the passenger seat. Tails was behind her while Amy sat in the middle, Shadow was stuck with sitting behind Sonic, but he at least got a back scratch out of it.

"Higher."

"There?" Amy was about to give up, sighing to make her bangs blow up then lie down again.

"A little to the right."

She moved her arm to the right, "I said a little!" he hissed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then why does it seem like you like this?"

He groaned and just sat there with his head to the window and his back to her. Amy had the longest nails out of all of them, so to Shadow, it had to be heaven, or it was ticklish if not heaven. Sonic was just smirking as he drove. He looked to his fiancé and noticed she was leaning against the window, or a sign she was about to fall asleep.

"How about some music?" he didn't give anyone a chance to object as he turned it on.

While Sarah sang the words to the song, Sonic could tell Tails was trying not to. He shrugged and the song ended a few minutes later.

Sarah leaned her head back against the window. Sonic sighed, '_Nevermind then…'_ and turned the radio off.

"SONIC!"

Sonic just swerved to the side of the room, ignoring the screams from two girls and one fox. Shadow frowned, "It's gone."

"What?" Sonic looked back at him.

"The moose you almost hit, that's what!" Sarah breathed.

"Sorry dear," Sonic kissed her forehead, leaning over, and then driving again.

* * *

Amy followed Shadow this time as they walked into a two story house plus a basement.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes Rose?"

He looked back at her with a soft gaze. Amy just frowned, "You sure you're okay?"

He was still scratching his back from time to time, "Positive, Rose."

He left her with a reassuring smile, or as reassuring he could possibly get. Amy didn't care if he smiled at the officer of G.U.N. something wasn't right. He might have the cold now, but that didn't explain the itching. If there was no poison ivy then maybe there another type of leaf or tree or something that caused that.

Amy frowned again as Shadow scratched his shoulder, "Shadow," she caught up with him as he sighed, giving in.

"Rose?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He was cautious. Something would probably make her freak if he told her, yet when he had gotten out of the shower he hadn't a clue how _it _got there. He thought he was just allergic to something, that was probably it though, "Probably just an allergy I don't know off."

She gasped anyways and he was tempted to roll his eyes, "If it's an allergy, it could be serious."

"Good thing it's not," he cut her off and walked towards the kitchen of the new house.

Amy put her hand to her chin, "Hmmm…..I'll check it when we get home!" she chirped at him, skipping after the ebony hedgehog.

He sighed again, "Whatever, Rose. Where is Tails?"

A cabinet opened up, a good two feet above the carpet. The kitsune in it grinned, "I still fit!"

They stared turned their heads to him, staring down a little as he was almost eye level.

He closed the door and Shadow ignored him, "Where's Sonic?"

Amy didn't quite get the reason Tails was acting this way….why would he care if he was still tiny? He actually looked taller than her now, and she probably couldn't get in there from her wider hips.

"Ah!"

Amy's ears went to the hallway. She looked into the bathroom where Sarah was shutting off the water, her face wet, "Who knew they'd turn it on…."

Amy shrugged and looked at the cabinet in the sea green bathroom. She opened the cupboard and instantly closed it, "Sarah…."

"What?" Sarah asked as she looked under the sink.

"….I don't think this house is for sale….."

Sarah took out a towel, "I don't think so either…."

They looked at each other, "Boys!" they yelled/whispered as they ran as quietly as they could out of the bathroom.

Sonic walked around the kitchen with Shadow, "Hey," he opened a cupboard, "They got food in here…."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why would they put food in here?"

"Maybe if it wasn't a house for sale."

They turned to Tails who held up a box of brownies from a store. Amy and Sarah ran into him, "Oof!" Amy tripped over his foot and landed hard on the ground.

Shadow rushed to help her when they all heard a door open, "What the hell was that?" a grumpy voice asked itself.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sonic whispered.

"Guys…the back door," Tails whimpered.

They all looked at each other before bolting out, "You rats! Coming back for more eh!?"

The footsteps got louder and faster as they ran for it. Amy pushed Sarah who pushed Tails who pushed Shadow who flung Sonic through the screen door. He broke the screen and landed on the growing grass as most of it was dirt.

"Come back here you little rats!" the voice got louder.

"Go!" Amy whispered and pushed again, making the domino game start again as the three fell on top of the blue blur.

Amy whimpered as she saw a shadow on the wall. She jumped over the door's bottom-almost slipping on the broken screen on the ground-and raced around the house.

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way, smashing him to the ground.

Tails flew over Sonic as he tripped, the kitsune followed Shadow's trail around the house as the ebony hedgehog raced after the rose hedgehog.

Sarah jumped over Sonic, "Hey!" Sonic wailed, "What about me!?"

"Every Mobian for itself!" she yelled back at her fiancé before she disappeared herself.

Sonic frowned as he got up, "That's not even a real saying!"

"Gotcha!" a heavy body rammed into him, making him eat the dirt the third time that day.

* * *

"Is it just an ordinary thing of coming here now?" Amy pointed to the tile floor in reference as they sat outside the sheriff's office.

Shadow leaned back, "You want it to be?"

Sarah sighed as Tails sat in the chair with his hands clasped, "I feel bad for Sonic…."

~~~~.~~~~

"I technically didn't break in, the door was open and the sign was still out on the front yard," Sonic objected.

"You still trespassed!" the officer slammed his desk, "I've never had a problem with you Mr. Hedgehog-"

"Sonic," the blue blur corrected, "Mr. Hedgehog was my father-"

"No playing games, Sonic!"

The officer's face was seriously red. Sonic itched is head for a second, literally, and then clasped his hands in his laps, "So….house arrest?" he grinned.

* * *

Sonic whistled as he walked to the kitchen, handcuffed to his fiancé, "I like this house arrest."

The lime green hedgehog was yanked along, "Hey!" she tried ripping off the handcuff as if she were the Hulk, "It's cutting into my wrist that way!"

Sonic stopped, "Sorry," he kissed her forehead like before and grabbed an apple, chewing it in front of her face.

"This is embarrassing," she muttered, "What about when we need to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll turn around."

_SLAP!_

"Or not," Sonic ignored the red mark on his cheek as he moved to lean against the archway, looking into the living room, "How's the red marks going?"

Amy put the cream on Shadow's back, "I don't get how he got them in the first place. Maybe the water was too hot or he has an allergy," Amy turned around to see Sonic coming to the living room, "How is your red mark?" she teased.

Shadow layed on his stomach on the carpet as Amy sat on his back. He had to admit, he was trying really hard not to think past the kissing line. Sonic hummed and walked to the couch, sitting down and forcing Sarah to sit down on his lap.

"Not bad actually."

He munched on the apple, biting into it. Sarah growled, "You let that juice hit my face again….." she wiped her cheek.

Sonic nervously grinned but put his humor to work instantly, turning his head to the other non-bruised cheek, "Wanna even both sides up?"

She was tempted to.

Shadow hissed though as Amy pressed down on his back, "Maybe he broke a bone," she shrugged.

"Yes!" Sonic stood up, shoving Sarah off and yanking her with him.

She yanked back, "Ow," he sat back down, rubbing his handcuffed wrist, "Easy."

"I didn't break a bone," he growled, "You're just putting all your weight into it."

"Oops," Amy sat back up, "Well, I'm done," she rolled off of him and sat on the carpet while the ebony hedgehog sat up additionally

Sonic tilted his head, "That's a lot of red."

Shadow's black back made it look like he had painted red streaks on it to match his quills, though they became circles…ish. He moaned and layed down on the carpet again, "Too dizzy…."

The room was silent, letting Amy think again. Tails had gone home, being told to stay there until someone came by to watch him. The rules were pretty stupid to Amy, they were little kindergarten rules. It wasn't like they knew the house was being lived in. Not by a grumpy, fat guy either with a similar wife.

"ACHOO!"

Sarah was the first to burst out laughing, "That's so gross!"

Shadow lay on his stomach like before, staring down at the carpet where his boogers were. Amy chuckled nervously, "I think you have a cold like mine to boot!"

Sonic just froze, "That's so disgusting," he sounded as if he were metal creaking, talking really slowly.

"I knew I shouldn't have called in sick," Sarah whispered before kissing Sonic's red cheeks.

Amy got up and grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen, "You can clean that up," she told him as he nodded.

She watched as Sonic got up, dragging Sarah along with him, "I'm gonna watch a movie, away from that," Sonic pointed at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow glared up at him, growling. He walked faster, yanking Sarah until they heard the door shut. Amy walked to the kitchen again, "I'll….get some chicken soup," she suggested.

"ACHOO!"

"And another paper towel," she muttered.

* * *

So after countless minutes Amy finally got Shadow in his bed, ignoring his whining and struggling against her. She had even tucked him in but she had to set down the soup as he had told her he would not be fed like a child.

Amy was already catching whatever he had, or she had it to begin with and gave it to him. She had even took time to put duct tape around the spots where Shadow's sneezed so she could vacuum and spray it later. She sat on the couch with the tiny blanket wrapped around her, reading a book she had found in the shelf.

"Horse breeds," she murmured to herself as she skimmed through the tiny typed words on the pages.

She enjoyed the drawings though. She heard a few moans from Shadow's bedroom and as they got louder she groaned and lifted herself off of the couch, dragging her feet to his room, "What?"

"Can I get out of this bed?" he quickly asked.

"To do what?" she wheezed.

He tilted his head and lifted the covers off, "Alright, get in."

"What?"

He almost glared, "I let you put me to bed, and you're going to let me do the same to you."

"No. I don't need to go to bed," Amy yawned.

Shadow gave a blank stare, "Like the movies."

He shook his head and growled as she stood there, "Just get in. I'm going to take a shower anyways."

Amy stood still and watched as he came forward. She unfroze and walked backwards until she ran into the door, which didn't take long. Shadow grabbed her and picked her up over her shoulder, "Hey! Put me down!" she screamed, kicking her legs.

Shadow set her down on the bed, "Don't kick," he pointed at her as if she were a child.

She glared as he put the black blanket over her head, "Go to sleep."

The pink hedgehog listened as he left the room, shutting it and letting the darkness fill the bedroom. Amy looked at the clock before her head hit his pillow, she felt so lightheaded all of a sudden, barely reading the numbers but they came backwards.

55:9

Well, that's pretty close to what she saw. As she drifted off her brain made the correction, '_It's nine-fifty-five.'_

But she was already awkwardly positioned on the bed, wrapped around in a blanket and thanking Shadow in her sleep for the bed. She'd probably steal it for a few days….

* * *

Friday morning Sarah had left early and Sonic had gone out to feed the horses and cows, plus calves. Shadow was in the kitchen cooking for the three hedgehogs that would stay home for once and the pink hedgehog was actually in his bed, drooling on his pillow. He almost regretted letting her sleep there.

He let the eggs scramble as he flipped the waffle maker that he had learned to employ and not destroy. It was a challenge though.

Hearing soft steps on the carpet, he turned around and just as she came around the corner, she jumped. Amy turned her head at the egg that hit the wall. Shadow just acted innocent. Amy nodded and walked to him, "If Sarah asks. Sonic did it."

"Deal."

She took hold of the spatula for the eggs and mixed them around. Shadow just put the waffle that was done on a white plate, "How do you feel?" he casually asked.

"I have a sore throat, a damn cough and one hell of a headache. In other words I feel like crap."

Th two chuckled for a moment, "What about you?" Amy asked.

He shrugged, "Pretty much the same. Minus the headache and the swearing."

"For once?" she smiled.

Shadow nodded as he put the next waffle on the same plate, "For once," he smile.

Amy hummed while the room went into silence again. Shadow just listened, noticing the song as one of Celine Dion. He smirked, "Seems you're more of a fan of Celine Dion than me."

Amy pouted, "Sorry to ruin your reputation," she taunted.

"Are you pulling my leg?" he smirked over at her.

She shrugged, looking at him and then back at the eggs, "Possibly."

They heard the door open with a stomping of boots. Shadow smirked at Amy and put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion.

Sonic yawned as he came in, "Good-"

_SPLAT!_

The blue blur halted as the egg it his forehead. He wiped it off while the other two laughed, "Haha. Very funny!" he threw the egg at Shadow.

Shadow ducked and it hit the oven, "Hey! Watch it!"

Sonic smirked and went over to them anyways, "Well what are we doing today?"

"I am staying home," Amy said.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, "I don't know what I have but it's just getting worse when you're in the room."

Sonic pouted, "I don't feel the love."

The pink hedgehog shrugged, "And I guess our date will just have to…wait."

"What!?" Sonic gaped, "Why don't you two just….watch movies today or something?"

Shadow shrugged and put more waffle mix in the waffle maker. Amy put the eggs on the three plates. One white, one red one black. She took a quick guess whose was whose.

"Why don't you?" Amy simply asked.

Sonic growled under his breath while Shadow smirked. Looks like today his plan was a no go. Sonic wouldn't let the black hedgehog win so easily on this though. Sonic just hummed and grabbed his white plate that was ready and sat on the table. Amy grabbed her's while Shadow cooked his food last.

"But seriously," Shadow came to sit by them a few minutes later, "What should we do?"

"No Twister," Amy warned at Sonic who grinned innocently.

"How about we…." Sonic trailed off.

When he trailed off, things went through his mind. Like what Sarah had told him to do that morning before she left, though usually he was one fifth awake to actually listen. Another thing came to him about the barn that he was building, well, a smaller one. Just for the horses while the big ones would have the cows. He remembered talking to someone just a few days ago at work, asking where he could get wood. They had told him the place, he had written it down on a piece of paper…..and that's where he didn't remember anything else.

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows. Where was it? Not his desk in the office at work. Not the counter. Not the house or the barn. Maybe the truck but he hadn't seen it yesterday or the day before. Sonic hummed as he ate his waffles. Where could it be?

Amy was off in her own land too. Thinking about Rouge coming and such. Where would they sleep? What could they do? So far in the winter, it seemed all you could do was go to town and catch a cold or fever. Though in the summer, Shadow had said they did the town fair and rodeo. Maybe that was fun. Maybe they had a state fair that was bigger and had rides, Amy grinned at that. It had been forever since she went to something like that.

Shadow was just looking back and forth between the two. Not only was he sick but he wanted to do something today besides go to town or watch a movie at the house. There was seriously nothing to do? He refused to believe that but maybe a nap later today wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"How about we call Sonia and Flame up? See what they're doing."

Amy was on the couch, wrapped in Shadow's blanket while Shadow himself sat on the rocking chair. Sonic was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch so he couldn't really see Amy though she could the back of his quills.

"No," Shadow mumbled, his eyes closed.

"How about we….go to the barn?" Sonic asked.

"And do what?" Shadow snapped.

"Maybe someone just needs a nap," Amy teased.

Shadow peeked opened his left eye, "We've been sitting here for the last three hours and have done nothing."

"We've talked."

"We haven't gotten off our asses then," Shadow sneered.

"Someone does need a nap," Sonic whispered to Amy who nodded seriously.

"Well I think it'd be a good idea. Petunia and Jeffery could play with the dogs and we could let them upstairs," Amy pointed out.

Shadow just groaned and after five minutes of no one objecting, Sonic grabbed the phone.

After ten minutes of just explaining to Flame that they were bored, the family of hedgehogs agreed…well, sorta. They would drop off the kids and go shopping into town, after hearing what Petunia did and grounding her from any ice cream for a week.

Petunia didn't even cry. She knew her uncle well enough that he'd let her sneak some. After an hour of waiting they heard the door knock. Sonic and Amy leapt up with Shadow dragging his feet behind. But once they opened the door, they watched as Petunia giggled, scrambling out of her father's reach and hugging Amy.

Flame pouted, "Well then…..be that way," he stuck his nose in the air and walked down the steps.

His wife came up and watched him stand there. She took Jeffery's hand and helped him up the steps. Sonic grinned at his nephew, "Look at you buddy! You're doing it!"

Jeffery giggled and ran up the last step, going into Sonic's arms and letting the adult pick him up and swing him on his hip. Sonia smiled and waved her son, "Bye bye!"

Flame had his hands in his pockets as Petunia waved at him, "Bye daddy!"

The bright orange hedgehog was resisting the urge to drag her along. Sure he'd let Sonic babysit then again, it was never Sonic who _did _babysit. Sonic waved him off, "She'll be fine! No bad guys or kidnappers, right Petunia?"

Petunia just smiled at her uncle as Amy held her shoulders, "Just go!" the pink hedgehog wailed, "Enjoy your free time!"

Sonia waved one last time, dragging Flame by his arm, "Bye! Love you! We'll pick you up tonight!"

"Bye mommy!" Petunia kept waving.

They turned around and met Shadow's glare as he folded his arms. Sonic tilted his head after he closed the door, "Come on man. This'll be fun!"

* * *

"FAKER!"  
So after the first hour of events, Shadow had almost been ready to hurt Sonic, but by the second hour, Shadow was tempted to kill the faker.

As the three adult hedgehogs chased the two children and puppies around the house, trying to calm both kinds, Shadow kept trying to catch Sonic as well. Shadow had hid the hairclips so Petunia wouldn't put them in ever again. Well…..she found them. Under his bed. She had put them on and now Shadow had clips in his quills.

Some had hello kitty on them, some were sparkly and some were just plain. Shadow didn't understand how they got in this house in the first place. Amy had played dress-up with the female child, so she had on a tutu she found and plus a pirate hat. Sonic had dragged the old blue box of toys that Sonia and Manic and him had when they were younger. So Amy guessed she was some pirate/ballerina plus she had on a shirt that said something about Amy being a video gamer which wasn't true at all.

Sonic had just let them put the fake bling necklaces on him with dollar signs and some toy glasses. He'd say he was a rich nerd. Petunia had, had a blue shirt and pants on that morning when she came but when Sonic grabbed that giant blue box…she instantly grabbed the hello kitty objects, even finding old clips to put in Shadow's quills.

Jeffery was chasing after Teddy Bear who was trying to find his mother. Jeffery had on his green dinosaur shirt with pajama bottoms on. He had grabbed a Dalmatian toy dog from the movie and a stuffed dinosaur from the movie, _Dinosaur. _So Amy chased him around, trying to make sure he didn't eat the tiny toy of the dog.

Teddy Bear was just trying to get away from the kid that charged after him. Beau and Ace were doing the chasing in the next room, yapping alongside each other as Petunia giggled, running around the house. Sonic and Shadow chased after her though it would've been more like Petunia was being chased by the dogs, the dogs were being chased by Sonic and Sonic was being chased by Shadow…who looked ridiculous.

"Come here Jeffery!" Amy ran around the couch a million times and yet the toddler was still ahead of her.

Amy guessed Sonia had to the do same thing at her house but Jeffery had done it so often that he became a natural going around those corners.

Amy lost count of the times she had run around the sofa just as she had lost count of the many times she had hit her knee on the blue box's corner.

"Jeffery!" she wailed but the kid had disappeared into the hallway.

With Petunia, well….she was luckier. She raced around the main entrance couches, then into the kitchen then back into the living room, almost hitting her brother than in the main entrance and doing that cycle over again. The dogs just followed her. Sonic slid on the kitchen surface as she went around the table. Shadow hit the counter and by the time he was done hitting both of them, Sonic was already hitting the couches and blue box along with Amy.

"Petunia!" Sonic reached for her.

Petunia just giggled. Shadow growled and raced after him, "Faker!"

Sonic glanced back at him and grinned nervously before zooming after his niece. Shadow ran after him, "I'm telling Sonia and Flame about this!" Shadow hissed.

"Please don't!" Sonic wailed, "We're not bored!"

"But we are tired!" Shadow yelled.

Amy came back in the room as Jeffery ran around the couch. Amy put her hands to her hips, she had, had enough.

"Alright!" she yelled loudly.

She growled as they kept running, "By the time I count to three, you had all better be in here and seated _quietly_!"

Sonic and Shadow glanced back, stopping just as Shadow had a grip on Sonic's shoulder.

"One."

Petunia halted in the kitchen, outside the door. The dogs were around her feet yet they stopped to look at Amy.

"Two!"

Jeffery looked up at her as he stood beside her now. Teddy Bear hid behind the rocking chair.

"THREE!"

In a blink of an eye, Sonic held Jeffery calmly on the sofa while Shadow held the three puppies as he sat on the rocking chair. Petunia sat by her uncle, grasping his shoulder and staring at the pink hedgehog.

Amy breathed out, "Okay," she spoke calmly, "Let's just think of something to do that doesn't involved running or getting a headache. I've already had a huge this morning. Okay?"

Jeffery pouted his lips and looked up at her as if to say, '_Sorry.'_

Petunia clasped her hands and looked at her lap, "Sorry, Amy."

"Good," Amy said, "Now, how about a board game?"

* * *

So after Amy's outburst the others settled down on the carpet. Shadow was on his stomach, holding cards and letting Petunia peek over his shoulder while Jeffery and Sonic were across from them. Jeffery was playing with the toys out of the box and Amy was watching him, also holding cards up as well as Sonic.

"I believe….it was Mr. Green with the knife in the Library!" Sonic cheered.

Shadow shook his head, "Well I think it was Mr. Green with the rope in the Library."

Amy put her cards down on the board for them to see. She smirked at them, "I _know _it was Mr. Purple with the candlestick in the Kitchen."

Sonic and Shadow grumbled, throwing their cards down on the board. Amy grinned and took the cards in the middle, looking at them. Her grin became wider and she set the cards down.

"Mr. Purple," Amy said.

"The candlestick," Sonic almost sounded in shock.

"The kitchen," Shadow mumbled, his head leaning on his right hand.

Amy grinned again and grabbed the cards. Petunia sighed heavily and put her arms around Shadow's neck, "I'm bored," she whined.

Shadow pushed her off of him, "Go away."

"No," she sat down next to him.

"Go outside."

"No."

"Go play with Jeffery."

"No."

"Go play with the puppies."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's scary down there all alone."

"Well why don't you play with your brother?"

"Because he doesn't know how to play anything."

"Why don't you go outside?"

"It's too cold."

Shadow grumbled, "Why don't you go make me a sandwich?"

"I don't know how."

"Then how about you go make me some ice cream?"

Petunia's face it up, "Ice cream!" she ran to the kitchen.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fantastic."

Amy walked in with her, "You don't get any," she guided the young girl back out.

"Aww….but it's for Uncle Shadow!" Petunia grinned up at her.

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

Amy sighed, pretending, "Well….alright. But only if you make me one too and never tell your parents about this."

"I promise!"

Sonic looked back at Shadow, the smile like the Grinch's coming right back up, "How sweet….._Uncle Shadow._"


	12. Is Mean

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'. Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Aj belongs to 'Aj the human'! Thank you 'Aj the human'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"You what?"

Shadow "gaped" at the child as she just nodded.

"You haven't ridden a horse in your entire life?" Shadow pointed at the carpet.

Petunia nodded her head again as she ate the ice cream in the plastic bowl. Shadow kept "gaping" at her, "That should be a rule. You can't come here anymore until you ride a horse."

Petunia licked her spoon as she leaned against the couch. Shadow leaned against it with her while Jeffery continued his mission of taking everything out of the giant blue box and putting it on the carpet. Sonic was following the boy, listening to his friend/rival talk to his niece while he picked up the toys Jeffery put down and put them back in the box. Amy was watching all of them; actually she was kinda spaced out. She sat up on the rocking chair with her empty bowl of ice cream in her lap and her hands clasped.

The little girl pouted, "But I like coming here."

"Yes I can see that," Shadow mumbled, "But this is my house and that means my rules."

Petunia just blinked while she stared at him. In other words, she was giving him the puppy eyes. Shadow sighed and got up, "Why don't I teach you?" he smirked.

Biting her lip, Petunia stood up and set the bowl in Amy's lap. She turned back to her _Uncle Shadow _and slowly nodded, "I guess….but I don't know if daddy will let me."

Shadow's smirk grew wider as Sonic tilted his head, "He won't have to know."

* * *

Amy held Jeffery in her lap as she sat between the two male hedgehogs. Shadow drove, leaving Sonic to have Petunia on his lap. They drove over the mush and the snow until the truck stopped in front of the barn. Shadow unbuckled with the rest as they all climbed out.

"Shadow?" Amy got out on his side.

"Yes, Rose?" Shadow opened the door for her and the child in her arms.

"What are you planning?" Amy planted her boots in the snow that seemed to have melted a little.

Shadow simply closed the door and let Amy walk first, catching up with the other two, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Rose."

~~~~.~~~~

"See?" Shadow pointed at the horse.

The horse was Twister, with his flaming red coat all shined up from Petunia's five minute makeover for the horse. The red horse just nickered, bopping his head up and down as if saying, '_Yes!' _for no apparent reason.

Petunia just looked up at him. Twister hadn't seemed too tall or big when Sonic held her up at the top of the fence. She swallowed and shook her head, backing up into Amy's legs, "No," she whimpered.

"He's not gonna hurt you," Shadow said as Twister bopped his head into the back of the hedgehog's quills.

Shadow just pushed his head a little, "See? He's showing his love, now," he reached forward, grabbing the little girl, "Just relax."

Sonic sighed, "Shadow, just stop it. She doesn't want to."

The pink hedgehog in the barn folded her arms, "Shadow. Don't do this."

Shadow grumbled a little and put Petunia on the top of the gate. Twister's back grazed against her's. He still seemed tall. She whined as the horse pushed his head into her hair, begging for food, "No!" she clasped her arms around Shadow's neck with her legs around his torso.

Shadow sighed and set her down, "We'll get Jeffery to do it then."

~~~~.~~~~

Jeffery had no problem with the horse. Twister had to be the one of the tame ones; Buck-Eye wasn't so much. The black horse spent his days in the back of the corral with his head near the wall, always facing away from the things behind him.

The little hedgehog up on the horse giggled, "Kitty!"

Amy held him in his spot, "Horse, Jeffery."

Jeffery just paused to look at her before going back to cheering kitty. Amy just laughed, rolling her eyes a little.

Back in the part where you got the calves' bottles ready, Petunia, Shadow, and Sonic were in the room. Sonic folded his arms at his rival, pursing his lips every now and then, "I can't believe you…."

"You never can," Shadow looked at the chalk board with Amy's handwriting on it now.

Petunia just giggled as she raced around Sonic and then back out, making Zig-Zag buck and run around in…well, zig-zag lines. Sonic just growled and stepped one more step towards the ebony hedgehog, "She's just a little girl."

"An annoying one at that," Shadow mumbled again.

Sonic kept his jaw and fists clenched, "Then tell her nicely. Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do."

Shadow scoffed, "Well, you're one to talk."

"What have I done?"

Shadow turned back to the blue blur, "You've been forcing Amy and me to spend time together."

"That has nothing to do with Petunia! She's just a little girl! She's not some people, she's just a person; she's my niece! And honestly," Sonic calmed down as much as he could, "I can't believe you would try something to scare her away."

Shadow bit the inside of his mouth, "Hmph."

Sonic watched him look away. The room was filled with silence for quite a long time. They listened to Petunia's giggles along with Amy's while Jeffery held onto Twister.

Petunia came racing back into the room, "I wanna ride a horse!"

Shadow just pointed at her while smirking at Sonic, "See?"

~~~~.~~~~

Sonic didn't know what to call Shadow.

Definitely not a role-model.

Maybe an asshole. A smart asshole that could be just as famous as him. No, not a sentence, just a few words to describe Shadow. Keep them as positive as possible, Sonic reminded himself.

Dark.

Mysterious.

Rude.

Likes pink hedgehogs.

Asshole.

'_Nice things, Sonic. Nice things,' _he thought.

Another part of his mind spoke for him, '_That is nice….'_

He grumbled something and Amy looked back at him, "You okay? Still mad at Shadow?"

Sonic just sighed and matched shoulders with Amy, taking a step forward to do so, "I don't see why he doesn't like her being around him. She's just social."

Amy shrugged, "He just doesn't like those hair-clips."

"What? And you think getting rid of them would help?"

The two looked at each other, a light bulb going over their heads as they thought together. Amy tilted her head, "You really think it was the hair-clips?"

Sonic shrugged this time, "Maybe….just think about it. If we told Petunia to treat Shadow better, like not try to give him a makeover, then maybe…."

Amy and Sonic slowly looked at the ebony hedgehog with the young female one as she rode Twister. Shadow walked along with her, smiling with her as she rode the red stallion.

Amy softly smiled at the scene, "Maybe they could get along."

"Shadow doesn't hate her at least. You said he protected them when Scourge came."

"Well technically I did. He just showed up when Scourge was about to hurt Petunia."

Sonic growled, "Yeah…."

Her ears cowered back. It was twice now that Scourge had gotten in their conversations. In truth she was beyond doubt, taken aback. After the accident, she thought all their conversations would be in relation to the green hedgehog.

Jeffery held onto the gate and smiled up at the two, "Kitty!"

Sonic smiled softly, "Who gives a damn about Scourge," it was as if he read Amy's mind, "We still have each other and I still haven't been killed by Sonia," he grinned.

Amy laughed, "You really think she would do that?"

Sonic paused to look at her while Jeffery walked to his uncle. Sonic picked him up and told the rose hedgehog, "Well yeah, because she would know I would do the same if she did that to my kid."

Amy froze as Sonic walked ahead and away from her.

Now how to describe Sonic properly.

* * *

"We are not going to town," Shadow shook his head.

Sure he had tried to make the little hedgehog go away with frightening her but she was still wasn't letting up. Now she wanted to go to town. No way in hell would he be going there for awhile. Sonic sat on the couch while his eyes locked onto the TV, even though it played a re-run of Sesame Street. Petunia ignored the TV and was pleading to her _uncle. _

Amy rocked back and forth on the rocking chair with Jeffery in her arms. Jeffery drank from a Sippy cup that held apple juice. He was laying her arms, his eyes on the TV and his gulps filling the silent room. It reminded Amy of a calf sucking on the bottle as if the world would end right then and there. Shadow had his back against the couch as he watched Petunia who was sitting on his lap, no matter how many times he pushed her off.

He didn't know if he should say it was the clips that drove him up the wall. In truth it was how obnoxious Petunia could be. And why in the world would she want to hang around him, of all people?

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Shadow did his best not to fling the little girl at her real uncle. Sonic was clearly zoned out and Amy was obviously mothering Jeffery. Jeffery whined when she took the empty bottle away from him. Amy just sighed, getting up and putting Jeffery on her hip. She disappeared into the kitchen with Shadow silently listening.

So, he had admitted he loved her. He smiled a little right there in the living room. But he hadn't admitted it _to _her. His smile faltered.

_Damn….this is harder than I thought. Then again I never did think about it. How in the hell did Sonic do this with Sarah?_

Shadow unconsciously wrapped his arms warmly around Petunia when Sonic jumped up, screaming, "I GOT IT!"

Sonic stormed out of the house and Petunia nuzzled into Shadow's neck, seeing her uncle disappear, she pulled away from the embrace, "Where'd he go?" her soft voice made Shadow's gaze soft.

Alright, he _was _soft to her from time to time. It was only when she wasn't annoying. Sonic came back in with a piece of paper, "Now we can buy wood."

Shadow watched him sit down, Petunia leaning against his chest again, "How will you do that when you're having a wedding-"

"In three months," Sonic muttered.

"-and buying a house, not to mention paying me back?"

Sonic paused to look at him, "Since when did I ever say I was paying you back now?"

The ebony hedgehog opened his mouth to speak but failed to as his thoughts from the past finally caught up with him.

"Well when you do."

Sonic just smirked, holding his head in his hands as he looked down. Shadow sighed and leaned his head back on the couch.

"PLEASE!" Petunia jumped off of him, stomping her feet.

Shadow looked back up at her, "No."

She growled, though Shadow thought it was amusing. Petunia jumped up on him, "PLEASE!"

Shadow caught her so as she wouldn't hurt his legs or his groin. He held her firmly on his lap, "Stop. It."

She looked right into those red eyes and did something. Something Shadow would never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever times a million ever's want to have happen to him.

"Blah!" Petunia stuck her tongue out at him after spitting on him.

Sonic watched with wide eyes. Shadow just closed his eyes once the spit hit his face. He felt it go on his cheeks, his chin, his lips and everywhere else on his face. He simply growled while grabbing her, moving her off his lap.

She folded her arms but they dropped as she watched him stand up, "Shad-AHH!" she was flung over a shoulder and carried into a room.

She heard her uncle's footsteps follow them. Shadow easily flipped her over on a couch. It was dark, it smelled of clear air, or that old people's smell, she heard barking from another room.

_Oh no….not the basement…._

She whimpered and clung onto him, "Shadow," she heard.

She was busy trying to see in the dark but she could tell that Sonic was farther away. Shadow just ripped her grasp off and walked away as she didn't feel his presence in the room anymore, "Shadow, this seems a bit much-"

She heard a hiss then a whisper of words in between other hisses. _Uncle Shadow _was clearly not in the mood for her character. Petunia bit her lip when she heard the footsteps go up the stairs and a door close but not before Sonic could tell her, "Just…sit there for a while."

"Am I in time out?"

Sonic's ears went back as he stood at the top of the stairs. Shadow had told him it was either outside or down there. Sonic sighed, "Yes," and he closed the door all the way.

Petunia hugged herself and looked around as her eyes got use to the darkness, "Hello?" she whispered.

A hum came on and she jumped, gasping, "Hmm," she whimpered.

The computer was on and it was just humming. She sighed, "Don't freak out, Petunia. Don't freak out."

She got off the couch and stepped onto the cold floor. She shivered and looked behind the couch, her fingers shaking. Big bulging eyes looked at her from on top of the couch, she screamed a little, as quietly as she could.

The cat meowed and rubbed against her legs after jumping down next to her. Petunia felt better as someone, or at least a living thing, was with her. She walked on and the cat hit her leg, bouncing off and running at the stairs, spooked, "Wait!" she called after it.

The cat just hissed at her this time. Petunia's ears went back and looked around, "_I want daddy_," was barely even heard.

The little hedgehog took a few more steps forwards until she rammed into something. The file cabinet hit her head, "Ow," she simply said, rubbing her forehead.

She knew the door to the puppies was near the file cabinet so she felt along her left until part of the wall disappeared as it backed into a door. She reached up for a knob, searching for it at the same time. Once she turned it, the yapping got louder. And once she opened the door, she was drowned in slobber. Not literally.

The puppies barked all around her as she giggled. Shadow- the cat- wanted the attention from the human and padded over to her. Sniffing the dogs who yapped back in a playful manner. Shadow just batted their noses with his paw until they left. Ace, being the biggest and oldest, stood near his brother, Teddy Bear who was frightened from the unusual creature. Petunia just giggled and wrapped her arms around Beau and the unnamed dog.

The female canine just struggled to get free of the death hug. Beau embraced it, licking her cheek. Petunia giggled again and again, especially when Ace joined in; chewing on her socks like the female puppy did with Amy.

The growl made Petunia jump. She gaped a tad at the adult dog who had its baring teeth and glaring eyes set on Shadow, the cat. The cat rubbed up against Ace as if saying to Shia, '_Bite me.'_

Shia did. The mother dog leaped over to them, her claws entered Petunia's skin and her teeth entered Shadow's fur. The cat hissed in pain and clawed the dog's muzzle while Petunia got away. Her pants had tiny holes as she escaped from the mad dog.

She watched in front of her while Shia snapped her jaws at the cat who hissed, its claws unsheathed as it clawed the dog.

Petunia ignored the thunder of footsteps over her head and the yanking of the door. The lights turned on, "SHIA!"

Sonic ran over and grabbed the dog's color, yanking it back and throwing the dog off of the cat. Petunia watched as Sarah picked up the cat. Petunia slowly got up from her position and was suddenly tackled.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed when Shia tried biting the young girl.

Sonic turned but Petunia wasn't there. Shadow held her and Shia was under the coffee table, whimpering. Shadow had kicked the dog as hard as he could in the gut, growling at the canine as he held onto the youngster protectively, "Back off!"

Petunia wasn't scratched but the holes in her pants. Sonic would make sure Sonia would never see them, one, those pants probably cost a fortune for his sister and two, it would only make Sonia tell Flame who would kick his ass and _then _question him.

Amy was holding Jeffery, "Great idea, Shadow."

Shadow turned to the hedgehog who glared at him, "What?"

"You let her down her all alone?" she hissed at him.

Sonic's ears went back as he watched the two. Shadow just opened his mouth to speak but Amy held up her hand, "Don't. I get you were mad but next time," Amy turned to go up the stairs, "Get a corner or something. Not a dark room with an angry dog."

Sarah glared at Shia, "Bad dog!"

Shia just growled at the household she learned to hate. Sonic just shoved Sarah towards the stairs, "Everyone upstairs now."

* * *

Petunia lay on the couch with Sonic's arms around her. Shadow rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. Amy sat on the one person couch with Jeffery sleeping in his arms. Sarah- who came home for lunch break- sat on the arm of the chair. Sonic kept a low gaze on the TV with his arms securely around the tiny organism that was busy sleeping to notice her uncle's new state.

"Glad I came when I did," Sarah spoke.

"Enough about that stupid cat!" Sonic glared at her.

"I was talking about Petunia, you ass! What, did you think I never cared about her!?" Sarah yelled.

"Don't fight," Amy stopped them, "It's not worth it. The dumb cat is finally outside and the dumb dog is in the kennel with the puppies. Everything is _fine."_

Sarah just broke the staring contest between her fiancé. Sonic just turned back to the TV.

"It's not worth the fight….but I will definitely take the blame. And I know you all are thinking I'm the dumbass."

They all turned their heads to the silent one. Shadow just watched them and shrugged, "My fault. For once."

Sarah looked down at the carpet while Amy just stared at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow continued, "But Amy's right. No need to fight. Petunia's safe and our problems are solved…until we get new ones."

Sonic looked away from his friend/rival. Looking down at his niece instead. She could've been hurt from Shia. The female dog wasn't one to show mercy. Sonic's eyebrows narrowed and he sat up, careful of the figure in his arms, "I _will _blame you," he hissed, "It's your damn fault. She's just a kid, Shadow."

Shadow looked away, "I haven't been one for parenting."

Sonic kept his mouth shut. He knew Shadow might've felt really awful but the black hedgehog was still mean and wouldn't mind crushing Sonic's nose until it broke right off. Sarah just walked away, shutting the door as she left. Amy sighed, "When are they coming to pick them up?"

Sonic kept quiet still. Shadow shrugged for her and yet Amy wasn't pleased with either one of those answers. She groaned and sat up, "Fine, I'll ask them myself."

She grabbed the phone and dialed the now familiar number to her. Holding the phone to her ear and cradling Jeffery she smiled, "Hi Sonia."

* * *

Shadow pushed the cart. So, they forgot a few things that Sarah didn't put on the list. And Sonia and Flame wanted to meet them at Fred Meyer so the family could eat out for once. Sonic didn't mind at all as he grabbed the jar of pickles. Amy was spinning Jeffery around near the tuna and Petunia was running around the column like from before. The one with the red phone and maps.

Shadow kept his gaze on the pickle jars. Why so many? He kept himself entertained. Petunia just giggled as she rounded the corner, disappearing. Sonic was busy grabbing tuna near Amy who wasn't anywhere with her attention but Jeffery. Shadow tilted his head. Really? This was what his life turned out to? He sighed, wishing he'd done better.

He followed the little girl, leaving the cart where it was so Sonic wouldn't get another chance to yell at him. Petunia was running down aisle after aisle. Shadow was sure she'd make it to the Olympics one day and brag with a gold medal in his face. He frowned. He wouldn't like that.

He rounded another corner, "Petunia."

An elderly bat was looking at the drink of alcohol and a younger bat was down the aisle a bit, grabbing a beer case. Shadow stopped in front of the woman, "Petunia," he hissed.

The little girl bumped into the younger bat. The bat was a yellow color with light, light, light purple eyes. Shadow wasn't sure if they were white or not. The bat smiled at Petunia, "Where'd you come from?" he sweetly asked.

Petunia smiled after a moment, "From my uncle's house."

The bat chuckled, "Well, where's your parents?"

Petunia shrugged. The bat frowned and put the beer case down, kneeling so he could be eye to eye to her. Shadow was trying to get through but the elderly bat wasn't even paying attention to him as she stood in the way with her cart.

"You're lost?"

Petunia shook her head.

The bat was confused clearly as he tilted his head, "Who did you come with? Your uncle?"

She nodded, "And his friends!"

"Well where are they?"

She looked around to her right, "I don't know."

Shadow growled, '_Look to your left.'_

Finally the elderly bat moved and Shadow walked as calmly as he could up to them. The bat stopped to look at his brown boots before looking up at his red eyes, "Hello sir."

The bat had manners, or he was just frightened to see Shadow the Hedgehog in front of him with crossed arms and a glare. Shadow just nodded in response, "Any business that you should be talking to a little child?"

The bat swallowed, "S-She's lost her uncle," he pointed at Petunia.

Petunia's ears were back and she looked down, shuffling her feet. The bat looked at her, "Is he your uncle?"

Petunia shook her head, "Not really….but he lives with my uncle."

"Correction," Shadow picked up the girl up, "Your uncle lives with me."

The bat stood up, being an inch or two shorter than Shadow, "Sorry, sir. I was only gonna try to help her."

Shadow looked the bat up and down. The boy had alcohol, yes, but that didn't necessarily mean he was bad. Shadow nodded, "I can believe that."

He set the girl down when he heard Sonic's call and footsteps behind them. Petunia raced to her real uncle. Shadow kept his gaze on the bat. The bat moved past Shadow after a few minutes. Sonic was already walking down another aisle. Shadow grabbed the bat's sleeve, yanking him back.

The bat swallowed deeply. Shadow glared down at him, "But if you didn't do that….just know I would hunt you down and _exterminate_ you. She might not be my niece, but she is only a child. And children have so much to offer the world, don't you think?"

The bat nodded his head rapidly. Shadow just chuckled the evil chuckle he had hid down in his throat, "I'm _so _glad we understand each other."

He threw the bat a little back and turned, following Sonic's trail and leaving the bat to shake there.

* * *

Flame tickled his daughter before putting her in her car seat along with Jeffery. Sonia was smiling at Sonic as she talked him. The blue blur helped his sister put things in the back of the maroon car. Amy held herself, standing by Shadow a few feet away.

"What now?" the breeze whipped her bangs to the side.

"We still have plenty of problems left."

"Like what?"

Green eyes met red ones, "Rouge coming, Sonic and Sarah getting married and buying a house. Where are Rouge and Knuckles supposed to stay? And the twins?"

Amy bit her bottom lip, "Sonic and Sarah could always buy a house early before the wedding."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "And see Sarah three months pregnant at the wedding, what a sight."

The beautiful laugh filled Shadow's ears, "You're right. I guess we can always clean downstairs."

"We've got the computer room," Shadow blurted.

"What?"

The pink hedgehog turned her body to him when he didn't say anything. Shadow sighed, "I guess I should've thought of this before when letting you stay. There's an extra bed against the wall in the back of the computer room, though Sonic uses it for papers at his work. The room is tiny but it's still cozy. The room has always been shut for you to even see it."

Amy just nodded slowly, "And I don't want Rouge staying in a hotel. We'll waste gas just seeing them. I wanna be close to them, after so many years apart when the twins were only two."

Shadow nodded in agreement, "I guess that's a good reason. But where would they stay. And we still have to talk to Tails about inviting Cream."

"More like dragging her," Amy muttered, "I haven't seen or heard from her in forever. God, I feel awful."

Shadow shushed her by wrapping an arm around to comfort her, "Relax. We'll get her here."

"What if she can't pay for the flight?"

"We'll get her here," he repeated.

Amy sighed and surrendered; leaning into his chest. Shadow put his chin on her head as they leaned against Sonic's truck. Sonic was now talking to his sister, the groceries all in the car and so were the children. Flame was leaning on the open door, waiting for his wife to get in.

"I guess I still have to talk to Silver and Blaze," she broke the silence between the two that lasted only a few seconds.

Shadow nodded a little. She smiled softly as she felt his chin moved against her head, or quills. Sonic turned, waving at Sonia and Flame as the couple got in the car. Flame shut the door as he drove and the car disappeared with the others ten minutes later.

Sonic was still making his way to the two hedgehogs, giving them space. He wasn't trying to get them together, he promised himself he wouldn't do it….or at least he promised he wouldn't speak about it to anyone. He wanted Shadow to _think _he gave up, as Amy knew his plan now.

He sighed and walked up, "Well? What now?"

Amy smiled at him and shrugged, "Mozy on down the road?" she embraced the brotherly hug.

Shadow just opened the back door for her. Sonic let go and got in the passenger seat. Amy frowned, "Why do I get the back seat?"

"In case Shadow was intoxicated," Sonic gave his best professor voice while Shadow rolled his eyes, "We want all riders to be safe. So girls sit in the back when two men ride."

"Girls?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

The blue blur sighed, "Women."

Shadow shut the door once the pink hedgehog in. He walked around the truck, thinking and muttering to himself. Sonic smirked and looked back at the rose hedgehog, "Shh," he reached forward to the steering wheel.

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

_BEEP!_

Shadow jumped, holding onto the hood as if it were already driving through him. Sonic laughed his head off with Amy while the ebony hedgehog got in. Shadow looked at Sonic and blinked a few times before reaching in the side pocket of the truck. He pulled out a toy gun.

Sonic blinked a few times himself and then chuckled, "Shadow, that's a fake gun."

"Wrong," Shadow was smirking this time as he waved the toy gun in the air in front of the blue hedgehog, "This is a water gun. And it's fully loaded."

* * *

Sonic avoided Shadow that night, leaving the ebony hedgehog in peace and quiet…..almost. Amy was still there, even after Sarah went into the living room to watch another kid movie with Sonic. Amy bounded into Shadow's room while he read a book on his bed. He peered over the book and frowned.

Amy tilted her head and sat at the end of his bed, "Are you not happy to see me?" she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

Shadow resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. Instead, he hummed and then looked back to his book.

_Let's see….there I am._

He found his place but the bed squeaked as Amy bounced on it, "Shadow!" she whined, "Let's do something fun!"

Shadow glanced over the book once again, a thought sparking in his mind but it was gone in an instance. Though sooner or later as he stared at the pleading emeralds, it came right back.

_Maybe….but it's winter still. Cold and snowy. Plus the mush and-ah, what the hell?_

Shadow sat up, putting the book on his nightstand, "Have you ever heard of hide-and-seek?"

Amy tilted her head with a face expression as if asking Shadow if he were an idiot. She smiled weakly though, "Actually Shadow, it's a pretty popular game…."

_Maybe I'll save it for summer….we can play it indoors as usual._

Shadow contemplated his decisions out, even taking it as far as rubbing his chin with his hand. Amy was silently waiting on the edge of the bed, picking at his sheets.

"Shadow?" she whispered, leaning in, "Did you want to play hide-and-seek?"

Shadow shrugged, "There was a catch but that waits until summer. I've decided."

Amy smiled, "We play it?"

"No," he grabbed his book and opened it.

"Why not? You're the one who mentioned it."

Shadow didn't lean back nor did he look up, "But I only played a specific type of hide-and-seek."

"What? With tag?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Not always," Shadow smirked, "We add it to the game sometimes though."

Amy sighed, "What the hell is it, Shadow?"

Shadow finally looked up at her. His urge to kiss her now was getting higher by the minute; he needed to be in a bigger room with lots more people. Sadly, the only place he could go now was the living room. So, he mentally sighed, having to play the childish game though his fashion of the game was also childish. He smirked as he leaned in closer to her though, "I love it when you swear; your expression is always adorable."

Amy was taken aback but soon she ignored the "compliment" –if she could call it that- and narrowed one eyebrow, "Adorable?"

"I don't say the other words as Sonic does," Shadow explained.

Amy watched him gather her hands in his own and raise both of them up. She was busy trying to get the information through her brain. So he wanted to play hide-and-seek….and then he didn't….now he did. Would he make up his mind? Then he said he loved it when she swore. That's not such a good thing, swearing isn't such a good thing, she only did it when she felt the need to.

Shadow led her out of his room and into the living room. He stood by the light switch and turned it off.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled.

Sonic looked up and over the couch, he smiled when he saw the two, "Hey, what's up?"

Shadow just shrugged and walked over to them, still not letting Amy's hands go. The two lovebirds in the room noticed this. Sarah was slightly confused, though she reminded herself to ask the pink hedgehog herself later. Sonic was doing another crazy dance in his mind; he called the dance, 'The Sonic Dance.' He thought the name was witty.

"How about a game of hide-and-seek?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic wasn't sure if Shadow was having his own plans, because if so that would be stupendous. He didn't have to do the work! Nope, Shadow wouldn't be planning something…would he? While Sonic was thinking through things, Sarah angled her head, "It's winter."

"Inside," Shadow said.

She nodded in understanding. Sonic was ripped out of his thoughts; literally. Sarah pushed his face into the couch and jumped over it, "All places _indoors _but the garage are usable! Sonic starts this time!"

Shadow ran for it, letting Amy's hands go. Amy stood there for a moment before running off as well.

"No powers! No cheating! For anyone!" Sarah kept hollering rules.

"But I started last time!" Sonic wailed.

"And you'll start next time because you keep whining each game!"

Sonic just groaned and got up, "The bathroom is where we count!" he hollered before slamming the door shut.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

He quit counting and looked around the cabinets. Sarah's pill bottles were still full. Sonic frowned. She had eaten that peanut by accident and wouldn't take her meds? Sarah was allergic to peanuts and baby's breath. Not the baby's breath of where a baby breathes in your face, the flower, baby breath.

It was white and….white. Sonic didn't know much of it but knew she was allergic. He moved onto Shadow's pills. They weren't used either. Then again, Shadow didn't need pills; Sarah just bought them for the hedgehogs to use. Sonic's vitamin D pills were almost gone as well as the vitamin C pills. He shook a bottle of them and shrugged, grabbing one and swallowing it.

"FIFTY!" he hollered.

He moved to the drawers of the counter, only two but they were big. The left one had Amy's toothbrush, toothpaste, straightener, curler, perfume bottle and what looked like a pill case, those ones with the days of the week on it. He closed it and opened the next one, the right one. Sarah's straightener was hardly used as was her curler. Her hair was naturally curly and wouldn't straighten for long. When she got out of the shower for the first time of being together Sonic jumped and yelled who she was. Her hair was seriously curled. She cursed her family genes.

Her perfume bottle was full and not even opened. Sonic did the work for her and opened it, smelling it, he shrugged. He sprayed it around the bathroom and smelled in.

"Ahhh," he exhaled, "NINETY!" he howled.

She kept her toothbrush and toothpaste in the cup along with his. He smiled at that. Then he looked over at Shadow's. It only had the ebony hedgehog's dark red and white toothbrush, his toothpaste was beside the black cup. The cup had red squares on it, going from large to small all over the place and overlapping. Sonic smirked and grabbed Amy's pink toothbrush and put it in the cup.

"ONE HUNDRED!" he flung open the door and jumped out into the hall.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

He loved that part. Ready or not, here I come. It was like he was a bad guy and he would run after them even if they weren't ready. God, he was childish. He shrugged to himself and started in the kitchen. There weren't many places you could hide in the tiny kitchen, though it was kinda huge when you went in the back of the kitchen and had the working laundry room. He walked in, nobody was there. The hamper full of shoes was there, the dryer, and the washer was there.

"Nobody?" he looked around, "Nope."

He stopped and opened the hamper. Nope. Still filled with shoes.

He walked out of the small room and out of the kitchen. He turned into the main room and looked around. The pillows weren't all together so someone wasn't hiding under them. Nobody was in the coat hanger bench that opened up and nobody was hiding behind the chair and under the desk.

He turned and went into the living room, "Hello?" he whispered.

No one was behind the TV. Behind any of the couches, though it was almost impossible. It was definitely impossible to hide in the living room, unless you were really tiny and could hide really well. Sonic skipped down the hall and turned into his bedroom. Nobody was under the bed, or in the closet. Nobody was….nowhere.

Sonic frowned and went into Shadow's room. No one was under the bed or in his closet. Sonic folded his arms, looking around and humming to himself.

_Where could they be? They wouldn't leave me…. a) it's too cold and b) it's Shadow's house. He wouldn't leave his house to _me_**. **_

Sonic just walked out of the room and downstairs. The non-working laundry corner was there. The cabinet files and the dog bed which was contained with Butcher sleeping in it. The black dog seemed not to notice Sonic; if he did he didn't show it or even care. Sonic walked into the part with the couch and old TV plus the computer. No one was under the desk and behind the chair; no one was behind the TV or couches. He sighed and walked across the tiny rooms and into the puppy room. He wasn't so sure what to call but that it needed a sign saying 'Beware mean momma dog.'

He opened the door quietly but the puppies were sleeping as well. Shia was still in the kennel and looking at the walls, ignoring Sonic as well. Sonic frowned. Was he invisible now or something? He walked to the very empty closet and tapped his chin. Weren't there files in there last month he checked? He shrugged to himself and walked back out, trudging upstairs.

He halted at the top.

_Wait a minute…..this is what they did last time. Hiding in one place and then changing to another. So maybe if I'm quiet-_

A shuffling sound was heard and Sonic bounded after it.

_Gotcha!_

Sonic leaped into the main entrance. He narrowed his eyebrows, "Huh…."

No one.

He turned around to the living room. In the background were the pillows all stuff together. Sarah peeked her head out and smiled at the hedgehog. Another sound was heard with squeaking. Sonic grinned and raced back down the hall. Sarah leaped from the pillows, making sure the footsteps were heard. She opened the bench of the coat hanger and got in, it was empty except a few gloves, but she was small enough to fit.

Sonic stopped and ran back in the room. He growled when he saw the pillows all scattered, "Damn it…."

_Clank!_

"Hold it!" he yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Shadow pushed Amy as they rounded the corner back into the laundry room. Amy got into the dryer and Shadow was squished into the washer. Sonic got in the room and hummed, "….."

He opened the garage door and put his head through, "Hello?" his voice echoed in the dark garage.

"Hmph," an angry blue hedgehog slammed the door, "GUYS!"

His ear twitched to the dryer from a giggle. A shushing sound was heard along with a laugh. Sonic folded his arms, "Guys," he calmly spoke, "Get out….." he stared from the washer to the dryer, "NOW!"

Amy slowly opened the dryer door, staring up at Sonic and smiling. Shadow opened the washer and stared at him, "This shouldn't count."

"You moving around shouldn't count," Sonic accused them by pointing at both of them.

"Sarah didn't say it was rule," Amy whispered.

"She's not the rule maker!" Sonic glanced down at her.

The tapping sound of a foot was heard and Sonic slowly turned around. Sarah was glaring at him with crossed arms and a tapping foot, "_Excuse _me?"

Sonic gulped. If it were Shadow he'd say what he said before but since Shadow wasn't a lime green hedgehog that was his fiancé-which would be weird if that really was Shadow- Sonic took his chances of _not _saying it. Sonic nervously smiled, fiddling with his fingers, "You're the rule maker?"

Sarah beamed and kissed his cheek. Shadow made a gagging sound and Sarah stared at him, "What? If you don't like it then go in another room."

Shadow moaned, "I'M ALWAYS IN THE ROOM FIRST!"

"And you're always the first to leave!" Sarah hollered right back at him.

The rose hedgehog climbed out with some difficulties. She stuck her tongue out as she squeezed through and landed on the rug of the carpet. Shadow was already out and rubbing his chin while looking at her, "This seems oddly familiar…."

"Don't," she put a finger out to him, "say a word."

"Why?" Sarah smirked, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Amy got up and pushed Shadow into the hamper of shoes softly before walking into the kitchen.

Shadow followed her, "What now?" Sonic asked as he followed, holding Sarah's hand as he guided her.

"Well, since we can't cheat," Shadow started.

"We might as well not play," Sarah finished.

Sonic pouted but sat back on the couch of the living room once the four hedgehogs got into the room. Sarah sat near him and Amy took the floor with Shadow on the rocking chair. The group looked at the paused movie of Hercules.

"Really?" Shadow glared at the TV, "Of all Disney movies, you pick this one?"

Amy sighed, "We should watch Madagascar 2."

"We should not," Shadow took a turn of his glaring at the TV to glare at her.

"Finding Nemo?"

"NO!"

Sarah sighed as the ebony hedgehog was being too stubborn, "Well then, why don't you go back in your room, count to one hundred and fifty and then look around the farm for us?"

"Yeah-No," Shadow sarcastically said.

Sarah shrugged and let the movie play, "You're loss."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Shadow muttered while he ventured through the barn, "Sarah, I really hate you even more right now."

"Too bad," Sarah said.

Shadow looked around, twisting and twisting into circles as he heard her voice but couldn't see _her. _The bolshie hedgehog sighed, "Seriously?"

~~~~.~~~~

Amy hummed as she hid behind the hale bales. Sonic was over by Twilight's water trough and Sarah was in a barrel. The lid of the wooden barrel lifted up like in the movies. Sarah just watched as Shadow walked past her what had to be a million times. She always closed the lid before he came and used the small hole in the barrel to watch him. Amy had climbed up on the tall stack of hay bales and layed on the back of the barn and the hay.

She took a piece of the hay and put it in her teeth. She didn't get why farmers did this but she shrugged and sat back, relaxing. Shadow couldn't see her at all, not because he wasn't looking up but because the hay bale pile was so huge and tall. It'd take a normal human just walk a minute until they hit the very back, then they'd have to look up and they'd see Amy's leg swinging at the edge.

Amy enjoyed this. Sonic wasn't so much as Twilight kept nickering and bobbing her head on his back. He pushed the horse away but the black horse came right back. Her stomach was bigger than the last time Amy saw but either way, Amy was excited. She barely even got here and all the exciting stuff seemed to happen to her. She'd get to see a baby horse! What were they called again? Foals, right. She nodded to herself and watched as Shadow kept walking around, clueless.

He scratched his head and looked around. Amy just giggled a little, beaming like an idiot. It was only when Shadow disappeared for over five minutes that she got concerned. She slowly made her way to the edge, walking after a moment of crawling. She was farther away then she had thought.

Once she got the edge, she jumped. Not because it was a long way down, no, she'd worry about that later. The hand that grasped around her ankle and helped the ebony hedgehog to pull himself up made her jump. She tried shaking him off but he just wailed, "Hey! Hey! You want me to crack my head open and bleed to death!?"

No. That she would not want to happen to him. He was sweet yet demanding, he was calm yet angry, and he was a softy yet an ass. Yep, that sounded like Shadow to her. So instead of making him drop himself, she helped him up with an arm around his.

Soon she got him up and by then she was on her knees. Shadow wrapped his arms around her as he sat on the edge, not wanting to fall, or at least that's what Amy thought. For Shadow had finally fulfilled his desire to hold her. Now just to kiss her….

Shadow mentally shook his head and looked around. Sarah had lifted the barrel's lid up and stared up at them.

"How you two gonna get down?" she folded her arms, standing in the barrel.

Shadow shrugged, "Very carefully."

"GET OFF!"

They flinched as Sonic yelled, pushing the horse's head away and getting out of the corral, "Worse hiding spot ever," the blue hedgehog muttered.

Sarah laughed and grabbed his face as he came to her, kissing his cheek again. Sonic just wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at the two on the hay bales, "You two want to some privacy?" Sonic batted his eyes.

Shadow growled, "Faker…"

"Damn, we're still not past that yet?"

The stubborn hedgehog just kept his gaze on the conceited one. Sonic shrugged and got Sarah out of the barrel. She wrapped her legs around her waist and let him carry her. He walked to the barn doors.

"Hey!" Amy called, "What are we supposed to do!?"

Sonic didn't look back at them as he stood in front of the doors.

This time, the blue blur did look back at them but with a mischievous grin and a plan whirling around his brain.

"Go on your date of course."

**Please review! Two chapters up and I'm sorry it took forever! I was writing to other stories! (Ones who have me on Author Notice might get what I'm talking about!)**


	13. And Sonic's Possessive

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'!**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'! Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Once the barn doors shut for good and the two were in silence for ten minutes, Amy let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

She turned to her date and smiled, kicking her legs over the side of the hay bales, "Nothing."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and soon gave up, "Come on, I might as well show you around."

"But I already know where everything is. The cows and calves, the horses and the back room. That's all I need to know, right?"

Shadow grabbed the hale bay before jumping off and rolling on the floor of the barn. Amy's eyes went wide; no way was she going to do that.

Shadow held out his hands for her, "I'll catch you, I promise."

Green emeralds stared into red rubies. She bit her lip before jumping off, screaming until she found herself safe in his arms. Shadow smirked against her quills that had hay in them, "Come on."

He set her down and walked over to the back near Zig-Zag's pen. He pulled on a rope that was tied to the wall. Amy followed him and watched as the rope moved while he pulled it. It was pulling a rope that went along the roof of the ceiling. The two sets of ropes that were tied into one pulled a hale bay from the stack. Shadow stopped midway and walked under the hay bale.

Amy snorted, "You're gonna jump that high to it?"

Shadow paused to look at her from the corner of his eyes, "No."

He walked back over and stared at her, "Just follow it. Tails made this handy device, though it's not even mechanic."

He kept pulling until the hay bale was under them. Right under the bale of hay though was what looked like a crate. It was in the shape of a hay bale like a tray for it. Shadow loosened the rope and the hay bale hit the tray. The weight of it took the tray down.

Shadow grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her back. She felt her boots click against metal. She looked down and she was already a three feet off the ground, "Shadow!"

Shadow smirked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

The bale hit the floor and Amy and Shadow hit the ceiling, literally.

Shadow ducked Amy's head though so she wasn't hurt. He opened the trapdoor on the top and climbed up. A moment later, he reached out her, "Come on, or you'll be the one going down."

Amy quickly grabbed his arms and he heaved her up. Amy looked around, "Wow, Shadow," she said sarcastically, "It's a bunch of hay."

The floor was wooden as they stood above the horses' heads. Though they couldn't see the horses, Amy was shaking every step she took, "Relax," Shadow told her, "You won't fall no matter how old this barn is."

"H-How old is this barn?" she asked, regretting it later.

"I don't know."

She followed Shadow to the piles of haystacks. It looked like hay but a bit more yellow and it almost looked like yarn from far away for Amy. Shadow sat down in one pile, "It's straw, not hay, by the way."

"You made that rhyme," Amy sat beside him.

"I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"No, you just didn't ever show it."

He opened an eye after closing them, smirking at her. She beamed at him before leaning back.

_HISS!_

"SNAKE!" she screamed standing up.

Shadow just chuckled, "We have no snakes here in winter, Rose."

"I don't think straw hisses, Shadow."

"You're right."

A small tabby kitten poked his head out of the straw stack, pulling his legs out and climbing off the straw. It meowed and ran into another straw stack. Shadow chuckled, "You must _not _tell anyone."

"Wait a second," Amy sat beside him once more, "You weren't looking for your toolbox that morning, were you? It's been in the garage the whole time, hasn't it? You were looking for that kitten!" she laughed.

He frowned, "You catch on fast. But no, I wasn't looking for _that _kitten specifically."

Amy gasped, "You have more?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Shadow smirked.

Amy quickly got up and ran around the straw stack, almost tripping over a black blob of fur, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"No, the cat."

She poked her head around to Shadow-the hedgehog-looking at her. He frowned at the cat that was black with white socks, "No. Not Shadow."

Amy shrugged and went around the straw stack again. A white head poked out with a brown muzzle. Amy giggled and grabbed the kitten, "You're so cute!"

She walked back around to Shadow and plopped beside him, "Three kittens?"

Shadow shook his head. Amy gaped then narrowed her eyebrows, "Hold her," she put the cat in his lap and went to the straw stack that the tiger kitten ran into.

Shadow just chuckled and let the kitten jump off his lap and race after the black kitten, "I just found them one morning up here. Tails and I are the only ones that know, besides you now. I didn't tell Sarah or Sonic or even the kids. The cats don't seem to like many people in one place. They barely like each other."

"I doubt that," Amy said, "They're playing with each other."

"I meant the adults."

Amy tilted her head and Shadow chuckled once more, "They're just kittens, Rose. Don't you think they'd have parents lurking around?"

"So you keep these cats?" she slowly made her way over to him.

The tiger kitten leaped out of the stray stack and pounced at the piece of straw with wide eyes. Batting it, he leapt around it until running away with his tail up high. Amy just ignored him and walked to Shadow.

"They keep the mice away."

Amy smiled, "You really are a softie. Aren't you?"

Shadow just shrugged, "If you wanna think that way. I suppose so."

"Well then," Amy sat down in his lap, making him jump, "Shadow the Softie Hedgehog, shall we continue this date?"

Shadow slowly smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think we shall."

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow had opened the barn door that was up on the second story. He held his breath while looking at the stars. Amy just wrapped herself in her jacket some more before looking down. She giggled, "Looks like Sonic and Sarah didn't make it back to the house."

Shadow stared down at the couple on his truck hood, "No wonder it doesn't work."

Amy presently sat in the straw with Shadow coming back to her. They picked one after getting up from the other one. The top floor had a couple straw bales that Shadow put in there for the winter because of some certain kittens that would have been barely born then. Shadow scooted into the straw and leaned back, wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulders.

She put her head on his chest and listened to the heart beat. They looked up at the night sky, watching the motionless stars. At least they couldn't hear the couple making out. Amy closed her eyes and sighed through her nostrils, "Shadow?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

She felt him lean his head on her's. She softly smiled, "What's it like here?"

"Nothing like it has been, Rose. And I doubt it'll go back to normal."

"Fine, what did you do here? Before I turned your world upside down," she teased.

Shadow just wrapped his other arm over her waist, turning her by force and pulling her into his body, "I just…worked. Nothing exciting unless Sonic left with Sarah for those dances that some neighbor holds every month."

Amy angled her head so she could see his face, "Dances?"

"The Wilson's," Shadow felt like rolling his eyes, "They throw a party every month, once a month. Just a dance but they do have good food, I'll admit that. It's the punch you should never drink, one of their younger sons probably spike it."

"You drink alcohol though, what's the crisis with that to you?"

"I do drink, I just don't drink whiskey," Shadow admitted, "And that is what someone puts in it. I almost wrecked driving home after drinking it, getting me a ticket too."

"Is that what that officer was talking about? He told me it wasn't your first time doing something bad. Was that it?"

"Among other things, but let's keep that discussion tuned down," Shadow kissed her forehead.

Amy blushed, looking away. Shadow had already looked back up to the starry sky to even notice. She snuggled deeper into his jacket, smelling it and breathing out, "I love your smell," she blurted.

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him. He stared right back.

"I mean….I…umm…." she blinked a few times before smiling timidly.

Shadow just leaned his forehead against her's, "You're still crazy for my jacket."

"I'm not crazy for your jacket," she objected.

"Then you are one odd female, to say you like _my smell_."

Amy just narrowed her eyebrows and hid her subsequently blush by hitting his chest with her head. She heard his head chuckle while his whole head leaned against her's now. He exhaled softly, "Rose."

Amy turned her head so she could look up at the twinkling sky, "Hm," she smiled.

"We should get back to the house. Who knows when Sonic and Sarah'll leave? And if they'll take the truck with them."

Amy giggled and sat up along with Shadow, "So this date is still postponed?" her ears cowered back as she batted her eyes.

Shadow let out a sad sigh, "I believe so, Rose."

She giggled once more that night, "Well, by the time we _do _have this date, I expect the best date in the whole world!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and falling back in the straw.

Shadow chuckled more loudly this time before standing up, "I promise it'll be the best date you've ever had."

"Cross your heart," Amy pointed at him.

He sighed and crossed his heart, "Cross my heart."

Amy started to grin again, "Hope to die."

"Hope to die."

"Put a needle in your eye," she finished.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Unless I once, tell a lie."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Shadow! That's not a part of it!"

The ebony hedgehog just smirked, "Fine. Put a needle in my eye."

"Good," Amy stood up and linked their arms, "Let's head back down then, before Sonic and Sarah really _do _leave us to walk home."

* * *

Sarah looked out of the window, "Looks like another storm is coming."

Sonic groaned, "What a Saturday."

"Well I for one," Sarah plopped down on the couch next to him, "love Saturdays."

Amy rocked herself back and forth on the rocking chair with her legs to her chest. Shadow leaned against as it would hit his back softly, then leave, and then come again. Amy was staring at the TV while she sighed, "What do we do today?"

"We can always play board games," Sonic suggested.

"No Twister," Sarah didn't miss a beat.

Sonic just wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, pouting. Shadow rolled his eyes, "When was Rouge coming?"

Amy moaned, "I forgot about that…."

"Well?" Sarah asked, "We need to know where they can sleep."

"Shadow said the computer room."

"The computer room is downstairs," Sonic said.

"Your office room, as you call it," Sarah stared at her fiancé.

"What!? They can't sleep in there!" Sonic protested.

"Why? Afraid we'll find _something_?" Shadow eyed him up and down as did Sarah.

"No, it took me months to get all those papers in order."

"Now it'll take you a day to get them out of the room," Shadow hissed.

"Hush," Amy whacked his head before closing her eyes again and leaning back.

They took a moment to look at her before turning back to each other, "There's a mattress in the room, Sonic. We might as well let them sleep there."

"But it'll only fit two people," Sonic was pleading.

"So? Rouge and the twins can sleep there and Knuckles can use a sleeping bag until we get a house. Then we'll let them borrow our bed."

"But where will we sleep?" Sonic asked, "And who said we were buying a house this early?"

"I for one don't think that's such a grand idea."

Sarah glared at both of them before saying, "We might as well to not worry about it, Sonic. And we'll just buy another mattress. Let Shadow keep the extra until Rouge figures out what she is doing. So _if _they stay, they'll have to find a house too."

"That'll probably keep them here in Shadow's house longer. Great," Sonic turned to Shadow, "You're probably going to have to live with four other people now for a few years."

"No!" Shadow stood up with his hands on his hips, "I won't allow it! I'm tired of it! We'll figure out a different idea if we need to. So far, let's concentrate on getting a few other things, like a house to get you two finally out!" He pointed at Sonic and Sarah, "Then a room to get her in," he pointed at the glaring pink hedgehog, "And whatever the hell we need!"

Amy got up and flicked his nose. He scrunched it up and moved it as she hit him, "Hey!" he hissed.

"Shut up," she barked, going back on the rocking chair, "I'm tryin' to sleep."

"I'll take your date didn't go well," Sonic held his hands together.

"Actually, we didn't have out date yet," he confessed.

"What!?"

"Shhh!" Sarah put her finger to her lips, pointing at Amy, "She's exhausted; we best all shut our mouths before she turns into Godzilla."

~~~~.~~~~

Sonic stood in the kitchen, "What a Saturday, huh?"

He turned around to the voice of his fiancé and grinned. Wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead, "Copy cat."

She laughed and kissed his cheek before walking back out of the kitchen with him following. Shadow watched television again while Amy slept in the rocking chair, her elbow keeping her up while her mouth fell slightly ajar. Shadow clicked the remote, going through the channels as fast as he could. But it wouldn't matter, nothing interesting would come on.

Sonic sighed, "How about we do something fun? No Twister or hiding-seek though."

"And no inviting anyone," Shadow turned around to look at him.

He smirked as an idea hit him. He wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist again and leaned on the couch, a foot away from Shadow who leaned back, "But _ourselves._"

* * *

"This has to be the worst idea ever. It's completely rude," Amy protested while Shadow carried her over his shoulder.

Sonic and Sarah followed them, grinning at the two, or at least Sonic was. Amy grumbled something when Shadow didn't answer. Sonic skipped over to the truck door and opened it up for Shadow to fling Amy in.

"It's Tails, he won't mind."

"Plus he came unexpected last time," Sarah got in beside her while the boys followed, "Time we repay him don't ya think?" she winked.

Sonic started the truck and drove, "Just think, if the storm is as bad as the other one, we can stay over at his. He's got Wii."

"Well….." Amy thought for a moment, "That does sound a little better."

Sonic chuckled while putting his eyes on the road, "I somehow knew it would."

* * *

Tails blinked, "You came here…..to bug me?"

"And play your Wii," Sarah smiled at him while Amy nodded along with her.

Shadow stayed in the back of the pack with his hands in his jacket pockets. Sonic was at the lead as usual and smiling his cocky grin, "Yup! Got a problem with that?" he practically made Tails hit the soft grey carpet while he walked in.

Amy followed with Sarah and Shadow stood outside the door. He frowned at the kitsune on the floor, "Testing gravity, Tails?"

Tails just glared, "Haha."

"Does it still work?" Shadow walked in, closing the door with his foot.

Tails mumbled something with a few curse words before walking with his "friends" to his living room. Shadow chuckled slightly with a smirk before trailing after him.

~~~~.~~~~

"ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!"

The four watched the blue hedgehog sing that verse-which meant those words a million times-while he played as himself on the game.

Shadow rolled his eyes with the Wii remote in his hand, " I give up."

"I'm riding the bridge!" Amy squealed while she played as herself with her own custom snowboard.

Yes, they were playing _Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics._ Sarah played as her own Mii she created when Tails wasn't looking, currently taking third while Shadow took last place. Tails was in his kitchen making hot chocolate for them all before they watched a new movie he had bought.

Amy was in first while Sonic was in second now.

"NOOOO!" he yelled, "Riding the bridge should be a foul! It makes you go too fast!"

Amy giggled as she relaxed for a moment while the Amy character rode the rails of the red bridge in the Dream Event, "I love finding new ways to cheat!" she laughed evilly.

Sonic took a moment to look at her then back at Shadow who took a seat on the one person couch that was plaid with navy blue and grey. He smirked while Shadow glared as if saying, '_She's as evil as you.'_

'_Stop it.'_

'_Does it turn you on?'_

Shadow about threw the remote at him and would've if Tails hadn't of come in through the kitchen with a plate of hot chocolate mugs.

Amy paused the game and skipped over to grab a green mug. Shadow took the black and Sarah took one similar. Sonic pouted but Tails rolled his eyes, giving him a blue, "A custom mug for you too."

Sonic beamed while sipping the drink, "How thoughtful."

Sarah snorted about choking on her hot cocoa. Amy laughed a little while she did so but Sonic gave her a concerned look, "You alright?"

The lime green hedgehog laughed once more and her drink almost fell to the carpet if Tails hadn't seen it coming.

"Be careful!" he exclaimed, "This isn't the cheapest carpet."

"Sorry," Sarah took the drink from his hands again and looked away to keep her laugh contained.

After drinking half of their hot chocolate-except Shadow and Tails who were smart enough to actually save their drink-Amy and Sonic went back to their game, Sarah gave up and payed attention to her drink. She smacked her lips, "Tails, you wouldn't happen to have a bed," she lifted her head to see the kitsune, "would you?"

"What for?" Tails sat in the one person sofa.

Sonic glanced back, "Sarah….."

She ignored him though, eyes only on the yellow fox, "For…well, I don't know…maybe we could-"

"Sarah," Sonic growled, "_What _are you talking about?"

"I mean not _we," _she pointed to her and Tails, "I meant like all of us," she motioned to her friends while one glared, "But maybe for like…well…um, do you know of Rouge and Knuckles?"

"Well yeah," Tails watched Sonic slowly turn around and pay attention to the game again, "What about them?"

"And the twins."

"Uh huh," Tails was still in shock from the news that Sonic had told him.

"…I was thinking last night that they could stay here," she said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Shadow stood up, waving his hands, "Why didn't you run that idea through with us before we came here!?"

"W-Well," Sarah cowered back as he leaned closer, "I-I was just thinking that maybe they c-could stay with T-Tails…."

Shadow was in front of her now, glaring. Amy and Sonic had turned around and Amy angled her head, "Sonic?" she whimpered.

The blue hedgehog was actually scaring her. His teeth were bared like Shia's and his growl was even louder than the mother dog. Green eyes were glaring daggers at the ebony hedgehog but Shadow wasn't even fazed.

Sarah shrunk back into the couch as Shadow kept glaring. Tails swallowed while Amy scooted away from Sonic.

Suddenly, Shadow did something unexpected. He grabbed Sarah's face in his own hands and kissed her cheeks. Amy and Tails were gaping but that would never beat Sonic's expression.

"You're a genius!" Shadow yelled, getting away from her and throwing his arms up in the air.

_THUD!_

"What?" Shadow turned around to see the blue blur on the floor, unconscious.

Amy and Sarah started laughing, Sarah laughed so much that she fell onto the floor. Amy leaned over to the couch and then landed onto Sarah. Tails was still gaping but his laughs were urging to get out. Shadow grunted as he hauled Sonic up onto a couch, falling caused the faker to get a tiny cut on his lip.

Sarah got up and followed Tails to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Sonic groaned and rubbed his forehead before looking at Shadow, "YOU!" he jumped onto the ebony hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

Shadow was tackled to the ground and actually punched before Tails intervened. Sarah came in while Amy kept her hand over her mouth. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled Sonic up by his ear, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

He growled. She shook her head, "I don't give a damn what you thought and think!"

Growling again, his ear was yanked even harder, "OW! Owowow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

Sarah let go and he glared up at her while holding one of her legs. Shadow stood up with a growl, "Faker…..WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Amy stood between the two hedgehogs, "How about we stop with the yelling and the fighting and just think things through _very _calmly," she suggested.

"It's not my fault I was being a _kind fiancé,_" Sonic hissed.

"A very possessive fiancé. Sheesh Sonic, think before you act," Sarah said.

"I'm in an abusive relationship," Sonic whined, putting his face to her knee.

Shadow rolled his eyes this time and pushed gently past Amy to sit on the couch that Sarah had been sitting on. Tails sighed, "I guess."

"You guess what?" Sonic huffed when Sarah pulled away to sit on a couch.

"That Rouge and Knuckles could stay here, I mean, as long as they don't cause me much trouble. Having little kids around the house might be havoc."

"Tell me about it," Shadow muttered, leaning his head back on the couch.

Sonic gave him a look, "Please. You couldn't even take care of a child even if it were _yours._"

Shadow sat up, "What makes you say this?"

"What?" Sonic snorted, "You'd want a kid? So you don't deny it?"

"I never said that," Shadow said.

Sonic smirked while putting his hands behind his head, "Would you?"

Amy looked at the ebony hedgehog, "He said he would."

Coughing, Sarah choked on her hot chocolate, "WHAT!?"

Shadow growled, "What is it with people saying I don't have a heart? And Amy," he turned to her with narrowed eyes.

She smiled nervously while playing with her hands, "Y-Yes Shadow?"

Tails sat back down in his seat with the mug on his knee. Shadow growled, "Don't spill my secrets anymore."

The rose hedgehog giggled with a blush. Sonic stood up from the couch he had taken his place on, "Wait a minute! I thought you said you didn't go on your date."

"We didn't?" Amy asked.

Shadow shrugged, "Well, sleeping in a haystack isn't such a…what do you women call it? Romantic? A romantic date."

"But under the stars it was," Amy said, "Wasn't it?" she asked with a frown.

Sonic started to say before his now-famous Grinch smile appeared again and he nodded rapidly while shaking his finger at Shadow, "You," he sang, "want another date!"

Shadow frowned, "I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Admit it!" Sonic danced with his tail wagging.

Sarah whacked the pillow against her face while rolling off the couch. Tails was completely confused while Amy was about to blush. Shadow sighed, "Fine. To make you happy, Faker."

"Go ahead then," Sonic shooed him, "Ask her on another date."

Shadow's jaw dropped but as Amy sat in the chair, he got to his knees and walked over to her, "Rose," he sighed, "Would you like to go….on a date with me."

"Another," Sonic coughed.

Rolling his eyes, Shadow put his hands on her knees, over her hands now, "Rose. Would you accompany me and give me the privilege of going on _another _date with you?"

Amy giggled, putting her hands over his, "Well….depends on where we go this time."

"I don't want a certain faker to be stalking us," Shadow whispered, eyes on her.

The rose hedgehog couldn't contain her giggles any longer, "Well, I guess we can talk in private about our next date."

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Shadow raised his eyebrows in hopefulness.

"Possibly," Amy crossed her knees as his hands fell to the side of her thighs.

"It's a yes or no question," Shadow reminded.

Tails held onto his mug still, also still entirely confused. Sarah was making muffled noises that sounded like a laugh and a cry altogether in the pillow. Sonic was having the time of his laugh, trying not laugh just yet.

Amy hummed with her finger on her chin before wrapping her arms around his neck and shrugging, "Why not? Yes," she kissed his cheek.

Tails was sure if he had drunk any of his hot chocolate that he'd be dead by choking on it. Sarah peeked through to watch but giggled back into the pillow as if it were some romance movie. Sonic quit trying to laugh and gaped at them.

Shadow froze for a moment before smirking himself and standing up, "Happy?" he asked the blue blur who slowly nodded.

* * *

Sitting in the dimmed room would've made Shadow actually sweat. His small TV was lit and Aladdin played. He _really _needed to stop getting stuck with watching these kid films. Amy sat beside him on his side of the bed. Shadow held her near his chest for awhile until she sat up while the dude in the movie started singing on the flying rug.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow was nearly asleep.

Amy had wrapped the blanket around her but it was now on her lap, "Do….do you think what Sonic did was….okay?"

"What?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him.

_God. Her eyes are literally shining with Aladdin in them…_

Shadow blinked and coughed, sitting up, "You mean the getting us together thing, huh?"

She nodded while sitting back in his arms, "I mean, I don't mind. It's nice what Sonic said and all but honestly," she sat back up, facing him, "I didn't see you as…something that I could love like that."

Swallowing, the ebony hedgehog choked back something in his throat. It felt like a rock. One of the peeves of being in love he guessed.

Amy nodded but leaned forward, "But everything's changed! And it's not even been a month since I've came and gotten to know you better."

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She widened her eyes for a bit before nuzzling into his chest, her hands under her head while she sighed, "I've only known you for twelve days…."

Shadow hid his frown, knowing what she was telling him as nicely as possible. Too soon in her words. Too soon to start to date someone you didn't know nor had little memory of. Though a part of him admitted it would be the best way, he didn't want to give in so easily. He was….what had Sarah said she was with Sonic? Heads over heeds? No, that didn't sound right. Heads over…deeds? No…. Shadow frowned as he tried to remember. Why couldn't he remember now?

Growling a bit when he couldn't get it, he remembered something more important though. _Amy_. She looked up at him with a frightened expression, "A-Are you okay with that?"

Shadow clenched his jaw and glanced over to his right. Looking for something to help him, anything to stop his words from coming out. When he found it, he smirked.

Shadow looked back at Amy; red orbs locked on green, fighting one of his famous smirks, "Correction. _Thirteen _days."


	14. Amy Has An Idea

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Mike and Sarah are my OCs, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'. Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**-The song is 'Ballroom Blitz'- which I do NOT own- and it's by Sweet ( I think). :/ Sorry if you don't like that part- it's a random to say the least.**

**READ: Also! On my ****profile**** I have a **_**Facebook fan page link**_**. If it doesn't work, just copy and paste it into the search box. You can see pictures for this story that I put on as daily as I can! Nighttime Is Their Time also has some and if any of you read High School Life, I'm working on getting pictures up for that! Please check those out; I keep forgetting to tell you guys! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Shadow flipped the pancakes while Sonic came in, whistling the last tune he'd ever whistle-if he kept doing it of course. Luckily, the blue blur had lived with Shadow long enough to know what was good to do and wouldn't get the ebony hedgehog's nerves and what wasn't. He sniffed and looked across the table at Amy who was reading the paper with toast in her mouth.

"Anything new?" Sonic hummed while he sat down across from her.

Shadow ignored them while he payed attention on not burning breakfast for the lovely Rose and the sure-to-be-whining Faker. Sarah's footsteps made Sonic look up and smile at her, "Mornin', love."

To greet him, she wiped her nose, "Nn."

"Classy."

"At least she isn't picking it," Shadow told him with his back turned from the three.

"Guys."

This time, Shadow did turn. Along with Sarah and Sonic with eyes on the pink hedgehog who held up the paper to hide her face-not on purpose though.

"There was a hit and run in town. On the other side of it near the homes. Last night a young girl was walking across the road to her friend's house for a sleepover, a black SUV was found crashed with the girl's body in the canal near the housing departments. No one was inside."

Green emerald eyes looked up to everyone in the room. Shadow stopped cooking while Sarah froze with her hands on the back of Sonic's chair while he himself gaped at Amy.

"And why are you telling us this?" Sarah asked.

"More and more deaths are occurring, Sarah," Amy opened the pages, "There's one of a woman and a man getting shot in a grocery store-"

"I read that this morning on my laptop, it was in New Jersey."

"Then there was one of a bombing-"

"Those aren't even local!"

Amy closed the paper and chewed her lip, "Fine. I was just stressing the idea of murder."

"There was that man a few days ago," Shadow reminded.

Sonic nodded, "I heard about that from Johnson."

"Johnson?"

"He's a guy I work with-well, at one of my jobs."

"Where do you work?"

Sonic shrugged and beam, "I guess you'll find out later."

Amy pouted, "That's not fair. What if no one is home but me and I have a heart attack?"

"You'd probably be dead."

"Well….what if the house is on fire?"

"I'm sure Shadow will yell at you later on for that," Sonic smirked while Sarah snorted a laugh, trying to contain it.

"Well….what if…what if…I sprain my ankle?" Amy thought she had won.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You'd hopefully call the ambulance."

"Ugh! I give up!" Amy yelled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Faker, you know what that means?"

Sonic took a few minutes (five to be exact) before his eyes widened and he pointed at Amy until he stood up, he kept pointing though, "I WON! LADIES AND GENTLMEN I AM THE FIRST TO WIN A FIGHT WITH A GIRL!"

"Argument, you'd barely lay a scratch on a girl who would call you a dumbass."

"Oh yeah?" he turned back to his fiancé.

"Yep."

"Alright. Call me a dumbass," he folded his arms.

Sarah sighed, "You're a pig-headed chilidog-eater dumbass!"

Swiftly, Sonic whacked her upside the head. She didn't seemed fazed at all, "Just wait…." She whispered.

Amy tilted her head. Shadow shook his head and turned back to breakfast, putting it on the plates and getting ready to serve the pancakes. Sonic's chest heaved up and down while he growled, glaring down at the lime green hedgehog that was still just herself-standing straight and breathing correctly.

Amy remembered Sonic being possessive over the female but whacking her? What the hell? The rose hedgehog wanted to whack him, but Sarah said to wait. Sonic's eyes suddenly changed from a hard glare to a soft, worried look.

His breathing quickened in a panicked state and he held Sarah in his arms, hugging her, "OhmyGodI'msosorry! Are you hurt!?" he looked over her, his hands going up and down her face while her expression was still blank, "Oh God! Did I hurt you!? Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" he held his hand up.

"Four and one thumb."

"Wrong-wait," he gave her a questioned stare while he looked her up and down, "You aren't hurt are you?"

"Nope, you over-protective idiot."

* * *

"Well I guess being an idiot is better than being a dumbass. But honestly," Sonic pushed the cart while Sarah glanced at the different washing machines, "Can't you just say something like I do? Like honey, or love or Sarah?"

"Why would I refer to you as myself?" she wasn't really paying attention while she opened washing machine after washing machine.

Sonic closed the ones she left behind, "You know what I meant….so why can't you do that?"

"Because. I like idiot better than Sonic. Who names their kid Sonic anyways?" Sarah teased.

Sonic of course wouldn't have known she was just joking even if she had told him straight to his face, "My mother?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Come on….honey."

Sonic smiled and pushed the cart along, through the aisle of washers to dryers, "Alright sweetie pie."

~~~~.~~~~

"Rose, shouldn't we catch up with Sonic and Sarah?"

Shadow wore his dark jeans with the red flannel shirt, the collar sticking out and he had on his brown boots. Amy walked beside him with a more cheery walk, "After we get this book for me, we'll catch up with them. I promise."

"You promise," he muttered while they enter Barnes and Noble.

Walking through the aisles of books, Amy made Shadow look on one side while she looked on the other. Amy was turning a corner when she ran into someone, making the books in their arm knock down to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amy hurried to help the stranger pick them up.

"No, I am," he said.

Amy glanced up and did a double take. He was a familiar grey hedgehog with brown eyes. His small spiky hair stuck out in the front while his quills were like Manic's and Sonic's, or with the Sonic-like quills, they were bent randomly-like he had woke up and forgot he even had quills.

"M-Mike?"

"Amy."

It wasn't a question. The hedgehog pulled Amy into his arms and gave her short hug before letting go, "Aren't you in the hospital?"

"No, they let me out a day ago. I'm here with a friend of my sister's. My sister wanted this new book," he pulled out a list from his pocket, "Umm….I…uh, would you know where this would be?"

Amy smiled, "I'm looking for that one too!"

"Great! So, uh, you here alone?"

"No, Shadow's with me. Sonic and Sarah are in Sears," Amy pointed back to where Shadow was.

Mike nodded before looking down, "Well….um…I'm sorry. That our date didn't go well. And that you had to see me with Sam."

"It's fine, honestly. Are you alright though?"

"I'm out of the hospital. That has to be a good sign," he chuckled halfheartedly.

Amy smiled weakly, "Yeah…where are you staying though? With your sister?"

"Nah, my sister is up in North Dakota with a scholarship now. Her friend is back in the music store, she's "babysitting" me," he used quotations while rolling his eyes.

Amy laughed, "I bet that's fun. You should come by some time; we always come to town now. Watching movies, meeting strangers," she joked.

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit more real this time, "Maybe you'd like to meet Alicia. She's nice once you do everything she says when she's in a bad mood."

"Is she in a bad mood today?" Amy asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just say whenever she's listening to music-don't bug her. She'll rewind the song and yell at you. She's working on my fiftieth lecture," he nodded with humor.

"Well, I'm sure we'd love to meet her. How about finding those books first and catching up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

~~~.~~~

"So are you and Shadow together?"

"We went on our date as well, but it was a dare and at home, so no bad guys."

"Yeah? How'd that work out? You guys going on another?"

Amy smiled slyly at him, "What are you getting at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you asking so many questions about who I'm dating?"

He waved his hands in a stop motion, "Too many questions. I was just asking if you and Shadow were dating."

"I don't know. Shouldn't he ask me to be his girlfriend first?" Amy grinned while they walked, holding their books they wanted.

Mike nodded, "Let's try and not ask so many questions."

"Alright. So, this Alicia girl is your babysitter and your sister is gone for college…well, I guess that means things are going well for you just as they are for me. I've been thinking though…."

"You just wanna be friends."

"Yeah," she winced.

"That's fine. But you gotta help me with something," he turned to her.

"What's that?"

He grimaced, "That's a question."

"Well your statement led me to ask a question. Now answer it."

"So straightforward. And bossy at the same time it's almost cute," he smirked, "Now, I need your help to get the girl," he pointed upwards.

Amy paused to look up at the sign that said 'Music'. She glanced back at him before looking back up at the sign. Smirking herself, she turned to him.

"Fine. But we can't forget Shadow. He's probably freaking out by now."

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow wasn't freaking out. No.

He was _panicking._

Not only had he found himself in the music, he had disturbed an angry brown female wolf who kept walking closer and closer to him, cornering him while she hissed angrily. She had blue eyes, blond hair and angel wings. So you add that with a brown wolf and an angry expression as if she were about to kill someone-an example would be Shadow- and you got this wolf in front of him.

"Maybe we should think this through. What's your name? I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. You know the hero? The one who saved Earth."

"Alicia!"

An all too familiar voice made Shadow's worried appearance go to annoyed in point five seconds flat. Mike and Amy walked up while Alicia glared at the grey hedgehog.

"This hedgehog wouldn't shut up and kept asking me where a pink hedgehog was. Does it look like I know pink hedgehogs? Or run into them often?"

Mike smiled, "Well, you just might know one. Alicia, this is Amy Rose. Amy, this is Alicia. I see you already met Shadow," he gestured to the ebony hedgehog who was trying his best not to give him a fierce look.

"Indeed," she slowly said, "The imbecile wouldn't leave me alone."

"She's got a use for words," Mike told the two newcomers.

"And a temper," Shadow walked over to Amy.

Alicia kept her blue eyes on him, glaring as hard as she could while Mike gestured her over. Slowly, she dragged her feet over to the grey hedgehog laughed nervously, "Well, Amy, it was nice seeing you again. But-"

"Oh come on!" Amy whined, "Spend a day or two with us!"

"What?" Shadow and Alicia said in simultaneously.

Amy beamed up at Mike who was trying to say something but kept glancing at the two other Mobians.

~~~~.~~~~

"Mike!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the grey hedgehog, "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Mike grinned sheepishly, "They let me out. How've you been?"

"Engaged," Sarah said in a blank tone while she stared him up and down.

Sonic was taking in whether a) Sarah liked him and b) he got to beat the crap out of Mike. But none of those things were true as Amy had whispered to him while his knuckles were white from trying to strangle the cart. Shadow watched him with amusement while Alicia leaned against the fridge look unimpressed.

"Babysitted."

"That sucks. I've babysitted before," Sarah leaned on the cart.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "When?"

"Whenever I'm around you, dear," she smiled in a thin line while twisting back to see him.

* * *

Now, Sarah was firmly sat in Sonic's lap on the couch, keep her from talking while he ate his sandwich in front of her face. She folded her arms and stared with the same blank stare she had favored that day. Amy sat on the floor playing Skip-Bo with Alicia-which seemed to be the only thing keeping her calm. Mike watched them from the rocking chair while Shadow stood in the kitchen, keeping surveillance over the grey hedgehog.

"Your turn," Amy said.

One earphone in her ear-closest to Mike so he wouldn't annoy her-she picked up more cards and set even more down. Sonic munched on his sandwich while watching Sarah. The lime green hedgehog gave up eventually and layed on his chest, ready to nap.

Shadow sighed and walked past the fridge and washer in the home, "Faker, you either buy a house or I'm replacing _my _old fridge and washer with the ones in the entrance."

"Relax, bud. I'm working on it. Once Miss Sunshine here is in the mood to shop for a house and not clothes; then we'll see to getting the new appliances out of _our _house."

Shadow glared at the blue blur, "One day Faker….one day."

~~~.~~~

Shadow came out of his room and halted. He had questions running through his mind and they didn't seem to want to leave.

Like why were Alicia and Mike still in _his _house? Why were they eating _his _food? And _why _were they putting out sleeping bags?

That last one got him.

Walking slowly into the living room, he watched Amy rock back and forth on the rocking chair-a book in her hands. She glanced up when he kept staring. She sighed and put down the book, shutting it loud enough to grab the others' attention, "Yes Shadow?"

"Rose…..why….." he couldn't finish his sentence; instead, he pointed to Mike and Alicia who stared up at him.

"Their car broke down."

"How?"

"SonicandIhadanideathattheyco uldstayhereforanightbutwekne wyouwouldn'tagreetoitsoweplannedthatSon icwouldpullsomethingoutofthe cartomakethecarnotworkbutIwa sn'tsurewhatthethingwasthathepu lledout."

Was it possible to speak that fast? Apparently so….

Shadow blinked while crickets were heard, "What?"

Grinning her head off, Amy held her feet to her chest and rocked back and forth again, "Nothing," she spoke just as quickly.

"Rose-"

"Nothing."

"Wh-"

"Nothing."

"-at."

"Nothing."

"R-"

"Shadow!" Amy leapt up, "Why don't you….show me around?"

"You live here."

"I haven't seen the garage," she pushed him to the kitchen and to the laundry room, "I might need to know what's in the garage!" she sang while pushing him through the door and into the garage.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing!?" Shadow yelled as the door closed.

He turned around and glared, but he only glared at the door.

_Wait…did she? No….she wouldn't…..but she did! _

"ROSE!" he banged on the door.

"Who is it?"

Shadow's nostrils flared, "AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

Silence hung in the air for nearly five minutes while he gave up on banging the door and decided to glare at it, as if it would open automatically.

"That's me."

Shadow groaned, hitting his head against the door.

"How may I help you?"

"Can you open the door?"

"…."

He sighed, putting both hands on the door, "Please?" he asked softly and stared at the door.

"I can."

"Good."

He waited.

And waited.

Aaaaand waited.

"Um…aren't you gonna open the door?"

"Oh! Was I suppose to!?" he heard.

Growling, he pushed himself off the door, "Amy Rose! Open this door right now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll beat the crap out of Sonic! And Mike!"

"Tempting. No."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of fighting two guys?"

"No," she laughed on the other side of the door, filing her nails, "You can't beat three girls."

"What?" he paused to think and frowned, "I'll lock you three in here then!"

"You know, Shadow. A smart person-like what we girls would do if you did lock us in there-would be to open the garage door and walk out to the front door."

Shadow paused, blinking.

~~~~.~~~~

"Open the door!" Shadow was now outside in the front door.

"Shadow, when I meant girls, I meant only girls! Guys wouldn't have been smart enough to remember to lock the front door!"

Shadow moaned again. Sonic walked up to Amy on the other side of the door, "What's going on? It's almost dark out."

"Shadow's trying to get in but he seems to have butterfingers while trying to open the door."

"It's locked!"

Sonic sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "Shadow. You remember locking Sarah out of the house? Because she was new and stuff, and then how you locked me out with her, hoping we'd just leave and never see you again? You remember I told you-the next morning when you found us sleeping on the couch- that we went to the _spare _door?"

"Spare door? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yes," Amy glared, "What are you talking about?"

"You remember where I told you where it was?"

Running footsteps were heard before Sonic finished the sentence. He smirked and looked at the glaring Amy, "You're no fun," she said.

"Aww, that's too bad. But frankly, it's cold and there's supposed to be another storm and we don't want him freezing to death because he pays the bills," Sonic patted her shoulder and walked into his room.

* * *

Shadow smirked while Amy pleaded, "Come on! Where's the door!?"

"I'm not saying. Because if you lock me out again, you'll remember to lock that door too."

"I went downstairs but I saw nothing but the usual!" Amy whined.

"Seems like you need glasses then," Shadow said, leaning in while he sat on the rocking chair and she was on her knees, "It's right under your nose," he flicked her muzzle near her nose.

She scrunched her face up for a moment before sighing and sitting in his lap. He looked surprised but she didn't seem to notice while she leaned against his chest. Shadow cradled her later on while the lights were off and Mike and Alicia were asleep. The blaring lights of the TV made Shadow blink everytime he looked at it.

He rocked back and forth while Amy nuzzled into his chest. He sighed, "Getting sleepy, Rose?"

She nodded. He noticed one thing though. Mike was on the floor and Alicia _had _been right by him. She must have thought Amy had her own room so the wolf took the couch. The wolf wasn't asleep as he had thought. She was closing her eyes and listening to music, but changing the song every now and then made him know it was like a warning from God to not bug her again.

He heaved a sigh while he stood up, still holding the rose hedgehog. His door creaked open and laid her on his bed, "Shadow."

Her voice was so tired and barely audible. His ears pointed towards her, "Rose?"

"….." she was just breathing with closed eyes, "Blanket."

Shadow rolled his eyes and put the black blanket over her. Amy snuggled into his pillow on his side of the bed as usual. Shadow watched her for a while, tempted to cuddle up next to her. He mentally glared at himself-and he would've if he had a mirror.

_Love. _

He scowled off to the side. Love would do those things to him.

_Insane_ things.

"You're watching me again."

Shadow blinked with his eyes wide, "W-What?"

"You're watching me again," she repeated, emerald eyes looked up at red.

"Ummm…"

* * *

Amy kept an eye on Shadow across the table in the middle of the kitchen. Sonic watched them while sipping his orange juice. Mike and Alicia ate-though when Amy pleaded Shadow to make some for them, the ebony hedgehog wasn't very happy about it.

"Sarah's gone off to work again," Sonic sighed, "What do we do?"

"What _you _should do, is buy a house," Shadow simply said.

"Fine!" Sonic stood up and stormed out of the house.

"That was sudden," Mike broke the silence.

"What do we do today?" Alicia asked while shoving the pancake in her mouth.

Shadow turned to her, "You're not temperamental anymore?"

"Nope. My time of the month is over," she smiled in a thin line while Shadow's eyes widened and he looked away.

Amy and Mike snorted laughter. Mike laughed in his own mug of juice while Amy almost choked on her apple. Shadow cleared his throat, "Alright. What now?" he looked up-avoiding a certain wolf's amused gaze.

"I've got an idea," Alicia said.

"What?" Mike looked over at her.

She smirked, "Ole Frankie has his ski shop. Winter's almost over with spring on the way."

"Nah uh," Mike objected, "The ground hog saw its shadow. Six more weeks of winter since the…day he saw it. Was it the second or the third? Or the first?"

She rolled her eyes, "And the six weeks are almost over."

"Skiing?" Amy winced as if she were already hurt, "I'm not so good at it."

"Don't worry," Mike reassured her, "You don't have to. There are gift shops and other stores in the building to check out. It takes about two hours for us to get there."

"And with us?" Shadow leaned back in the chair.

Mike glanced across the table, "Three."

* * *

Three long, gruesome hours later, Shadow flung himself out of the car. Alicia rolled her eyes, "It didn't even feel like three hours."

"You got use to it," he shot back.

Mike got out from the passenger side and smiled, "Frankie's Ski Lodge. Has a nice touch doesn't it? Amy? What are you doing?"

All eyes went to Amy who grabbed her camera and took a picture of the double giant mountains with the ski lodge in front with the parked cars. Amy put the camera down, "What? I'm allowed."

"You don't need to take pictures," Mike said, "You live here now. Well, not here here. But you get it-besides, you can always come here and ski if you want."

"I am not driving, or coming!" Shadow walked to the front of the double story building.

"Fine, we'll just steal your truck next time," Alicia said before grabbing her things and following him.

After leaving Shadow's house, they went back into town and grabbed things. The ski lodge had rental equipment just in case Amy wanted to join in on the fun. Shadow didn't even look at them.

Once they got in, Amy gasped, pushing ahead of everyone, "It's like a cabin!"

There was a lounge room with stairs and halls to the first floor rooms. Animal heads and skins were the only thing that Amy hated in the lodge. A desk and the worker stood out in the front between two elevators where people with suitcases vanished into. Alicia waltzed over, "Millie," she smiled.

"She hates her too," Mike said in their ears.

Shadow frowned while Amy glanced at him, "Does Alicia hate everyone?"

"Hate is a strong word. No, it's more like she doesn't like anyone who gives her this attitude."

"Attitude?"

"She's got her head screwed on right," Mike stood in front while watching the wolf, "She doesn't take crap from anyone. Sympathy might get to her but it's gotta be something serious. I don't think she has her family with her anymore. She's got a picture in her house of her and her grandfather when she was about eight or so. She doesn't talk about him though…"

Amy nodded, "So she's got a wall that only someone can break down."

"Please, you can break it down," Mike walked over to her, looking back at Amy, "You just gotta annoy her," he grinned.

Amy rolled her eyes and dragged Shadow by the arm over with the two. Stopping a few feet away, Amy glanced at them before staring up at Shadow who waited for her to say something.

"Shadow, when you look at those two," she put her hands under his chin and directed him to stare at the two-hedgehog and wolf, "What do you see?"

"Annoying mammals."

"Think harder."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Infuriating living things."

Amy whacked him slightly, "Shadow!"

"Fine," Shadow paused and actually thought hard, which was only point five percent of his brain as he didn't care much for the topic or the question.

Alicia. A wolf with an attitude herself. Mike. An idiot who dared cross into Shadow's territory. Shadow smirked; he liked that one.

_Oh well, positive things I'm guessing…._

Let's think. Alicia would be known as an independent Mobian. Mike was a dependent one, relying on the wolf that had an anger concern when you didn't let her finish listening to her song. Shadow smirked; a grin like Sonic's when he did the Grinch's smile.

He could see what Amy saw. He turned back to the rose hedgehog, "I'm guessing you're thinking of a plan…."

"And?" she softly gazed at him and slyly looked over at the two.

"And I'm guessing you're going to try to either a) get them together or b) push them off the ski lift, which was I was thinking."

"Ow!" Shadow held his shoulder while she glared, "Not funny," she warned him with a pointing of a finger.

"What are you planning though? If you plan something it's going to turn into a foolish hullabaloo. If Sonic planned something it would fall short. If you both planned something together or in the same location at the same time-it would be a failing scheme with masses of demolition zones."

"A softie and an intelligent hedgehog, hm?" Amy put her finger to her lip, thinking before she grabbed Shadow's arm, "Here's what we're going to do-"

"We? Nonononono. You can leave me out of your fanatical dreams," Shadow walked off, or tried to.

"Oh come on!" Amy pulled him back by the hood of his jacket, "It'll be fun! All we have to do is find the one person we really need."

"Who?" Shadow confusingly asked.

Amy glanced around while the two up at the desk were busy, "A love doctor," she dragged him along.

Mike and Alicia looked alarmed to see their friends running off in such a rush. Shadow glanced around at the people in the lobby as the background music started playing. Worrying about being dragged to death by a pink hedgehog was the least of Shadow's fears right now. Amy wasn't paying attention as she went through people, searching.

_Are you ready, Steve? Aha._

_Andy? Yeah! Mick? OK._

_Alright, fellas, let's go!_

Amy glanced at the people around her, Mike and Alicia glanced at one another before racing after them-being stopped by the crowd. Shadow swallowed as he watched them come behind them, "Amy!"

_Oh it's been getting so hard_

_Livin' with the things you do to me, aha_

_Oh my dreams are getting so strange_

_I'd like to tell you everything I see_

Amy ran up the stairs around by the lounge and the fireplace. Shadow was being dragged by force after her. Alicia stopped at the bottom of the stairs and ran for the elevators. Mike ran after them up the stairs, ignoring Alicia.

_Oh, I see a man at the back_

_As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun_

_And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her_

_'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening_

_And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving_

Amy went down the other pair of stairs at the other end of the entrance downstairs-so she was almost back to where she started. Shadow was still being dragged-getting peculiar looks from citizens. Alicia stopped upstairs in the elevator, throwing her arms up and getting back in. Mike panted while he was far behind them now.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_And the man at the back said_

_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said_

_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

Amy let go of Shadow but ran for the first person she saw, only to zoom by them. Shadow huffed behind her, running into a lady with her baby. She smacked him upside the head with her purse before walking out. Alicia growled while she kept throwing her hands up-chasing them. Mike worked his way down the stairs while some little kid came out of nowhere and pushed him down the rest.

_Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

_Ballroom blitz_

_I'm reaching out for something_

_Touching nothing's all I ever do_

_Oh, I softly call you over_

_When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha_

Amy ran to the elevator, pulling Shadow within; just in time. Alicia barely missed them, pounding on the door before going into the other elevator. Mike made it to the extra elevator to be hauled inside by the wolf.

_Now the man in the back_

_Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky_

_And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner_

_She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

_Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic_

_And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing_

Getting out of the elevator, Amy once again pulled Shadow along. Glancing at everyone walking by in the immense corridor to rooms you could rent at the lodge. Alicia and Mike got out of the elevator to notice they were in the wrong part of the lodge. Growling, Mike ran down the hallway and Alicia rolled her eyes, going down the other way of the hall.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_And the man at the back said_

_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said_

_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

Shadow made his escape by running down the hallway and going right two times. He stopped when he ran into Alicia who tried catching him but he was gone with only leaving dust behind. Alicia ran after him just to have the elevator door in her face yet again. Mike ran into Amy and glared, the chasing game had begun.

_Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening_

_And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving_

Shadow got out of the elevator and paused; thinking of where to go. The elevator door opened again and Alicia charged out but to only hit thin air. She looked around, failing to notice Shadow leap over the desk and hide behind the worker who gave him an eccentric glance.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_And the man at the back said_

_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said_

_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

Mike watched Amy run behind the corner and down the next hallway. Alicia folded her arms and watched as Mike jumped over the railing while Amy landed a second in front of him. Shadow popped his head out of nowhere-behind the desk- and Alicia leapt after him. He moved and ducked behind a large group who watched the hedgehogs and wolf intently.

_Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

_Ballroom blitz_

_It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz_

_It's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz_

Shadow tried catching his breath but the family moved out of the way while Mike caught Amy. He looked up and frowned, "Oh no," was all he got out while Alicia jumped on him.

~~~~.~~~~

"I still need to find a love doctor," Amy bravely said.

Shadow put the ice pack on his bump on his forehead while Mike and Alicia were on the ski lift, far away from them.

"Why do you need a love doctor? Why don't you just set them up? You know those blind dates or whatever people call them now."

"I'm a tarot card reader, Shadow. I believe that a love doctor is good luck for them to have. Now to find one…..I know plenty of tarot card readers but love doctors?" she shook her head, "Nope. Never saw one or heard of one. Not even in the newspaper."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why do you want these two together? I thought you liked Mike?"

"I talked to him yesterday," Amy said, "We're going to be _just friends_. He's like a brother to me. Like Silver, Knuckles and Sonic are."

"What about Tails?"

"A gay brother?" she suggested with a joke.

"I'm telling him you said that."

"No!" she leapt up from the bench, "Please don't! I didn't mean it! I was joking!"

Shadow smirked while she sat back down. He paused and twisted to her, "What about me?"

Amy pulled her quills behind her ear, "Well…we did go on a date. And you promised you'd go on the best one with me. So….good friends?"

"Aww, no best friends?"

"That's taken."

"In the girl category. How about a guy category?" Shadow smirked again.

"Guy category? Huh," Amy looked up at the ski hill, "I'll think about it."

They were sitting in the back of the lodge where a giant glass window was with benches to watch people make complete fools of themselves at the hills. Shadow leaned back while people passed by them, "So, this matchmaking business…do I get payed?"

"Did you want to?" Amy asked.

"I'll help if I am," he hinted.

She turned to him with a crafty smile, "Shadow, please help me with this! Please!"

"Why don't you just do it yourself? You're a tarot card reader, that's basically reading the future. A love doctor does that, doesn't he?"

"I don't think so…."

"Who cares? Amy, if you're looking for a love doctor by the time your eighty, Mike and Alicia won't be even "friends" anymore. They'd be miles and miles apart from each other."

"You're point?" she raised an eyebrow with a bored expression.

"You're taking too much time on this little "project" and I frankly don't care whether you get them together or not," he used quotation marks again.

"Then why are you helping?"

He leaned back, "Well, you definitely can't get the job done alone. Alicia is like this beast you can't tame. Mike is like the little lost puppy. He needs someone with him just to get along. Alicia doesn't. So, you either keep doing this for a life-long career, or you take my advice and stop looking for a matchmaker and _become _the matchmaker."

Amy gaped before putting her hands on his face, holding it, "You are an absolute genius!"

He rolled his eyes as if anyone but her would've and could've thought of it. Which might have been true, but we won't tell her that….

* * *

"Um…." Mike awkwardly sipped his drink while being forced to sit by the wolf.

Shadow took a seat by Amy in the lodge's restaurant. Alicia watched him from across the table, "You're planning something…."

"Of course."

"So you are?"

"Perhaps."

"You are," she paused, "Aren't you?"

"I can't possibly tell whether I'm scheduling something or not," he shrugged.

"Yes you can! It's you who knows first when you're setting up something!" she smacked the table while Mike and Amy fearfully watched.

"Then I presume this time, I don't."

"What!?" the wolf stood up, people watched her, "Just tell me! Are you or are you not planning something!?"

"That reminds of a movie line, I don't remember which one it was off of though. It said something like, Are you or are you not having sexual relationships with Miss….something-I just forgot. Maybe it was just my imagination but I'm positive I got that off a movie," he thought out loud.

"Legally Blonde," Amy coughed each word.

"Thank you," Shadow said before continuing, "So…." He looked at Alicia, "Would you care to join us?"

Slowly, the brown she-wolf sat down, gaping at Shadow as if he were a) an idiot or b) a master at tricking people.

~~~~.~~~~

"Shadow!" Amy hissed while she rounded the corner from the restrooms in the dark restaurant, "This isn't working!"

"Of course not, you're just letting them sit together while saying you need to go to the bathroom! They probably think you have diarrhea now," he folded his arms while ignoring the smack on his shoulder.

"I'm a tarot card reader! Not a love doctor! What'd you expect?"

"…."

Amy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "What did you expect?"

"The truth?"

She nodded. He swallowed, "The cold hard truth?"

"Yes, Shadow."

"Nothing."

"What?" She dropped her arms.

"Nothing. I didn't expect anything honestly. You can't succeed at your first time of doing something."

"What about cooking?"

"Nope."

"Driving?"

"Definitely not."

"Putting lotion on?"

"What?" He narrowed an eyebrow.

"So what do we do? You're supposed to be helping me!"

"It'll take time. Maybe…." He glanced back at the almost-couple-but-not-quite.

"What? Maybe what? We could use anything to help us right now, Shadow."

"Sonic. He can help us," he looked back at the rose hedgehog, "He was trying to get us together and he might be able to get them together."

Amy blinked while cricket chirping were heard in the background. He backed up, "Isn't it brilliant?" he showed her a small smile.

"Have you lost your mind!?" she hissed/yelled and his ears went back while the smile vanished.

"What do you mean?" Shadow leaned with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer to her, "You just suggested Sonic's help. _Sonic._"

Shadow's eyes widened while she left to sit down again, "Oh dear God….Faker has gotten into my brain…."

* * *

After dropping Amy and Shadow off at a Dollar Store, also where Sonic would say he would pick them up, Mike and Alicia drove off in the sea of cars while a car wreck held them up.

Shadow sighed, kicking a small rock into the grass from the curb. Amy turned to the store, "You want a candy bar? Actually no, can you buy me a candy bar?"

~~~~.~~~~

"Sonic said he'd pick us up," Amy whined, finishing her Kit Kat and two Reese's.

Shadow crumpled up his Twix wrapper and looked over to the store next to them, ignoring a buzzing in his pocket. Amy's ears twitched to the sound, "Is that your phone?"

"Yep."

"Are you….gonna look at it?"

Shadow heaved a sigh while pulling it out of his pocket. He texted back five minutes later of reading through misspellings and random sentences that didn't make any sense, "Come on," he led her across the street from the bigger one where the cars passed by, "Go to Home Depot."

Home Depot was the store next to the Dollar Store, filled with more cars than before while night set in. People rushed in and out, trying to get supplies, some carrying wood and others getting the store's new sales on the plants and flowers. Some even got Christmas stuff though it was only February and Christmas was over for now. Amy stopped by the daffodils before Shadow dragged her along and into the store.

"What did he say?"

"How do you even know that it's Sonic?" Shadow grabbed a cart roughly and walked past the guys standing there, telling them hello.

Amy greeted them before racing off to catch up with Shadow, "Are you running an errand for him? Did he buy a house?"

"Possibly," Shadow looked down on aisle and then another, jerking the cart back to the first aisle and walking down, more like jogging.

Amy sighed, blowing her bangs up in a fashion that would've made Shadow drooled. She caught up with him by the door knobs, "Really? Don't tell me, he broke the door knob."

"No, I need a faucet," his head swiveled around to the side and he was off again, having his own little pattern while marching down the cement aisles.

A worker came up to Amy, "Do you need any help, ma'am?"

"No thank you," she ran after her one housemate.

Shadow stopped in front of bronze looking faucet, "Amy, you're a girl," he turned to her just in time while she panted to a stop beside "Would this match with blue?"

"He bought a house, didn't he?"

"He's thinking about it. Sarah's with him looking at it. They'll pick us up later tonight. He wants us to grab a few things…."

"So he bought it?"

"I don't know! I'm just sick and tired of running around getting him things! Do I look like a servant?" he raised one eyebrow wide while showing his teeth.

Amy gave him a look as if he were an idiot, "Right now? Yes."

He stopped to glare before pointing sharply at the bronze faucet, "Would that match blue?"

"Depends what kind of blue it is. Coral, sapphire, navy, regular, blue-violet-"

"Okay!" Shadow grabbed it and put in the cart before rushing off.

"Shadow. Wait!" Amy reached out but he was gone.

The worker came up to her again, "Miss? Do you need any help with your husband?"

Amy blushed but looked away, "Umm," she laughed nervously and looked back at him, "A taser gun, perhaps?"

He chuckled before he stopped smiling, "It's in the back."

~~~.~~~

"Alright," Shadow placed everything on the conveyor.

"Shadow, buddy!" Sonic ran up to him and Amy and placed his arms around their shoulders, "What'cha doin'?"

"Buying this crap for you," Shadow said, "Actually, you can buy it."

"You can put it away. I bought a house and the guy let us have everything that was in it already!" Sonic smiled and kissed Amy on the head before running back out, obviously a happy camper.

Shadow stared at her with a blank face. Amy smiled softly at him while he stood frozen there. He leaned over the conveyor and groaned. The worker raised an eyebrow at him as he sprawled his body across the machine.

"Lord, why me!?"

* * *

"What time is it?" Amy wiped her nose and wrapped the black blanket around her while walking out to the living room.

"Who cares," Shadow moaned while lying on the couch, his eyes half closed in the dark room.

Amy turned a light on the lamp on and sat in the rocking chair across from him. His head leaned back over the arm so he could look at her. Shadow blinked and closed his eyes, "Is that….my blanket?"

"Yep," Amy smiled and cuddled into it, "Nice and warm," she smelled it, "Smells like me now! Ha!"

_Oh Rose….if only you knew how much that sounds nice to me._

Shadow sighed anyways, "That you got from my bed? From my room?"

"Well, you're on my couch."

"Correction, this is my couch. You just sleep here," Shadow opened his eyes to look at her though she was upside down.

Amy shrugged and got up, "Fine, you sleep there. I'll just relocate."

"Yeah, you do that," he snuggled into the couch.

Hearing a door close, his eyes went wide and he shot up from the couch, "Relocate again!"

He ran into his room and what did he find already in _his _bed? A sleeping Amy Rose of course. He sighed and walked over to her, "Rose, relocate somewhere else," he stood over her and watched her chest rise and fall, "Please?" he moaned.

She stirred a little but it was clear, she had basically fallen onto the bed and clonked out. Shadow raised an eyebrow before looking back at the door and shutting it. Climbing into the bed and on the side he hated, he stared at her.

She faced him with her long quills falling over her side. Her legs were tangled into the covers and blanket. Shadow moved the black blanket over her and the covers over him. He rested on the unused pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Is this just gonna be a regular thing between you two?"

Amy and Shadow jolted awake. Amy was still tangled in the black blanket but also with Shadow's legs. Shadow had the cover over half of his body, showing his white tank top he wore to bed last night.

"Because if so, Sarah and I just might move out today," Sonic leaned against the door and shrugged, "I mean, if it's privacy you two want, we can give it to you. Or you can always use the barn."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, "We didn't do anything," she stuttered, "Just slept in the same bed," she put her hands out, "I mean, we didn't do anything but sleep. Peaceful sleeping."

Shadow nodded rapidly. Sonic smirked and closed his eyes, "Ames, I know that. I was just kiddin'. But when you keep telling me the same thing, it makes me think otherwise," he opened his eyes and motioned to Shadow, "And Shadow keeps nodding his head over there."

Shadow instantaneously stopped nodding his head-still silent though. Sonic chuckled and watched as Amy got out of the bed and walked to the door, "I'm going to change."

She walked into the hallway while Sonic smirked his now-famous Grinch smile at the coy hedgehog. He chuckled again, "Haven't you heard of not kissing or making love on the first date? Or did you make up your own rule and say it was for right _after _the date?"

Shadow's eyes flickered before he remembered something. He put his elbows up on the bed to support him, "Sonic…we need your help."

"If it's a pregnancy, I'm killing you," Sonic turned serious while pointing at Shadow, "You didn't do that did you?"

Shadow groaned, "No! I didn't sleep with Amy! Now we need your help with Mike."

"Sweet! I always wanted to kill him!" Sonic fist bumped the air.

An ebony hedgehog watched in worry with his mouth partly open, "Maybe not anymore…."

~~~.~~~

"Wait, you want to get Alicia with Mike?" Sonic sat at the table, holding his toast while looking at his friend and his "friend".

Glancing at the two, he put down the toast and smacked his lips, "Don't they….not love each other? They don't even like each other. They'll kill each other before kissing each other."

Amy sighed, putting her fork down from the eggs, "You're right-"

"For once," Shadow muttered while finishing his sausage.

Amy gave him a stern look before continuing, "and Shadow thought we could use your help."

"You mean you," Sonic looked down at his toast to eat it.

"No….." Amy trailed off while Shadow glared at her, giving that '_Shutupshutupshutup!' _look at her, "Shadow did."

Sonic looked up at her, "Shadow? Like him, right?" he pointed at his frenemy.

"Yes. _Shadow."_

Sonic put his toast down slowly with wide eyes and opened mouth. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the rose hedgehog before even more slowly, looking at Shadow. Shadow glared at him, "This stays between us. You tell Sarah or anyone else and I will hurt you."

Sonic would've laughed and shook his head if Shadow had said 'kill' because he knew Shadow wouldn't do that. The guy thought before his actions most of the time. Sonic had only seen him tipsy once and had time to catch it on camera-which reminded him he needed to show Amy that. But whenever Shadow said 'hurt' Sonic ran for cover.

It wasn't that Shadow would actually do it, it's that…well….Shadow would actually do it. The first time caught Sonic by surprise and he ended up with having a black eye for a week. The next time he didn't remember the first time at that moment so the broken finger was the only sympathy and cooing he got from Sarah. The _third _time, the faker was about a minute short of thinking about the first two times, also a minute short of keeping from having a sprained ankle.

Sonic shuddered at the thought of Shadow tripping him down the basement stairs. At least it hadn't been broken. That was all Shadow had said- no sympathy whatsoever. Sarah was giving up with pity as well, it was the third time. _Third. _And Sonic still hadn't remembered not to mess with the Ultimate Life Form who sometimes sang in the shower.

Sonic's eyes widened as he finally considered that. That was actually the fourth time Shadow said he would hurt him. This time, the blur was lucky and remembered with that noggin of his.

He gulped and nodded with Amy. Shadow stared back down at his food, "Well….what now?"

"What's today?" Sonic turned to Amy, "The 24th? Tuesday?"

Amy nodded while biting into her uneaten toast, "Yup. We can clean the house, bake, play with the puppies-Ooh!" she stopped short with wide eyes, "We can always call Sonia to come over!"

"NO!"

She jumped and cowered back as the two simultaneously said it.

"Okay….then….what do we do?"

Sonic stood up, "Well, I'm going to _my _new house."

Amy was about to say something before he pointed at her, "Nope. You guys can't see it until _after _Silver and Blaze get here."

"Silver and Blaze? Sonic, it's Rouge and Knuckles," Amy shook her head before halting, "Wait," she stared up at him, "Did you…Did you tell them?"

Sonic smiled slowly, "I got in a word with Tails last night over the computer. I prefer the phone though," he muttered the last part before looking at them again, "Tails was gonna call up Cream and Silver and Blaze when I found that someone didn't close her email from last night," he sang.

Amy blushed, "I forgot about that!"

"So, you talk about me? I'm flattered, really," Sonic waved her off, "Anyways, I had a conversation with Blaze before she started yelling at me and then Silver got on apparently or maybe it was still Blaze, you can never actually tell on the computer but I guess when they get here before the wedding we'll figure it out."

"They're coming!?" Amy stood up.

Sonic nodded his head before getting into a death hug. He chuckled-or tried to- nervously, "Ames, I only get to live once, let's not end my life too short, Okie dokie?"

Amy giggled and pulled away, "Thank you!" she kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner and jumped up and down, holding his wrists, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she jumped up and down, quills bouncing everywhere.

He chuckled, "I gotta go though, see ya!" he got around to the arch doorway before looking back at the two slyly, "Have fun you two," he winked.

Shadow dropped his fork on the tile floor while Amy stopped jumping with a squeak and a blush. He ran off like a lunatic-laughing and all- while Shadow chased after him.

"Faker!"

* * *

**Amy's actually been there for only twelve days-after I recounted my work. :P But counting these, and it's a Tuesday ending this chapter, I believe she's now been there for….about for fourteen days. So, **_**now **_**she's there for fourteen days. I'll fix it in the last chapter if you want. At least I hope I did my math right, I'm not a fan of mathematics though. She came-technically- on the tenth of February. But she also, technically, knew Shadow the best on the eleventh which was the day after she came. So, it might be from that 11****th****-which was a Wednesday (I'm making their days up) - to the 21****st**** which was a Saturday. We took care of the Sunday, Monday and Tuesday on this chapter by the way.**

**So…..now she **_**should **_**be here for fourteen days. I'll fix it in chapter thirteen at the end. Don't worry, though I bet none of you are! :P**

_**No more OC's!**_** I'm sorry, actually I'm not. If I let more and more OCs come in, the story will be screwed up and be more about OCs than ShadAmy. So no. Don't ask. Just don't. I put Alicia in here for a couple reasons though! A) Mike was in there. B) If you read my Olympic story, it has them as friends. I wanted to put them as a couple here so I can see how things go and if I should put them as a couple in the Olympic story. And C) **_**I **_**asked aliciathewolf45 if she could be in there. Not the other way around. Just because I knew I had to put her in here. If you don't like it, oh well. I'm not changing a thing and you can't make me.**

**So that's it. No more OCs. I thought about it and it was either making the story be more and more focused on OCs or rarely even showing them at all in the story. I put Aj in there because Ajthehuman wanted her to be in The Hunt but I wouldn't do it because they're Mobians not humans. So I owed her. I'm telling you guys now so I don't owe you anything as well and have more to worry about! **

_**BUT!**_** If people like 'Twilightthewolf' and (who was it?) XXXSTORMXXX (I think…) wants their OC's to be in my other ShadAmy story, 'The Hunt' I will take as many OC's now as possible! The Hunt is totally being changed and going in (by far) the wrong way I first planned it to go in. So, you two especially, check up on that and tell me in either a review to this story or The Hunt on my other account 'TheRoseFlash99'. Anyone else reading this, I will accept your OC's but limited powers! I hate it when the Mary Sue's come in to play-having every power in the dictionary. But, if you- XXXSTORMXXX (Sorry if I'm getting it wrong, it's been too long.)- someone that likes a main character in the story ' The Hunt', I'm afraid I might change their 'love interest'. Venice likes Amy, hates Shadow. Yeah, not gonna happen in this story. Sorry about that. :/ Also, Twilightthewolf, I'm not putting your OC's in High School Life. Sorry but no more. :/ As I've said before though, I would be more than happy to put them into The Hunt.**

**So, please review about it if you want your OC in "The Hunt"-again, limited powers only! You can tell me as many OC's as you like to be in the story and I'll probably pull half of them out or all of them. Depends. I'm picky when it comes to OC's from other people since I don't want them to be Mary Sue's.**

**So, thank you and sorry this author note was so long! Next up is Skype with Rouge and Knuckles with the twins! And of course, other things. **_**Say yes in your review if you want Silver and Blaze to be in a separate Skype!**_** :) **


	15. Nieces Are Clever

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'!**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'! Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**READ: Also! On my ****profile**** I have a **_**Facebook fan page link**_**. If it doesn't work, just copy and paste it into the search box. You can see pictures for this story that I put on as daily as I can! Nighttime Is Their Time also has some and if any of you read High School Life, I'm working on getting pictures up for that! Please check those out; I keep forgetting to tell you guys! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Tapping the table was all the rose hedgehog did in front of the black one. Shadow kept chewing on almonds from his hand, watching her while her eyes wandered around the small kitchen.

"Maybe we should bake…."

"Like what?" Shadow threw an almond in his mouth.

Amy sighed and leaned against the table, "I don't know…."

Right then, the telephone rang. Amy and Shadow both leapt up from their chairs and through the archway. Racing into the living room, Shadow flung half of the nuts at her face and gently pushed her over the couched…gently…right.

"Ah!" Amy flew over the couch while Shadow cleared his throat, straightened his back and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Amy glared at him from on the carpet. Shadow looked down at her, "Yeah, she's right here," he handed it to her, "It's for you."

She ripped the phone out of his grasp and pushed back a bang before asking, "Hello? Sonia! This is perfect timing! Shadow and I have no clue what to do today. Sonic went to his new house- what? Yeah he bought one….yeah, I'd like to know that too."

Shadow waited until five minutes later and motioned her to move on with the conversation. Amy waved him off and giggled with what Sonia said, "I know right!"

'_I know right' _Shadow mouthed while rolling his eyes.

Amy whacked her foot against his leg while he stood over her. He sighed and walked around to her while she layed on the carpet still- on her back now. She watched as he picked her up by grabbing and pushing her upper body up. Amy got to her legs and Shadow did the hurry motion again.

She again, waved him off. Shadow wasn't having any fun here. So, he did the only thing he could.

"_Amy, we wanted to know if you wanted to watch the kids," Sonia said._

Amy was oblivious of what Shadow was doing behind the couch, "Of course! Why though?"

"_We wanted to catch up with some friends around here and Petunia wants to go to town. Flame was gonna try to hide her under his jacket but I told him that might not work."_

"Wait, why would he need to hide her?"

"_Fancy restaurant. No kids, no pets, no smoking. Stupid rule, I know. That's what Flame said. But anyways, could you come pick them up?"_

"Well of course. Or we could always meet you in town and we'll wander around. Go to that toy store here, what's it called again?"

"_Toys R Us."_

"Yeah! They'll love that."

"_Yes, I'm sure Shadow will too."_

"He can just stay home for all I care."

Shadow looked up from the couch while he tried getting a cord and traveling along the wall to unplug it. He glared at the rose hedgehog for a second before following the cord again, behind the rocking chair-which was behind Amy, making the pink hedgehog even more unaware of his actions- and behind the DVD case that was fucking huge.

Shadow cursed and tried reminding himself why he had bought it. The most it held was Disney, Pixar and DreamWorks movies. Just as the movie 'Tangled' fell on top of his head, he found the cord again and traveled past the TV.

Why the hell had he put it around the whole living room? He shook his head.

_This cord is just too damn long for me._

Amy was still yapping away before her gaze followed Shadow.

_What is he doing?_

"_Amy? You still there?"_

"Yeah, Shadow's just lost his mind."

Shadow looked back and gave another glare at her.

Amy had her back turned from him again. He paused to look at the view before shaking his head and focusing on the cord.

_Cord, keep eyes on cord._

"So we'll see you at Pet Co?"

"_Yeah, unless it was Pet Smart. No, that's past the mall not across from it, huh?"_

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

"_Alright fine, well, just see us at one. It'll give us time to get them food so you don't have to worry about it. That fine with you?"_

"Of course, Sonia. So one at Pet Co?"

Before Sonia could say anything, Shadow found the plug and yanked it. Amy jumped and stared at the phone before putting it back to her ear, "Hello? Sonia?"

She turned around and looked at Shadow. He was holding the plug while staring at it on his knees. His right hand was keeping him propped up with the knuckles. Amy put the phone in its holder and whacked Shadow upside the head.

He dropped the plug, "Ow! Damn it, Rose!"

She smirked while he stood up, holding his head and glared at her with fiery red orbs. Amy shank back for a moment before smiling, "We get to spend the day with one your bestest friends!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Amy only smiled and held clasped hands, "We get to meet them in town! Let's get ready and go!"

She hurried him to his bedroom and grabbed a white flannel shirt with the snap buttons for him and dark jeans with the belt. She looked around while he held the clothes up, "Rose. Don't look in that top drawer please."

Amy gave him a confused look before she understood and giggled, "But you might need clean underwear, Shadow!"

Shadow groaned and hit his head with the door. Amy opened the drawer under the top one, following his rules and pulling out white socks for him. She threw them at him, which he barely caught before racing to her suitcase and pulling out light blue jeans with a black tank-top.

Shadow came out dressed in five seconds flat. He chewed on his almonds, "It's February."

She grabbed a red shirt that was somewhat transparent, "I know," and raced into the bathroom.

~~~.~~~

"Rose?"

Amy looked out the window of Shadow's truck. She wasn't worried it would break down in the middle of the highway; she'd just be worried Shadow might get ran over while walking out if it did.

"Yes?"

"_Who _are we meeting?" he was already past the fields and small town with one gas station and a bank plus a diner and on the highway about thirteen miles out from their small town.

Amy smiled slyly, "I ain't telling you."

Shadow frowned. He'd actually been asking this question for the last thirty minutes of driving and getting out of the house. He wanted to know badly but Amy knew if she told him now, he would turn this truck around and hide in the basement closet.

She just prayed once they saw each other, there were no hair-clips in sight.

* * *

Amy wandered around Pet Co with Shadow. It reminded him only of the day at Pet Smart. What was the difference anyways? He shrugged while thinking it and watched as a mouse ran the wheel for exercise.

Amy was busy looking at the doggy toys in the aisle behind him, "Hey Shadow."

"Hm?" Shadow's red orbs went from the mouse, to the middle of the aisle, to orange eyes filled with excitement, to Amy.

_Wait a minute…_

Shadow's eyes widened and he did a double take before a hot pink hedgehog hugged his legs and giggled, "Uncle Shadow!"

"Ah!" Shadow's girly scream was released and he raced around a bin, stopping at one side while she was across from him, obviously enjoying the game he set up.

Amy got into the hall and ran right into Flame. He held her shoulders, "Oops, you alright?"

She smiled and nodded while Sonia pushed the familiar stroller with Jeffery in it. Sonia smiled and walked around the stroller while Flame took a hold of it. Both were dressed nicely in a suit and tie or dress. Amy smiled, "Wow, it looks like you're going to the prom."

"Let's not relive that, please," Flame muttered while looking away.

Amy gave Sonia a questioning look but the hedgehog waved her off, "Tell you some other time," she whispered before turning around, "Petunia."

"Yes mama?" Petunia lifted her head to see over the bin of soft doggy toys.

"Leave Shadow alone dear."

Her ears dropped and she walked around the bin. Shadow carefully watched her before she hugged her father's legs who happily obliged. Flame patted her head and lifted her up with a grunt, "You're getting heavy, sweetie," he kissed her cheek and she giggled, patting his muzzle.

The five year was let down to the tile floor by her tall father. Amy smiled at the sleeping Jeffery, "He's out like a light. Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah," Sonia held her hands together, "He usually takes a nap about this time anyways."

Flame nodded and walked to his wife, "We'd better go before we miss our reservations."

Sonia nodded and kissed Petunia on the head. Petunia smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Bye bye, mama!"

Flame swung her up on his hip again and gave her quick kisses on the cheek, "Be good, k?"

She nodded, "I be good girl!"

He smiled and set her down before walking down the aisle with Sonia. Amy watched as soon as they were out of sight, Petunia ran for the fish. Amy grabbed the stroller and yanked Shadow's arm-surprised he had actually stayed there.

Once they met Petunia at the fish department, a couple was smiling at her.

"Are you lost, sweetie?" the wife of the newly couple softly said.

Petunia shook her head, "No! My Uncle is watching me!"

Just like that, Shadow's eyes narrowed and he yanked the child near him, burying her face into his jeans, "What is the deal with you talking to strangers!" he hissed at her.

The white wolf put his hands up, "No, no, sir. We would never-"

His wife-a blue leopard- nodded, "We just thought she was lost."

Shadow glared down at orange eyes, "Yes," Petunia hid her face back in his jeans, "That's what everyone she's met says too."

"Shadow!" Amy hollered, smiling at the couple, "So sorry about him, guys. Petunia just likes to find herself in trouble."

The couple smiled at her and nodded before saying goodbye to both females and ignoring Shadow. His eyes followed them while Amy walked past him so she could look at the fish. Petunia started over but Shadow yanked her back, now kneeling so he was eye level to the girl.

"Don't you ever run away from us again. Got it? I'm tired of telling you this."

Petunia nodded, "Sorry…."

Shadow flung her up on his hip and walked to the fish, behind Amy. Amy glared at him and was about to say something when her gaze turned soft as she saw the scene in front of her now.

The tanks weren't big but light still carried onto the person that would be standing there. Petunia was pointing out fish to Shadow and naming them already. His red orbs were soft and bigger than they normally would be while he watched over the three. Amy smiled.

_Something about a guy being with a kid is so adorable._

Shadow's eyes seemed to fight to get away from the fish to Amy's gaze. She smiled at him while he tilted his head, "What?"

Petunia took her eyes off the fish and looked over at Amy, putting her arms around Shadow's neck. Amy giggled, "Nothing at all, Softie."

He frowned at the name but Amy was already pushing the stroller and sleeping baby further down the tanks of fish. He looked at Petunia, "What was that about?"

Petunia shrugged and Shadow followed the rose hedgehog- who was still smiling.

~~~.~~~

Amy put her phone back in her pocket. Mike was texting her along with Alicia. They were back at their own house, sitting a foot away from each other on the couch. Amy cracked a smile at that.

Jeffery gurgled and held his hands out for the toy train. Amy smiled while they stood in the middle of Toys R Us. Shadow was busy babysitting a five year old at the dolls aisle-which was pink and filled with everything Petunia wanted.

Amy was in between the coloring books, Leapsters, and across the aisle would be the strollers and clothes for the infants such as Jeffery. Amy let Jeffery play with the train until they were headed for the stuff animal aisle.

He had cried a good ten seconds as Amy walked with the stroller down the aisle and into the stuff animal aisle. He stopped instantly and held out his hands with a chirp at a giraffe about the size of Shadow's hands. She handed it to him, "You like it?"

Jeffery death hugged it and Amy smirked, "I see you learned from the best, huh?"

~~~.~~~

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

Shadow dragged the tiny girl down the hallway-technically he was trying to get away from her at the same time. Petunia held a doll-a Barbie doll to be exact-while chasing after her _uncle._

"No," Shadow rounded a corner and saw Amy's head vanish into the stuff animal aisle.

"Please! I'll pay you back!"

Shadow walked calmly to Amy, "Yeah right. Your father will pay me back, not you."

"So? She comes with a dog and extra clothes! I gotta have her!"

"No, you don't _have _to have it, you _want _to have it."

"So!? She sings! Please, Uncle Shadow! Please!"

Shadow twisted on his heel and stopped her right there, "Let's get something straight, I am _not _your uncle. Let's get another thing straight; I'm not buying _you _anything _ever_."

"Fine," she shrugged and held up the doll, "Buy it for me _and _Amy."

Shadow went to say something; instead he looked over a bit- kneeling and staring at a stroller on sale. His red orbs looked at orange mischievous ones, "Alright. What do you need so you won't tell her?"

Petunia raised an eyebrow, "You mean, what do _I _do for you, Petunia; to not tell Amy I'm in love with her."

Shadow held her mouth for the last part. He sighed and pulled his hand away, "Alright. Petunia, what do you-"

"I," she reminded him.

He almost rolled his eyes, "What do _I _need to do for you, Petunia, to not tell Amy."

She waited. He looked to the stuff animal aisle. Amy's laughter was heard further down the aisle with Jeffery's giggles. Shadow looked back at her, "Fine. To not tell Amy that…"

She raised her other eyebrow, "Spit it out."

"Hey!" he yelled only to look back at the aisle and then back at her to softly whisper, "To not tell Amy that I'minlovewithher," he hurriedly said.

Petunia put out her tiny hand and smiled in a thin line, "You buy me this doll and say to my father it's for my birthday since it was the last they had in stock."

Shadow raised an eyebrow this time before he shook her hand in his larger one, "Where did you get these big words? No, wait," he put his hand up while he knelt, "How did you know when to become such a good…a good…."

She smiled and pushed the doll box into his hands, "Niece?"

Shadow chuckled but he smiled truly, "Fine, a good niece. Ready to catch up?" he motioned back to Amy and Jeffery down the aisle.

Before she could answer, he swung her up on his hip and kissed her temple. Petunia giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, _Uncle _Shadow."

* * *

At lunch, Amy still hadn't put the phone down. Petunia and Jeffery had already eaten so they were busy looking at the gumball machine with Shadow. Jeffery and Petunia pointed at the gumballs they wanted. Shadow was the only one of the three that could read the sign saying that there were some gumballs mixed with real bouncy balls.

He had a handful of quarters, actually begging to get rid of them if he had the chance. He split the quarters and let the two put quarter after quarter in to their heart's content.

Shadow stood up and straightened his jeans before walking over to Amy, "Well?"

The Chinese restaurant waiter took the empty glass of water and filled it before placing it back on the red table. Amy smiled and told her thank you before glancing over at Shadow, "Well what? You're spoiling these kids. Buying Petunia that doll and how you gave her the glare every ten seconds when she smiled."

Shadow frowned, '_That was only because she was smiling at you. Believe me Rose, I knew her plan.'_

"And now the quarters. Jeffery might eat them."

"Well, some are gumballs," Shadow muttered.

"He's a one year old," Amy hissed over the table with her phone in her hands.

Shadow glared a tad at her before rolling his eyes, "Almost two."

She didn't answer him as she went on texting. She was about to press send when Shadow ripped the phone from her grasp.

"Hey! Shadow, give that back!"

Shadow looked at the phone," You're talking to so many people."

"Yes and those are _my _conversations with them," she took the phone from him; "You aren't even supposed to read other people's texts or emails."

"That's common politeness. I don't have gentlemen-like figures to look up to," Shadow leaned against the counter.

"You're a grown man," Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Hedgehog. I'm not like these puny mortal humans you see."

Amy glared, "Shadow! Be nice," she hissed while the waiter came back to give them her check, "Besides, shouldn't you be babysitting?"

"Actually no, that was your job. _Our _job actually so let's go get those kids and leave," Shadow stood up and turned, "Where'd they go?"

The gumball/bouncy ball machine had no two kids surrounded around it like it had moments before. Shadow froze with wide eyes, "Sonia's gonna kill me."

Amy groaned and left the money on the table, "Come on, why is it that those kids always seem to get into trouble?"

Shadow followed her to the back of the room where it mainly held parties- thankfully no one was in there but the two kids. They rounded the corner as Shadow replied to her, "I don't think they get into trouble, I think the trouble _finds _them like a kidnapper."

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Jeffery who giggled. Petunia was ripped off the chair and yet she still smiled at her new uncle. She patted his cheeks, "Hi."

"Is that all you can say?" Shadow glared at her while Amy walked out of the large room.

She shook her head no. Shadow kept his intense stare that didn't seem to faze the little one balanced on his hip, "Amuse me then, what else can you say about this?"

"How ya doin'?" she let out a cheeky grin.

Shadow stood still for a moment with a blank stare. She leaned into the crook of his shoulder and whispered, "Did I amuse you?"

* * *

Flame stared Shadow up and down while Sonia and Amy put the kids plus a doll and the same stuffed giraffe in the car.

"I can't see you being nice."

Shadow and Flame were at Shadow's truck, about two parking spots away from Flame's car and the girls.

"I don't think you did it in friendliness."

The ebony hedgehog only listened to him while he went on.

"I think Petunia set you up."

Shadow finally said something, "So she did that to you too?"

"Multiple times," he glanced at the car and the girls again before looking at Shadow, "How'd she do it to you?"

"How'd she do it to you?" Shadow shot back with a glare.

Flame didn't flinch. Being an inch taller than Shadow helped. Okay, it was more like two centimeters but it gave the bright orange hedgehog some pride. He might need it too.

"She caught me eating Sonia's fresh batch of cookies that were for some girl from her work since it was her birthday."

Shadow nodded in belief, "Alright."

Flame nodded with him and stopped to ask, "What about you?"

"She kinda found out my biggest secret," Shadow muttered, glancing at the paved parking lot and wondering how long it took the workers to make it.

Flame raised an eyebrow, "Which was?"

"My secret."

"It's not much of a secret if she knows."

"Why not? She's the only person who knows-I think…." Shadow shrugged as if it weren't a big deal at all.

Flame raised both eyebrows in astonishment, "Really? You're acting like Sonic every day now. Because it sounds as if you didn't just happen to think that Petunia might-probably- tell me and Sonia and God knows how many people we'll blurt it to out to by accident."

"God knows how many people I'm gonna threaten," Shadow whispered under his breath while Flame glared.

"Hey, you threaten my daughter or wife and you're threatening me."

"Yet my secret is life threatening."

Flame raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Shadow sighed in annoyance while looking at the girls. They were now talking while the kids slept in the car. He closed his eyes, "I might just have…..a…feeling of…..affection for….for….."

"Amy."

Shadow blinked and looked at Flame, "How'd you know?"

"One, that's the only girl that spent time with you today, two, Sonic always tells Sarah about your sudden kindness and that makes Sarah speak to Sonia over the phone when Sonia gets home and while I'm watching reruns of Disney movies, losing my brain, I happen to overhear that you show kindness to Amy in an affectionate way. Now I'm not an idiot to say you like the girl but I would be if I said you didn't _love _her."

Shadow paused there, "What did you say you're career was?"

"I'm unemployed actually…." Flame's eyes wandered away.

"No wonder where Petunia gets it," Shadow's eyes were full of recognition.

Flame's was more into the confusion department, "What?"

* * *

Amy sighed, "So…what now?"

She _still _had her phone out. Shadow watched her from the couch while she snuggled into his blanket on the rocking chair. Shadow didn't even complain.

Of course he wouldn't. Who would? Well, there was one thing he'd complain about. She was paying attention to her new best friend instead of him like she usually did. No eye contact and yet Shadow felt like he should enjoy the silence for once, but he wanted to see those green emerald eyes full of life and perfection so…_badly_.

He frowned. One, that her new BFF was her phone like most young adults excluding him and Sonic-who hated it only because of the small keys- and two, this love, this innocent thing was _playing _with him. It was like it wanted him to suffer in emotional pain until he got the courage to speak up.

He swallowed, "A-Amy?"

Amy glanced up from her phone and placed it on her knee, "Yeah?"

Shadow gulped again, thinking why he spoke in the first place, "W-Well, I was wondering-g…." he grimaced and winced every time he stuttered.

_You probably look like a fool. A complete idiot in her eyes. Nothing she could do but laugh at. _

Amy cocked her head to the side, "Yes, Shadow?"

It made his stomach flip. What was going on? Was he dying of this tormenting that love put him through? Shadow frowned and bit his bottom lip, "Well….umm….."

_IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! You can't speak, much less breathe!_

"Yeees?" Amy waited.

_Act dead! Roll over on the floor dead! DIE ALREADY! _

Shadow kept biting his lip, "I-I-I…."

The phone on her lap buzzed and she flipped it open. Shadow's ears went back against his head while he stared up at her, lying on his stomach on the couch.

"Hey!" Amy leapt off the couch and ran to get her laptop, "I just got something we could do!" she ran into his room where it was charging.

Shadow put his chin on the armchair to try and watch her but she disappeared down the hall and into his room. He sighed heavily.

_It's like she lives in there…which I have no problem with._

He mentally shook his head. This love thing was getting to him. Maybe he might as well go with Sonic's help. No reason not to, he'd be doomed either way.

She came back in and put her laptop on the floor before throwing the blanket over Shadow. Shadow put it around him and layed back down. Amy picked up her laptop and stared at him before he opened up his arms and she curled in to match their bodies.

Shadow let out a silent sigh of contentment.

_Of course….perfect match._

Amy had him sit up so they weren't lying in an odd arrangement with the laptop. She turned it on while Shadow repositioned himself. He gulped a bit when his legs were beside her and she backed into his chest, in between his legs.

She got up a familiar button while pulling out her phone from pockets in her black sweatpants. Her red shirt was either scented strawberries or that was the shampoo she used; Shadow hadn't decided while he casually leaned back and pulled her with him so he could place his chin on her left shoulder.

Amy wasn't complaining so he kept it there while he watched her. He kept his eyes on her phone though.

Amy sighed and leaned back as something loaded on the computer. Shadow was busy reading the text on the phone, "Rouge?"

She nodded, "You get to meet the kids and see Knuckles," she turned her head back to see Shadow, "Is that alright with you?"

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist unconsciously. Unknown to him, Amy was in her own land-blushing.

She cleared her throat and sighed, "Come on, Rouge," she gently leaned back against Shadow's chest.

Smiling, the pink hedgehog tapped the laptop's bare part of the keyboard.

_He seems so…peaceful._

She glanced back at him and closed her eyes as well.

_I like this Shadow as much as I like the funny one. He's so sweet and yet himself all at the same time. I think I'm-_

"Hey? Amy?"

They're eyes both shot open to the screen. Rouge was on the bed again with Knuckles. In between them though, were two small black bats with blue eyes **(Sorry if that's not correct but I think they are. I don't have my notes! They walked right off…).**

Knuckles was messing with the computer, probably Rouge's laptop again. Rouge sighed, "Sorry, guys."

"I think their faces are screwed up, I mean, it looks like Shadow's hugging Amy from behind."

Rouge rolled her eyes at him, "Honey, that's because he _is._"

"No way, Shadow's a germaphobe."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "I am _not _a germaphobe."

"Hey!" the one bat nearest to Rouge- or on Shadow and Amy's left- picked up the computer, "It talks!"

"Dexter!"

The bat put the laptop down and Rouge wrapped an arm around him, "Sorry about that, guys," she smiled nervously.

Knuckles hummed and pointed at Shadow, or tried to through the computer, "You sure?"

"Yes," Shadow hissed.

Rouge smiled and sighed, "Anyways. Shadow, this is Dexter and Derrick. You should already know Knuckles over there," she motioned first to the one in her grasp and then his twin sitting beside Knuckles, holding a tin foil thing.

Shadow looked between the boys who smiled at him; Dexter seemed more into it though. Amy coughed and leaned back, whispering, "Say hi."

"Hi."

Dexter let out a laugh, "He doesn't sound too cheerful. Guess what!?" he leapt up on the bed and then crashed down on his knees.

"What?" Shadow seemed to be starting a conversation with the only enthusiastic, non-nervous one there.

"We're moving! Away from here! And away from Jackson!"

"Who?" Amy asked.

Derrick sighed, "Jackson's just another bully about us liking aliens. They're real! You believe us, don't you, Aunt Amy?"

"Of course I do," Amy grinned, "I bet you'll find them one day. They're out there."

"I'm gonna work for NASA!" Dexter squealed, going back on the bed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Knuckles, how much sugar do you give that kid daily?"

Knuckles glanced back at the young bat, "Hey, Dex. Sit up, man."

Dexter sat up with a smile, "Hardly! Momma never lets us have sugar!"

"Now you see why," Rouge muttered while looking away.

Amy giggled while Knuckles sat up, "I'm getting a glare here on the screen."

"So?" Shadow lazily stared at him.

"So it makes you look like a skunk," he replied.

Shadow's eyes narrowed while the twins giggled. Knuckles smiled at them, "Kids, what do you think Shadow is?"

"Ummm, a dog!" Dex yelled.

Rouge shushed him and kissed his head. Shadow gritted his teeth, "I'm not a dog."

"How about a fox?"

"No."

"Bear?"

"No."

"Hmmm," the twins looked at each other before looking at Shadow, "Skunk?" they said simultaneously.

Shadow growled, "I am _not _a skunk. Nor any other animal you named. I'm what Amy is."

"A female?" Dex inquired.

Amy, Rouge and Knuckles were having a blast laughing. Shadow's cheeks went red with anger and embarrassment.

"No!"

"Pink?" Derrick asked.

"Does black look anywhere near pink?" Shadow retorted.

"It could be, if it wanted to be," Dex said.

"No, that's not possible."

"Yes it is!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"YEAH!"

"Shhhh," Rouge gave her son closest to her a reassuring nudge on the head, "He's not pink. He's black and he's a hero alongside Aunt Amy."

Dex wiped his nose hurriedly before smiling, "I got it! I know what he is!"

Amy smiled and waited, "What?"

"A platypus!"

~~~.~~~

"Alright," Shadow held his head and worked on breathing calmly, "Let's think this through, I'm not a dog, fox, bear, skunk, platypus, rhino, giraffe, zebra, or monkey. Got it? I'm what Amy is for God's sake!"

Dex tapped his chin, "And I thought I was so close on that zebra guess…"

"Just because he has one stripe," Amy giggled.

"Alright," Derrick said, now relaxing and returning to his normal self, "Are you a….parrot?"

"UGH!"

Knuckles was leaning back on the bed, eating popcorn with Rouge while they watched the kids enjoy their guessing game. Amy was still laughing her head off at any comments they'd make. Shadow was getting more and more irritated. He started wondering if they knew he was a hedgehog.

"I just said I'm what Amy is!"

"But you said you weren't a female!" Dex protested, "Or pink!"

"She's a hedgehog!" Shadow almost screamed at them.

Derrick made an 'oh' shape with his mouth, "So you're half badger?"

This is when he knew the kids were tormenting him. They loved aliens, check. They were smartasses, check. They _loved_ making Shadow look like a fool, double check.

Shadow sighed and pushed Amy off of him, "I'm out of here."

"What?" Amy turned around to watch him leave to his bedroom, "Shadow? Oh come on, they're just kids."

He waved her off, "I gotta go take a nap."

"What'd he say?" Rouge sat up with an eyebrow raised.

Amy looked back at her, "He said-"

"He's gotta go take a crap," Knuckles smiled at his ivory girlfriend.

* * *

Shadow layed on his bed and threw the basketball in the air. He didn't exactly remember where he got or where he bought….or _if _he bought it. The twins were still talking with Amy about school and Rouge was cutting them off trying to talk to her pink friend about plans of getting there that week.

After thirty minutes of talking with the albino bat, Amy shut off her computer and sighed. Putting her phone back in her sweatpants pocket, she traveled the short distance to Shadow's bedroom. She opened the door and peered inside to see him throwing the ball up in the air, and then catching it while lying in bed.

"Why are you so upset?" she leaned against the door.

"I'm not upset. Kids just irritate me."

"So like you said at the Valentine's Day party, you would keep a kid if it was by mistake and the mother didn't want it. But you'd probably give it to someone else to take care of five minutes of having it in the house."

"No, I'd discipline it. That's for sure," he kept his eyes on the ball that flew in the air and then landed in his hands.

Amy giggled silently in her spot, "Fine then. I'll get us some dinner."

"Like what?" Shadow sat up in bed.

She shrugged, "PB&J?"

~~~.~~~

"It's been forever since I had a peanut butter and jam sandwich," Shadow laughed while they stood in the kitchen making the dinner.

Amy agreed, "Yes. It's been too long. So many turkey and ham sandwiches," she bit into hers while Shadow ate his.

He nodded, "Or Subways."

She giggled while putting the sandwich on the plate and moving to the living room, "What movie?"

Shadow followed her carrying his plate and two glasses of milks carefully. Once he saw her going by the Disney movies he about dropped all those things in his arms, "No Disney!" he pleaded.

Amy turned back around to watch him set the drinks on the coffee table between the couch and chair, "Why not?"

"We have plenty of other movies that aren't cartoons," Shadow sat down, "Surprise me with one of them that aren't labeled Disney, Pixar or DreamWorks, alright?"

Amy nodded and picked up a case. Shadow's gaze followed her while she turned on the TV and put the DVD in the player, "What are we watching?"

The rose hedgehog didn't answer him but placed the case in her pocket, barely fitting but the back hung out. Shadow could only tell small words were on the back for the summary of the movie and the picture part was hidden by the sweatpants. She skipped to his room and came back with the black blanket she had placed in there after getting him when she was done talking to Rouge.

Shadow took the blanket and wrapped it around him while she grabbed her milk. She turned back around and frowned, "Hey…that was mine…." Amy motioned to the blanket.

The ebony hedgehog stared up at her, "Did you buy this with your own money?"

"No."

"Then it's not yours."

"But I doubt you bought it too. You got it from Sonic or Sarah for Christmas," she sat down in his lap like before, between his legs.

Shadow chuckled, "Close. It was Tails."

* * *

Sarah opened the door slowly while the lights in the house were out. Sonic followed in after her.

"Soooo?" he rested his head on her shoulder while she hung up her coat.

"I love the house?" Sarah guessed.

"No. But good," Sonic kissed her cheek looked into the living room, "Whoa…."

"What?" Sarah walked in and noticed something out of the ordinary, "Oh…."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed and leaned over the one person couch to the lamp.

He turned it on and it lit almost one fourth of the medium sized room. Shadow was asleep with Amy in his lap still. The black blanket was over Amy as she crouched into Shadow's chest, her back against the arm of the couch. The TV had the main menu of the movie, Valentine's Day. Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Do you think they watched it before falling asleep?" he whispered.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. Amy doesn't fall asleep easily."

"Then again….she's with Shadow," Sonic snickered and walked around the couch to put the blanket over both of them.

Sarah watched with a small smile, "Should we wake them up?"

"No. They'll ask why we're home at two in the morning."

"Easy," Sarah shrugged, "We were at the new house."

"Then she'll ask what we were doing there at two in the morning," Sonic motioned to Amy.

"We moved our new couches around and…and…" Sarah trailed off.

Sonic gave her a blank stare, "Do you not remember our fun two hours?"

Laughing nervously, Sarah looked off to the couch and stopped with wide eyes as red eyes looked back at her. She coughed, "H-How was your nap, S-Shadow?"

Sonic became wide eyed and stared down at the ebony hedgehog. He tried to say something but Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her further away from the two in front of him, glancing at both.

"Fine. I would ask about yours but I'm afraid I already know the details…." he shakily whispered.

Sarah smiled, "How's Amy? How were the kids? How was your day?"

"Exceptional. Overwhelming. Questioning," Shadow answered with his eyes on her.

* * *

**To **XxdarkangelknightxX**: Sarah _does _in fact know Sonic's name, it's just a joke. And I _do _know the difference between unconsciously and subconsciously. I also know unconsciously has more meanings than just knocked out cold. Unconsciously does mean unable to sense what is going on because you're basically asleep. But it also can mean unaware so Shadow was unaware of his arms wrapping around Petunia. **

**It can also mean unintentional so he didn't intend to do it either. Subconsciously and unconsciously could be synonyms for each other only when you look at the context. Other words I could've used instead of subconsciously and unconsciously to make it clearer are automatically, instinctively, without thinking, and involuntarily (that word is the 'not intending to do something' meaning). Take instinctively for an example. Its synonym can be unconsciously. **

**It's all a matter of looking at the context to realize what the meaning is; one word can have different meanings.**


	16. Amy's Too Curious

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Mike and Sarah are my OCs, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'. Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**READ: Also! On my ****profile**** I have a **_**Facebook fan page link**_**. If it doesn't work, just copy and paste it into the search box. You can see pictures for this story that I put on as daily as I can! Nighttime Is Their Time also has some and if any of you read High School Life, I'm working on getting pictures up for that! Please check those out; I keep forgetting to tell you guys! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review! **

**I rushed this chapter a bit at the end but oh well.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Why so early?" Sonic whined while practically sleeping on the table.

Sarah hit the back of his head and made it jolt up, "Hey," he protested, "What was that for?"

"Living room," she told him and left with Amy who held the laptop.

"I told Blaze about Rouge and that we Skyped and Blaze had the idea we could, they're coming back today. They just have to leave early so we'll Skype them early."

Amy sat in Shadow's lap again like usual while Sonic and Sarah looked from the two to each other as if to say 'Did we miss something?' but in truth they didn't. Sarah sat in Sonic's lap who sat beside Amy so they could huddle around the computer. Soon, Blaze was sipping coffee with a messy bun and circles under her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and let silence fill in, "Oy…."

"Are you speaking French now?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Can you speak French now?"

"No, Sonic," Blaze held her head in her hands on the desk as Silver came up from behind her.

"Hey guys, good morning," Silver was in a cheery mood that morning, "We're back in New York."

"So, only another flight or two?" Amy guessed.

"Yeah. We're gonna try."

"So," Blaze lifted her head and the circles had disappeared, "You're Sarah?"

"Last time I checked," Sarah shrugged with a smile on her face.

"She's my fiancée," Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hm," Blaze was still half asleep though.

Amy smiled, "Hey, Silver. Nice to see you two again."

"Yeah, same here, Ames," Silver smiled, "Shadow seems different though…like something happened to his face to make him look like a skunk-"

"I AM NOT A SKUNK!" Shadow yelled, making them all jump but him.

"Easy, Shadow," Amy patted his cheek by twisting her wrist.

He grumbled something as Sonic looked at him and smiled, "Don't hurt yourself, Shadow."

Shadow looked at the teasing blue blur, "Ha, ha."

Blaze stared at the ebony hedgehog through the computer with wide eyes, "Jesus, you scared me…"

Sonic smirked, "Jesus didn't scare you; Shadow did."

The purple cat rolled her eyes and sipped from the mug. The blue blur quieted back down while the heat of the discussion awoke. Amy talked most of the time while Sonic looked bored while staring off into the distant. Sarah listened to the conversation, rarely saying a word though which was the only thing bugging the crap out of Sonic since it wasn't normal. Shadow would stare at Amy and run his fingers through her long quills. Blaze stared at him doing it for a good ten minutes before blurting, "Are you two dating?" while motioning between them.

Amy sat straighter with a confused look on her face while she pointed at her and Shadow, "Us?"

"Yeah," Blaze look as if she were trying to crack the hardest riddle.

Silver shrugged and whispered something in her ear making her nod and agree silently. Shadow looked at Amy who looked right back.

"We're….we….." Amy stuttered while looking from everyone, having to turn around to look at Shadow though, "W-We…."

"Yes," Sonic leaned in, interested in this subject matter though.

Shadow glared at him and sighed, "We just had one date, sorta, it wasn't really a date."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "We're not dating-"

"Yet," Sonic looked away to his right while Shadow seriously wanted to punch him good and hard; square in the face, too.

Blaze nodded, "Did not see that comin'."

* * *

So after an hour or so of making plans for them to stay with Shadow and Amy while Sarah and Sonic start moving in their house, the four sat in the living room bored out of their minds. Sarah sighed along with her fiancé and Amy was still leaning against Shadow when she got an idea.

She sat straight and turned to them, "How about we go to town? Just wander around?"

Sonic shrugged and looked at the two leftover, "How 'bout guys? Another Random Day?"

"That's not real," Sarah told him.

He looked at the back of her head and leaned in, wrapping his arms around her to tell her, "Is too."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Fine. Who's driving?"

They all stared back at him before he groaned, dropping his shoulders and getting up after Amy.

~~~.~~~

Thirty minutes of driving around town was like the almost-an-hour that got them _in _the town; boring. Boring was the word that could describe anyone at any moment. They just needed to not be boring to not be called boring. It was a stupid reasoning and an odd word someone made up but it's like asking where 'holy cow' came from or where 'goochie-goochie-goo' came from. Sonic could answer the first one like anyone else would first think of; someone that had a cow that was holy. But the second one always got him. He couldn't Google it since he wasn't the best typer but Shadow had his bets that the Faker couldn't even spell the word goochie-goochie-goo.

They past the good stores including C-A-L Ranch Stores and Sportsman Warehouse. The girls wouldn't do it for them though so they agreed not to go to the mall unless it was for the new house. They passed the pet stores and Toys R Us with some craft store that Sonic told Shadow to quickly drive by before the girls could say a syllable. They passed restaurants and shoe stores and a Target. A Walmart and a K Mart and then a Sam's Club. They stopped at Fred Meyer to fill up on gas and buy some drinks and snacks.

So while Amy was behind Shadow, munching on a granola bar, she looked over at Sarah who bought only a SoBe, "What now?"

The lime green hedgehog shrugged, "Whatever the driver chooses."

Sonic broke his granola bar in half and reached back while looking forward, handing Sarah one half. She shook her head, "No thanks."

He kept his arm there. Amy was determined to watch how long he kept it there; Sonic was determined to give his fiancée half of the chocolate chip granola bar. So he kept his elbow bent to reach around as if he were trying to scratch his own back but the seat was in the way. Shadow started the engine of Sonic's truck and started out and onto the road. He paused to do a double take at Sonic, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep Sarah healthy," Sonic smiled in a thin line at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow knew Sonic like the back of his hand and vice versa. That was probably the only reason that Sonic could tell so easily that Shadow thought about Amy nearly twenty-four seven. But Shadow knew when Sonic was about to give up but he also knew that the faker was just as stubborn as him. Possibly one of the excuses of calling him faker.

Shadow smirked at the new excuse. He almost ran out when Sonia asked why he tended to call the blue hedgehog that. What was amusing to the ebony hedgehog was that Sonic would answer to it. After so long living with him as an annoying housemate, Sonic had learned to love his nickname from Shadow. While thinking of these uninteresting thoughts, the girls got into their impassioned chat.

"We can always go see Mike and Alicia," Amy popped her head out from behind Shadow's seat so she was leaning her chin against the headrest.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you just talking with Sarah about something like toothpaste?"

Sarah put her SoBe down with a raised an eyebrow, "Toothpaste? Does that sound anywhere near the new network and technology and what we think about the iPhone?"

Shadow swallowed, "Well…I'm sure toothpaste came up in that heart-to-heart gossip."

"Heart-to-heart?" Sonic looked over, _still _holding out the granola bar, "Shadow's gettin' deep, guys."

Red eyes looked over in aggravation. Sonic held out the granola bar to Sarah's face while she leaned forward in the middle part of the truck **(I keep forgetting what that's called…)**.

Amy sighed, "Well? Can we or not?"

"I'm okay with it," Sarah said.

Sonic glared, "This isn't because there's a super hot guy there, right?"

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows at him, "What? If you're talking about Mike, no."

She looked forward again while Sonic sighed silently in relief. The lime green hedgehog smirked while watching a male Mobian run across the street in a jogging outfit with another male Mobian, "If you're talking about _that _hot guy right there then yes," she pointed to the yellow hedgehog.

Sonic glared daggers at him, as if waiting for him to disintegrate. Amy frowned, "Nah, that grey ferret is hotter."

While the runners ran across the street and pass Sonic's truck, Amy leaned forward and hit the horn, "Rose!" Shadow hissed.

The runners looked at the girls who waved. The yellow hedgehog gave a dorky cute smile and waved shyly back while the ferret smirked and waved. They both stopped when Shadow and Sonic gave them the look. They nodded and continued running. Sarah honked the horn and waved a goodbye to them with Amy. They returned before running off a bit faster than they came.

Sonic felt the truck go forward but he was busy glaring at the female hedgehog in front of him. He knew if Shadow really wanted to, he would glare at Amy too but since they denied that they were dating, Sonic guessed he wouldn't. Sarah took the granola car, "Oh hey, you big sweetheart," she took it as if she hadn't noticed it was there the whole time.

Sonic growled and took the granola bar back, "That's mine…"

Sarah looked at him and shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

Sonic took a bite into it and watch as she looked forward again, smiling. He frowned while he chewed. She had won and they all knew it. He grumbled and handed over the half of the bar that was bitten into.

The lime green hedgehog looked at it and rose an eyebrow, "You sure?"

He grumbled again but still handed it out for her. She shrugged and to it, biting it and chewing. She kissed him on the cheek after swallowing which was a good thing because it was the only thing that brightened up his day.

* * *

"You sure this is it?" Sonic peeked out the window of the truck with Sarah looking out the back window.

Amy nodded, "Should be. He texted me the directions."

"There he is," Sarah said, pointing to the grey hedgehog walking outside of the grey house that wasn't anyone near what they expected, mainly because it sounded as if Mike was poor.

They got out and met up with him on the walkway. He smiled and nodded to them, "We got tired of re-runs of Phantom of the Opera Alicia had like two hours ago."

"I couldn't make it through the first ten minutes," Sonic shook his head.

Mike looked at him, "You always have to move? So you never watch movies?"

"He watches movies he just needs to be doing something while watching them," Sarah pitched in.

But the remark only made Shadow look at her, "Please don't tell me you two were about to have sex the night we played Twister."

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows at him, "No."

"Are you lying? Because you two did do that yesterday if you don't remember blurting it out in front of me," Shadow told the small hedgehog.

She actually was only like an inch smaller or around there but he still had to look down. She frowned, "We didn't blurt it out."

"Sonic said the fun two hours you two had in the new house. I wanna know where so when I walk in I'm not accidentally stepping where you might've been nude."

Amy scrunched up her nose, "Was I awake?"

"No," they simultaneously said together.

"Alrighty then," Amy walked by, looping her arm with Mike's, "You texted me and said something about baking chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah," Mike said as they walked inside.

Sarah, Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Sonic sighed, "So what? I get bored while watching a movie and I need something to do. It's not like I _always _have sex with her. I do other things."

"Please don't tell me what I'm thinking," Shadow said.

"No," Sonic read his mind loud and clear, "I do other innocent things."

"Like what?" Shadow folded his arms and leaned back casually.

Sarah tilted one ear, interested to hear what they had to say. Sonic gulped and tried to think, "Well…there was that time she was scrapbooking while watching Bambi and I helped with the stickers….."

"Where'd you put the stickers, or do I not wanna know?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic looked up a bit and away, "….You don't wanna know."

"See?" Shadow said, "My point exactly. You _always _do it don't you?"

Sarah shrugged, "I've lost count."

Shadow did a double take at her and looked at her up and down, "And you're not pregnant?"

Sarah sneezed, "Nope," she wiped her nose.

"Not yet," Sonic teased which got him a punch to the gut.

Sarah walked inside as Sonic wheezed, holding his belly. He moaned, "She's definitely not friendly today."

"Neither are you," Shadow looked down at him, "So I'm guessing Amy and I can sleep in peace tonight?"

~~~.~~~

"The house is basically ancient," Mike walked around in the main entrance, "It's three stories but it's pretty short from the outside. The old castle look is what my sister liked so we bought it. Also it was one of the cheapest on the block."

Amy had her arm looped around his while he showed her around. The TV was definitely new since it was a flat screen. It gave her a nice warm feeling in being the cozy house. Nice thick carpet like in the basement of Shadow's house. Without the basement smell though. It smelt like cinnamon rolls baking so Amy helped herself to walking in the medium sized living room-but bigger than Shadow's-to where an archway door (without the door) led to the kitchen. She halted midway though as Mike's arm caught her's and he whispered, "Wait."

She tilted her head. Something wasn't right. The TV was on but last time she checked, Mike didn't seem like someone who would watch All Dogs Go To Heaven and cuddle with a small baby blue blanket that lied on the floor at her feet. Amy backed up and turned around to Mike, "Wanna explain?"

Mike sighed, "Alicia used to work at a daycare but quit. She babysits the neighbors' kids once and awhile. This guy named Vector dropped by with his kid and wife."

Amy shushed him while the three friends of her's walked in, "Did you say Vector? As in a crocodile?"

Mike nodded while looking to the archway door. Alicia came in an apron. Under it were dark brown jeans that went to her ankles and a poofy blue shirt. Her short hair was in a shorter ponytail and it looked as if she had taken a shower real quick. Sonic tilted his head while Shadow leaned against the doorway with Sarah in between them.

"Is this your kid?"

Sarah whacked him slightly and sighed. Shadow looked at Amy, "Did you say Vector?"

"As in the crocodile?" Sonic stood straight.

"Yes," Mike turned around to look at them.

They stopped to turn at Alicia again but didn't look at her. Instead, they looked at something she was _holding. _A small light green crocodile with brown eyes wiggled its toes in her grasp. It wore blue with an 'I'm Mommy's favorite!' shirt and black sweatpants that fit his tiny form.

Sarah gasped and pushed Mike over onto the couch to take the crocodile from Alicia's hands, "You are adorable!"

"Oof!" Mike rolled onto the couch and then to the ground.

Alicia didn't mind while the lime green hedgehog held the baby. She looked at Mike on the floor now, "You're such a wimp, I swear."

"Who's this Vector guy because I'm kidnapping you, you're too cute!" Sarah spun the crocodile in her arms.

Amy looked back at Sonic with a questioning glance. He shrugged and walked to her, "Don't worry. She's like this to all kids and the next day she doesn't care anymore."

"I fear for your future then," Amy said, "I find all kids cute. Except if they're really really ugly. It's just life."

"Unfair and cruel, ladies and gentlemen," Sonic smirked.

"You guys are so weird," Shadow walked past them to sit down on one of the navy blue couches.

Sarah set the child down, "What's his name?" she peered in his mouth as he let out a long yawn, "He's got some teeth…."

"Yeah, his name is Sammy."

"Sammy?"

"Short for Samuel."

"By one letter," Mike said as the kid ran over to his blanket and rolled over on the ground.

Alicia shrugged and picked the kid up, "Come here, you."

"So you like kids," Sonic said.

"Some," Alicia looked up at him, "Others I just wanna smack in the face since they don't have common sense."

"You hate people who don't have common sense?" Sonic folded his arms.

Alicia only stared at him. Sonic nodded, "Right. Gotcha."

~~~.~~~

"Alright," Sonic walked down the steps with Shadow and Amy and headed to the truck, "See ya guys."

The three got in the truck and Shadow started it. Sonic got out and sighed, opening the back door and looking at Sarah who was on the porch holding Sammy, "Come on Sarah. Leave the kid here and let's go."

While Sonic dealt with Sarah, Amy and Shadow talked. Amy leaned forward on the middle part of the truck, "It's weird how a rabbit and crocodile can a) love each other, b) get married and c) have a kid. Don't you think?"

Shadow nodded, "Well, at least it wasn't a hybrid between the two."

Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic patted the seat where Sarah would sit one way or another, "Come on, Sarah! Come on!" he was basically begging her like a puppy now.

She still held Sammy on the porch and looked at the blue blur trying his best. Alicia and Mike actually found it humorous of how many different scenarios the male hedgehog went through to try and get his fiancée in the truck. But still, the lime green hedgehog stood there. Amy leaned across the seat-tired of the ten minutes it was taking Sonic- and said, "Come on, Sarah. We'll get you a kid's meal at McDonald's."

Sarah seemed to ponder for a moment until Shadow leaned, "Burger King."

"Okay!" the female put Sammy in Mike's arms and climb in the truck, "We'll get those apple fries too, right?"

* * *

Amy collapsed on the couch and sighed, "I can just fall asleep; this is my bed."

Shadow stood over her while Sarah and Sonic went into their bedroom for sleep. It was dark outside and you could hear the owls in the nearby trees hooting. Shadow sighed and stared down at the perfection, "I'm guessing this is your secret way of saying you want to sleep in my bed again?"

Amy peeked open one eye and cracked a smile, "You are good, Shadow."

Once she stood up she patted his back while leading him to his own room, "You'll make a woman very happy one day, Shadow," she went into the room while Shadow stayed frozen in the hallway.

He sighed, '_Could it be you?'_

The ebony hedgehog was cursing himself too at the moment. The love thing just…_loved _to play with him and torment him. He leaned against the doorway, "A-Amy?"

Emerald eyes looked up with confusion, "That's the second time you've stuttered, Shadow. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Shadow walked in and closed the door, "Perfectly fine."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Sounds to me like you aren't."

When Shadow didn't speak, she shrugged her shoulders and climbed into bed. After getting the black blanket poised over her frame, she softly patted Shadow's disliked spot with a tilted head and a cute smile that made Shadow want to kiss her until the end of time.

Shadow slowly made his way over, turning off the light and climbing in with her. She pulled the blanket over him too and to his surprise, snuggled right up to his right side. Shadow felt her arms go around his waist while his right arm automatically went around her waist and his left went over his stomach to be closer to her-holding her there better.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow closed his eyes and gently leaned his cheek against the top of her quills.

"When will Sonic and Sarah move out?"

Shadow paused to answer. In truth he had to think about it.

_Does that mean she wants them out quicker? Or that she just wanted to know? It wasn't unfriendly but it wasn't normal either. _Does _she want them out quicker to let _us _have some time to get to know each other? No, Shadow. She's just asking. But what if she did mean it that way? What if she does sorta, kinda, perhaps think of a future being with you- NO! Ugh, this affection has taken its toll and now my intelligence is out the window! Every guy I see looking at her is just another I want to curse out. Every time she smiles at me it gives me a flash of hope thinking she might like me just a smidge. Every time she _talks _to me makes my heart flutter or my stomach do flips. It makes me sick but in a good way._

_It makes some room for happiness or a feeling I can't even describe take its place in my mind and heart. It's all I can ever think about! It's insane! I'm INSANE! I must let this affection go and move on. Then again….she did just tell me her and Mike are just friends now. That's like Mike's big mistake. He left her there for any guy to take._

"Shadow? Do you not know or what?" Amy broke his thoughts apart.

"W-What? Oh, um, I don't know."

_Act like yourself, Shadow. Add some gruffness in there._

"Hopefully soon," Shadow added as if he wasn't in the mood to stare at Sonic like he was an idiot all because of some joke he made.

Amy shrugged and it made her closer to him. She moved her head up to his chest finally and rested it there, "Goodnight, Shadow."

"Sweet dreams, Rose," Shadow whispered and kissed her forehead.

He almost wanted to punch himself when he did that. What would she do? Wake up with a jolt and get out his bed? Pretend not to care? Only see it as a friendly gesture and not something like he intended? Or that his brain intended…

Of course. The love side took over him at the worst possible moment! Oh how he hated it but somehow it was as if this feeling were a something that could breathe and say, "You'll be thanking me later."

Shadow scowled at first but dropped the worry of what she would do when she moved even closer. His eyes went a little wide and took a minute to adjust to the shock of her doing this. Gosh, just hearing the name Amy Rose sent him hunting her down. Looking at her was ten times worse than that, he couldn't even describe it.

_This is bizarre. A few days ago I wouldn't even care who she was. I wouldn't even know who she was! Now it's like my brain and body are infatuated with her. Her fur, her attitude, her humor, her body, her smell, her smile, her eyes. Oh God, her eyes. They're like crystals in the moon light and in the sun light they sometimes glow with a fiery determination. In just a regular light or in the darkness they're nothing but gems. All the same I guess; to someone who hardly knows her or doesn't at all. But to me it's like a sign heaven exists. And I'll find it even if it takes me the rest of my life. It would skip me the horrors of watching Disney movies though so that's the good thing._

_But just looking at her would drive me into this cage where only fangirls or fanboys go. Is there such thing as a fanboy? Well, if there are fangirls, there are bound to be boys with the same personality. And I'm afraid I'm becoming like one each and every day she's here. But I'd be past lovesick if she were taken away from me. But she hasn't walked out just yet so maybe that's a sign._

_God, there you go again, Shadow. Actually think, would you? Find your once-useful brain, Shadow. Do something to sweep her off her feet. You still need to pull off the best date someone could ever get. No beaches, no flowers. I've already done the flowers and chocolates. Alright, think, think, think!_

_What did Sonic say that day in the garage? I was fixing the truck and he was trying to make me admit my feelings. What did he say? _

_Flashback:_

"_Well, let's start with the compliments."_

"_Since when have I ever complimented Rose?"_

"_Let me think…Valentine's Day Party at the school."_

"_I didn't compliment her."_

"_You said you liked her because she cares about people and that is a true compliment."_

"_Complimenting her once doesn't mean anything."_

"_How about the jealousy?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_First, you're not excused; I'm talking to you, and second, I saw you look when she met Mike and when she went on a date with him."_

"_That's absurd."_

"_Is it? Or is it the truth Shadow? Because you went after when Sarah said she would at that party. You glared at Mike every change you got. You give her your jacket in the mornings, you laugh and smile. I'm not even sure if the real Shadow's even here anymore!"_

"_She's not into me even if I were into her."_

"_Yes she is! Why else would she still be hanging onto the fact that no one told her about you getting hurt? Hm?"_

"_She cares about everyone; she said that to me when I told her the story."_

"_I think she's using it as a cover-up. So people won't suspect that she likes you. It's in a girls' nature to have a prince charming lift her off her feet and gallop into the sunset on a white steed."_

_Flashback Ends_

Shadow had his red eyes looking up at the ceiling.

_I've come so far. From the fights we've had. G.U.N. and Mobius being destroyed. Saving the planet once again. Starting a new life and meeting Sonic again (unfortunately). Meeting Sarah and that time we went hunting and happened to leave her up on the mountain for just a couple of hours until Sonic said he felt like we forgot something._

Shadow cracked a small smile and looked down at Amy.

_From meeting her again. She's grown. She's come just as far as I have. We've got a future that's for sure….._

…_But I just hope it's together._

Shadow sighed and ran his fingers through her quills. She didn't stir, showing a sign she was in a deep sleep.

_I love her. I have changed. I've changed so much I'm not sure I can go back even if I had to. But what if the worst happens? What if she settles down and moves out with some guy who treats her like a goddess? What am I to do then? Turn hard like stone again and just wait for someone to help me? I'm not dependent. If anyone's dependent it's the other people around me. I won't let that happen._

Anger boiled inside his chest. It wasn't something serious like a heart attack but Shadow's eyes narrowed. He looked out at the closed curtain but the moon would always shine brightly through.

_I won't let anyone or anything take her away from me. It might take time to learn how she feels and to speak up but I'm willing to wait. Now I just need to plan for our date…and I have just the thing. It'll probably be cliché but hell; life never came with a guide book and rules._

Shadow smirked while cuddling closer and closer to her until their bodies were hardly separated. Amy moaned but didn't wake up so Shadow nuzzled his head in the crook of her shoulder, hiding most of his head in her quills.

_She was his and his only. If he had to play love's game, he would._

Shadow made his grasp tighter.

_He just wouldn't play by the rules._

* * *

"Thursday…..the 26th…..one more day and it'll be Friday…..then my favorite day of every week; Saturday," Sarah leaned across the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

She knew she should call in sick and skip Thursday at work since she just knew the kids would be partying and jumping up and down on their chairs- as if they were challenging her to yell in the whole elementary. She couldn't keep this up. Being a teacher for young students, she needed to work up the ladder and just become the principal. No, that's too much work.

Sarah frowned. What was a possible way so things didn't seem hard and yet things didn't get out of control because her job was too easy and the kids got done with their work too quick? They'd get bored and then they'd start throwing football papers at each other while Sarah was grading yesterday's test. Maybe that's what she needed to do, make more tests for them to do. They hate tests because the tests are these bunch of papers stapled together. **(Hated them….)**

Arms snaked around her stomach and she about spilled her coffee. Sonic hummed and kissed her neck, "Why are you still here? Calling in sick again just for the fun of it?" he smirked against her skin at the thought of last time when she did that and the events that followed the day with their friends.

"No….just…thinking…."

Sonic's ears perked up, "About what?"

"The kids."

He was clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

"They'll be excited and hyper for Friday like every Thursday…." Sarah's eyes were bloodshot still as she spaced out.

Sonic looked at her face, "You sure you're alright? You can call in sick today and just rest if the kids there bug you so much."

"They don't bug me they're just…." Sarah blinked for once and looked down at her full coffee, "…too smart…."

Sonic snorted, "They're little kids. Really?"

"I give them easy work," Sarah replied.

"Then why not give them tons of it?" Sonic whispered and kissed her cheek before opening the fridge.

"Hmmm…." Sarah spaced out again.

~~~.~~~

In Shadow's room, Amy was snuggling into his most unused pillow. She opened her eyes and looked around, "Shadow?"

It was different, waking up and noticing the handsome hedgehog wasn't in the same room as you. Amy frowned, '_Have I grown this attached to him? Then again, it didn't take me long to get attached to the others….' _She hid her face in his pillow he used last night and breathed in, '_His smell. The hay and that farm smell…it's hard to explain but I love it for some reason….'_

Amy sighed and lifted her head up. At the sound of a truck pulling in, she jumped out of bed and raced out of the room. Sonic and Sarah watched her open the door and close it so it could be the fastest record. Amy smiled as she went down to a walk as Shadow got out of his truck. He stopped when he closed his door and looked at her before looking at her clothes. Silk pajamas in the freezing weather.

Shadow looked to the house which was silent but he had a feeling Sonic and Sarah were watching from the window. He moved his gaze back to the rose hedgehog, "Where's the fire?"

* * *

Sarah went off to work eventually and Sonic went to their new house, getting more things out of Shadow's house that were his and into his truck. Shadow watched Amy from across the table as she nibbled on the toast while staring back at him.

She set down the toast coated with blackberry jam and licked her lips. Shadow made an effort not to reach over and kiss her. Instead, he stared at her with his red eyes as usual. She sighed with her hands in her lap, "What to do today? I was thinking I would scrapbook some more and take pictures so my scrapbook would have my city times to my country times," she put her hands and moved them across the table while talking until she looked up at Shadow, "What do you think? Big leap, huh?"

Shadow watched her tilt her head to the right a little. He smiled a little but his hand was keeping his head up and his finger hid it, "Huge."

Amy smiled, "What were you gonna do today?"

Shadow shrugged and leaned back; putting his hands on his knees, "Get ready for our date."

Amy stopped, "Oh….you planned that?" she leaned forward, "When? Last night? Afternoon? Morning?"

"Why should I tell you? Why not leave you in suspense?" Shadow stood with a chuckle.

Amy frowned, "That'd be rude and horrible. You know I can get curious."

Shadow hummed with a soft smile, "And I love it when you're curious," he walked out of the room but her blush didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

Amy spent the day scrap-booking just as she had said. By the time Shadow had left for the barn again, Amy was about to follow him on foot.

_What is he planning?_

She'd look from her scrapbook and pictures to the door. Amy turned on some music from her laptop to entertain herself- mainly not to walk outside the door. Amy cursed her curiosity and when Shadow walked through the door, she basically threw herself at him.

Shadow held her around the waist, "Easy, Rose. Are you about to die?"

"Yes!" Amy squealed, "When's our date!?"

"Maybe I should say tomorrow. Or next week or after the wedding."

"No!" Amy yelled and tugged on the collar of his jacket, choking him.

"A-A-Amy," he stuttered her name while she choked him more and more, "Easy, easy," he said while grabbing her wrists and pulling her off of him.

"Please…."

Shadow froze.

_She's giving me those big eyes…oh no…oh God no…they're getting bigger._

Amy made her puppy dog eyes while clinging back onto him. Shadow sighed, "Get dressed in some heavy clothes. I'll meet you at the truck."

Amy squealed again while running for her suitcase and shutting her scrapbook. Amy rushed to get dressed in dark blue jeans with a brown long sleeved shirt and a vest with the fur on the hood. She put her quills in a ponytail that was low and grabbed a black headband to put her quills. Shadow had changed into another dark red flannel shirt with dark blue jeans and his brown boots as Amy grabbed her's. He put the PB&J sandwiches in baggies and then in a brown sack.

Amy sighed while he walked around in the kitchen, "Can we go now?"

"We'll get there. Grab some drinks," Shadow told her.

When she didn't do it, Shadow looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, "Want me to say that again?"

Amy shook her head and jumped right onto the task. Shadow sighed while grabbing a black bag and putting the brown sack into it. Shadow held the bag open for her to put the sodas and water bottles in.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

Shadow handed her the bag while grabbing gloves and their jackets. Amy rushed after him while they went outside. Amy was pushed forward while Shadow held onto a notebook and stuck it to the door. Amy got into the truck quickly while Shadow followed behind her.

Amy moaned when Shadow didn't answer her, "Shadow, where are we going?"

The ebony hedgehog looked over at her while they sat in his old truck. He gave her his famous smirk before putting the truck in reverse with the stick, "You'll see."

* * *

**I have new pictures on my Facebook fan page. the link is still on my profile. And _XxdarkangelknightxX _there is a note for you at the bottom of chapter fifteen if you didn't see it. Just wanted you to know, I do know.**

**Anyways, hope to write the next chapter soon guys! HSL (High School Life) will be on hold for the next chapter just until I find my notes...I always seem to loose them...I'll get them soon but no promises for the next chapter.  
**


	17. Two Words: Anger Management

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'!**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia belong to 'Phantomask'! Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**Enjoy and please review! **

**I don't own the songs, Toby Keith most likely does and I don't care if we aren't supposed to put lyrics on the site, it's not plagiarism since I didn't mark it as my own work; I just said it was Toby Keith's.**

**Sorry the date is nothing special but I got another idea for the next date. Yes that's like a spoiler but so is the whole thing on how this is categorized as a ShadAmy story so it's not much of a spoiler.**

**Thank you again and sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Amy sighed while keeping the black bag in her lap. Shadow turned on the radio while driving down the bumpy road full of slush and snow. The snow banks freaked Amy out the most while the barb-wired fence would be inches away if they tipped over.

Shadow whistled to the music and Amy smiled, "You're pretty good at that too."

He smirked at her, "I'm must be perfect."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Arrogant much?"

"Depends," Shadow replied.

"On what? You're arrogant that means you're arrogant."

"I wouldn't say I'm arrogant, I'd say I'm more cocky than arrogant," Shadow told her.

Amy shook her head with humor and whispered, "Whatever."

After several minutes of driving, Shadow sighed as the song ended. Amy turned up the radio as the new song started, "Toby Keith! Getcha Some! I haven't heard him or this in forever."

_[On radio:]_

_Well boy meets girl and it's a good bet  
Girl's gonna play a little hard to get  
But they both got the same thing on their mind  
Ain't that the way that the world goes round  
Don't it get you up get you down  
It gets you walking around with a flashlight trying to find  
Love_

Shadow listened as she started to move her body before she sang with the singer. Shadow swallowed hard at the mention of the word, 'love'. Now realizing that this song might be not so good…but then again he was on a date. So how bad could it be?

_Oooh gotta getcha some gotta getcha some gotta getcha some  
Oooh gotta getcha some love_

_Then boy sees girl with another guy_  
_What he wouldn't give just to catch her eye 'cause man_  
_She is so hot_  
_But you can't compete with a superstar_  
_He's got a big old house and little red car_  
_And what need is the one thing you ain't got:_

_Money  
_

Amy leaned over to sing in his ear, not like he complained much though; having her that close to him._  
_Shadow looked over at the rose hedgehog and smiled which she returned. Amy continued to sing with Toby Keith but Shadow began wondering what the rest of the lyrics were. It would only be few more minutes until it was _all _over…hopefully.

_Oooh gotta getcha some gotta getcha some gotta getcha some  
Oooh gotta getcha some money  
Oooh gotta getcha some gotta getcha some gotta getcha some  
Oooh gotta getcha some yeah_

_Then God smiles down from up above_  
_The money rolls in and they fall in love_  
_From the outside looking in it's a dream come true_  
_But as time goes by something turns up missing_  
_There's not enough hugging and not enough kissing_  
_Before too long they better do what they gotta do, you know_

_Oooh gotta getcha some gotta getcha some gotta getcha some  
Oooh gotta getcha some babies  
Oooh gotta getcha some gotta getcha some gotta getcha some  
Oooh gotta getcha some yeah  
_

Shadow froze again at the mention of kids while Amy tried not to laugh at his expression. He wanted to shut off the radio but his date might turn it right back on so no matter what, he was screwed until this song was over with.

_You know curtain climbers, and rugrats, and tricycle motors  
It don't matter what you call 'em you gotta have a whole house full of 'em  
Ain't nothing in the world like youngins _

_Getcha some_

Amy smiled and kissed Shadow's cheek.

"Shadow!" she giggled at his red cheeks.

"_Another Toby Keith song is up ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy this one as well."_

Amy smiled again as the radio man announced the statement. She grabbed his arm and gasped while the song came on, "Dream Walkin'!"

"Do you just know every one of his songs?" Shadow smirked.

Amy glared at the ebony hedgehog which him made him wonder if he said the wrong thing, "If you listen to Red Solo Cup I'll lock you in the closet and leave you in there for a week."

Shadow stayed quiet while she softly smiled, "Just kidding."

The hedgehog smirked at her, "I know. You wouldn't last a day without me. Hell, you barely did today I bet."

She playfully whacked his shoulder, "Shut up," she muttered; a blush forming on her cheeks.

Shadow sighed and she hummed to herself before singing. Shadow smirked to himself, knowing she couldn't help not singing to a song she knew. Shadow chewed his tongue inside his mouth while thinking.

_[On radio:]_

_She left a yellow rose and a long neck bottle  
On a table beside my bed  
With a short little note that said I had a good time  
It was written in lipstick red  
She didn't sign her name I wonder  
If that a little secret that she keeps  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep_

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'_  
_She's callin' my name again_  
_Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in_  
_I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends_

He glanced over at Amy and smiled softly when she was enjoying herself, singing. Amy took a moment to look at Shadow and looked away, embarrassed. But she after a few seconds she continued to sing._  
_

_She took my new sunglasses and my old jean jacket  
And she never even bothered to ask  
You could say I haven't seen her since late last summer  
But every night she comes back  
Just like smoke through the keyhole  
She slips in so silently  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep_

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'_  
_She's callin' my name again_  
_Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in_  
_I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends_

_Ooo... there's a thin line between dreams and memories_  
_I'll be losin' my mind 'till she comes back to me_

_'The other song was probably better.'_

Shadow smiled and looked forward again to drive without wrecking. Amy held out the note like the singer did and Shadow was impressed but then again, it was no Celine Dion. He smirked at the thought.

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends_

_She's walkin' around in my sleep_  
_She's walkin' around in my sleep_

Amy turned down the radio and sighed contently, "So…what are we doing?"

"You might as well turn the radio back on since I'm not telling you any time soon," Shadow told her with a smirk.

* * *

Sonic tapped his knees inside the big house and on the comfortable house. Hearing a car pull up made him smile and when the door opened he grinned at Sarah. She kissed him real quick before setting her bags of grading homework down. She sat in his lap afterwards, "So…What now?"

Sonic shrugged and wrapped his arms around her, "Anything we need to get done?"

"Did you call the electrician and that water guy?"

"Yup. They both came in the after. Got the power and TV working _and_ the water."

"Soooo," Sarah looked around, "Just move a bed in the upstairs room and get kitchen supplies and bathroom necessities, right?"

Sonic nodded against her head, "We can get that mainly from wedding presents, right? You invited your teacher friends and some of the parents you grew up with or met, right?"

"Yup, what about you?"

"Well, Rouge and Knuckles are coming. Silver and Blaze'll be here sometime before them and Manic is flying with his girlfriend in two days."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah, they should be here Sunday since they'll get a rental car but by the time they would start driving it'd be nearly eleven so they booked a hotel."

Sarah nodded this time, "Where are Silver and Blaze gonna stay? When will they get here?"

"Well, Silver and Blaze will stay with Shadow and Amy so by the time they get here we need to have had bought a bed and I think I can borrow some food and silver ware from Shadow and pay him back afterwards. Knuckles and Rouge are staying with Tails in his extra bedroom while the twins sleep across the room in the computer room that has a couch that goes out into a bed."

"So this should work out," Sarah said.

"But Manic and his girlfriend need a place to stay…." Sonic went off into thought.

"They could stay here on this couch," Sarah got up and grabbed Sonic's hand; "It pulls out into a bed doesn't it?"

"It should," Sonic and his fiancée worked on getting it out.

It only took a few minutes until it did. Sonic put his hands on hips, "So we get some extra blankets too and then tell them no sex."

"So I'm guessing you'll have to live with no sex too?" Sarah looked over at him.

Green eyes stared at her in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

Sarah shrugged, "They don't get to do it so Manic'll probably stop you from doing it too by sleeping outside the door in the hallway.

Sonic shivered at the thought, "Fine."

"And…" Sarah walked over to the kitchen with Sonic following her, "Can we…."

"Can we what?" Sonic inquired as she leaned against the counter, facing her front side to him in a seducing way.

"Can we bring back the cat?" Sarah smiled sweetly.

Sonic's almost smile disappeared and he sighed, "As long as he doesn't shed and as long as we can rename him."

"Rename him?"

"I don't want to live in a house still with someone named Shadow," Sonic shrugged and held her hands.

She shrugged too, "I guess we can do that…"

They stared at each other for awhile until Sonic smiled, "We just have to find him first."

"What?"

* * *

"Uhh…Shadow?"

Amy looked around as Twilight stared at her, "We're riding horses?"

Shadow walked in from the storage room with a saddle and a blanket, "Twister and Buck-Eye. You can choose."

"Which one's better?" Amy looked as he fit the saddle on Buck-Eye who moved away a bit.

"Buck-Eye. He's older and we ride him more. Twister doesn't get rode much except for barrel racing like I told you before, but the problem is," Shadow disappeared on the other side of Buck-Eye as he got the saddle securely on, "We don't like barrel racing much."

"Alright then," Amy walked closer to the black horse with black hooves and a snip of white on his nose.

The horse turned to her and nickered. Twilight answered back by nickering as well. Amy sighed when Shadow vanished into the storage room again for Twister's saddle and blanket. Glancing at the big black horse, she looked at its tack. The blanket was dark purple and the saddle was new looking. It was brown and had the softer seat but it still hurt as Amy grabbed a bucket and got on by herself. Buck-Eye was on the outside of the pens and tied up with his halter and lead rope. Shadow came back with reins draped over his shoulders.

He stopped when he noticed Amy on top of the horse. Shadow smiled slightly and continued walking over, "I see you got on."

"Without problems," Amy said while looking down, "It's just high up…"

"How about we put you on a ski lift, then you can see what's high up," Shadow murmured to himself as he took off Buck-Eye's halter and placed the new one on, giving Amy the reins.

She grabbed them, "What do I do?"

"Steer," Shadow said and took a saddle and blanket off that was already on the pen before placing it on Twister.

"Where to?" Amy whimpered as the unsteady steps began as Buck-Eye moseyed around the inside of the barn.

Shadow was behind Twister, one the horse's left before getting the saddle completely on. It was five more minutes until he got on the horse with the reins in his hands, "Come on," he said and walked to the back where Zig-Zag was.

The baby cow mooed at them before Shadow got off of Twister and unlocked the hidden double doors. They weren't really hidden but Amy hadn't noticed them before. He opened the door slightly, enough for the horses to get through without panicking, and led Twister out. Amy followed, well, Buck-Eye decided to see where the red horse was going.

Shadow closed the doors of the back of the barn while Amy took in her surroundings now. Sure it was like the fields in the front of the barn or on the side but it was beautiful in the back. Tree lines formed and a white pick-up truck was about two miles out, driving on a dirt road behind the tree line and beside Shadow's fields.

The snow was fresh or the horses hadn't noticed they had the whole place to roam and stayed in one corner. Amy giggled as Buck-Eye snorted and walked straight.

Shadow was beside her and smirked at her, "Enjoying the date?"

Amy smiled at him before smirking, "It just begun, something tells me this isn't the biggest surprise."

Shadow chuckled as Twister trotted beside his supposed brother, Buck-Eye, "You might be right, Rose. You might be right…."

* * *

Sonic walked inside the house with Sarah, "Hello?"

"Amy?" Sarah called, "Shadow? Guys?"

Sonic's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "Where are they?"

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe on their date, Amy texted me saying something about Shadow making plans for them tonight."

Sonic smirked, "Maybe we should crash their date."

"No," his fiancée glared, "You've been dying for them to get together. Why ruin it?"

"Because, that way it wouldn't be a full date so I'd find some way the next morning to make Shadow ask her again. Walla, they have another date."

The lime green hedgehog stared, "No. Sonic that's mean. Let them enjoy their time."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Sonic followed her to the living.

"Watch a movie? Clean out your computer room that's filled with papers. It's not even a computer room if you had to move the computer in the basement."

Sonic stared at her with a blank face, "There's a computer in there. It's just for work so it has a password…."

"What's the password?" Sarah smiled at him while leaning against the couch like she had done with the counter.

"Ummmmmm…" Sonic was busy staring at her.

"What do you not remember it?" Sarah teased.

"Actually," Sonic looked at her chocolate brown eyes, "I don't."

* * *

On a plane, closer and closer to the airport was one purple cat and silver hedgehog. The purple cat read her magazine while her boyfriend closed his eyes and leaned back.

"How much do you wanna bet that when we get there, Shadow is going to be _dating _Amy?" Silver muttered as the couple behind them was sleeping.

"Yeah, right," Blaze turned the page, "Shadow wouldn't date Amy. Shadow wouldn't date anyone."

Silver peeked open an eye and looked over at his girlfriend, "Seriously? Did you not see how they held each other when we Skyped?"

Blaze shrugged, "I just don't see the tough, mean Shadow dating a nice and incredible woman like Amy."

"Who would say that Shadow would date then?"

"I don't know. Someone that never interrupts his daily life?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "What if he changed? You talked to Sonic that night he invited us to come to the wedding. Shadow was acting different around Amy."

"So? He's just changing around people. Maybe he's becoming more social."

"You don't actually see it do you? Shadow is only acting different around Amy. When he's with Sonic, as Sonic told me over the computer, he acts the same. Don't you see it, Blaze?" Silver leaned over and clasped her arm, "I think Shadow is falling for Amy."

Blaze looked at Silver for a full minute before snorting in laughter. Silver liked her laugh. He really did. He thought it was cute how she sometimes snorted in it but this time Silver couldn't help but hate it just a tad. He gave her the blank stare while she continued her laughing session.

"What?" she choked out between laughs while staring at him.

"You can't agree with me until you see it, can you?"

"Yep," Blaze stopped laughing and patted his cheek before continuing to read the magazine.

Silver sighed and took a moment to look back. The humans that were married glared at him. He smiled softly, "Sorry."

The woman went back to sleeping with her husband while Blaze looked back at Silver, "Did you say something?"

* * *

Amy giggled, "Shadow this is amazing!"

Shadow laughed behind her while watching her and Buck-Eye take the lead. After ten minutes of walking in the snow, they came to a hill and Amy couldn't help but race down as if she rode horses all her life. Shadow and Twister made their way down right behind her.

When the ground leveled out again, Shadow walked beside her while the horses dealt with almost-knee-deep snow.

"Rose?"

Green eyes looked over at her date, "Yeah, Shadow?"

Shadow had to fight not to stay looking at her eyes as they shined in the sunlight. He smirked nonetheless and shrugged as if shaking the falling snow off of his shoulders, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course! I never thought we'd be riding in the snow," she smiled brightly at him.

"Well what'd you expect?" Shadow smirked while leaning against the horn of the saddle.

"I don't know, maybe dinner and a movie," Amy shrugged with a laugh, "Is that a bad thing?"

"If you're asking if you're insulting me, I'd say no. It's typical to think that most men might want a date but don't want to do anything with so much effort to plan it."

"That's not true at all," Amy reassured him, "Most men can think outside the box and I tend to like that."

"So are inclining that you like my thinking?" Shadow blurted.

Amy blushed and looked down, "Well…I…."

Shadow wanted to punch himself in embarrassment for saying it, but at least he didn't do anything else so drastic.

"Yes, I believe so," Amy responded, "You think outside the box and I like that in a man."

"So now you're saying you not only like this date but perhaps like me as well?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at her.

_Shut up! Shut up, you idiot!_

The voice started talking to him again and he couldn't do anything it seemed but to respond differently and do the opposite. Amy blushed worse this time and looked away before smiling at him, "I've always liked you, Shadow. It would be a total lie to say I hated you or wanted you dead. But it's the level of likes I must know what you are talking about."

_She's tricking you. She's doing something and you better figure it out before you blurt out those three simple words and I'm not talking about, "Let's get naked," like in the end of Valentine's Day. God look at you, Shadow! You can't even think straight! Your brain is going to the first thing it's thinking of and you refer to a movie! You might as well jump off a bridge or jump off this horse right now and hope it drags you along like it did in the movie, Seabiscuit! Oh great! There you go again!_

Shadow coughed and cleared his throat, "Well…ummm…let's start with level one. What would that be?"

"An acquaintance," Amy didn't miss a beat.

"Level two?"

"Friends."

"Isn't acquaintance the same as friends?"

Amy shook her head, "No. I see friends as higher level of acquaintance."

"But not by much apparently," Shadow chuckled.

Amy laughed with him, "No, not by much."

"Well, what's after friends?"

"Level three of like would have to be…family. And then you branch off to there and say either you like them as a parent or a sibling or a grandparent or an aunt or uncle."

"So those don't count as levels?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"No, not in my mind. But we can pretend."

"So if I make it past that, I'll at least have some achievement to look down upon, right?" Shadow smirked.

Laughing, Amy nodded, "I guess so. So that means level…six would be best friends."

"So you combined everything but uncle and aunt? And then you went best friends above all of them instead of below them?" Shadow watched as they neared a tree line.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well," Amy veered off to avoid the trees as Shadow walked on the other side of her now, letting her be closer to the trees, "I guess it's because best friends you share the most memories with. They might not be as precious as learning how to walk in your mother's eyes or learning how to talk in front of your uncle but there are lots of them."

"So you share more memories with other's that aren't your family? But that doesn't necessarily mean they're worth more."

"Correct," Amy nodded, "So best friends would be above the family members in my opinion."

"Well then," Shadow sighed, "What's level seven?"

~~~.~~~

When Shadow decided to lead the way, Amy got more curious. Was he planning something? Was he taking the lead on purpose? Was the Diet Cola she started drinking really good for her?

_I'm confused._

Amy and Buck-Eye followed the two in front of them over another hill covered in snow.

_I'm confused on where we're going. I'm confused as to why Shadow's being so secretive. I'm confused when I start getting butterflies in my stomach and my heart feels like it's trying to beat a mile a second. I get these feelings whenever he talks. Whenever smirks, smiles and even laughs._

_I'm definitely confused on the fact that Sonic was trying to get us together. I don't like him like that._

Amy leaned against the horn while going down, seeing the horses eating in the field. Shadow looked back at her and smirked, "Well? Race ya."

Amy smiled and sat straight while they both shot down the hill. They had to be careful in some parts but either way, Amy knew Shadow would win. He wasn't one to let others who weren't as skilled get a chance of winning. That's one thing she really liked about Shadow. He didn't have much sympathy when it came to someone's first time of doing something. Whether racing or driving or riding a horse. He'd compete like he always had.

Shadow sighed while the horses lifted their heads and looked at them before circling around each other some more. Shadow made his way over there on Twister with Amy following.

_Other things confuse me as well. Why Shadow has a sudden change in heart. Why he softens up around me yet stays the same around Sonic. But when I'm there too it's like he's some carefree, fun loving guy. It makes me think about what I ever wanted in a man. A good, gentle yet strong and ready to defend kind of guy. _

_What are you thinking, Amy? He's not into you. He's just been tricked by Sonic and is probably dying to get back. Then again…why does he never leave me in the first place? Everywhere I go it's like he's there watching over me. When I was sleeping on the couch, I knew he was watching me. Why did he deny it?_

_He wasn't stuttering when I asked. But he was stuttering last night in bed. Which reminds me…I _need _to find another place to sleep. But then again, it's warmer near him- No. You're not gonna change Shadow the Hedgehog. He is who he is and that's how he's gonna be. Why would he love someone like you, remembering those times you'd lose it whenever Sonic came into sight? Why would he like the feeling of being out of breath by a hug? It's not like I can help it, it's just one of my usual things. It means something to me._

_It meant whenever I hugged Sonic back then that I adored him. Now it means I love him like a brother. But what about Shadow? Sarah rarely gives hugs but when she does, I hug her too hard apparently that she turns purple for a few seconds. So what about Shadow? When I would hug Rouge or Knuckles or the kids I loved them like family. Tails is like another best friend/ brother figure to me. Cream was and will always be like a sister to me._

_So what about Shadow? When I hug him, what does that mean?_

_Does it mean I like him as a brother? As a best friend?_

Amy sighed when she got even more confused. The horses crowded around them and nickered as Shadow got off to look at a mare lifting her leg. Amy didn't mind though; it gave her some time to think.

_He's more isn't he? I knew this was coming. Sonic was right. He was right to try and get us two together. It might be a good thing for us. It might be the best thing that ever happens to us. Who knows, right? Maybe we'll be dating for real. But does he like me like that? Those feelings I get, I can't ignore but then again, I can't explain them to him. Of all those years being ignored by Sonic…what'll Shadow do? Maybe I'm afraid of falling in love again._

_I wasn't this afraid when I went out with Mike…._

Amy lifted her head and got off to rub a white horse's forehead. She giggled and gazed over to her left. Instantly, she was met with Shadow's red eyes. He was standing a good five or six feet away from her as the horse he was checking up on walked near a bay horse.

They stood there for a moment. Caught up in each other's eyes and their own worlds. Amy secretly wondered what Shadow was thinking and vice versa.

…_But maybe…I was never truly in love with Mike. Maybe I somehow knew there wasn't ever going to be anything between us. Maybe that spot was filled for someone else…not Sonic…or Mike…maybe…_

Amy broke their gaze thinking, '_This is childish. I'm becoming like a love-sick school girl waiting for romance finally.'_

Shadow cleared his throat and walked back to Twister, "Shall we head back? It's getting chilly."

Amy shrugged, "Sure. Though I was hoping to ride some more."

Shadow smirked at her as he sat in the saddle, "I'll teach you to put on a saddle. Then you can ride back whenever. But just remember, don't ride in the night."

Amy nodded as she got on, "Why would I do that?"

"Horses can see in the dark but I'd rather like to know that you're safe in the house," Shadow turned Twister with the reins and now had his back to Amy as he walked back to the barn.

Amy stopped with her mouth agape a bit. She felt her breathing quicken rapidly at her new thoughts.

_He cares…he's changing too much. I can't do this. I'm too afraid of falling in love again. _

Amy clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and Buck-Eye trotted to keep up with Twister and Shadow as they head back up the hill.

_I can't. I won't._

* * *

Sonic turned around in the swivel chair while Sarah tugged the mattress, "Who knew what we'd find in here past all your papers?" she strained.

Sonic watched with amusement. He shrugged, "Just a few spiders, the mattress, a lamp and an old deck of cards," he shuffled the cards as he spoke.

Sarah worked on getting the mattress out without dumping any of his papers over. He'd warn her if she did she wouldn't be able to order brownies for the reception after the wedding. So, the lime green hedgehog made sure not to tip over the mattress.

Once she almost did that but managed not to let it fall while Sonic watched. He just watched. Just sat there, staring at her while she attempted on getting it out of the room. It almost made her wanna slap him in the face or yell at him to help her. It was heavy.

When the door opened and Amy's laughter was heard, Sarah looked up at Sonic who smirked, "They're back."

~~~.~~~

Amy smiled at Shadow for a moment until he went into his room. She tugged on her front quills and bit her lip. She was falling for him. And she didn't know whether she should be excited or terrified.

_How can I do this? I tell myself no and then he says something that makes my body say the complete opposite. A voice in my head is saying no but it echoes back as yes._

_What am I going to do? Tell him? No, that'll be like how it was with Sonic. What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I just tell him and he walks away, disappearing forever? No…I can't think!_

Amy was still confused. Too confused that she wanted to pass out on the couch. She wasn't sure if her brain told her body what to do and it finally agreed because sooner or later (which was definitely sooner) she found herself on the sofa and sleeping.

Sonic walked in the room just as Shadow did. They looked at each other from across the room. He put his hands on his hips while the ebony hedgehog stared at his sleeping date that was sprawled out on the couch. Sarah followed with a little sweat on her forehead from moving the furniture which she still hadn't succeeded.

Sonic pursed his lips, "What'd you do?"

* * *

Shadow put Amy in his bed while Sonic told Sarah to get some rest too. Though Shadow knew the blue blur was just planning a scheme to talk about two things; the date and Amy Rose.

When Sonic got back in the messy old computer room and grabbed one side of the mattress while Shadow grabbed the one that was in the hall, the hedgehog couldn't help but ask, "So that's it? Nothing special?"

Shadow about dropped the mattress to yell at him but since the two girls were asleep he growled, "What'd you want me to do? Propose?"

"That'd be nice," Sonic whispered.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I don't know if she likes me. "

"Trust me, she does."

"Why would I trust you?" Shadow moved into the hallway with Sonic to put the mattress out on the living room floor.

"Fine, trust Sarah. Amy loves you. She adores you, or at least she adores spending time with you and that usually hints the chick likes you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow with interest, "You think she does?"

Sonic peeked over the mattress to look at Shadow, "Aww, cute. You're turning into a crazy, lovesick school boy."

Shadow muttered something incoherently. Sonic sighed, "Relax. She's probably waiting for you tell her. This is Amy we're talking about, she's a girl; most girls wait for the guy to say they like them."

"But this is _Amy _we're talking about," Shadow corrected, "_Amy. _She was crazy for you. _She _was the one that said 'I love you' to you every single day."

"You're right; she was so head over heels for me she didn't wait to death hug me and tell me she loved me," Sonic looked at the wall horrified, "Thank God, that's over with."

Shadow stopped as realization hit him, "Head over heels!"

"What?" Sonic looked over at him again, "What are you talkin' about?"

"That's what it was! Head over heels," Shadow chuckled at himself.

"Come on, let's just get this thing down," Sonic set it down on the living room floor in front of the couch.

There was a knock on the door and the two looked at each other. Sonic looked at the clock, "It is only nine thirty."

"But still, most people don't visit unless invited."

"Maybe it's charity," Sonic shrugged while they walked to the door.

"Charity? At nine thirty in the night?" Shadow motioned to the clock.

They stopped in front of the door but Shadow stopped the cobalt hedgehog from opening it. Shadow glanced up at Sonic, "What if it's Scourge? Or Sam?"

"Then it's two against one."

"What if it's both?"

"Fine. Two that have powers against one that doesn't and one that might," Sonic looked at Shadow while holding the handle, "Does Scourge have powers?"

Shadow shrugged, "How should I remember? Just open it!"

"Make up your mind!"

Sonic opened the door and the two stopped. Shadow raised an eyebrow while Sonic's face broke into a smile.

"Manic."

~~~.~~~

"Weren't you supposed to be here near Saturday or Sunday?"

"Supposed to," Manic chuckled while laying on the couch while his big brother brought out a blanket for him.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She had work; she's coming on Monday though and told me to come today."

"What about your tickets?" Sonic raised an eyebrow while Shadow stayed back and watched.

Manic shrugged, "Don't know, she said she took care of it and got me an earlier ticket and her a later one."

"And you know she's working?" Shadow folded his arms.

Manic's eyes went into slits, "She wouldn't cheat on me. You mention that again and I'll-"

"Okay, little buddy," Sonic nervously chuckled while patting Manic's head.

"Alright, so what do we say to the girls?" Shadow broke the five minute silence.

"Maybe we should wake them up now," Sonic said.

Manic agreed, "Yeah, I haven't seen Sarah in person and I don't remember the last time I actually spoke to Amy."

"You've seen pictures of Sarah, right?" Sonic called, walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Manic nodded and looked at the pictures on top of one of the DVD cases, "That one in fact," he pointed to one where it was snowing outside and Sarah had on a soft, purple hat that you slipped over your head like a beanie hat while Sonic kissed her cheek in his own hat that was green, "She's hot."

Sonic peeked around the corner and glared at his brother. Manic stuttered, "I-I was gonna say she's hot and a good match for you…that's what I was gonna say. You didn't let me finish though with that…stare."

Sonic's head vanished again and they heard voices from the other room. Shadow sighed and walked to get Amy when the knock on the door came again. He stopped and stared at Manic, "You sure you and your girlfriend traveled separately."

Manic nodded.

Shadow slowly walked to the door and opened it a bit. He frowned and opened it the whole way, "Where do you people keep coming from?"

Silver smiled, "Gee, glad to see you too. You and Amy dating yet? Because I made bet with her when we got off the plane."

"He actually made the bet while we were still on the plane I didn't agree to it until we got off the plane," Blaze was standing beside her boyfriend with their luggage.

Shadow blinked, "Not that I know of…and weren't you two supposed to get here later?"

Manic came up behind him, "Again, supposed to."

"Manic?" the two outside simultaneously said.

~~~.~~~

"Okay!" Sarah put her arms out, "Everybody has got to stop popping out of nowhere!"

Sonic, Shadow and Amy sat on one couch while Manic sat in the rocking chair and Silver and Blaze sat on the two person couch. Sonic looked around lazily while she kept ranting until his eyes layed upon the phone. He pulled on it and got it out in a flash, "I got it!"

"What?" Sarah stopped to look at him.

"The phone, so what?" Blaze looked uninterested.

"No, we'll call Sonia."

"And what will that do besides upset her?" Manic leaned in on the rocking chair.

"Well, you know her," Sonic said to him, "We're her brothers and we both remember that if we don't tell her news when we find out about them that she'll be angry with us for a month."

"True…besides, it'll be fun to call her this late at night," Manic's sarcasm made Sonic give him a blank stare.

Sonic dialed his sister's number and put it on speaker with girls' help of course. A groggy voice answered the phone, "Who the hell as the idea of calling at this hour?"

"Hey, Flame!" Sonic cheerfully answered, "Can you put us on speaker? We got some news to tell Sonia and you."

It was silent on the other end for a minute or two, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I kill you, tell me why you called me when it's nearly ten p.m.?"

"Flame, you still haven't done what I asked you to do, now until you get that phone on speaker with Sonia, I ain't tellin' you a thing," Sonic said calmly while the others got on the mattress with him so they would've all been lying on the floor together.

"Alright, alright," Flame muttered before they heard footsteps and a child talking the entire time.

"_Who is it, Daddy? Who is it?"_

Flame would ignore his daughter but time from time they heard him whisper to her to be quiet.

"_Flame? Who's on the phone?"_

Sonia's voice was heard while Flame must've explained while putting the phone on speaker.

"-and now he's not saying a thing until they tell you somethin'."

They could just see Sonia roll her eyes.

"Hello?"

Blaze's ears perked up, "Well hello sweetie, how are you?"

Petunia giggled, "I'm all right."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sonic inquired.

"She's fine, it's not like she goes to school," Flame backed his daughter up.

"But still-"

"Don't try to argue with him, Sonic," Sonia warned, "It won't work. Even I couldn't win. So what's so important that you had to call at this time of hour?"

"Manic's here and so is Silver and Blaze."

"Manic!" Sonia squealed, "My baby brother!"

Manic grumbled, "I hate being the youngest…."

"Mom will be so excited!"

Sonic and Manic stopped at what she said. Sonic swallowed, "She's okay?"

"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sonic almost hissed.

"What? I thought she called you like she said she would. Oh, she's so excited about the wedding! She wanted to know everything about how you proposed and if she could help out with Sarah's wedding dress."

"So, she's out of the hospital?" Manic's voice seemed frail, "She's fine? Right?"

"She's getting better, Manny," Sonia said.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"I'm sowwy Manny Wanny," Sonia baby talked.

Manic had clasped fists while Silver patted his shoulder, "Chill dude. Or you'll be paying Shadow for a new phone."

Shadow glared at Manic, "The same kind too. Good luck with that."

Manic sighed and calmed down. Sonic cleared his throat and looked back at the phone, "So Mom's coming to wedding? She's fine? You sure she should?"

"You guys need to stop being such worry warts," Sonia scoffed, "Mom said there was no way you two would stop her from going to the wedding or helping out with it. No way. So I just went with it, besides she looks great. Better than when she got in the hospital that's for sure."

"I don't know, Sonia," Sonic seemed skeptical.

"Uncle Sonic! Guess what!"

Sonic smiled a little, "What kiddo?"

"Jeffery said a new word!"

"Yeah he did, didn't he?" Flame seemed nervous, "Why don't you go to bed?"

"But it's not late," she whined.

"Bed. Now."

A few minutes of silence and Flame sighed, "Let's just say Jeffery caught upon our bad language and accidentally dropped the 'f' bomb at lunch with Aleena yesterday when Sonia talked to her."

"You two went to lunch too! I would've gone too, why didn't you invite me?" Sonic pouted.

"He said what?" Sarah and Amy asked.

"Hey, at least he used it in the right form. When he dropped his fork he said it."

Silver busted out laughing while the girls giggled. Shadow smirked but watched how Sonic was still in shock that Sonia hadn't even called or said anything about their mother getting out of the hospital. Shadow knew it was tough for Sonic; he loved his mother as did Manic. And to not know when she was out of the hospital must've been horrible for them. Aleena. He'd seen her at the hospital once and awhile when Sonic would ask if he could come with him when he was too worried to go alone.

Shadow at first called him a baby about how he couldn't go alone. But the first trip to see Aleena made Shadow respect Sonic out of that. Aleena was in tough shape after falling down the stairs. Her ankles were swollen and some bones broken; she had a bruise on her left cheek and her breathing was shallow. Shadow drove Sonic from then on after noticing how shaky the blue blur was at the wheel. They almost got in a wreck the first day of seeing Aleena.

But Shadow stayed there with Sonic mostly all day, listening as Sonic talked to his mother about things he did, people he met, how he thought of Sarah and once when Shadow was in the corner looking like he was asleep, he heard Sonic speak to Aleena about him. About how he was kind enough to let him stay with him, their funny adventures yet annoying to Shadow, how he thought he might even like Shadow as another brother.

Shadow didn't say anything though. He let Sonic talk about him to Aleena. No matter if it was offending sometimes even though Sonic laughed in what felt like years for Shadow. Shadow would admit that. It wasn't right for Sonic to be depressed, not smiling, laughing or joking.

"Sonia." Sonic's voice was firm, strong and made them stop laughing, almost made them stop breathing too.

"What?" his sister was obviously tired of this, "Mom said she'd call you some time."

"When? Why hasn't she called Manic or me? Why just you? Does she favor you or something?" Sonic's eyes showed hatred, "She should've called us!"

"Sonic, she's probably tired! Back off, Jesus," Sonia hissed.

"No!" Sonic growled, "I wanna know why she didn't call us? Did she forget about her sons? Or is it because you have her grandchildren?"

"Sonic, you're being absurd."

"Am I?"

"Sonic," Sarah hissed, "Your mother has her reasons."

"You stay out of this! Is she your mother? No!" Sonic yelled at her and went back to yelling at Sonia.

Amy covered her mouth while Sarah looked dumbfounded. Silver and Blaze looked uncomfortable while Manic tried stopping his older sibling. Shadow seemed frozen in thought. Sonic growled at Sonia, "Why didn't she call! I blame you! You took up her time and didn't even think about calling us!"

"Sonic-"

"No! Instead you want to show off your kids! You're a b-"

"Sonic! You say another damn thing and I swear to God I'm gonna hit you into next week!"

They stopped. Just stopped. Staring at the ebony hedgehog that stood up to Sonic who had stood at the beginning of the conversation.

Sonic glared at Shadow, "What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sonic growled while Shadow did the same. The blue blur pushed Shadow roughly before tackling him to the ground, yelling.

"Oh my God!" Blaze stood up, "Stop them!"

Amy grabbed the phone, "Listen, Sonia," she looked to the two fighting, "Why don't you come for breakfast tomorrow and we can think this through like adults?"

"Fine."

Amy hung up and placed the phone where it was supposed to go. Sarah was still staring into space but with glossy eyes as she held back tears. Blaze stood beside her. Manic tried grabbing Sonic off of Shadow but Sonic hit his brother in rage. Silver pried Shadow off but to only have Sonic ram into both of them.

"Guys!" Amy yelled.

She glared at them fighting, now four into the tussle.

"GUYS!"

They still didn't seem fazed. Amy growled and grabbed Silver's back of his shirt, "Off!"

Blaze helped by pushing Silver to the couch and standing over him with her hands on his hips. Sarah got out of her trance of nearly crying and helped Amy with the boys, first getting Manic off and throwing him to the floor while Blaze pushed him back on the rocking chair.

Amy got between Shadow and Sonic and grabbed the collars of their shirts, "HEY! Do we have an issue here?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is it?" Amy yelled at Sonic, "Because all I can see is that Shadow was trying to make you shut up! You were yelling loud enough for the whole U.S. to hear you!"

"And you're yelling loud enough for the whole world to hear you!" Sonic said.

Amy smirked while leaning into him, "Then I think they'll take my side in this argument. Don't you think?" she whispered menacingly at him, "Now you try yelling like that again when I'm around and _I'll _be the one to hit you into next week, with my fist or my hammer. Savvy?"

Sonic swallowed hard, "Fine…."

She let go of his collar and then turned to Shadow, "That goes for you too."

"What did I do besides try to help?" Shadow whined.

Amy pointed her finger at him, "Don't even start with me."

Even Blaze sat down. Sarah stayed in the back near the TV while Manic calmed down, rocking back and forth. Amy breathed heavily in before exhaling even deeper, "Alright, let's all just get to sleep. Blaze and I will take the mattress."

Shadow looked like he was about to question her. Blaze nodded, "Manic and Silver can take the couches."

"Fine by me," Silver said and watched as Shadow got them some blankets and pillows.

Manic went on the two person couch and cuddled into the blanket that was already on there from before while Silver, being taller than Manic, went on the three person couch. Shadow watched as Silver turned off the lamp and the room was in darkness. He sighed, looking at Amy who was sleeping with her back turned on him while Blaze was facing the rocking chair. He turned and went to his room, thinking about finally sleeping on _his _side of the bed, but for some reason, he didn't quite want to go to bed without her.

But sooner or later, he did. Sarah and Sonic went down the hall further and stopped at their room. Sonic pulled back the covers while Sarah leaned against the doorway, back in her trance. Sonic crawled into bed with the light off in the room except the lamp beside him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his fiancée, "You comin'?"

Sarah took a minute to answer. Thinking about what he said. It's not like it bothered her…well, it did. It was more of _how _he said it. So much anger that she hadn't seen. She was wondering if this was like books and movies she read or watched; how the fiancés turned more abusive than charming like how they were earlier in their relationship. But somehow, Sarah knew it wasn't her fault that he snapped at her, and she didn't take it irrationally. She knew her temper wouldn't last either, and she just wanted him to learn his lesson, like she thought any girl would do when their boyfriends said that to them, fiancés at that.

"Actually, I have a ton of papers to correct. So I'm gonna go do that."

"You can always do that in here, or tomorrow," Sonic reassured her.

Sarah waved him off and reached for the door, "No, I wouldn't want to bug you."

Sonic remembered the past three years when they started sleeping in the same bed. And now, he didn't know if he could get to bed without her. Green eyes looked up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, waiting for Sarah all night, but she never came in to sleep.

Red eyes stared at the similar looking ceiling. Kind of hoping a certain pink hedgehog would come in the room and fill the empty spot in the bed. But just like Sarah, she never did.


	18. Pig Latin?

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Mike and Sarah are my OCs, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to 'Phantomask'. Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**-So, so, so, so sorry for any mistakes! But I try to fix any of them that I can! If you notice one, please tell in a review!**

**Enjoy and please review!This chapter is most likely cheesy but hey, so are the others, right? Oh well. *shrugs* Enjoy anyway!  
**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

That morning was another morning for Shadow and Sonic. Only, it felt as if Sarah and Amy didn't know them. Sarah left for work at school earlier than she ever did and before Sonic could question her, she was gone. Amy slept with Blaze still while Shadow cooked breakfast for everyone.

Sonic sat at the table, tapping his fingers, "When does Sarah usually come home?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend," Shadow muttered back.

"Fiancée," Sonic corrected.

"After last night's snap at her?" Shadow turned to look at Sonic, "I'll be surprised if she talks to you tonight."

"Snap? I didn't snap at her. She should stay out of our conversation. I was talking to Sonia, not her."

Shadow slammed the waffle maker and turned around to Sonic again, "You're an idiot then if you think that. Did you not hear Amy when she said you were yelling loud enough for the whole U.S. to hear you? I'm pretty sure you did because you told she was yelling loud for the whole world to hear her. So don't think that if Sonia heard you yelling, we would hear you too? Because we did. And a far as I'm concerned you shouldn't have yelled at Sarah like that. She was only trying to make you calm down long enough for you to gain your senses back. But no, Sonic the Hedgehog, the damn hero has to go on his own."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

Shadow glared at him with folded arms, "Do you want to marry her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Shadow walked towards the table, "Are you sure you wanna tie yourself to one girl forever? No traveling?"

"I don't travel. It was easy for me to stop traveling if I just walk around and think about things."

Shadow dragged him to the door and opened it, ignoring the cold air and the snow on the front porch, "Then go ahead Sonic," he threw Sonic out, "Take a _long _walk to think through what you said at Sarah and why that doesn't seem to affect your relationship when you two are getting _married."_

Shadow slammed the door, locking Sonic out so he _would _take a walk. Getting plates out, Shadow put the waffles on them and put the plates around the table. He wasn't sure it would fit everyone but he had extra chairs just because the table folded out and blocked part of the kitchen off. He took the table out to make it longer and go against the fridge.

He walked to the sleeping Mobians in the living room, grabbing their blankets and pillows to whack them with. He started at Amy.

She looked up at him, suddenly smiling and she giggled, grabbing the pillow he whacked her gently with, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Your breakfast is ready."

Just like that, Amy leapt up and over Blaze who snorted in her sleep. Shadow rolled his eyes at the cat before whacking Silver with the pillow as hard as he could. The silver hedgehog growled at him before grabbing the pillow to whack the ebony hedgehog back. Shadow moved and chuckled as he watched Silver hit Blaze by accident. She woke with a start and glared at her boyfriend.

"Breakfast," he told them.

Blaze got up and went into the kitchen. When she was gone, Silver and Shadow looked at the sleeping Manic and smirked at each other before racing over to him. Shadow jumped on his chest while Silver pinned his feet down. Manic's black eyes widened and he struggled getting out.

"Hey! Hey! What did I do!?" Manic whimpered.

"You were born," Silver teased and ruffled Manic's messy quills to make them messier.

Manic "straightened" them out and glared as Silver and Shadow walked to the kitchen to eat. Manic came in behind them and noticed his idiot of a brother wasn't there.

"Where's Sonic?"

Shadow sat down, "He's taking a walk."

"At eight in the morning? Doesn't he usually walk in the night?" Amy inquired with a waffle near her mouth.

Shadow paused to stare at her before shrugging and putting syrup on his waffles, "I might've _helped _him get out of the house."

"He does need it, after snapping at Sarah like that," Blaze said, "If Silver did that I'd kick his butt and let him starve in the cold," she took a bite of her waffle.

Silver watched her with a blank stare, "I'm not feeling any love whatsoever right now."

"Sonia's coming over for breakfast actually," Amy spoke up.

"What?" Manic stopped eating, "Like right now? Today?"

Amy stared at him, "Today," she nodded slowly.

A knock on the door made them silent until Amy walked to it and opened it. She stopped before she did so though, "Shadow?" she called, "Did you lock Sonic out?"

Shadow shoved the waffle in his mouth while she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head no with chubby cheeks and big puppy dog eyes.

Amy sighed and unlocked the door, "Hi, Sonia."

Sonia smiled in a thin line while holding Jeffery who had a hat on to keep his ears warm. Flame stood behind her holding Petunia's hand while glaring at Sonic who stood beside him.

"I swear to God I should kill you," Flame hissed at Sonic.

Sonia swatted her husband before walking in the house, "Sonic is and always will be a jerk from time to time."

Sonic glared at her, "I'm not a jerk. I had a right to now. You should get my point."

"And you should get my point that I haven't seen or heard of mom since two days ago now," Sonia turned to him while Amy closed the door, "And that I thought she called you. I don't know where she is every second, Sonic. What she's doing, how she's doing," Sonia poked him in the chest and kept her finger there, "When she's doing anything. I don't know everything, Sonic!"

Silver whispered to Manic, "That's probably the first time in history a woman admitted that."

Manic chuckled and Sonia glared at them. The phone rang and Shadow picked it up, being the closest.

Amy folded her arms around her body, "Breakfast?"

"We ate," Flame seemed annoyed of being there.

"Sorry," Amy whispered.

Flame sighed, "It's fine. Sorry, Sonic is just getting on my nerves," he growled the last part, looking at his brother-in-law.

"Sonic."

They stopped and stared at Shadow. He held out the phone, "It's your mother."

Sonic, with shaky hands, took the phone and spoke into it, "Mom?"

* * *

"Okay, so we're past the fighting, the lying and now," Sonia put her hands out, "Let's just think this through."

Sonic, Manic and Sonia were in Sonic's room alone while the others were eating. Manic sighed, "There's nothing to think through. Mom said it plain and simple. If we fight like this again she'll come down and stop it herself."

"Mom can't drive," Sonic stood up from leaning against the bed, "Can she?"

Sonia rolled her eyes, "She's old yes, but not ancient. She's barely fifty now. She just turned fifty actually."

"When?"

Sonia looked at Manic, "Really? You don't know Mom's birthday?" she looked away, "No wonder there were presents from you."

"Hey! I don't remember things when I'm busy working!"

"Working!" she scoffed, "What do you do?"

Manic looked down, "I write."

"You write?"

"For the newspaper or something?" Sonic asked.

"Well, more like magazines."

"Oh God," Sonia stood up to look out the window, "And how's that profitable?"

"Sunny's job pays for the apartment, mine pays for most of the food," Manic shrugged.

"You live together? In an apartment?" Sonic tinkered with the dresser drawer.

"Yeah, Sunny's dad let us since he owns the whole apartment complex."

"Sunny? Your girlfriend's name is Sunny?" Sonia folded her arms.

Manic glared, "It's a nice name; you back off. I like it."

"What do you like for a baby girl's name if you two get married and have one?" Sonic smirked.

Manic clenched his jaw, "Flavia. You?"

Sonic smirked again only with a light chuckle, "Kacey."

"Okay, now we've establish what our favorite baby girl names, can we move on?" Sonia walked towards them.

"You never told us yours," Manic smiled.

"I have a daughter."

"And we both know since we were there when she was born. Flame picked the name after his great-grandmother," Sonic said while Manic nodded in triumph, "You were too tired to even care. So we helped and had her middle name be Zoe."

"Zoe? I hate the name Zoe and you two know it," Sonia looked both up and down.

"We're joking," Sonic told his sister, "Flame picked the middle name too."

"After his grandmother," Manic put in.

Sonia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She stopped and stared at Sonic, "What about you and Sarah? Amy told me you snapped at her."

Sonic looked down at the carpet, "So? Is it's everyone's business to know what my love life is?"

"It'd be good to know if there is still a possibility Kacey the Hedgehog might exist in the future," Sonia badmouthed him back.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're gonna give me that smart ass comment?"

"It's just a fact. Is the wedding still on?"

"Sarah can be mad at me, but she won't ever fall out of love with me," Sonic scoffed at Sonia.

His sister nodded her head slowly, "God….you sure are cocky. I don't know how she even said yes to you," Sonia walked out of the room.

Sonic looked at his brother, "Flavia? Really?"

"Sunny likes it. She likes Mack too. For a boy."

"Mack? What is he gonna be? A truck driver? And Flavia some super model you never hear about but always see?"

Manic pushed Sonic a bit while walking out of the room, "Shut up. What about you?"

"I don't like the Sonic Jr. crap. The kid isn't me. And I don't want it be. It's another person, it has its own life and personality and future to live; so shouldn't it have its own name too? Hell, if it's a boy, its already got my last name to carry on, right?"

"Good point."

~~~.~~~

"What should we do?"

"How about we head home?"

They were all in the living room minus Sarah. After sitting in the living room Shadow complained about doing nothing again so Sonic called up Tails who came by with a hockey mask just in case there was another bat. He literally got out of his car wearing it.

Flame was on the three person couch with his wife and kids while Blaze and Silver were on the loveseat. Shadow was standing beside Amy who was seated in the rocking chair. Manic and Sonic played war with a deck of cards on the mattress that the girls slept on.

Flame was about ready to go home. He wanted to be home sleeping in. Sonia got off of work on Friday's; usually to go to town but not today. She'd go on Saturday with Flame to watch a movie like a date night. So that meant only one thing; the kids would stay with Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Sarah once again, plus Manic, Silver and Blaze. They decided on letting the kids sleep the night and pick them up Sunday morning so Manic could spend time with his niece and nephew.

"We could….go play in the snow," Tails shrugged while Jeffery grabbed his hockey mask and walked around the room with it.

Flame grabbed it and threw it back to Tails while Jeffery threw a fit. Sonia grabbed her son from him and bounced him on her knee. Petunia learned how to play war with her uncle's while talking away. Silver was basically asleep when Blaze jumped up, "I got it! We can ride horses!"

"What?" Sonic laughed, "You? On a horse? There's a sight I'd like to see."

"And you will see it," Shadow stood up and looked at Amy, "How about it, Rose? Another ride?"

"You took her riding?" Sonia asked, "For the date?"

"I loved it," Amy stood up and held Shadow's hand.

Shadow tried his best not to blush or looked shocked and fortunately he succeeded. Amy giggled while Blaze pulled Silver up who snorted and questioned what they were doing.

"Let's go!"

Sonia sighed, "Do I have to ride?"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Sonia doesn't like the feeling of how the horses walk," Sonic said to the pink hedgehog, "It reminds her of bad intimate moments with Flame," he teased.

Flame threw a pillow at the blue blur who chuckled. Tails shrugged and stood up, "Let's do it."

"I can't believe this," Silver said, "I never rode a horse in my life. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just sit back and stay alive," Sonic ruffled Silver's front quills and walked to the front door, "Shadow'll lead the way with his truck to the barn. We need saddles and bridles."

"No."

Sonic stopped to look at Shadow, "What?"

"Flame, you and I will go get the horses from the field. The others will stay here while Tails gets some saddles. He knows where they are," he turned to the kitsune who nodded in agreement.

~~~.~~~

It only took thirty minutes until Tails left his car at the barn and rode back at the horse on Twister with Buck-Eye tied to his saddle. Amy was outside in black pants and a dark green shirt and black shoes. Blaze wore a maroon shirt with dark blue pants and some of Sarah's boots. Sonia had on another pair of Sarah's boots while wearing the dark blue jeans and orange shirt she had on when she came. Their hair was up in a ponytail or down in a braid. Petunia bounced up and down while petting Twister who nickered softly at the little girl.

She had blue jeans and a light blue shirt that had Hello Kitty on it. Her braids were Sonia's work with blue ribbons at the end of each pigtail. Her little brown boots were a birthday gift from her father who couldn't resist buying them for her when she said that's all she wanted since she knew she wasn't about to get a pony.

Jeffery had his Mohawk back and wore a 'Daddy's hard worker' shirt and blue jeans with cute little green shoes he loved all because they had a dinosaur on them.

A truck came down to the house with the trailer at the end of the road. When it pulled up to the house, Sonic got out with Flame and unloaded four horses. A brown bay, a black, a chestnut and another brown bay one. The brown bays could be told apart because one had a star on its forehead while the other had nothing. The black horse had a white face and the chestnut had a stripe.

Sonic took one of the saddles off of Buck-Eye and put it on the brown bay with the star, "This one is Dynamite. The black filly is Daffy and the chestnut is Rocky. The other brown one is Joker."

"How'd you come up with those names?" Manic leaned back.

Sonic looked at him, "Sarah did. Petunia named Daffy, isn't that right?"

Petunia nodded her head, "After Daffy the Duck!"

"Only this Daffy is a girl," Sonic muttered.

"Where's Shadow?" Amy stood closer to the horses.

"Your Romeo is riding with the other horses that we couldn't fit in."

Shadow came just in time, trotting up on a big red horse that had to be one of the biggest quarter horses Amy ever saw.

"That's Big Red," Sonic told her, "Shadow should have Dawn and Silver with him."

"What?" Silver called.

"Silver's our horse," Sonic said before stopping to realize something, "Damn, how come we make every animal named after us? First it was Shadow the cat and now it's Silver the horse."

Dawn's white coat shined while Silver's grey dappled coat looked dirty with mud and cockleburs in his mane. Big Red had cockleburs in his tail and mane though; it looked as if he had a bad hair day.

"Alright, pick your horses," Shadow said, "I'm riding Big Red."

"I'll ride Buck-Eye," Sonic said, getting saddles off of the black horse and placing them on the other horses, "Tails can keep riding Twister."

"I'll ride Dawn," Amy said, "And Silver can ride Dynamite and Blaze can ride Silver."

Silver looked at the brown horse that nickered at him, bopping heads. Blaze giggled as the horse Silver, nipped her braid. Silver the Hedgehog stared at the grey horse and frowned, "At the end of the day she'll still love something called Silver. It just won't finish with 'the Hedgehog'."

Sonic chuckled as he got on Buck-Eye. Shadow didn't put a saddle on, just a bridle from the trailer. Flame picked up Petunia and got on Daffy while Sonia took Jeffery and rode Rocky. Manic was stuck with Joker, who lived up to his name.

* * *

"You gotta love this, guys," Sonic said, leading the group through the fields with snow.

Shadow nodded while Amy rode beside him, "Nothing beats the sky out west," Sonic continued, "Probably one of the reasons I got stuck here. You never quite see a sky this blue back east."

Amy rolled her eyes, "The sunrises and sunsets back east are to die for," she retorted.

Sonic laughed, "Ames, the sunrises and sunsets here are to _live _for."

Flame chuckled while listening to them. Shadow smirked and watched as Twister veered off to the trees on the side of the fence. They stayed close to the road and the trees that lined it made most of the horses want to stop and eat but nothing really popped out that was green.

"Tails, you're losing us," Shadow said.

Tails was out of it though.

"Tails!" Manic called from the back.

The kitsune was _really _out of it. Sonic laughed, "Buddy, you're off the trail."

"You're losin' us!" Shadow yelled and Tails jerk the reins, finally in real life again.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking."

"About what? It really had you out of there," Sonic inquired with high interest.

Sonia was in her own world with her baby boy who tapped the horn of the saddle. She giggled every now and then which made Flame look back to see what she was so happy about. Kissing Jeffery's head, Sonia looked out, feeling the morning crispy air.

He gurgled nonsense but every now and then he say mommy or horsey. Petunia was silent for most of the ride, dealing with one of her loose teeth. Flame would occasionally look down and ask her if he needed to pull out pliers and yank it out but Petunia would shake her head rapidly and stop wiggling her tooth until Flame was talking with the others again.

"It's just a girl," Tails said.

"Who?" Amy asked, "Do we know her?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?"

"Well she must be if he was out of it," Sonic teased the kitsune.

Tails didn't mind though, it was the truth, "Yeah, she's beautiful. "

"Does she have tall ears, a lucky rabbit's foot perhaps?" Sonic teased again with a smile.

Tails chuckled, "You might be right there."

"Tails!" Amy laughed, "I knew you liked Cream."

"Everyone knew," Shadow told her in almost a whisper, "It wasn't hard to tell."

"Yeah, like it isn't hard to tell that you-"

Shadow glared at Flame who covered Petunia's mouth. Amy raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Flame quickly answered.

Sonic smirked, "Smart girl, Petunia. Smart girl. She must've gotten the trait from her uncle."

"Yeah! Me!" Manic laughed.

They laughed and chuckled for a moment until Blaze shivered, "How long are we gonna ride? Already I'm cold and my butt's getting sore."

"Just wait until you ride for three hours straight and then get off, boy does that hurt the muscles," Sonic chuckled to himself.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're just a wussy, Sonic."

"I am not!"

"Right, you're an idiot. I forgot; my bad."

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic turned around in the saddle to stare at Shadow.

Shadow raised both eyebrows, "You wanna see things get ugly or _real_ ugly?"

"None of the above please," Sonic said after a minute or two of thinking about the right answer; he turned back around in his saddle and talked to Tails most of the time.

Amy interrupted everyone's chatter by asking Tails, "So is Cream coming?"

"To the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. She said she might. Why?"

"Well she is my best friend," Amy stated, "And I'd like for her to be there."

"It's not even your wedding or mine so how should I know?" Tails reminded.

"Hey, Cream is as much a little sister to me as Amy is," Sonic said to his best friend, "I want Cream there. One, so Amy can finally talk to her and two, for you two to get together."

"What is it with you and trying to get people together?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but it sure is working," Petunia called.

Flame chuckled while Shadow muttered something under his breath. Amy giggled with Blaze and Sonia while Tails smirked at Sonic who smirked right back, thinking the same thing. Manic smiled warmly before feeling a sudden jerk and it felt as if something shot out from under him.

"WHOA! JOKER!"

The brown horse shot forward in the snow to race downhill with Buck-Eye. Sonic chuckled as he watched Shadow and Tails join the race with Amy, Blaze and Silver. Sonia and Flame made Rocky and Daffy walk side by side together to talk.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Sonic called over the neighs and pounding of hooves.

"I can hear you!" Blaze called from the other side of him, more in the lead with her grey horse, "And I'm winning!"

Sonic frowned and kicked until Buck-Eye was going as fast as the blue blur knew to go since he was going downhill in snow. Blaze caught on with the silent memo and slowed down Silver. She smirked in triumph while hitting the bottom before Sonic.

"Blaze is the winner!" she called, raising her arms up, "First person to ever beat Sonic in a race!"

"Hmph, excuse?" Shadow raced past her in the snow before turning around.

He halted Big Red while Amy and Silver got down with the three to stand in the direction they came from. Flame and Sonia didn't come down the hill and Manic leaned against the horse, "Where do you suppose they are?"

"Probably heading back," Sonic said, "Petunia probably lost her tooth and Flame's probably panicking that blood is in her mouth."

The girls giggled while Shadow smirked. Silver and Manic chuckled before things got silent. The horses' tails swished as they rested, scratching their front legs or snorting; pawing at the ground and looking for food was what most of them did.

"Well," Shadow took a hold of the reins and shifted on the horse's back, "I guess…." He looked to each of his friends, "Last one home has to make lunch for everyone?"

Without agreeing, the group of friends smiled and raced back up the hill towards the house, not once seeing Flame or Sonia with the kids.

~~~.~~~

It turns out Flame and Sonia beat them back home after Petunia started whining and that caused Jeffery to whine. They were both hungry and Sonia realized Jeffery's bottles were at the house so they turned back and Flame joked around with her and they ended up racing back.

Sonia was making sandwiches for them while Sarah sat at the table, coming home for lunch today. She ran her fingers through her quills while finishing her sandwich. In truth, she wanted to be out of there by the time Sonic got back.

But, she never had the best of luck, did she? Sonic opened the door and laughed with Manic and the guys. They stopped as they saw Sarah and Sonia look up at them. Sarah's brown eyes met Sonic's green as they both froze.

Sonia smiled slightly and wiped her hands, "Lunch?"

"Looks like Silver gets out of making lunch," Blaze teased.

"I don't understand why that horse is called Dynamite, he has no go in him whatsoever," Silver retorted.

Scoffing, Manic rolled his eyes, "Try Joker then. He goes when he wants, he walks when he wants and sometimes he just wants to buck you off!"

"That was hilarious," Amy said, "Right at the finish line too."

"At least I was in the lead," Manic said.

Shadow cleared his throat and they watched Sonic and Sarah never break eye contact. Sonia coughed and walked out of the kitchen, squeezing through the group while they grabbed their sandwiches and left with a few drinks to meet the kids and Flame in the living room. They left Sarah and Sonic in the kitchen alone on purpose of course.

Sonic swallowed, "Sarah," his voiced seemed to get caught, "I…." he played with his thumbs, "I'm sorry for saying what I said to you."

Sarah got up and hugged him, burying her head into his shirt, "Sonic, I don't care. I don't care if you yelled or whisper it at me. I don't care if you apologize," she pulled apart; "I only care if what you said isn't true. We're getting married, Sonic. I mean, after you said what you said, are you subconsciously thinking we shouldn't be together?"

"What? No, nononono," Sonic held her shoulders and bent down just a titch to be eye level with her, "I didn't mean what I said. My anger can get the best of me just as fast as my smartass comments can."

She laughed a little at his statement, "Sonic…."

Sonic saw her brown eyes looking only sad and he felt a twinge of worry inside his gut, "Sarah? You still wanna get married don't you?"

The lime green hedgehog looked down, playing with her engagement ring. Sonic's eyes widened in fright, "Sarah, come on. I didn't mean to yell at you, I didn't mean any of that."

"No, Sonic. It's not…..it's not you."

"And it's not you! Sarah listen, we can get through this," Sonic pleaded, "We can go couples counseling and have date nights like Flame and Sonia."

"You'd take couples counseling for us?" Sarah giggled softly.

Sonic smiled at her, "Yes," he nodded, "Anything."

"Even…." Sarah looked down again.

Sonic lifted her head up, "Even what?"

"Forget about it," Sarah shook her head and kissed him, "We're fine. We're gonna get married. Sound good?"

Sonic smirked at her, "Sounds fantastic."

* * *

So after Sarah left and also Tails, Sonic layed on the couch looking at the ceiling and feeling good about himself. His relationship was still intact so why should he worry? Flame left with Sonia while Petunia and Jeffery took a nap. Petunia took a nap in Silver's lap who looked quite uncomfortable seeing as he didn't know what to do. Jeffery was in Amy's grasp while Manic watched him sleep and listening to Amy chatter about what Jeffery did to the cat, Shadow.

Shadow was lying on the mattress thinking about a certain pink hedgehog as usual. Blaze was taking a nap as was Silver, so Shadow kept his eyes on Petunia, making sure the little one didn't slip out of the silver hedgehog's grasp though it was firm.

Sonic let out a content sigh and Manic looked up.

"Someone's happy."

Sonic hummed happily, "That someone is me!" he excitedly whispered while throwing his hands up on the couch.

"Lucky Faker," Shadow whispered while watching Petunia slobber on the couch, "Your niece is gonna owe me some new couches."

Sonic quickly sat up and smiled at his niece, "She's fine, Shadow, and you know it. You're soft for her."

"I never said that."

"You're soft for her when she isn't annoying," Sonic replied anyways and layed back down.

Shadow hummed this time and purred for a moment that Sonic had to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Amy laughed, "What was that!?"

She whispered it though so the group still was asleep. Shadow laughed while lying on his stomach and facing Sonic but with his head turned to see Petunia still. Sonic laughed with Manic for a second until they heard a whine.

Jeffery smacked his hands together and waited until Amy gave him the milk bottle, "I swear kid; I've never seen someone drink as much as you."

He gurgled and held the bottle to his mouth while drinking and looking around. Shadow closed his eyes while feeling Manic lay beside him, "I'm so tired…."

"Riding does wear you out," Amy giggled while Jeffery started falling asleep again.

Sonic sighed contently and smacked his lips before closing his eyes with his hands behind his head on the three person couch. Shadow waited until fifteen minutes later, watching the wall clock instead of Petunia.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Shadow?"

Shadow placed his chin on his arms, folding them in front of him while he was still on his stomach, facing away from Amy, "Did you like our date?"

"I did, Shadow."

"Did you….I don't know," Shadow twirled his finger on the carpet as if a girl would twirl her hair like it was curled, "…wanna go bowling?"

Honestly, the word he was looking for was "date" but instead his brain said bowling. Amy looked up, surprised, "Bowling?"

"We don't have to. We can bring the kids if you want, and Sonic and Sarah of course."

Amy smiled softly, "Are you…asking me out again?"

"Well, just to hang out. The bowling alley in town is really great. Even I can admit that," Shadow stated, "It's pretty cool. Lola works there and she's nice."

Amy giggled, "Shadow. It's a yes or no question."

"Mine is too," his voice went up a bit and his eyes widened with a blush of his cheeks.

Amy bit her bottom lip and nodded though he couldn't see it, "Sure. When?"

Shadow wanted to leap with joy. He _really _did. He asked Amy all on his own. This love thing was going down. He knew it. He'd win for sure. All he had to do was admit to her. And that could only take awhile, right? Shadow stopped, '_You're getting ahead of yourself. You stutter, you blush, you stare at her, you think about her, you pretty much are attached to her! It's dangerous!'_

Shadow didn't quite know the answer to his last statement in his mind. Why was it dangerous? Eggman wasn't around anymore. Scourge and Sam were though but they hadn't made any appearance to them in awhile. Maybe it was dangerous to fall in love. He didn't know. The only closest thing he ever got to love was Maria and that was just sisterly love. How would it be if he stepped in Sonic's shoes? Or Flame's?

Tying himself to one girl forever? He could do that, it's Sonic he was afraid of. But heck, even the blue blur slowed down to live life; so Shadow was too scared. The ebony hedgehog closed his eyes and let his head rest against the mattress. He probably looked ridiculous but this love thing got him every time, always making his head hurt or his eye lids go down for him to snooze.

_So great, if I keep this up, I'll take a nap every time I do something that gets me closer to Rose. I just wonder how long these naps are…_

* * *

"Sarah," a white cat poked her head in the empty classroom, "The secretary has a few things for you to take to one of the high school teachers."

"Why me?" Sarah grabbed her things, ready to go home.

"I came thinking I could do it since I need to talk to her anyways but only if you switch spots and watch this little girl in my class."

The white cat taught a first grade class so there was probably nothing wrong with the little girl, she wouldn't so chatty hopefully. Sarah nodded, "Shouldn't she have gotten on the bus or….?"

"Her father comes and picks her up but he's always late. We told him but he only took his daughter and glared at us, at first I didn't believe he _was _her father."

"Sounds like my brother," Sarah muttered and smiled, "Sure. What's her name?"

"I don't know, she doesn't speak at all. Only shakes her head and she can't read or write yet so that's no help," the cat walked with Sarah down to the office where the little girl was sitting on the bench waiting.

"What about her father? Doesn't he know his own daughter's name?"

"That's the thing; she's new to this school and apparently to her father."

"Adopted?"

"That's what I thought but she has his eyes," the white she-cat replied before stopping, "There she is."

Pointing, the white cat made Sarah look to a tiny hedgehog on the bench. She had messy dark pink quills and her clothes were definitely ones she wore all the time, they looked gross and Sarah smelt her from only six feet away from her.

Sarah smiled nonetheless and walked over to her while the white cat vanished to walk to the high school. Sarah sat down, "Hi, I'm Sarah, Miss Hutchington. What's your name?"

The girl was silent. Her eyes were down to the ground so Sarah couldn't see them, but she doubt she would know the father anyways. Sarah sighed, "Your father always comes this late?" her baby voice was gone and she spoke like two adults would having a conversation.

The little girl looked up but Sarah took no notice, looking at the door. She looked down again and nodded. Sarah sighed, "Have you been with your father for long?"

Shaking her head no, the little girl kicked her feet.

Sarah stared down at the poor first grader, "Did your mother die?"

The little girl stayed silent until she nodded and Sarah wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Why are you sorry?" her voice came, it croaked and sounded as if she needed water pronto, "You didn't kill her. The sickness did. She was sick. He blames me for it though…he blames me for all the trouble he's gone through just to raise me."

"Who? Your father?"

She nodded again, "I can't call him father or daddy, not even his real name. He doesn't care about me. He barely even feeds me. Some days he doesn't, he's busy with his friends over at our house."

"Friends?"

"They're always girls wearing hardly anything. There are hardly any men there. If so they look scary and he yells at me to go in the closet."

"The closet?"

"It's my room. I sleep on some coats in the closet. I can't come out unless I sneak out but he catches me and puts me back in. It's only when the bus comes for me that I can get out."

Sarah's eyes widened, "What about when you eat?"

"It's always leftover food his friends can't eat. Or if there's food on the carpet he blames me, not his friends. But I know if it's the only food I'll get so I stash it and eat it for later. Most of it is crumbs but I'm always hungry."

"Haven't you told anyone? Sweetie you need to get out of there," Sarah warned.

She shook her head, "I can't."

"No, you are. Just wait until your father gets here. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

She still hadn't looked up. She rocked back and forth and looked away, obviously crying. Sarah hugged her over and over again while the clock showed four-thirty.

* * *

Silver woke up to look down at Petunia. She was still in his grasp but he heard talking from the kitchen. He looked at the clock and saw it was already five-fifteen. He jumped up, after putting Petunia over by Blaze of course. He walked to the kitchen and stopped.

"Who's she?"

Sarah smiled while giving watermelon to a little pink hedgehog that had taken a bath and had her clothes on that were washed. The little girl had bright blue eyes and ate quickly. She smiled at the silver hedgehog and chewed.

"This is Rosemary."

"Rosemary," Silver said, "Huh..."

Sonic came in behind Silver, "Who are you…talkin'…to…." he stopped to stare at the kid, "Uh…Sarah, who is that?"

"Rosemary."

Sonic and Silver walked in and sat down. Sarah went to cook the macaroni while wearing an apron. Amy walked in and stopped before smiling at Rosemary while carrying Jeffery, "Hi honey. What's your name?"

Rosemary chewed the watermelon and said with two missing teeth in the front, "Rosemary."

Blaze smiled behind Silver, holding Petunia, "She's so cute."

Petunia smiled slightly at the girl and waved, Rosemary waved back. They turned to see who she was waving at and smiled at Petunia then back at Rosemary, seeing they were getting along just fine. Shadow and Manic were the last to squeeze in the kitchen while Sarah looked nervously at Sonic and the others.

They watched as Rosemary ate her macaroni and Sarah put the rest away. Sarah cleared her throat, "Rosemary, why don't you eat that in the living room?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "Petunia you take Jeffery in there too and play. We're gonna talk for a minute."

Rosemary slowly left with her bowl with Petunia and Jeffery. Petunia dragged her along, "Come on! Their grown up talks aren't too fun."

Sonic put his hands on his hips when the kids were out in the living, "What were you thinking, exactly?"

"Exactly?" Sarah matched his posture.

Sonic stuttered, "You-You just let a stranger in the house."

"She's a little girl," Sarah retorted.

"It doesn't make sense though," Amy started.

"Why bring her in?" Blaze finished.

Sarah sighed, "She's…being abused basically. Her father doesn't feed her, her room is a closet and he doesn't even let her call him by his name at least."

Sonic's eyes softened, "It's a Friday, what are we gonna do?"

Sarah glared a bit at the counter, "I'm gonna call Social Security."

"When?" Manic inquired.

"Tomorrow," Sarah said while cleaning the counters.

Amy shrugged, "We can go bowling."

"Bowling?" the group besides Shadow asked with raised eyebrows.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, Shadow thought it would be a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Ixnay onay hetay owlingbay."

Amy stopped to stare at Shadow, "You speak Pig Latin?"

Shadow froze and smiled innocently. Amy smiled, "That's so cool!"

Sarah cleared her throat, "You were saying something about bowling tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Shadow said we could," Amy said, "Actually it started as a second date."

Sonic laughed with Manic and Silver while Blaze giggled with her hand over her mouth. Sarah smiled warmly at her, "And?"

"He sorta stuttered."

"Ursecay emay," Shadow muttered while walking out of the room.

Amy motioned after him with her finger, "Don't you think that's cool?"

Sarah shrugged, "It'say othingnay ewnay."

Sonic smiled while she walked out of the kitchen to give Rosemary her glass of milk and then take a shower herself. Sonic chuckled while Amy looked confused, "Do you all speak that language?"

"It'say otnay ardhay," Sonic smirked before walking out.

Manic shook his head while leaning back after Amy groaned, "What are they saying!?"

"Sonic said," Manic chuckled, "It's not hard."

Amy frowned before walking out of the room to go find Shadow. Manic shook his head again with humor, "Hadowsay houldsay atchway outay."

* * *

"Shadow…."

Shadow moaned while turning over in bed to look at the wall, "Go to sleep…."

Amy was wide awake, still going on that Pig Latin thing, "Come on, just say something and let me decipher it."

"Why?"

"Why not? It'll be fun."

Shadow sighed, "Ogay otay leepsay."

"No."

"Amyay, ogay otay leepsay."

"Shadow, there's no difference, say something different!" Amy squealed full of energy and holding onto his shoulder has if it were the end of the world.

"Amy…please…."

Amy giggled and he rolled over to glare softly at her. Amy tilted her head and Shadow was tempted to kiss her like his mind had told him many times before.

"Shadow…please."

Shadow watched her eyes gleam in front of him and he couldn't help but give in. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Fine. But only if you promise to go to sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Amy smiled and cuddled his normally used pillow.

Shadow turned over to not actually kiss her. He sighed and tried thinking of an easy sentence, "Okay, I got one. You ready?"

"Hmhm."

"Eway oderay orseshay."

"Oderay?" Amy giggled, "Odor?"

"You want a hint?"

"No!" she laughed.

"Shhh."

Sonic and Sarah were in their bedroom with Petunia and Jeffery sleeping with them while Silver and Manic took the couches again. Blaze took the mattress with Rosemary and sooner or later they huddled up with each other, even Silver moved beside Blaze and Manic had to snuggle up to the little girl to make her warm while her teeth chattered all night. Amy took Shadow's bed again; the others questioned Sonic and Sarah later while the two went in Shadow's bedroom.

Amy giggled silently, "Fine, fine. Eway…so…We…right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, we…ummm, oderay…rode…horses?"

"Yes again."

"Okay, give me another one."

"Alright…." Shadow bit his bottom lip, a sudden notion occurring in his brain, "Let me think."

It took a minute or two to think of something; though he barely whispered it, "Iay hinktay I'may allingfay orfay ouyay esperatelyday."

Amy took a minute but her eyebrows narrowed in concentration, "I don't know…I'm too tired to think."

Shadow was thanking God for that because after saying it, he regretted it.

_Please…just go to sleep…forget it, Rose. Forget it; it doesn't matter…does it? No, it doesn't. Forget it, Rose. Forget it…._

After five minutes, Amy started tracing her finger along his bare back. Shadow's ears pointed up but he didn't turn around; almost in fear she would stop. He closed his eyes just for a moment along with Amy; and that moment felt so perfect for Shadow. He fell asleep with the rose hedgehog, her finger still tracing his back for awhile until it stopped, but it still made contact with Shadow's skin.

_Forget it, Amy…._


	19. Devil and Angel

**- Sonic characters belong to SEGA neither me nor anybody else but SEGA. **

**-Sarah is my OC, 'BlackPetals23' or 'TheRoseFlash99'!**

**-Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to 'Phantomask'! Thank you 'Phantomask'!**

**-Alicia belongs to 'aliciathewolf45'. Thank you 'aliciathewolf45'!**

**Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"We can always invite Mike and Alicia to go bowling with us," Amy walked around the house, jumping to put her boot on.

Shadow leaned against the doorway to the kitchen with Manic on the other side. Silver ate his toast while watching the news with Blaze. Petunia and Jeffery were still asleep and so was Rosemary. Sonic was on the couch watching the little girl on the mattress wake up. Sarah was making them breakfast though Silver only wanted toast.

"Who?" Manic asked with a perplexed look.

"Long story short, Amy's trying to get Mike and Alicia together since Amy met Alicia and met Mike again after they went out on Valentine's day," Sonic explained, "Then they agreed to be friends so that's how Amy started playing matchmaker."

Amy jumped up with an excited grin, "I'll call them!"

"Maybe they're busy again," Shadow stated, "Maybe Alicia is babysitting."

Amy smirked, "I don't need _both _to get them together. Just get into Mike's head and make him want to be with Alicia."

"God you're evil," Silver whispered under his breath.

Amy grinned in agreement yet proud of it. Rosemary rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," Sonic replied, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," her small voice said while she stood up.

Shadow hummed, "You'd better check on Petunia and Jeffery."

Sonic nodded and walked away to his room. Sarah came out, "Guys, breakfast's ready."

~~~.~~~

"I'll stay here with Rosemary."

"What? Why?" Sonic stopped chewing to stare at Sarah from across the table.

"I can't take her anywhere and neither can you guys, it'd be kidnapping basically," Sarah said.

"But didn't you already do that?" Manic teased but got a punch on the shoulder by Sonic.

"Yes, I did," she replied, "So there's my reason I can't go anywhere with her and she can't stay here unsupervised. You guys go have fun though."

Sonic looked down but Amy smiled softly, "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Sarah said which the others agreed to.

"Besides, if her father comes for her, Sarah will just grab the waffle maker and show him the what for how come," Shadow reassured.

The others chuckled with the ice broken now. Rosemary and Petunia seemed more into playing with their hair together than eating though. Jeffery had Manic and Sonic there to play airplane with the food so life was good in his little booster seat. Sonic sighed, "Fine. I guess."

~~~.~~~

Sarah stared at Rosemary and she stared back.

"Well….your father might come looking for you but I doubt it if what you say is true-"

"He'll come. He never really lets me go anywhere except school," Rosemary explained, "I wouldn't call it love though."

With that, Sarah watched with an expression somewhat unnamable while Rosemary went to watch TV. Sarah never thought a father wouldn't love his kid, but in some circumstances it was true; the father or the mother might not really think about their own child at all. Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

So if he did come for his daughter, what kind of _emotion _would that be called?

* * *

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND-"

"For the love of God," Manic yelled while Petunia sang at the top of her lungs, "Child! We get it! The bus's wheels go round and round!"

Petunia stared at him with blinking eyes. Sonic rolled his eyes in the truck. Jeffery and Petunia sat together while Manic and Sonic were stuck with Silver driving. There was no way Shadow was going to be dragged into driving with Petunia in the same truck; so, Blaze drove the car they came in, it being a rental from the airport. Shadow was beside her and Amy was in the back with a texting Alicia and Mike staring out the window.

"This will be fun," Amy sounded optimistic.

Shadow stared at her and last night's moments played in his brain.

_What if she knows? What if she just forgot? _

A part of Shadow knew if she forgot what he said in Pig Latin, he should be relieved. But another part wanted to turn all military on him and start screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU MAN UP AND TELL HER!? TELL HER! BE A MAN!"

So right now, Shadow's devil on one of his shoulders was fighting with the angel on his other.

"This _should _be fun," Mike used his sarcastic tone to make the others feel even "better".

Amy glared at him with Alicia in between them, "You know, Mike, why'd you come along?" Amy asked, "Why agree to come?"

"Bowling sounded fun and I needed to get away from that dark house."

"It's not dark, the lighting is just always low," Alicia spoke up without looking away from her phone.

"How romantic," Amy noted.

They all looked at her but Blaze who kept her eyes on the road. Crickets could've been heard in the car if the radio hadn't been going. Mike blinked, "Sure…if you think that."

"I was just saying I think low lighting is romantic," Amy batted her eyes at the window, "Don't you?" she suddenly changed her gaze to Alicia and Mike.

"Ummmmmm," Alicia started.

"You agree? How lovely," Amy smiled and looked at Mike, "You taking notes?"

"For what?" Mike raised an eyebrow before looking at Shadow, "What is she talking about?"

Shadow leaned to talk to him better, "If you want to live without getting whacked by her oversized hammer, you might want to act like I don't speak English."

Mike nodded slowly and sat back while staring out the window. Alicia shrugged it off and went back to her precious phone while Shadow smirked and turned back around, "Hang a left."

"That's a gas station," Blaze resisted his command.

Red eyes looked over at her, "I know."

~~~.~~~

After filling up the car and getting snacks and drinks they headed off again. Blaze sighed half way there, "Are we there yet?"

"Says the driver," Mike scoffed under his breath.

Blaze gave him "the look" but he said nothing in return. Instead, Shadow took a deep breath, "Can you see that big pile of houses and buildings in front of us?"

"Yeah, so?"

Shadow pointed to the town, "Estimate how long it will take so you can prepare yourself to shut up that long."

Amber eyes glared at Shadow, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not in your way," Shadow replied.

Blaze whacked his shoulder as rough as she could while still driving but it didn't make him flinch, he probably expected as much. When they drove through the town, Shadow guided her to the bowling and rollerblading rink.

'Sue's Bowling and Rollerblading Rink' was on the brown building that had wood on the outside. Amy grinned like a little kid.

Speaking of little kids, Jeffery waddled out to the parking lot in front of them so fast that Shadow and Alicia both screamed for Blaze to stop who was screaming louder than both of them combined. Slamming on the brakes, the cat breathed heavily.

Shadow got out and started yelling at Sonic who was busy with Petunia while everyone in the truck got out. Sonic's face had panic written on it but then it turned into anger when Shadow kept yelling. Amy rolled her eyes and got out.

"He could've been road kill!" Shadow shouted.

"We didn't mean for that to happen, Shadow! It's an honest mistake!"

"Honest! And deadly!" Shadow hissed.

Blaze backed up and parked across from Sonic's truck…no matter how much she wanted to run _both _over. Amy yelled, "Guys! Shut up!"

They stopped instantly and sighed while glancing away from each other. Shadow looked away while Sonic herded Jeffery back to Manic who stood by Petunia while holding her shoulders. Amy put her hands on her hips, "We came to have a fun time with the kids and together, so from now on I don't want to hear another argument between _anyone_!"

Blaze, Mike and Alicia had gotten out time to hear her and even they stood stiff for a few seconds before walking slowly towards her. Amy glared between Sonic and Shadow, "Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they said simultaneously.

Amy nodded, "Good."

Suddenly with a smile on her face, Amy picked up Jeffery who waddled towards her and gurgled nonsense to her.

"Hi!" she swung him around while Shadow and Sonic stared at her.

Blaze and Silver glanced at each other before grabbing hands, entwining their fingers and started to walk towards the entrance. Mike and Alicia followed with Manic holding Petunia's hand. Green eyes met red before they both stared at the rose hedgehog that looked in confusion at them.

"What?"

Jeffery sucked his thumb while blinking.

Amy rolled her eyes when she wasn't answered and so she walked between them and followed after her other friends. Sonic smirked at Shadow, "How was last night? What'd you say?"

Shadow's gaze went to Amy, "Something I regret not finishing."

He followed after her with Sonic pursing his lips in hard concentration. Soon, the blue blur gave up and traveled at his heels, "What do ya mean?"

~~~.~~~

"And…STRIKE!" Silver cheered and did an odd dance that ended up looking like milk the cow.

Blaze laughed too hard that the soda came out of her nose and Manic joined her to double over on the floor.

Silver did the disco dance move, "Third strike, oh yeah, third strike!"

"It's called a turkey," Sonic stated.

Silver hopped around in a circle, "I did a turkey! I did a turkey! Oh yeah!"

Sonic shook his head and rolled his eyes. Mike watched Silver with an open mouth and Alicia sipped on her soda while still texting. Amy was sitting between the two and tried talking to them, still playing matchmaker but having no gain.

Up the four steps and a half wall that was with a counter surrounding the bowling alleys, Shadow and Sonic were leaning over the black stoned counters. Sonic was still waiting for his answer but the ebony hedgehog denied to do so with Amy so close; so after Silver sat down and Manic got up to take his turn, Sonic asked Shadow to walk with him to the concessions.

"What'd you say?"

"I might've told her how I felt…."

Sonic's eyes gleamed and he smiled, "Really!? How'd she take it? What'd she say?"

Shadow glanced at him while they sat down at one of the booths, far away from Amy and the others to eavesdrop. Sonic's smile faded, "Wait, what do you mean "might've"?"

"Meaning I spoke in Pig Latin," Shadow replied.

Sonic's face was calm yet he stared at Shadow who felt rather awkward through the whole thing. Red eyes averted Sonic's gaze and looked away continuously.

"Could you…stop staring and say something?"

"Did she understand?"

"She gave up right after I said it, mainly because it was kind of long," Shadow answered.

Sonic nodded and looked away, "Well, at least you're getting there."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "So you're not going to pressure us?"

"When have I pressured you two?" Sonic snorted.

"Twister."

"So, one time."

"And ever since you've hatched that evil plan," Shadow cut him off from saying anything else.

Sonic moaned, "So what? You admit it yourself, you like her!"

Shadow leaned forward and put his head down on his arms, "Maybe even more…"

Sonic stopped and gave his Grinch like grin once again, "Aww…how cute. Can you propose to her now?"

~~~.~~~

"I vote we go rollerblading now," Silver said while looking at his friends, "And whatever I say will occur."

Blaze jumped up on his lap and kissed him, "But you'll need me to hold your hand."

Manic smiled at them with Sonic. Shadow held Jeffery's hand so the boy wouldn't wander off while Petunia circled around and around near her brother. Mike hit the rest of his pins while Alicia finally put down her phone.

"Let's rollerblade."

Sonic shrugged, "Sounds good. Let's finish this game up first."

So they did. Their third game they finished with Manic winning, barely beating Sonic. The first game was won by Silver, who of course did his weird dance and bragged all the way until he lost the second game to Shadow. The group turned in their shoes for old fashioned rollerblades you'd see in movies that diner girls wore.

Sonic stood up in his, holding the half wall bordering the rink and the carpet, "I feel weird."

"You look weird," Blaze teased while zooming by and slapping his cheek lightly.

"Gee, thanks," he sneered while watching her fly by.

Silver was holding her hand and they both circled the rink. Sonic got on with Petunia and looked at them, "Do you two do this often?"

"Blaze takes me ice skating," Silver called, "More like forcing me, but it's basically similar."

Blaze grinned, "Only you can jump in the air and do a twist when ice skating."

"Now you might come out with a twisted ankle instead," Silver laughed, "These shoes weigh five pounds, I swear."

Petunia moved forward and hit the floor but got back up again. Sonic smiled at her, "Come on."

"You sure you don't wanna join us?" Amy looked at Manic who nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I landed on my ankle weird I haven't been too desperate to do spontaneous things with it."

Amy nodded and went out onto the rink while Shadow slowly went out after her. Manic held Jeffery on the bench and watched them; sometimes it looked like he was talking to himself and other times Jeffery would stare at his uncle like he was a lunatic.

Mike got to the border and stared at the rink while shaky hands held the rails, "I can do this…I can do this…."

Alicia smirked behind him and pushed his back.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Mike flew forward and Alicia had a laughing fit.

Mike glared at her, "Jerk…"

The wolf easily rollerbladed around him like she had done it her whole life. Mike huffed and got up to slip. He muttered while he heard her laughing, "Show off…."

Amy smiled at them from the other side of the rink while Shadow stayed beside her, "Look!"

Shadow glanced at Mike glaring at Alicia while she stuck out her tongue at him. Red eyes were trying not to be rolled, "Yeah, they look like they're about to make out any second."

Amy raised her eyebrow at him with a frown, "You don't have to be so mean about it. I just want them together. They look cute together."

"So does Sonic and Petunia but I'm not trying to get them together," Shadow rasped.

Amy made a disgusted face, "It wouldn't be natural, Shadow."

"Your matchmaker skills aren't working anyways," Shadow told her.

"Yes they are!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"You positive?"

"Yes."

"You'd be so positive to put it to your grave?"

Amy was silent before pointing at Silver who was clinging onto Blaze while she pulled him, "I'd put it on his grave."

Shadow chuckled with her, "I'll tell him that."

"Hey!" she swatted his shoulder, "Not nice."

"Never said I was trying to be."

"Yet this whole time you'd been nice to me," Amy spoke up that Shadow froze.

They kept rollerblading but his eyes were fixed on her. She finally glanced at him, "Why is that?"

Shadow cleared his throat, "You've been nice…not annoying like Sonic."

"So it's the whole 'you lose, I lose, you win, I win' scenario?"

"I'm not sure if that's the right way to put it but sure."

Amy nodded with closed eyes. When she opened them Shadow something he couldn't put his finger on.

_Sadness? Disappointment?_

Disappointment was the word. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Amy blinked and stared at him, the discontent out of her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You looked…."

"What?"

"Disappointed."

Amy snorted and swatted his shoulder, "Of what? Of you being kind only because I am? No!"

Shadow nodded his head though he was completely un-fooled, "Alright."

"So….it's almost March," she spoke up after they swayed for awhile.

"And?"

"You told me someone did a dance in their barn each month."

"It's most likely the seventieth," Shadow said, "The Wilson's."

"Why do they do it?"

Shadow shrugged, "Pass the time. Be popular. They really are nice people though, I'll give them that."

"As nice as me?"

Shadow glanced at her gleaming eyes, "Depends."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You really do think of things from different angles, don't you?"

"I try."

"Just like you try to be nice to me yet rude to Sonic?"

"I'm not rude to him, it's like teasing. He teases me and I tease him back," Shadow remarked.

Amy laughed, "Roughly.

"Sometimes."

Again, they were filled with silence except from Sonic and Petunia and the others having their own conversations with each other. Shadow looked away for a minute before glancing back at Amy.

She was busy in her own world and Shadow frowned.

"How long are you staying?"

Amy's ears perked up, "W-What?" she looked at Shadow, quite confused, "What do you mean?"

"How long are you staying here?"

Amy fidgeted with her fingers, "I don't know….I was thinking until I got a job…"

"Then?"

Green eyes met red and Amy sighed, "Truthfully, I've been having too much fun with you guys that I rarely think about my future. My mind is on other things."

"Like what?"

Amy laughed with uncertainty, "Other things, okay?"

"What kind of things?" Shadow pressed.

"Fine," she gave in, "The wedding for one. I'm a bridesmaid. The Maid of Honor…."

"What else?"

"Umm, well before I was wondering what would happen when Silver and Blaze got here. Now I'm mainly concerned about Cream."

"Why be concerned?" Shadow grabbed the railing and stopped rollerblading.

Amy followed him and they rollerbladed their way to the concessions; which was the main thing that combined the bowling alleys and the rollerblading rink.

"I want her to get here safely for starters," Amy sat down in a booth.

"What makes you think she won't?"

"Plane crashes, car wrecks, there are tons of things, Shadow." Amy listed before narrowing her eyebrows, "What's with the sudden amount of questions? You're hardly this talkative."

Shadow shrugged, "Nothing else to talk about. I just wondered what was going on in your mind."

Amy nodded in understanding while they feel silent once more. Amy looked away at the ceiling while Shadow leaned back and glanced at Sonic and Petunia who were laughing and trying not to fall down on the rink.

He smirked at Sonic when Petunia fell on her face again and Sonic laughed instead of even thinking about picking her up like a good uncle would do. His gaze went to Manic who walked over to the games with Jeffery, playing the Claw game with an alligator in one hand already.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow didn't really take notice of Amy, which had to have been a first.

"What did you say last night?"

His eyes rose and were alert with his ears while he turned his head towards her. His red eyes met her green and he felt oddly uncomfortable.

_What now? Tell her or just shake my head and say "nevermind"? Better go with the latter._

Shadow shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Amy squealed, "Tell me! What did it mean?"

She leaned across the table with interest, which gave Shadow a sign he was in deep water and somehow his swimming skills weren't working so he could get out.

"Ummm, I said….um….."

Amy tilted her head, "Do you not remember?"

_Bingo! There's your chance, man!_

"No."

"So you do remember?"

_What…did you do? You could've said yes! Then she would've just dropped it!_

"Umm," Shadow fidgeted, "Well…Sorta."

"Sorta?"

_Sorta!? You go with sorta! Like that'll get you out from this situation now! If anything, you just waded deeper into it!_

"Part of it."

"Like what part?"

"I'm."

"That's it?"

Shadow nodded and Amy went into thinking mode. Shadow sighed silently in relief while the devil on the shoulder popped up.

"What are thinking? Falling in love with her! PAH!"

Shadow blinked. He was imagining this right? A little devil that looked like him but had the horns and the tail…even that weird staff that looked like a trident?

"Don't listen to him. You're just changing; everyone does that though it's usually during puberty. But since you never really had that…it looks like you were a late bloomer."

Shadow's head swiveled to his left shoulder with the angel that looked like him but he had the wings and halo and white clothing.

"Woah," he whispered to himself…or _himselves_, "This is trippy."

"That's what you think!" Devil Shadow stood up about only three inches high and pointed at Shadow, "You gotta find that angry, alone Shadow! Not this loving guy who took your place!"

"Don't do it," Angel Shadow stated, "If you do you'd give up Amy and she'd find love with someone else. Besides, how do you know she doesn't feel the say about you?"

"I don't," Shadow said back, "But what'll waiting do any good for me?"

"Exactly! Tell her how you feel before she's swept off her feet by some random guy who comes in like Mike almost did," the angel hedgehog said again.

Devil Shadow pointed at the Angel Shadow, "Don't you dare try to persuade him into commitment and family! He said it himself! A girl makes you say things, do things and act differently than like a man really should!"

Shadow's head swiveled over to the angel to wait hear him say something.

"But women make men melt just the same as men make women melt; there's nothing that can stop love," Angel Shadow reminded.

"Depends if this _Amy Rose_," Devil Shadow sneered, "has an over-protective father and doesn't like Shadow."

"Not that I'm aware of," Shadow replied when they continued to look at him.

"See? They were meant to be together, not Sonic and Amy."

"You don't know that! I say, we crash the wedding and make up some story that Sonic was cheating on Sarah the entire time!"

Shadow looked at the devil him with shock, "You wouldn't do that!" he hissed.

"I would," Devil Shadow pointed at him then pointed at Shadow, "But would you?"

In a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Shadow looked over at the Angel Shadow who shrugged, "It's up to you whether to tell her your feelings or let her slip through your fingertips."

"But you were just trying to influence me to do the right thing!" Shadow wailed.

Angel Shadow cut him off by pointing at him, "If you _already_ know the right thing, you wouldn't be having this argument with yourself."

"Argument with myself?" Shadow inquired, "You two were fighting _with _me."

"Yet," Angel Shadow shrugged with his arms out and his shoulders hunched, "We are just a figment of _your_ imagination."

And with that, the little angel left in a puff of smoke. Shadow blinked and looked at Amy but she wasn't there. Sonic was.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Amy went to take care of Petunia when you started talking to yourself. I didn't believe it but decided to see it for myself…."

"What did she hear?"

"Just mumbling; she said she didn't quite understand what you were saying because you were whispering," Sonic shrugged, "Then I came and you were talking louder…."

"And?" Shadow clasped his hands under the table.

Sonic leaned back and sighed while shaking his head very slowly. Shadow waited as patiently as he could, but this time, it wasn't that possible. He about strangled Sonic until the cobalt hedgehog spoke up.

"You need help, man."

* * *

They were eating their pizza and French fries while Manic stared at the ceiling, "Guys…what if I had powers?"

"You'd still look ugly," Sonic teased while stealing one of his brother's French fries.

"Hey!" Manic slapped his hand away.

"If you had powers, huh?" Blaze pretended to think.

"That's like saying if I wore a hula skirt and had maracas and did a dance like you would," Silver leaned back in his chair.

Manic frowned, "I'm serious! What if I _do _have powers and we just don't know it?"

"Then you have powers and we just don't know it," Shadow repeated him.

Manic glared at him, "Not helping."

"Never said I was," Shadow said while Amy mouthed it

She smiled at him, "How did I know you were just about to say that?"

"It's the truth, Rose. I never said I was and I never said I wasn't. Therefore you cannot accuse me of anything but not making a decision."

"There are plenty of things you haven't made a decision on," Sonic mumbled but Shadow shut him up with a decent glare.

"I never asked for your opinion," Shadow growled.

Sonic shrugged and gave him a lazy tom cat grin, "Never said you did."

Manic was still rambling on about his "powers" he may or may not have.

"What if I could read people's minds?"

"Then wouldn't you have already thought that I want to smack you upside the head," Silver ate his pizza slice.

Manic wrinkled his brow, "Good point."

~~~.~~~

"I got it! I can go through walls!" Manic paused and leaned on his hand, "Or camouflage. A guy at my work does that."

"Let me guess," Silver got up and threw away him plate, "He's a chameleon."

"How'd you know?"

"It's what all chameleons do, idiot," Silver hit the back of Manic's head.

"Ow! Hey! Amy!" Manic pointed his finger at Silver who shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what he's yelling at me for, Ames."

Amy leaned on her elbow and glanced between the two, contemplating which side to go on. Silver would be a better guess seeing as she spent most of her life after the war with Eggman in their apartment. Manic seemed a lesser choice since she never really knew him.

Sonic watched as Petunia raced Mike up and down the dark hall of the game room while Alicia played with Jeffery and the Claw game like he had with his uncle. Shadow had his eyes closed as if he was thinking but in reality he just _wished _he was.

"Hmmm…"

Manic growled and pushed Silver who pushed him right back. Amy watched as they kept at it for another minute or so before Sonic looked over to them then looked behind them.

Shadow's eyes flew open, the boys stopped bickering and shoving and Amy looked up at Sonic who stood with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Mom?"

Manic suddenly twisted around and dropped his arms completely to his side while Aleena walked with her son-in-law.

Flame had his thumbs jerked inside his jean pockets but they immediately released when Mike pointed at him and gave Petunia the starting shove that made her leap into his embrace. Aleena smiled at the two and gasped when Manic launched himself at her, whispering a six-letter word that made her grin even bigger. Sonic moved out of the way of the table, almost pushing over the dumb chair in his way, before hugging his mother as hard as he could.

Shadow leaned back while Manic let go but Sonic hung on like a little kid would cling to his mother's leg.

_He doesn't want to lose her like he almost did._

Sonia smiled and walked over to Alicia and instantly played with the two at the Claw game where Jeffery was already holding a stuffed zebra and a Hello Kitty for his sister.

Aleena made her way to the table with her two sons who sat down beside her. She hugged Amy first then smiled at Shadow.

"Hello, Shadow."

Shadow nodded, "It's good to see you, Aleena."

Flame took a seat by Shadow and took Petunia in his lap. Petunia giggled and kissed her father on the cheek while Flame watched Mike come over.

"Hello," Mike shook hands with Flame then Aleena, "I'm Mike, that's Alicia."

"Aleena. I'm Sonic, Manic and Sonia's mother."

Mike nodded, "I heard."

Alicia came over with Sonia who was holding Jeffery. Petunia strangled the Hello Kitty plushy when she saw it. Jeffery kept a firm grip on the zebra and alligator from earlier. Sonia sat down by her husband, pulling up an extra chair with difficulty though Mike helped her. Alicia sat down by Amy, squeezing in while Mike stood.

Aleena and the group talked before she stared at Sonic, "And where is Sarah?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, "Dealing with something."

"Something?"

"There's this little girl, Rosemary," Amy jumped in, "at school who's mistreated by her father and when she wasn't picked up at school yesterday, Sarah brought her to the house and since she technically already kidnapped her she can't go anywhere."

"I don't really call that kidnapping if her father is a jerk," Aleena muttered.

"That's what I thought," Amy put her hands on the table, "I just wanna know _who _her father is. Her mother died, I believe, so when Sarah reports it Child Services Rosemary would become an orphan to adopt."

"That's awful!" Sonia cried.

"How is that awful?" Mike asked, "If her father mistreats her, I would think she'd be happy to have parents who are nice. She might get a foster family first, Sonia. Besides, the little kids are usually adopted first anyway."

"I feel bad for the bigger ones," Amy mumbled.

"Can we not get depressed, we came here to have fun," Manic leaned back.

Amy nodded in agreement, "Fine with me."

They sat in silence for awhile until Flame asked, "What now?"

_That _made Sonic's Grinch smile appear once again. "I have an idea."


	20. Pep Talk For Shadow

**STH © SEGA **

**Mike and Sarah belong to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Thank you, Phantomask!**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45. Thank you, aliciathewolf45!**

**Sorry if the last part is cheesy or downright stupid.**

**Enjoy! Also, I don't own the word 'ShadAmy' and I didn't create it. Just another disclaimer to be safe. :/**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Pep Talk For Shadow**

"SONIC!"

"That's me!"

"I hate you for this!" Shadow growled, fitting through the tube on the indoor playground.

"Aw, hate is a strong word, Shadow!"

"Exactly!" Shadow landed in the ball pit.

"Lighten up," the blue blur laughed.

Zoom was the name of the place. It was a place for kids to run around and have fun—a.k.a. something that Shadow shouldn't be in.

But where's there are pink hedgehog, Shadow is sure to follow.

Petunia giggled as she threw a ball at her two uncles. Shadow growled. "Petunia, knock it off."

Petunia didn't really feel like stopping though. Flame was near the food stands while watching Sonia and Alicia play skeeball with Jeffery. Mike watched while sitting on the opposite side of the table with Flame. Manic was still stuck in a tube while Amy laughed her ass off in front him.

"Hurry, Shadow, or I'll tell her!" Sonic cheered as he climbed back into the plastic, purple tunnel.

Amy stopped to look at the two coming around the corner while she layed down in the tunnel in front of Manic. Manic sighed. "I give up."

"Tell me what, Sonic?"

Sonic stopped and so did Shadow. The blue hedgehog grinned. "How'd you know I meant you?"

Amy shrugged. "I have my hunches."

Sonic nudged Shadow. "He has something to tell you, _Amy._"

Amy cocked her head to the side while Sonic pushed Manic out and they left the two in the tunnel, together….alone. Shadow gulped.

This was too much silence. He was wishing she would just say something. _Exhale _deeply if need be.

Amy glimpsed away and then looked back, "So…You havin' fun?"

~~~.~~~

"You blew it," Sonic whispered, wearing a protective vest with blinking lights on it as he held the laser gun.

Shadow was on the other side of a large block that they were leaning their backs against. "Listen, I'm not usually open to anything, what makes you think I'm going to up and tell her how I feel?" he whispered back.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged. "Can't you at least give her a sign?"

"What if she thinks I'm just playing with her? I don't want to lose her, Sonic."

"You won't. If she starts walking away from you, I'll push you to walk after her. Or grab her and turn her around until you two finally get together. Seriously, this is bugging me."

"Just marry Sarah, move into your house and take your annoying relatives and friends with you. Leave me be."

"You think things are better without her?" Sonic tilted his head as he watched Flame hit Sonia before dipping her and kissing her. "Love will change you, Shadow. You can't deny it."

"How do you know? You've been too much of a coward towards it. I can say no. I have a choice."

Sonic's eyes were still on his sister. She smiled and kissed Flame again. Sonic sighed.

"No, you don't, Shadow. And you know it."

Shadow was quiet. He waited before asking, "How was it? When you met her."

Sonic watched his sister and his brother-in-law. "Like…I didn't want to run for once. I wanted to slow down—to live life in a normal pace."

Shadow's eyes softened. Sonic asked, "What do you feel when you see her?"

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "I feel…like I'm home. And to me that's a huge…thing. I've never had a home until now, but with her there…it feels…."

Sonic watched Flame and Sonia go. "I know," he whispered before both said the same word:

"Complete."

~~~.~~~

Alicia watched as Petunia raced around her father as they played the arcade games. Mike sat down beside her and followed her gaze.

"How's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one," the wolf gritted her teeth.

Mike clamped her shoulder. "I'm kidding. Sheesh. But who was that person you were talking to?"

"Talking to when? What person?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Last night. On the phone. You went to the bathroom and your phone buzzed so I…might've glanced at it."

Alicia's eyes narrowed, "And?"

"Well, I noticed you talk to someone named…" Mike glanced at her with nervous eyes, "Lewis."

"He's a guy I used to work with at a place I babysat. We went out every once and awhile with friends but we never dated," the wolf answer. "Why?"

"Just wondered….what's his last name?"

"I don't remember," Alicia stated. "I don't ask him his last name each time I talk to him. Hell, I barely talk to him—last night was the first night in months we've gotten to talk together—he's finishing college."

Mike shrugged, "Just wondered, again."

Alicia sighed silently, watching his hand move to his knee, near her hand. Part of her wanted to grab it and reassure him of something—but what? She mentally shook her head though and carried on with watching Flame and Petunia.

_No, Alicia….Hmm…Lewis…Lewis what? Something that started with an 'H'._

* * *

"I'm glad we did this," Rosemary giggled.

Sarah laughed a little with her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, they'll be happy with all of these brownies."

"Rosemary," Sarah said after awhile as she stirred the brownie mix. "Do you think your father will come for you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Didn't you call the social worker?"

"Yes, and they should be by in a few hours or so," Sarah reassured.

"Will I be placed for adoption?"

"…Most likely," Sarah spoke up.

"Could you adopt me?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," Sarah cooed. "I just don't think I could afford for you. Kids are a lot of work."

"But I'd be in school most of the time," Rosemary whined.

"Rosemary," Sarah warned. "You'll find a good and kind family unlike your father. Okay?"

Rosemary nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Sonic watched the yellow, glow-in-the-dark golf ball while Shadow hit his pink one. Sonic smirked as the hedgehog glared at him.

"I thought pink would help you recognize it quicker," Sonic teased.

Amy was ahead of them with Alicia and Mike while Aleena hit with Sonic and Shadow. Aleena had been caught up on the latest gossip—mainly all about how Sonic had tried to get Shadow and Amy together; Shadow falling in love with Amy and not telling her and how much Sonic bet with Silver that they would get together before the wedding or after it.

"Shadow," Aleena started. "Just tell her. It'll stop bugging us all and make both of you happy."

Shadow hit the ball into the hole before twisting around to face her. "I can't."

"Why not?" the mother asked.

Sonic hit the yellow ball into the hole and moved onto the next one miniature course, letting his mother give Shadow a pep talk. Red eyes looked at where Amy's group had been but they were already around the corner and away with Sonic close behind them.

"I'm…"

Aleena patiently waited, looking up at the taller, confused hedgehog.

"I'm scared…" Shadow swallowed, looking into her eyes. "I've never really felt this way before…Maria was just like a sister to me. This whole idea of love is getting into my head and playing games with me. When I see her, I want to tell her, I _really _do. But a part of me that I've never really shown always makes me chicken out."

"Shadow the Hedgehog," Aleena grabbed his arms. "You are a hero. A fighter. You can be selfish but loyal, nonetheless. You can be confused but you're smart, nonetheless. You can be alone in life, Shadow," she put her hands on his cheeks, "but you'll always love her…nonetheless."

Shadow was about to say something after Aleena's thoughtful and balanced words when suddenly, a yellow ball hit his cheek.

Red eyes glared into Sonic's green while the blue blur smiled innocently.

~~~.~~~

Sonic glanced at his phone.

Shadow looked at him as he took a place in the truck. Manic was seated in the car with Blaze and Silver. Mike and Alicia were in the car too. Flame had taken Sonia, Petunia and Jeffery back to their house while Aleena rode with her other son and Shadow plus Amy who sat in the back with her.

"Sarah hasn't called?"

Sonic shook his head. "No…"

Aleena tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sonic said again, putting away his phone.

Shadow watched it buzz. "Then who keeps calling you?"

"Some guy named Lewis."

~~~.~~~

"Stop here," Shadow told Sonic while they pulled into Fred Meyer.

Sonic was confused but didn't object, "What for?"

"Groceries," Shadow said while unbuckling. "C'mon Rose. We need a cart pusher."

Aleena followed his example while Sonic turned back at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

His mother left with Amy after saying, "Groceries."

Sonic sighed, unbuckling with gritting teeth, "Fine."

The blue hedgehog locked the truck and followed them indoors. The car Blaze was driving parked next to his truck with a really puzzled look on her face. Before she could stop him though, Silver got out and followed them with Manic. Mike and Alicia glanced at Blaze for instructions but left her in the car as well to catch up to them later if she wanted—which she did later on while they walked into the store.

The eight Mobians gathered around before forming a line, with Shadow in the lead while Amy pushed the cart behind him. Sonic was behind her while his mother talked to Manic. Mike and Alicia traveled behind them while Silver and Blaze were in the back.

"What are we doing?" the cat asked.

"Getting groceries," Sonic replied.

"What for?" Silver bumped a pile of watermelons and caused them to roll away down an aisle.

"Because I'm afraid with all of you people here in my house," Shadow grabbed some bread and put it in the cart before grabbing the front of it and dragging Amy along, "You'll eat everything."

Silver coughed nervously while a worker jumped over the watermelons. "Why don't we just get a hotel room, Blaze?"

"No!" Amy whined. "Please don't guys."

"Please do," Shadow mumbled.

"See?" Silver motioned to Shadow. "Amy, we're being rude just to come like this."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Please, you two just want to have sex."

Blaze glared at him, about to pick up her shoe and throw it at him if Aleena wasn't watching them.

Shadow stared at the milk; his red eyes seemed to show he was waiting for his Amy—woah, woah…his? His Amy?

He mentally shook his head while Amy whined again. "He doesn't mind, do you, Shadow?"

Shadow blinked and turned around. He was expecting all of them to be staring at them normally. _Normally. _Not whatever the hell Amy was doing.

He raised an eyebrow while slowly putting the milk in the cart. She matched his movement evenly and walked slowly towards him while their friends watched—Sonic smiling more contently and evilly than the others as the two hedgehogs stood only inches apart.

Amy's eyelids were halfway lowered as her eyes looked glazed in lust. Shadow gulped.

This had to be a trap. He just knew it, but who could say no to those eyes? The strawberry scent that had a mix of his hay and earthy smell. He liked it. He knew if he were to kiss her, he would probably have to be stopped by Sonic; he was so in love with this female. So overpowered by her beauty. So taken by her flawless figure and grace. Nothing would stop him from making her his and his only—and he knew if he kissed her that that was where it would probably end up.

"No," he breathed out and turned around to grab another milk jug.

Sonic frowned slightly at Shadow's resistance and how easily he did it. A part of him wished he could do that with Sarah.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he moaned, pulling it out. "LEWIS! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" he yelled.

People around them stopped and stared while Silver smiled nervously. Amy sighed and grabbed his phone, perfectly normal again. "Hello?"

"He's right here," Amy handed the phone to Sonic.

Sonic shook his head and whispered, "No."

"Yes," Amy whispered back just as harshly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!" Sonic finished and grabbed it. "Hello?"

The hedgehog's narrowed eyebrows soon became relaxed but he walked away, down another aisle.

"Who is this Lewis?" Mike asked.

Amy shrugged, "A guy who keeps calling him."

"Weird," Mike said while Alicia gave him a look. "Alicia keeps talking to some guy named Lewis."

"What?" Amy glanced at Alicia.

"He's a friend of mine, way back when," the she-wolf explained dully.

Sonic hung up on the phone and walked back to them. "I'm so…"

"What?"

"_Frickin' _pissed," Sonic hissed.

"What?" Shadow stopped the cart in front of some oranges.

"This Lewis guy is apparently-"

"Sarah's younger brother and is coming out for the wedding?" Shadow asked and grabbed the bag before throwing it in the cart.

Sonic stopped. "How'd you know that?"

"I overheard her talking on the phone on the night after you proposed," Shadow replied. "She called him Lewis, also Baby Louie and Baby Brother, but whatever."

"And she never told me?"

"Told you what? Her brother wasn't coming to the wedding?" Amy snorted. "It's not like you didn't know she had a brother."

They were silent while Sonic glared at Amy. Shadow swallowed before grabbing the bag of apples and placing them beside the oranges. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Of all those years of dating, she never thought to mention a brother?"

"_Younger_ brother," Sonic gritted his teeth. "She has an older brother that I know of but I haven't met him. Her father and mother are coming back for the wedding from a trip from Hawaii or something."

"So she never told you that she had a younger brother?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah! And I wanna know why!"

"Maybe she told you, but did you ever listen?" Blaze inquired, stepping in further on her foot.

"Can it, Cat," Sonic turned around and glared at her. "I listen to her."

Silver glowered at him while putting an arm around Blaze's shoulder. "How do you know?"

"Because….I…listen to her."

"No, you don't," Shadow snorted and walked away, leaving them to catch up.

"Lewis Hutchington!" Alicia exclaimed. "That's it!"

"Nooooo!" Mike sarcastically said at her while walking away.

Alicia stared at him.

"…"

"OW!"

People turned their heads to the noisy group with frowns on their faces. Mike held his breath while the red mark on his cheek stood out—the wolf swaying her hips while walking away.

"Let's just get the groceries and leave," Amy whispered to Shadow before leaving the two to duke it out.

Silver and Blaze followed Sonic who followed the two "love birds" with his mother. The white hedgehog leaned into his girlfriend. "Think we should leave them?"

Blaze shrugged. "I'm following the leader."

Silver glanced at the store manager who was with Alicia and Mike, holding the two apart.

"Me, too."

~~~.~~~

"Can we go home now?"

Shadow smirked at Sonic while he put the car in reverse. "What, are you desperate?"

Sonic glared, "Possibly. Now hit the gas, Casanova."

Shadow rolled his eyes while Amy giggled. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, you're right," Sonic sighed. "I'll call you "The Hedgehog That's In Love"."

Amy raised an eyebrow. Shadow glared at Sonic. "Don't."

"Yeah, too long, I agree," Sonic looked out the window thoughtfully. "I got it, how about ShadAmy?"

"Shad what?" Amy coughed.

Shadow kept his glared, "Yeah, Sonic, Shad _what_?"

"ShadAmy, a mix between your guy's name," Sonic smiled. "It exists, trust me. I just remember hearing it before somewhere."

"Where?" Amy asked.

"I don't kiss and tell," Sonic shook his head to her.

Shadow's eyes were basically balls of fire now, "_Faker_. One more word from you and I'll-"

Aleena cleared her throat. Shadow went quiet just as quickly as Sonic. Amy's ears pointed forward while she waited. "What does it mean?"

Shadow groaned and hit the steering wheel while at a stop sign.

Aleena sighed. "Let's just go home…"

Shadow stopped, letting Blaze honk behind him. He turned his head slowly to Sonic. "She isn't staying with us…is she?"

Sonic smiled, "Just for a few days, Shaddie Waddie."

Shadow blinked.

_Shaddie Waddie? Where the hell did that come from in that tiny little brain of his?_

Amy was thinking the exact same thing as Shadow while Sonic grinned stupidly. Aleena sighed in frustration while Blaze was joined in with the honking of several other cars behind them.

_Just kick him out, Shadow. You can do it._

Shadow gritted his teeth, still staring at the blue hedgehog.

_Nope. You'd have to kick Aleena out too and Amy would stand up for both of them and then kick you out and then you'd have to try and persuade Blaze to drive you home and when she left you on the road everyone behind you right now will drive by and flip you off for not driving already and then you'll be a hitchhiker going home and that takes an hour while driving, imagine it on foot—you'd be in town all night—_

"SHADOW!" they all yelled.

Shadow jumped, hitting the gas and barely missing the back of a red truck. The truck driver honked and flipped him off while Shadow took a deep breath before continuing.

_I hate it when I think like an idiot…_

* * *

Sarah licked the wooden spoon while Rosemary licked the bowl.

The brownies were in the oven and baking when the door was banged on rather too hard for the lime green hedgehog's taste.

She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing.

_That should be the social worker. Then again…they'd be way early._

The lime green hedgehog opened the door and froze.

Rosemary's ears flew back as she cowered under the table, leaving the bowl on the counter. Sarah could've sweared that the little girl was whimpering—but Sarah's gaze was fixed on the Mobian standing before her.

After all he had done he still had the audacity to come and stand before her? There was no way in hell she would let this bastard do so. All the hatred she had felt for Rosemary's father came swelling back like a tsunami after an earthquake—full of rage for _all _that _he _had _done. _

Ice blue eyes glared into Sarah's dark brown.

"_I want my daughter_."

And this crashing tsunami was fifty feet high.

~.~

"Go to hell."

Sarah stared into the eyes of Scourge. Rosemary whimpered again. Scourge stepped forward. "Just give her to me."

"The social worker is on their way, I can't let you do that."

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "You did _what_?"

"You heard me," Sarah put her hands on her hips. "You treat a child like this every day? Fine. I'll play this game."

Scourge chuckled evilly. "Oh, Sarah…you wouldn't want to do that. You might get hurt."

"I think I can stand that."

Scourge hissed and plunged forward, hitting her. She locked their elbows together to swing him around and hit the soft couch as hard as he could. Scourge hissed again but turned around, jumping over the couch and heading toward Rosemary.

Sarah's eyes widened and she jumped over the couch, landing on Scourge. Rosemary opened a drawer and rummaged through, watching frantically at her father and her new friend fight. She was only a little girl. What was she supposed to do to stop these two fight?

Sarah rolled over on top of Scourge. Scourge hummed seductively and held her hips. She scowled. "You pig."

Scourge rolled them over again but Sarah matched his moves, still on top. Scourge chuckled while she growled. "Did you do this to Rosemary's mother? Rape her?"

Scourge's expression got dark and he flipped her hard over onto the carpet. She winced at her hurt back. Blue eyes stared into her. "I _loved _her mother."

"That seems highly unlikely," she grunted as she kicked him in the gut.

The two got up and glared at each other. Scourge snarled. "You wouldn't know. You were never there."

Sarah watched as he went to her punch her. She ducked and hit him in the gut. He doubled over and then tripped her to the floor. Before he could do anything else, she rolled over and did a pushup to get back standing. Scourge narrowed his eyebrows.

Sarah shrugged. "I have two brothers."

She punched him in the cheek while he grabbed one of her wrists and bent it back. She winced in pain as she started to go on her knees. Rosemary grabbed the first thing she could see as a useful weapon. Sarah looked up at Scourge who was ready to break her nose. "Just tell me this…if her mother died…and you took Rosemary…why do you treat her like this?"

"She was a mistake," Scourge growled. "She was never supposed to happen. Thanks to her, her mother is dead."

"What do you mean?"

"She died giving birth," Scourge seemed to choke but kept it up.

"Five years old…" Sarah breathed. "You only went back to the crime because she died and you blamed Rosemary…We never heard of any problems until five or four years ago."

"You catch up fast," Scourge said, ready to hurt or even kill.

Sarah shook her head and held his arm, gritting her teeth. "Why? Why didn't you just learn to love again? Or let Rosemary go for adoption?"

"Because, her mother didn't want that. Before she died, she told me to take care of her and love her."

"And this is what you call love?" Sarah choked, motioning at where she thought Rosemary was.

Scourge paused, his grip loosened. Sarah felt it and knew it was her only chance. She twirled around on her knees and stood up, switching position so fast that Scourge couldn't keep up.

"Bitch," he hissed in a whisper.

"That's right," Sarah growled into his ear. "But I'm a bitch that could actually love her child. You can't. And when that social worker comes and takes her away from you, I'm calling the cops and getting you arrested."

"You don't have a witness," Scourge snarled.

Sarah and Scourge both looked at Rosemary when it clicked in their brains. Rosemary stood there with one of the big knives. Her tears swelled up as she held it out, unsure and afraid of what to do. Scourge's eyes softened and he seemed to stop struggling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "For what?"

Scourge growled and butted his head against her legs, doing a headstand instead of a handstand to kick her in the face and flip over her. She hit the ground and whined. The kick of his shoe was powerful. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was slightly cut. He had only a bruised cheek. Rosemary watched hesitantly as her father kicked Sarah in the stomach, making sure she would stay on the ground.

He then walked over to Rosemary. Kneeling down, he slapped her. "Wait for me next time."

Rosemary's ears went back and as she held the knife, she could only think of one thing. Protect herself. If she couldn't protect Sarah, she could protect herself. She slashed the knife at him which caused him to jump away from her. He growled and reached his arm out to slap her again, but this time, Rosemary was ready.

She slashed the knife along the inside of his arm, causing a slight trail of blood. Scourge was fed up with this. "C'mon!" he roared.

"NO!" she screamed. "You're a bad man!" she held the knife out again.

He tried twisting his arm around to reach her hand but there was no gain. Sarah moaned behind him but he didn't care. He was going and he was going with this nuisance. He grabbed her little wrist and twisted it around to keep her from cutting him. The knife slipped and Scourge watched in slow motion as it landed, blade down, on the little girl's foot.

Rosemary's eyes went wide as Scourge froze. The knife cut into the side of her foot, leaving a good mark. She whimpered and stared at him with scared little eyes. For once, Scourge couldn't yell at her or slap her. It was his fault. And he knew it. Because he always knew when it was his fault, he caused crimes and fires. He caused fights and now, he caused her to get hurt. And not just anyone, his little girl.

Whether he liked it or not, she was his creation. His ice blue eyes were as soft as they could be in that moment as Rosemary was on the verge of passing out. She felt him raise his hand slowly to her cheek and she squinted her eyes, ready for the slap. Instead though, his thumb lightly brushed along all the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

She hiccupped and Scourge sat Indian style in front of her, dragging her towards him. She wasn't sure what to do, run or let him. She couldn't run even if she wanted to. Her foot was bleeding on the kitchen tile. He carefully scooped her up and placed her in his lap. She cried anyway, scared of him and scared because of what happened.

Scourge rocked her back and forth. How could he let this happen? Her mother had been his love and Rosemary was his first child. She was innocent and young. At that instant, Scourge realized he didn't want her to get married to some jackass like him. So, he kept rocking her, slightly humming to her, trying to calm her in any way possible.

He flinched when she whispered, "Daddy…" into his chest, but his grip never loosened.

Rosemary was scared. She needed someone to depend on. Scourge sighed. Even if that person had to be him for the last couple of minutes before the social worker came or before Sonic and Shadow showed up with Blaze and Silver.

Scourge took his jacket off and leaned her back over his knee. She whimpered, unsure of what he was doing. But he shushed her silently and gently for once, ripping the sleeve of his precious jacket and wrapping it around her foot. She was more precious, he decided.

He brought her back up and glanced back at Sarah who was up on her knees now and staring at him. Her eyes showed only love for the girl who was hurt, but she was suspicious of him like always. She crawled towards the two and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Scourge…she needs you."

Scourge stared down at the life form he had created, only tightening his grasp on her. With the sense he needed to get the job done, he finally had his daughter in his arms and he wasn't planning on letting go.

Sarah sighed and her ears pricked to the sound of a trucking driving in the on the pavement. She stood up and stared back at Scourge. "I'll go see who that is."

Even she could agree to this:

They were both hoping it wasn't the social worker.

* * *

**_To Coolly, a guest that reviewed_: **

**Right, because suddenly you know how I wrote my story and that I'm a nice person. Maybe _I _wanted Alicia in there. I put Mike in there to write more-_I_ put Alicia in there (the first OC I _wanted _in there). _I _asked aliciathewolf45. I will only use Alicia, Sunny, Flame, Petunia and Jeffery in a story that has OC's along with the Sonic gang. I will _never _put Twilight the Wolf's character in my stories ever again since I've done it to The Hunt and with her pestering I've been sorely tempted to take Twilight and her siblings out. **

**You do not know me, you don't know who I am, how I act or what I do to my stories. All you _did _know is that I'm writing this story, I'm a ShadAmy fan as well as a SonAmy fan and that I love humor and writing and I don't take bullshit from no one when they don't get a point that I am trying to make. I'm not nice very often, so what makes you think that I would let people have their OC in my story whenever they ask? I don't do it, and I won't ever, unless it is Alicia or the Phantomask's characters. They don't ask, _I _ask.**

**Trust me, I know what I'm doing with my story, I don't care if you hate it now, or if ever even liked it. I write for the fun of it. **

**I do care though, when people don't get the point. Obviously some are too stupid to think about the option where _I _wanted Alicia in there. Don't blame aliciathewolf45 for wanting her character in every story she writes-you might as well be saying that to me when I put Sarah in there. Yet you don't.****When you figure it out, I hope you've learned enough to grow up and think through your thoughts before they become actions. **

**Until then, keep thinking. It was fun while it lasted!**

**Ciao! **


	21. OCD

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah, Benjie and Lewis belong to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to Phantomask! Thank you, Phantomask!**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45. Thank you, aliciathewolf45!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**OCD**

Sarah peered outside to see the last two Mobians on Earth that she thought she would see at that moment.

The taller and older one was a brown hedgehog with quills pointed down almost like Sonic's except for bangs on his forehead. He had purple eyes that seemed to hold concern after hearing crashing sounds indoors. All he wore were jeans, a dark green flannel shirt and black and yellow Nike running shoes.

"Benjie…Lewis…what are you doing here?"

"Gee," the brown hedgehog replied as he walked up the steps with Lewis. "I would've expected a better greeting from our sister."

Lewis was a lime green hedgehog like her with brown eyes too. His quills were fashioned to show them going up like a Mohawk only placed everywhere and pointing different directions—his quills were cut short though so it made them look like spikes sticking out of his head. He wore brown, baggy shorts and a red, loose shirt with flip-flops. His gold piercings in his right ear shined with the sun, making Sarah squint.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you two to be here this early—Lewis, what are you wearing?" She motioned to his shorts and flip-flops.

He looked down and then back up. "What? What's the problem?"

"We're not in Hawaii," Sarah said.

"Speaking of Hawaii," Benjie shifted to his left leg. "Mom and Dad are coming up tomorrow."

"W-What? How come no one told me this?" Sarah put her hands on her hips.

Scourge was inside, and once he heard another truck pull into the driveway, he swallowed.

_Sonic_.

He'd recognized that truck anywhere, though the Mobian's quills always made it easy to tell through the window of the house and through the window of the truck. Or maybe it was because Sonic stopped the truck in front of the red Dodge in Shadow's driveway taking up his parking space.

The car behind them had to stop short and then drive around to park kinda on the snow/grass. Shadow and Sonic both had their arms folded at the newcomers, Shadow seemed more serious though.

"Sarah…" Sonic said almost in a sing-song voice.

Sarah leaned over to look past Lewis while her brothers turned around. Benjie sighed. "You're home alone?"

"No."

Lewis peered in and saw Scourge, his arm still lightly bleeding and the girl in his arms, definitely bleeding. He sighed. "Don't tell me you're still getting in fights?"

"That was one time, _seven _years ago," Sarah pointed at finger at Lewis. "The dumbass touched my ass."

Benjie shrugged. "She has a point."

"Well, what about them?" Lewis pointed to Sonic and Shadow.

Aleena and Amy were already walking over to them, unafraid. If Sarah wasn't fighting with them, they couldn't possibly be dangerous. Shadow and Sonic glanced at each other before following Silver and Blaze. Manic seemed to travel behind, staring behind them to the road, his ears pricked forward.

"Sarah!" Sonic called again, obviously agitated she didn't answer the first time.

Benjie blinked at his sister, waiting for her to answer. Instead, Sarah slammed the door shut, closed the blinds just as quickly and hurried over to Scourge. "Hide!"

Scourge stared at her. "She's needs a doctor," he said slowly, pointing at Rosemary.

The little girl looked up at her and whimpered. "My foot…"

"Right, right."

Sarah hurried over to the phone. Scourge stood up shakily, still holding his daughter. "Nevermind, do you have a backdoor?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's it! Go through the garage door, I'll open it when everyone's inside."

"Sounds good."

"Wait," Sarah stopped him while he walked through the kitchen. "There's blood on the carpet—they'll notice something went on."

"Oh, screw it," Scourge turned around walked to the front door.

"What are you crazy!?"

"Yup," Scourge opened the door and pushed Benjie aside. "Move it."

Benjie would've pushed back but he saw Rosemary. "What happened to her?" he asked Sarah when the hedgehog leaned against the door.

"Ummm…"

Shadow and Sonic, plus Amy, were focused on Scourge while he got in his black pick-up and left. Sonic turned around with narrowed eyes to Sarah. "Yeah," he walked up to Sarah with Shadow. "What exactly happened?"

Sarah fidgeted, "Exactly?"

Shadow frowned and stepped between her brothers. Towering over her, he growled, "_Exactly_."

* * *

"Well," Sonic paced back and forth in the living room. "What'd he say?"

"Scourge said Rosemary will be fine," Sarah said, sitting on the couch with her two brothers, hanging up the phone.

"The poor girl," Amy was in the rocking chair, curled up.

Shadow stood beside her, rocking the chair gently. Blaze and Silver were sitting on the mattress on the floor and sighed. "Now that the house is overflowed with people, what do we do?"

Manic nodded in agreement, "Sunny's coming up soon."

"And Cream and Rouge and Knuckles," Amy stated.

"They can stay with Tails," Sonic said, walking around near the pictures on the DVD case.

"What about Sunny?" Manic inquired, narrowing one eyebrow.

"She can stay with him too. If you're so concerned, you can stay with him."

"Honey," Aleena said. "Don't you think you should talk about it with Tails?"

"We already spoke to him about Rouge and Knuckles with the twins," Amy replied. "And we all know he won't object to having Cream in the house."

"Manic and Sunny can stay here," Shadow said. "We don't want to intrude on Tails."

Sonic nodded, "If you're okay with that, Shadow, then fine."

"So," Blaze rocked herself back and forth, glancing between the group in the crowded room. "What now?"

"I don't know, what do we do when we're bored with friends out in the country?" Sonic asked, smirking at Shadow.

Shadow sighed. "Well, we could fix tractors-"

"No," Amy said.

"Fine, we can…build the barn. Ride the horses down here and get something productive done."

Sonic clapped his hands. "Let's do it."

"For real?" Lewis laughed for a second. "You just do whatever?"

"We're spontaneous in the winter," Sarah said. "There's hardly anything to do."

"It's February."

"And there's still snow out, isn't there?" Silver stated.

"You want to build out in the snow?" Benjie inquired.

"No," Aleena stood up. "You guys can, I'm going to make something."

"Oh!" Blaze stood up. "Let's make a new recipe."

"Seriously?" Amy asked.

Sarah nodded. "Let's do it, just for the fun of it."

"You guys can do what you want," Aleena seemed to agree while the girls left for the kitchen.

"So," Sonic stared at them, "How about it?"

* * *

"Sonic, stop it."

Sonic frowned and stopped shaking the ladder. The blue blur held the ladder still for Shadow to get up on the roof of the soon-to-be-barn. Shadow glared down at him. "Or I'm not helping."

"Aww, I was just kidding."

Benjie and Lewis were with Manic doing the fence around the barn. It was just plain ole wood going around the barn, though the barn was more like a stables area. Sonic had already made a shelter on the other side of the field to mark where the fence would go and how long the fence went around the area. Silver held the nails up to Sonic to reach and then give them to Shadow.

"This'll take forever," Shadow muttered.

"It will with that attitude," Sonic joked.

It was starting to warm up again and the wind was dying down, but the sun was near the mountains. "Think they'll make dinner for us?" Sonic inquired, leaning against the ladder and staring at the view.

"If they do, I won't eat it. They're making a new recipe—from scratch. If it's horrible, I don't wanna try it."

"You're sure picky," Sonic stated. "Amy just cooks whatever. She'll eat anything but lima beans and asparagus."

"And you know this, how?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, I just remember her saying that a long time ago back in Mobius when she was trying to get me to go on a date with her."

Silver chuckled. "I kinda miss that Amy. There's hardly any more death hugs."

"Hey, I'm just glad she isn't all over me," Sonic stated, handing a few nails to Shadow.

Shadow put them in his mouth while he took one and started hammering. He hadn't spoken much since they got out of the house and got the equipment but Sonic didn't mind—it meant more room for him to talk.

"So, what do you think of Sarah's brothers?" Silver asked, looking back at the three getting another side of the fence ready, doing a good job so far.

Sonic shrugged, "Never really said hi to them yet."

"Just wait until her parents come," Shadow said while keeping the nails in his mouth, holding them with his teeth, making the pointed sides stick out of his mouth.

Sonic sighed and looked up at Shadow. "Need another piece of wood yet? I think Silver's getting tired of holding it _and _the nails."

"Boohoo," Shadow gritted his teeth and hammered away again.

"Gee, thanks," Silver mumbled, leaning his head against the wood.

~~~.~~~

"Eggs, flour, milk, butter," Sarah said, reading off of the card.

"I thought we were supposed to make something _new_," Amy asked, leaning against the counter.

"The boys _think _that," Aleena said, having an apron on her.

Blaze giggled. "When they see the brownies you made earlier, Sarah, and then this chocolate and vanilla cake—they'll be all over it."

"You girls make the cake," Aleena said and walked over to a chicken. "And I'll cook this for you guys. I know a perfect recipe for it by heart."

"Really? What is it?" Amy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Something I made for the kids every Saturday night," Aleena said, turning around and moving Amy gently out of the way and getting something out of the cupboard.

"It's like you know where everything is," Amy laughed.

"Hm," Aleena smiled warmly.

Sarah laughed with the pink hedgehog. "What's sad is that I've been here longer and I still don't know where half the stuff is. Shadow does though."

"I hear he cooks most often," Blaze teased.

Sarah shrugged and went back to mixing. "Sometimes, mainly breakfast and sometimes lunch but I don't mind. I've never been one to cook that much."

Amy wrapped her arm to the bag of flour. She put it in her fist before blowing it right on Aleena's head. The mother turned around and smiled warmly again. "Amy…"

Amy sweetly smiled while shrugged, "What'cha talking about?"

Aleena put her hand over her head. Amy heard a cracking sound and then she felt the egg go down her head and then her cheeks. She laughed slowly but grabbed more flour and threw it, letting the others join in.

* * *

Amy rubbed the towel against her wet quills while sitting on Shadow's bed. "Thanks for the towel."

Shadow frowned. "You live here."

"Well," Amy turned around to the hedgehog in his bed completely. She put the towel around his neck. "It's your towel."

Shadow was fighting the urge not to put his hands on her hips, so he took off the towel and placed it down on the floor. Amy sighed and got under the covers. They were silent in the dark for awhile.

"Do you think Sonic's angry with Sarah?"

"Why?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, because of Scourge being here."

Shadow snorted. "I was more pissed than him when I saw Scourge. He was just concerned because Sarah and Rosemary were the only ones in the house—with him there it would only cause trouble."

"True, but…she didn't give any information as to why. And when that social worker came, she was the one pissed because she had to come all the way out here and it took her four hours."

Shadow raised on eyebrow lightly. "I guess that's just her problem."

He turned to face her and saw she was already facing him. She started lightly tracing her fingers against his chest, wrapping her fingers around his white chest fur over and over again. Shadow's gaze was low and even though he just couldn't, he was _so _tempted to kiss her. All he wanted was that precious kiss from her.

_But how could someone like her, love someone like me?_

~~~.~~~

In the middle of the night, Shadow heard a slight stirring. He opened his eyes and looked down at the rose hedgehog that was snuggling into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and her legs were tangled with his.

His lips brush gently against her forehead. He instantly closed them and swallowed. Amy moaned and held him tighter. Shadow stopped moving and listened. There it was again. Something outside. Moving and creeping along.

He tried to peel Amy off but only ended up picking her up, closing her legs around his waist and holding her in front of him like a backwards piggy back ride or how you would hold a sleeping child. He opened the curtain, straining to hold his crush up.

_She's heavier than she looks._

He looked outside but only saw large, pale eyes. He frowned, "Badger."

The creature sniffed around like a dog before digging a hole. It walked off later in the night and by then, Shadow was already back in bed. When he got onto the mattress, Amy groaned and slightly opened her eyes. Shadow shushed her and held her tightly. She didn't seem to mind or even notice, only keeping her legs up to his waist until he dragged them down to his legs.

"Shadow…" she moaned, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

Amy opened her mouth but nothing came out. Green eyes tiredly looked at red ones. "I…I…"

"You what?" Shadow asked, entwining his fingers to keep his hold on her better.

Amy shook her head with a soft smile. "It's stupid. Besides, we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

"Sarah's parents are coming—God knows who else might show up."

"You know…since you came things have gotten crazy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Amy joked, closing her eyes.

Shadow kissed her temple calmly, causing her to look up at him. Amy looked down though, blinking continuously for a moment until closing her eyes and falling asleep. Shadow sighed contently.

"Well…I guess we'll just have to wait and see…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

That morning was one of the greatest to Shadow. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Amy. Her green eyes were already looking at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she smiled.

Shadow yawned and stretched, "Yeah, yeah. But you had a better sleep than me last night. I don't get how you can sleep that deep."

"Why do you sleep so lightly?"

"I didn't always," Shadow said. "When I was on the ARK…I slept like a baby."

Amy watched him carefully. Shadow swallowed. "Maria would always watch Earth with me until I fell asleep. And when I didn't…she would just hold me…talk to me all night long. I never had a nightmare really…but she would act like it. She was…a bigger sister I never had."

Amy smiled. "You're sharing this with me, why?"

"Because," Shadow glanced down at her, "it just felt right…"

"So you became a light sleeper because?"

"She was killed," Shadow said. "I became a machine of mass destruction. G.U.N. was after me, so I had to learn to keep a watch on everything at all times. Plus, I could never get that image of her dying out of my mind—fighting amnesia most of the time."

"Do you think you might ever get it again? Whether by a freak accident or someone else does it," Amy choked out the question.

Shadow sighed. "If it does…you'd help me remember, wouldn't you?"

Amy nodded. "Of course, Shadow. And you'd do the same for me?"

"Sure," Shadow held her waist.

"What about Sonic or Sarah?"

"Eh, they have each other for that one."

Amy laughed. "So you wouldn't think about helping them, not one bit?"

"Hardly," Shadow stated.

Amy gave him _the look_ until he sighed, giving in. "Fine. _Maybe _I'd help them a little. Mainly Sarah more than Sonic since she doesn't get on my nerves as much."

"That's another thing I don't get. How can she get on your nerves besides staying here?"

"…"

They watched each other for what felt like hours.

"Touché."

Sonic opened the door, "Wakie wakie! We got visitors in less than five hours and we've all decided to do it at Tails house."

"What?"

"You'll never believe it, but besides Sarah's parents coming up, Cream met up with them and was their partner on the plane! What are the odds of that?"

"Very little," Amy guessed, getting out of bed. "I can't wait, let's hurry it up!"

"Mike and Alicia are driving out too, just to meet Cream and Tails so they might as well meet Sarah's parents," Sonic decided.

Lewis poked his head through, "Dude, who's this Sunny chick?"

Sonic shoved his face out of the way. "And here's even greater news! Sunny's flight was cancelled but she got on another one and is on her way! So let's go, go go!"

"What about Rouge and Knuckles?" Amy ran after Sonic and Lewis, leaving Shadow alone.

He sighed in the quiet and lonely room. It seemed bigger now. He frowned and got up, throwing on a flannel green shirt and jeans like usual before heading out.

* * *

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 'ROUND AND 'ROUND, 'ROUND AND 'ROUND!"

Benjie had wide eyes while listening to Petunia. Flame smirked while sitting next to Benjie and Petunia. "Okay, sweetie, we get it still, you love that song," Flame patted his daughter's head.

Petunia giggled and ran around Tails' backyard. There was a pond with Koi fish and a garden that was still dead. Flame smirked. "I like how he doesn't have any snow."

Benjie nodded. "Yeah…and his lawn is sorta green…so that's a plus."

"We're doing it _inside_," Amy said, coming outside. "Not out here. It's gonna rain."

"Is that all it does here?" Benjie questioned.

Amy shrugged. "The weather is odd…ask Shadow or Sonic."

Flame shook his head with a chuckle as she disappeared with Petunia. "We'd better get indoors."

"So, what's with Amy and Shadow? Sarah told me they're kinda a thing," Benjie walked alongside the orange hedgehog while they walked inside.

"They didn't make it official but we all know they like each other. Though, they both seem clueless about each other's affections," Flame answered, shutting the door.

~~~.~~~

Sarah stretched back on the couch, then forward and then back. Hands on her neck stopped her from going forward and she lazily opened her eyes to see Sonic staring down at her.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Scourge wasn't there then. He'd only been at the house for nearly ten minutes by the time you got home."

"You still should've called."

"I couldn't."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Why? What'd he do to you?"

Sarah realized her mistake and stopped for a pause, "Nothing. We just fought, that's all."

Sonic climbed over the couch, letting go of her neck, and wrapped his arms around her whole body while she curled up to his chest. "Just say the word and Shadow and I will go kick his ass."

Sarah laughed. "You need Shadow to help you these days?"

"Nah, but I'm sure he'd love to hit the bastard a few times."

They sat there until Amy came in. They stilled huddled together but watched as Amy stared at them. The rose hedgehog blinked. "How are you two?"

"Fine," Sonic replied.

Shadow followed Amy (of course) into Tails' living room. "Rose, can I ask you question?"

He stopped when he noticed Sonic and Sarah on the couch. Amy smiled and tilted her head in the cutest way that Shadow was sure everything went in slow motion as she blinked. Then, Sonic ruined the moment…again.

"Sure, ask her _the _question."

Sarah shook her head softly as her fiancé. Shadow glared at him but picked up his gaze to look at Amy. "I just wanted to know something but it can wait," he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Amy shrugged when he left but glimpsed down at the blue blur chuckling. "What'd you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything."

Amy stared at him softly. "Sonic…"

"Yes, Ames?"

Amy smiled at the nickname. It always brought back memories, but they were both bad and good. The good memories of knowing Sonic the Hedgehog…but the bad memories of never being in a romantic relationship with him. Amy held her hands together and stared down at them.

Of all those times that went on with the gang. Something hit Amy. She didn't what it was but another emotion that filled her overwhelmed heart. She had so many questions. Like: _Why did Sonic never want to date me? Why did he only see me as a sister? Do I still have feelings for him when I think I'm growing feelings for Shadow? Why am I growing feelings for Shadow? Is he doing the same? Or does he think of me as a sister too?_

Amy closed her eyes tightly and let out a struggled breath. _I'm not ready. I can't love both of them. Sonic's like a brother to me but…there's still that feeling, besides, he's with Sarah and getting married. While I'm stuck here, but I have Shadow to be with…then again I don't know if that means we'll just be friends or…something else. _

_And if it does…am I really ready? No. I'm not. All those times he ran away from me…all those disastrous dates with not just him but other Mobians in New York…how can I tell Shadow won't be the same? Part of my heart says he doesn't like me and another parts tells me…it's because he _loves_ me. But my mind is always there to tease my heart—telling it no, he doesn't like nor love you. _

_There's no point to this. There's no point in loving anyone, especially Shadow the Hedgehog. He's always known as the lone hedgehog like a lone wolf. I had my heart broken in a million pieces and to say Sonic caused most of those damaged pieces is just ripping them into smaller bits. I love him like a brother and that's that, but Shadow…he's a different story with a whole different plot. _

Amy opened her eyes when Sonic asked, "Amy? You okay there?"

It was Sonic's fault she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to fall in love with Shadow but…at the same time, she was falling for him. For everything. His smile. His laugh. His eyes and the way he looked at her. The way he would hold her with his strong arms. To her, it felt like he was giving her a sign—but she didn't know what to think of it.

Her eyebrows narrowed. What could she do?

She turned to Sonic and smiled, nodding. "I'm fine."

* * *

Thanks to Aleena's master chef skills every mother seems to have, they had a bowl of salad out on the table along with some Deviled eggs and chicken pasta.

The female smirked at her handy work and nodded. "And I'll make everyone a parfait later, just tell me what fruit. Tails, what did you have?"

"Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries which need to be eaten," Tails quickly answered while everyone was gathered around the large table.

"Good," Aleena cut him off and grabbed the orange apron around her body before hanging it up. "Nice apron by the way—what is it, a size medium?"

Tails embarrassingly looked at her, "Yeah."

Sonic rolled his eyes, having an arm around Sarah's shoulder while Shadow stood on his left with Amy in front of him. Amy leaned against the counter. "What do we drink?"

"Chips," they heard behind them plus some rustling.

They all turned around to see Flame looking through the cupboards at all the different chips while holding some salsa he found in the fridge. The bright orange hedgehog felt eyes on him so he turned around and glanced at his friend. "What?"

"Chips and salsa?" Aleena folded her arms. "What makes you think our guests will enjoy that?"

"They're not guests, they're your guys' friends," Flame motioned near Sonic and the others. "And I'm sure they've had chips and salsa at better times. Weddings, receptions, reunions-"

"This is like a reunion," Aleena argued with her son-in-law.

Flame smacked his lips while holding the tortilla chips and salsa. "Then I'll have this and you guys enjoy your fancy dinner."

Before Aleena could say anything back to the male hedgehog though, the door was knocked on. Tails watched his friends glance at the door and then back at him as he shakily got in front of them and left through the archway.

Lewis kicked his heels while standing on the tan tile floor of the kitchen, Benjie scratched something dried off of the black marble countertops and glanced around. Sarah watched her brothers.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope," they both said.

Sarah walked out of Sonic's reach and walked up to Benjie, leaning against the counter and watching as he started to clean the spotless counter. "Funny, you only go OCD on us when you're nervous now…"

Benjie glanced up at everyone with his eyes but kept his head down before going back to cleaning. "People change…"

"Lewis," Sarah looked down at her brother.

The lime green hedgehog didn't meet eye contact with the one that could be his twin. He hummed. "We might've done or said something to Mom and Dad that might've made them angry with us or…" he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Sarah put her hand to her ear.

"They might be angry with you or just Benjie and me or all of us," Lewis replied.

Sarah stood straight. "Why? What'd you two do?"

"Ahhhh," Lewis seemed to be singing while thinking of something to say, "Ehhhh."

Benjie started scrubbing faster while humming a tune. Sarah stared at him next. "Ben? Benjamin?"

The brown hedgehog stopped at his full name and stared at her. "Don't call me that, please."

"Why? Because it's after our dead grandfather whom you hated so much?"

"_Yes_," Benjie hissed. "He didn't deserve to live," he continued to scrub the counter.

"Benjie," Sarah said, "Stop. You're going nuts now."

"Oh, don't act like you didn't have an OCD problem. I've noticed you still have some. In the bathroom, your toothpaste can't be touching your hairbrush and when I moved it on accident while you were there, you instantly moved it back."

"So? I don't like it when things touch," Sarah said, "Most things at least. It wasn't as bad as you when you put all your crayons and colored pencils in color coordination for the entire fifth and sixth grade!"

"You do that all the time!" Benjie said while he stopped scrubbing. "And you put all your pencils in order and grabbed a ruler to make sure they were all the same height."

Lewis watched his siblings. "Man, I'm glad I didn't have any of that."

"Please, you'd go outside and wouldn't touch a thing but come back in and wash your hands, _three _times," Sarah stated while Benjie agreed.

"So?" Lewis snorted. "You had to check the door every five minutes when we were inside during a storm to make sure it was locked."

"Well, you had a problem and thought that if you didn't repeat things then bad things would happen!" Sarah retorted.

Benjie rolled his eyes. "You did that too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"KIDS!"

They stopped and stared at two older hedgehogs, the female one smiled at them warmly but in a thin line. She was a brown hedgehog with brown eyes while her husband was a lime green hedgehog with purple eyes. The female hedgehog walked forward and nodded to the others in the room but walked to the three squabbling siblings.

"Benjie, you had to clean everything you saw when you were little to the age of nineteen but it looks like it's coming back," she said, motioning to the counter. "Lewis, you had to do things or they would bug you so much that you thought something bad would happen if you didn't keep things the same or if something was out of line."

"And Sarah had to arrange things orderly," the male hedgehog leaned against the archway. "Heck, I think they all learned it from me."

"Well, you still do clean everything in the house," his wife laughed quietly.

Sarah smiled and hugged her, "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, sweetie."

Benjie coughed, "Ma."

Sarah let go and let her mother catch her brothers in a hug while she skipped around the counter and smiled at her father, biting her bottom lip. "How's it going?"

"What? Is that all you say after four years of just talking over the phone?" the lime green hedgehog put his hands on his hips. "But, at least I have nice memories of when you were younger. I remember one time you had all your dolls in a line with their dresses in color coordination and when Benjie wrecked them you threatened to put your make-up on him."

Benjie pointed at his father. "Not that story! I hate that story!"

Sarah and Lewis were already smiling while their father continued. "He did it again and somehow you and Lewis got him on the ground and you put your make-up on him like a rainbow—all in order. I have it on camera I think…"

"What? I can't help it!" Sarah put her arms out and hugged him. She let go and sighed. "It's just an issue since I was-"

"Since you were five," her father kissed her forehead. "Trust me, I think I would remember. Just like the time I thought Lewis was gay."

Flame snorted in laughter, "What?!"

Sonia rolled her eyes, standing beside Alicia and Mike. Lewis growled under his breath. "Sarah got me in a tutu and a tiara..."

"Not to mention making both of you play tea with me," Sarah giggled. "Ah, I miss childhood."

"Speaking of children," Sonia eyed her husband. "Where's Petunia and Jeffery?"

"I don't know, I thought you were watching them," Flame shrugged, digging right in with the chips and salsa.

Sonia groaned, smacking her head, "Flaaaaame."

"You are so cute!"

They turned their heads to see Cream the Rabbit, holding none other than Jeffery in her arms. Amy squealed, "Cream!"

Cream smiled at her best friend. "Amy!"

They hugged while Amy grabbed Jeffery and handed him to the first person that was there—Shadow.

Shadow stared down at the kid and sighed. "Sonic. Take your nephew."

Sonic chuckled and grabbed the boy who started mumbling stuff. Sonia snapped her fingers. "Oh! You missed it, he said Sonic at home."

"What?" Sonic whined, looking at Jeffery. "Say Uncle Sonic…PLEASE! I've been waiting since you could talk to say either one of those words!"

Sonia rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother, ripping her son out of his grasp. "It's not like it's the end of the world, Sonic."

"Well, Petunia could say my name since she was two."

"And he's," Sonia started but lost track and looked at Flame who shrugged. "Well, he's not that saying either of those words now, is he?"

Sonic pouted and folded his arms. Aleena sighed heavily. "What a joy it is when you see your kids grow up…"

Sarah's mother laughed and hugged her. "Hi, I'm Esperanza."

"I've always liked that name," Aleena replied. "Aleena, mother of those three troublemakers," she pointed from Sonic to Sonia to Manic.

Esperanza giggled again. "This is my husband, Clark."

"Clark."

They turned to Shadow who had snorted. Esperanza eyed him up and down. "Yes?"

"Is there a problem?" Clark folded his arms.

Shadow was nudged by Sonic who gave him the look that said: Shut up this is my future father-in-law so don't blow it for me, Okie dokie?

Shadow gave him one that said: Now why would I do a thing like that?

Sonic finished the "conversation" with a glare. Shadow shrugged with closed eyes, "Nope."

* * *

Red eyes looked into green ones.

Shadow sat down on his couch, waiting for Amy to join him but the rose hedgehog didn't. She stood at the armchair, folded arms and ears pinned back against her head while she glared at the ebony hedgehog watching TV.

Silver and Blaze stayed over at Tails for awhile. Manic was sitting down on the couch, flipping through the channels while sitting next to Clark and Benjie. Lewis was in the kitchen with Sarah, talking while Sonic was taking a shower. Aleena was knitting while rocking back and forth on the rocking chair, humming slightly.

Cream stayed with Tails after Clark and Esperanza said they'd be staying with Sonic and Sarah no matter what Shadow said. But, before he could say anything, Sonic said they had a house now and would move in soon. Flame and Sonia went home with Jeffery and Petunia.

Shadow waited for another minute until asking, "What is it now?"

Amy started tapping her foot. Shadow put his bottom lip out, thinking.

_Did I say something wrong? Quick, say something that'll make her happy at you again…hmm…what can I say? Oh! I got it…_

Shadow cleared his throat. "Did you do something new with your quills?"

Amy blinked before looking sideways and smiling. "You noticed?"

Shadow mentally sighed.

_Thank you, God._

Manic, Clark and Lewis all turned their heads to Shadow with a gaze that said they couldn't _wait _to see what happened next. Shadow swallowed. Was he missing something? Did he get himself into a trap unknowingly?

Amy smiled sweetly and waited. Shadow crazily looked at her quills. What was different? Hmm…nothing. Shadow bit the inside of his cheek and let out a breath, "You…Yep."

The rose hedgehog sat down beside him. "Do you like it?" she pulled one long quill and looked at it.

"Hmhm."

"Really? Sarah liked it the way it was before and Cream liked my quills short like before."

Shadow glimpsed up at the three males on the couch watching them. Manic went back to the TV while Clark joined him. Lewis blinked a few times before following their example. Amy smiled at him still though and Shadow suddenly got very uncomfortable, "Hmhm."

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"What exactly _did _I do differently with my hair, _Shadow_?"

"…Hmhm."

* * *

_**To Coolly, a guest that reviewed**_:

**Right, because suddenly you know how I wrote my story and that I'm a nice person. Maybe _I_ wanted Alicia in there. _I_ put Mike in there to write more-_I_put Alicia in there (the first OC from someone else that I _wanted_ in there). _I _asked aliciathewolf45. I will only use Alicia, Sunny, Flame, Petunia and Jeffery in a story as OC's along with the Sonic gang. I will neverput Twilight the Wolf's character in my stories ever again since I've done it to The Hunt and with her pestering I've been sorely tempted to take Twilight and her siblings out. (Not really sorry, Twilightthewolf!)**

**You do not know me, you don't know who I am, how I act or what I do to my stories. All you didknow is that I'm writing this story, I'm a ShadAmy fan as well as a SonAmy fan and that I love humor and writing and I don't take bullshit from no one when they don't get a point that I am trying to make. I'm not nice very often, so what makes you think that I would let people have their OC in my story _whenever_ they ask? I rarely do it, and I rarely ever will unless I'm in a good mood about other's OC's being in my stories, unless it is Alicia or the Phantomask's characters. They don't ask, _I _ask.**

**Trust me, I know what I'm doing with my story, I don't care if you hate it now, or if you ever even liked it. I write for the fun of it.**

**I do care though, when people don't get the point. Obviously some are too stupid to think about the option where Iwanted Alicia in there. Don't blame aliciathewolf45 for wanting her character in every story she writes—you might as well be saying that to me when I put Sarah in there. Yet you don't. When you figure it out, I hope you've learned enough to grow up and think through your thoughts before they become actions.**

**Until then, keep thinking. It was fun while it lasted!**

**Ciao!**


	22. Memories

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah, Benjie and Lewis belong to me, BlackPetals23. I also own Brian, Melanie, Earl, Bet (Elizabeth), Clarity and Eleanor—the characters (human) mentioned in this chapter.**

**Flame, Jeffery, Petunia, and Sunny belong to Phantomask! Thank you, Phantomask!**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45. Thank you, aliciathewolf45!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Memories**

Shadow stared up at the ceiling while wrapped warm in his bed, not to mention wrapped around Amy.

Her legs were around his waist, bare and exposed for him to hold. And he did. As long as she was sleeping, he held her legs there by the thighs. He let her lean against him, dressed in boxers and a pajama shirt that had buttons.

Shadow bit his bottom lip at the thought of before going to bed.

_Flashback_

_Amy sat on the edge, rummaging through her suitcase and cursing softly. Shadow wore long pajama pants and a matching shirt with buttons, everything plaid with dark green and black. _

_He looked down at Amy. "What's wrong?"_

"_I can't find anymore pajama bottoms…"_

"_You can borrow some of mine."_

_Those words didn't mean to come out of his mouth, but, what the heck? Of course they did. He wouldn't regret saying them out loud to _her. _Just as long as it was only _her_._

_Amy smiled gently and opened a door, pulling a pair of red boxers out that was loose but to her mid-thigh. "Thanks," she went onto his side of the bed and laid down, leaving him to sleep on the side he hated._

_Flashback Ends_

Shadow sighed, unwrapping her legs and getting out of the bed. He opened the door slightly and fit through the crack, going down the hall and stopping at the open door.

_Weird. Sonic never opens their door unless they're out of the room._

But Sarah was sleeping in the bed. It was Sonic who was missing from the untidy double bed. Shadow looked around in the living room. On the mattress were Silver and Blaze. Clark and Esperanza were on the couches while Aleena and Manic were on the couches in the main room with Shadow's desk and the fireplace, on the _good _couches.

There was a light coming in from the kitchen so that became Shadow's destination. He peered through the archway and watched Sonic make a grilled cheese.

"What are you doing?"

Sonic didn't jump. He heard Shadow open the door a minute ago, "Eating. Ever since Sarah's parents came, she shut me out."

"Meaning?" Shadow inquired, taking a glass out of the cupboard while Sonic stood at the stove.

The blue blur glimpsed at him. "What do you think? I have nothing to do with my life now. I can't go running, it's literally negative six degrees out."

"Seriously?" Shadow glanced at the clock that showed the temperature, time and the way the moon was at night—though he didn't quite get it.

"Last time I checked which was three minutes ago."

"So…what's the big deal?"

"I barely got a goodnight kiss," Sonic muttered, flipping the grilled cheese. "It wasn't even a kiss. It was a peck, on the _cheek_."

"And you're going to die without her kissing you?" Shadow asked, snorting.

"If her parents stay with us until the wedding…yes."

Shadow's eyes widened a bit before he nodded, agreeing. "True. I didn't think of that. It's only two to three months."

"So? If I sent Amy off on a cruise for that long would you survive?"

"Hey," Shadow warned him. "Don't bring her into this conversation. At all."

"Yeah, right, you'd love to talk about her. You'd love to talk with her. You'd love to love her," Sonic stated.

Shadow grumbled something, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure you would do the same with Sarah."

"Been there, done that."

Shadow glared at him and watched as he put the grilled cheese on the plate. Sonic put the paper plate on the table and sat down with a glass of milk. "You want something?"

Shadow watched him eat the grilled cheese. "I didn't know you could cook at all…"

Sonic stared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"So, you can cook?"

"Never said that," Sonic took a bite out of his grilled cheese.

"What can you cook besides that?" Shadow motioned to his sandwich.

"Chili dogs," Sonic snorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Scrambled eggs. Egg sandwich—don't ask me to cook over-medium eggs, I suck at the timing on those things," Sonic mumbled, taking another bite.

Shadow nodded. "What else?"

"Why does this appeal to you so much all of a sudden?"

"Because for the last couple of years I've been cooking for you not knowing you could actually cook for yourself any time of day."

"And?" Sonic trailed off.

Shadow growled softly. "Why was I wasting energy cooking for you?"

"Jesus, you take this seriously. It's just cooking. If you hate it so much then don't do it anymore, God," Sonic could feel the tension growing between them. So he sighed, putting the grilled cheese down. "How's Amy?"

"What would be wrong with her?" Shadow inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "She seemed kinda out of it at Tails' house today."

"When?"

"When you asked her if you could ask her a question and then you walked back out. What was the question anyway?" Sonic smirked.

Shadow shrugged this time. "She seems fine. And why would I tell you?"

Sonic frowned and sat straight. "Were you finally gonna man up and tell her that you have strong feelings for her?"

"No. I was clearly going to ask her if she found you annoying but I didn't want to upset you, asking that personal question right in front of you," Shadow replied.

Sonic smiled a bit. "Sure, I'm sure that was it."

Shadow shrugged again. "I guess you'll never know if you don't believe me with that truth."

"I guess I don't."

~~~.~~~

After cooking himself an egg sandwich, Shadow sat down across from Sonic.

"So…what now? When are you going to your house?"

The blue blur sighed and leaned back, his arms behind his head while his empty plate was still in front of him. "I guess tomorrow."

Shadow stopped eating, "Why so soon?"

Sonic cracked a grin and leaned forward, his hands together. "Awww, I'm touched, really."

Shadow rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Sonic smiled softly at that. "You really got used to me, didn't you?"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Shadow looked up, his red eyes soft. "Though you are a pain in the ass from time to time, I have to admit…you're not that bad after some getting used to."

Sonic gave him a lopsided grin. "So this is the nice Shadow that Amy keeps talking about."

Shadow stopped. "She talks about me?" he mused.

"That's how I know she likes you," Sonic smirked. "She just won't admit it."

Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes after a minute of thinking of what his friend/rival said. "Okay, here's a deal, _Sonic_."

Sonic waited in anticipation. "Yes?"

"If you can prove to me—and no lying—that Amy does like me, I'll tell her the truth."

"The truth?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, already liking where this conversation was going.

Shadow looked down at his sandwich and sighed heavily. "That I…love her."

Sonic put his hand to his ear and leaned closer (if possible). "Excuse me? What was that last part?"

Shadow frowned. "That I…love her…okay?"

"Okay what?" Sonic teased.

"That I love her!" Shadow hissed, covering his mouth and looking out the archway.

Silver and Blaze were still cuddled up together on the mattress with the green blanket over them. Clark was snoring softly on one of the couches while his wife was curled up on the other couch. Manic was slobbering on the soft pillow while lying sprawled over the good couch. His mother was turned the other way so Shadow couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, but her soft breathing told him that she was in fact, asleep.

Shadow turned back to the cobalt hedgehog smiling under his hand that covered his mouth. Sonic then took his hand from over his mouth and held it out over the table. The ebony hedgehog walked back and sat down, staring at him. "Is it a deal?" Shadow inquired.

"No lying. The truth from her equals the truth from you," Sonic nodded twice.

Shadow rubbed his chin. "How will you do it?"

Sonic chuckled. "Shadow, c'mon. You're talking to Sonic the Hedgehog here, he's best friends with a genius who secretly makes spy equipment—though, you didn't hear that from me," he winked.

Shadow would've found the wink slightly disturbing but he didn't bother. He raised his arm and shook the gloveless tan hand of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic pulled back and smiled. Shadow frowned. "You didn't cross your fingers did you?"

"Nope. Not in a deal like this," Sonic leaned back once again. "This is going to be easy."

Shadow snorted and rolled his eyes. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you give me that look should I make you tell her instead?"

"No," Shadow instantly replied.

Sonic smirked and closed his eyes. "That's what I thought."

Shadow sighed. "I guess I should go back to bed…"

"Why?" Sonic frowned. "There's nothing to do but sleep and why would you feel sleepy? It's a beautiful night."

"Think it warmed up yet?" Shadow leaned on his palm.

Sonic smirked at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know, what are you thinking?" Shadow rubbed his nose.

Sonic glanced at the clock. "It's now three in the morning…I've been awake for four hours…"

"You really do have nothing to do," Shadow chuckled. "Fine, I'll get a jacket on with some jeans."

"Old running shoes, here I come," Sonic got up from the chair and threw away the plate along with Shadow's.

* * *

Shadow panted as he came up to the porch. "I'm really out of shape…"

"Yeah," Sonic didn't even break a sweat after their first forty miles. "C'mon, we only got to the gas station and back twice."

In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields and neighbors that were a mile away, the house was part of the small town of fields. Another town was next to them and basically combined with their town and another small one where the school was. In the second town, Lenore, there was a gas station among a fire department and a small, rundown motel plus trailer houses. Past a canal there was a rock that said _'Goodbye!' _and a sign that said, '_Welcome to Elkridge!'. _

Sarah worked at the Elkridge Elementary School. Though it was small with only twenty students unlike some at the town where they bought the groceries, the town fifty-eight minutes away. The farms however were past Elkridge and through Lenore on a small highway named Sawyer Highway, after the "town" Shadow and Sonic lived in with Sarah and Tails.

Sawyer.

It was a nice neighborhood.

Shadow looked around as the sun rose up to the east. The wind blew in his quills and he closed his eyes, thinking of the first time he found the house.

_Flashback_

"_Where the heck am I?" Shadow asked himself, looking around as nothing but livestock gathered around outside in the middle of a field._

_It was the ending of winter and the beginning of spring. He watched as a calf jumped and kicked as the truck roared past the field. He figured out the livestock outnumbered the people in this small town. Sonic had mentioned moving out here since it was quiet. Shadow took up the offer._

_He was down the highway called Sawyer Highway about six miles when he saw a dirt road turning to the right and going diagonally into the middle of nowhere alongside a line of trees on either side of the road. Shadow turned his clunker of a red pick-up and went down for four miles, glancing at the fields and the fence in front of the trees with a 'No Trespassing' sign about every mile. _

_He snorted and looked up. The road stopped at a crossing with the road ahead split into two, going back to straight roads and in front of him was just another field. The one going to the left was a dead end; he could see it from there. So, he turned right and went down along with another row of trees and fields._

_He went down the road a mile and stopped at a stop sign. To his right was a small, red brick house at the corner where an old lady was gardening. She stopped and glanced up, waving at whoever might be in the truck. Shadow waved back shortly before going straight ahead._

_Ten minutes later, he was back to where he started. He came to a stop sign and he saw the red brick house again. He groaned and pulled into her driveway. How in the world did he get out here anyway? He was all turned around after just a few roads! He decided to ask for directions, the first man in history to do that. (Just kiddin', guys out there reading this! Take a joke…)_

_He got out of the truck and watched as a palomino horse nickered at him. He patted its neck and watched as the old lady came up to him, decked out in jeans and a flannel shirt with a straw hat that had a yellow ribbon around it. She smiled. "Hello. Seems like you're lost."_

"_So it is," Shadow chuckled. "But I'm just out looking for a place to live here on a friend's offer. Looks like I got lost instead."_

"_Yeah, those roads up there," she motioned to where he had gone, "are kinda crazy."_

_After giving him directions, the old lady, Eleanor, stopped him from going. "Would you like some apple pie? I just made it."_

_Shadow stopped and closed the red pick-up door. He usually wouldn't do this but he _was_ hungry. "Sure."_

_Honestly, he had only had apple pie once, and it was horrible. But her apple pie was delicious. He ate two slices while she talked away. She was never married but adopted two sons and a daughter, all married except for the youngest child, the second son who was in college. She lived alone with the horses that her father used to train and sale but now there were only three horses left. _

_The palomino, a black horse and a red horse were all that she had left for company. She sighed and grasped her mug of tea. "You know, if you turn right," she motioned with the back of her hand behind her, "there's a house and some land for sale just down the road. It's the only house down that road since the owner has lots of land."_

_Shadow nodded and put his plate in the sink. "I'll look at it. Thanks."_

"_No problem," Eleanor said with a smile. _

_When he got in his truck, she was waving at the porch with a calico cat rubbing up against her legs. Shadow waved back with his window rolled down before he turned right and went down the dirt road. After nearly ten minutes, he went left and into a driveway of what would be his house. _

_He looked to the front of the house when he got out. The porch had a white rocking chair on it while a Bloodhound was fast asleep. Shadow turned to his left and looked at the weeds and hay growing near old calf pens and furniture with some trucks torn apart. He looked around through the mess, stepping over a dead snake and scaring a cat._

_He came to a stop at the only truck intact. A navy blue truck was dirty but still in good shape. He opened it and glanced around. Hay and some mice were near the pedals but he didn't back away. The seat would have to be replaced and a new radio would do. _

"_Can I help you?" a voice took Shadow's attention off the truck._

_He turned and met up with a young adult human. He had on a black tank-top with basketball shorts. His shoes were hidden among the weeds and grass._

"_I take it you own this place?" Shadow inquired._

"_No, my father does. I'm taking him to a nursing home though and as soon as somebody buys this place the better," the man said as a little girl ran up behind him._

_He ran her fingers through her red curls; her bright blue eyes looked up at Shadow. Shadow looked at the man again. There was hardly any resemblance between the two. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes._

"_I came because someone told me about this land and house—thought I'd come and see it for myself."_

"_It's definitely a fixer upper," the man nervously chuckled._

_Shadow slammed the truck's door shut while the man picked up the girl and took out his hand. "I'm Brian, by the way. My father is inside, I'll go get him."_

_The little girl was put down while Brian ran to the house. Shadow stared after him, wondering why he didn't take the little girl with him. Did Shadow seem like a good guy already?_

_He stared down at her. She smiled. "I'm six!"_

"_Congratulations," Shadow muttered._

"_My name's Clarity," she started a conversation. "What's your name?"_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"_Nice to meet you, Shadow," Clarity said with a grin and pulled his wrist, taking him out of the weeds._

_She had on a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt with a sunflower on it. "My grandpa is really nice. My grandma bakes good cookies, though! Do you want to try some?"_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow. Hell, if people cooked out here for him, he might as well stay. He put up with the girl while the house door open, an old man and Brian came out. Brian had a smile on his face. "Clarity," he grabbed her and swung her up on his hip. "You don't need to drag this guest all over the place."_

"_Sorry about my granddaughter," the old man said. "I'm Earl."_

"_I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," he shook hands with the old man who seemed shock._

"_The hero? The one who saved us all?" Earl whispered as his wife came through the screen door._

"_Earl? What are you talking about?"_

_Earl stepped out of the way and let her get a good look. She gasped and hugged Shadow. "Thank you!"_

_Brian raised an eyebrow. "Mom…What are you guys talking about?"_

"_Come inside," Earl motioned to the door. "We'll show you around the house and you can try some of Bet's cookies."_

_The old woman straightened out her old-fashioned dress after letting go of the ebony hedgehog. "Yes, I'm Elizabeth but I prefer Bet."_

_Shadow nodded and walked inside after her. Brian and Clarity came in after him, letting the dog rest in peace on the porch._

_~~~.~~_

"_Wait," Brian said. "You were the one that saved us from that guy, Eggman?"_

"_Yes," Shadow nodded, "Along with other…allies."_

_A woman in her late twenties came up from the hallway of the house. She had red hair put in a neat French braid while wearing a flannel shirt that was plaid with white and pink along with jeans and white socks._

"_Who's this?"_

_Bet gave Clarity an oatmeal cookie along with Shadow. "This is Shadow the Hedgehog, one of the heroes that saved us from Eggman. Don't you remember?"_

"_Yeah, wasn't there a guy named Sonic?" the woman asked, pointing at Shadow._

_Shadow nodded. "Yes."_

"_How's he doing?" Bet asked with a smile._

_Shadow shrugged. "Good, last time I checked. The whole gang split up and I barely remember any of them. Of course, I can't forget Sonic. He's been my rival for years."_

"_Yet you helped him?" Bet inquired with a confused expression._

"_I don't like Sonic, but I hate Eggman. After all he did, he deserved what he got."_

_Bet nodded and walked back in the kitchen through the archway. Shadow looked at the flower pattern on the couch. If they didn't take this couch, it would be the first thing to go. Flowers. Ugh. What were these humans thinking?_

"_So," Earl sat down in a rocking chair by the window._

_Shadow peered behind him and saw a large backyard that was already mowed neatly since the snow melted early that year. He looked at the tree in the center of the yard that was pink and looked like an umbrella. _

"_Are you thinking about buying the house and land?" Earl asked, taking away his attention._

_Shadow blinked, glancing at the old man. Immediately, he replied._

"_Yes."_

* * *

_A week had passed since Shadow had bought the house._

_Brian and his wife, Melanie, took Earl and Bet to a nursing home though the couple didn't enjoy it. Clarity had hugged Shadow before leaving on the last day. The Bloodhound, Larry, rode in the back of the pick-up, its ears flapping in the wind as it looked back at Shadow when the family leaved for the last time. The ebony hedgehog knew he probably wouldn't see them again, but, like always: life moved on._

_Shadow had gotten rid of the flower couch, sold his red pick-up after getting groceries and furniture and cleaned up the weeds and alfalfa growing in the empty spot. Thanks to the government, he got money to help him get the house, land and other necessities that he would need for everything. _

_One afternoon, he was working on the blue navy truck. Since it was in better condition than his red truck, Shadow was fixing it up first after literally setting the couch on fire. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud but he liked the truck for some reason. _

_When he heard a nicker, he turned his head to the driveway and cracked a small smile. Eleanor was there dressed in similar clothes with her straw hat on, only this time it had a blue ribbon around it. She smiled and got off the black horse she rode to his house._

"_Hello, Shadow," Eleanor said. "I heard you bought this place and decided to drop by as your closest and only neighbor."_

_Shadow smirked and walked up to her, wiping his hands from the grease. "Yeah, it's nice to see you, Eleanor."_

_The old woman nodded before getting something out of the saddle bag. "And as your neighbor, I decided to bake you one of my apple pies."_

_Shadow grinned. "C'mon. I don't think you're in any hurry, let's go inside. I'll show you around."_

_Eleanor nodded again and let Shadow help her up the steps. "Thank you."_

_Once she was seated in the kitchen and had a slice of apple pie, she got a tour of the house. Shadow walked back outside with her when they heard barking. Eleanor gasped. "I almost forgot being the old lady I am!" she laughed and went down the steps as the barking continued._

_The red horse tied to the black horse fidgeted while the palomino tied to the red horse rested with a leg bent. The black horse snorted while a black blob of fur ran around the horses, yapping and wagging its tail._

_Eleanor picked up the squirming puppy. "I found him in the hay when I was feeding the horses the morning after I met you. No one was missing any dog around here when I looked so…I don't know; I thought…you would want him. I can't take care of him; I can barely fend for my horses and me."_

_Shadow watched as she set the puppy down. He got a good look at the black bob. The puppy panted and wagged its tail nonstop it seemed. Shadow sighed and squatted down to pat the dog on its head. "I could use some company around here…" he glanced up at Eleanor. "I'll take him, as long as you ride down here every now and then and visit."_

_Eleanor reminded him of something. Like a mother. Yeah, that was it. A mother and a friend like Maria was to him like a sister. The old lady smiled. "Maybe we can go riding one of these days. It's been a long time since I had company that could have a real conversation with me."_

_~~~.~~~_

_Two months passed and Eleanor kept her promise. _

_Shadow woke up one morning in the late spring and looked around outside. The barn that was on the land was in sight but he hadn't been down there since Brian gave him a tour of it. Nothing was in there now as Brian took the only horses that were in there._

_The navy blue truck was fixed and running. A new seat, all the hay and mice were cleaned out and the new radio was in and working, so now Shadow could drive down to Eleanor's when he ran out of pie or go to the closest market down in Elkridge to get groceries. He hadn't seen Sonic since the blue blur told him about buying land out there. _

_Shadow sat down in the white rocking chair the family left. The Shetland sheepdog, Butcher, was bigger and lay down near the steps as a truck pulled in. The black truck had a horse trailer attached and Shadow's eyebrows narrowed. What was going on?_

_Eleanor got out of the truck and motioned for him to come there, though her movements had gotten slower by each passing day. Shadow swallowed heavily and walked over there, not really eager to see what was happening. _

_Eleanor was breathing heavily as she tried getting the horse trailer door open but instead waved her hand and gave up. "Shadow, I need to ask you a favor," she said to the ebony hedgehog._

_Shadow tilted his head. "What is it?"_

_Flashback Ends_

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around to the snowy field. Eleanor passed away that August, but came by to his house to ask him to take care of her horses in June. He had agreed but questioned her doings.

She gave him the straight forward answer. She was sick. And she wasn't going to get any better. Shadow had let her stay with him for awhile until the night of August fourteenth. She died early morning on the fifteenth in her house. It was the last favor she wanted from him. To take her to her house to say one last goodbye. She was born in that house and she died in that house. It was what she wanted.

Shadow had met her children and said goodbyes on her funeral. He went back home and stared out at the field where the three horses waited, nickering at him. Butcher whined when Shadow didn't pat his head when the hedgehog went inside his house like usual.

It took two weeks for Shadow just to get memories with her out of his head. It was Maria all over again, except that Eleanor wasn't killed by another person. She had lived her life. But the death of someone Shadow was getting used to was…excruciating. Even for the Ultimate Life Form.

The horses were no longer on Earth either—the first one to go was the old red horse eight months after Eleanor's death. The second was the black horse during the summer. And then the palomino was soon left to stand out in the field alone.

Shadow remembered watching it swish its tail in the field, all alone and staring into the distance. That was when he decided to do something else that the old Shadow would never have done. If the palomino looked like it needed company, Shadow would give it company.

He bought two other horses that next day. Two bay horses that let the palomino lead them around the field. It got worse though when Sonic showed up.

_Flashback_

_Shadow was eating late at night with Butcher lying under the table, panting with a bone in between its paws. _

_About to take a bite out of his sandwich, Shadow heard the knock on the door. He sighed and walked over to the door. "Who could this be?"_

_Opening the door, he saw his least favorite Mobian in the world smiling up at him with a suitcase. "Hey, buddy!"_

_Shadow slammed the door, rubbing in between his nose. This couldn't be happening. That couldn't be Sonic...oh, but it could. He opened it slowly again but Sonic was still there._

_The blue hedgehog smiled again, "Shadow? Listen, I know this is out of the blue but...I need a place to stay."_

"_Don't you have a home?" Shadow growled._

_Butcher stood up with his ears perked to his owner. Shadow hardly growled at something. Probably because no one was ever there since Eleanor was gone._

"_Nope!"_

"_What happened to it? A tornado knock it down?"_

_Sonic chuckled. "That's funny, but no."_

"_It flooded?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why are you without a house?"_

"_Technically it was an apartment in that old motel. They shut it down since I was their last customer, leaving me without a home. They felt bad doing it to me since I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and all," he bragged._

_Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Well…what do you want?"_

"_A place to stay."_

"_And you came here? Why not Tails?"_

_Sonic shrugged. "He's out of town."_

_Shadow sighed, "Fine. But you gotta help me around here, got it?"_

_Butcher growled when Sonic walked inside the house. Sonic patted the dog's head calmly and walked into the living room. He whistled. "You did pretty good…who lived here before?"_

"_Just some old people," Shadow waved him off. "There's a spare room with a bed in there—mattress and all if you want. The computer room is just across from it and then the bathroom is next to the closet which is between it and the computer room, okay?"_

"_Yeah, thanks," Sonic said and watched as Shadow went back into the kitchen. "Hey, Shadow?"_

_Shadow stopped and turned around to look at Sonic. "What?"_

_Sonic gave out a true smile, not one those cocky ones. He chuckled before saying, "Really, thanks. As soon as I get a job and money, I'll be out of your hair—er, quills."_

_Flashback Ends_

Shadow snorted at the thought. And it took Sonic nearly four years? Maybe Sarah made him push for those jobs when she showed up. He worked for a tractor company on Monday's through Wednesday's and then another store whenever they called him in. He used to mow lawns in town as a summer job but stopped when he got a real job.

"Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog glanced at Sonic, "Yeah?"

Sonic tilted his head. "You okay?"

Shadow let out a breath, staring at the small hills in the east while the sun rose. The beautiful colors of pink and orange plus some purple among some of the clouds and in the sky.

"I'm just fine, Sonic. Just fine."


End file.
